OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: When the Hosts begin to realize that they need to do more for the students of their school they seek out girls whom they can be the female branch of their club. However these girls aren't your average ladies.
1. Episode 01: The Maidens Of Music Room 3

_Ouran High School Hosts Club: Season 2: Portraits of Princesses_

_Maidens of Music Room 3 Production_

_**Author's Notes: **_Welcome to the first episode of Portraits of Princesses. This series is a second season in a sense of the Ouran anime series. It will introduce the female counterparts of the Host Club known as the Maidens. While the popular term is called Hostess, we believe that maidens have a nicer ring to it. You'll be introduced to seven young women who will turn the Host Club upside down. Enjoy the story and please let us know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own the Ouran High School Hosts club series. Bisco Hatori owns the copyrights to them. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are copyrighted to the Maidens of Music Room 3.

**Chapter One: The Maidens Of Music Room 3**

_ Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Ouran Academy, The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. _

**_~The Host Club is closed? _**

"This is unacceptable! I cannot accept this!"

The normally quiet music room, which was having a day where they were not seeing any clients, the peaceful atmosphere was shaken by the loud voice of the self-proclaimed King of the Host club Tamaki Suou. he had been looking over a few magazines that he had gotten from the school's library, and his eyes were glued to the article about how many places had female alternatives, which served young men. Of course, this revelation started the normally fast spinning gears in his head to turn and he realized that he neglected the young men of the school who had too much time on their hands. However, there was one small problem with that plan, the fact that none of the Hosts would agree to see young men unless…

Purple eyes glinting in the direction of the sole female he gave a smile holding up the magazine while calling out in a musical tone. "Haruhi," he said. "What would you say if daddy asked his darling little girl to start entertaining gentlemen guests?"

"No way in hell senpai," Haruhi said simply turning the page of the textbook she was studying. Her eyes rose from the page again just as Tamaki retreated to the corner of woe. Rolling her eyes, she dismissed it as one of his dramatic antics.

"If you want us to entertain men do it yourself," said the left parted ginger haired twin known as the older of the two Hikaru Hitachiin. "We have no interest in having any guys visiting our club."

"And were not dressing up in dresses either," The second voice chiming in was that of the younger right parted twin Kaoru Hitachiin. His golden eyes showed a spark of disgust towards the idea. "I don't like the idea of wearing panty hose again."

"Devil twins," Tamaki mumbled from his corner and he turned hopeful eyes to the three who had not objected to the idea. Maybe they were on board with the idea and he could execute the next phase of his plan to integrate young men into the club as visitors. "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai what do you think?"

"Tama-chan, I don't wanna dress up as a girl again," Honey said in between bites, his little blonde head turning towards the second year. "And Takashi wont' look good in a dress."

"Yeah," The monotone voice of the tall silent senior sat down the teacup onto the table and glanced over to where Tamaki was sulking.

Tamaki's eyes filled with despair and sadness, his own club were having a mutiny against him. He could not believe it normally they would follow him blindly towards the ends of the Earth but sadly, this idea had been a failure at best. They misunderstood his intentions. "Mommy dear our children are rebelling against us! Please tell them this is not my intention!"

The dark haired glasses wearing vice president and best friend of the blonde glanced up from his laptop and paused his typing. "Of course you didn't mean anything you just said." He said a smirk crossing his normally serious face. "But if you wish to dress up as a woman do it in your private time, doing so during our club hours might scare some of our visitors away which is bad for business."

"You too Kyouya," Tamaki said he let out a whine of despair as he sat down in his corner growing a large field of mushrooms, which seemed to accumulate around his body and in his jacket.

Shaking his head and resuming the task of typing a list of girls who would be suitable for the club Kyouya began preparing to explain what Tamaki had been planning. "What the moron meant is we recruit suitable young ladies who will draw in male customers to help us turn a profit." He pushed up his glasses and turned his laptop to the Hosts so they could see what he had written down. "I believe if we narrow our choices down to young ladies who have certain talents and charms, it won't seem as though we're choosing them based upon looks."

"That's an awful idea, senpai!" Haruhi shouted. "Forcing me to join is one thing but forcing other girls to join is another. Just because you guys can do what you want around here, does not mean that there are girls who'd join our club willingly."

"Oh ye of little faith," Tamaki waved a dismissive hand before opening his jacket and pulled three pictures from his jacket. "We'll ask these first year students to join us as our beloved princesses."

"Tama-chan, those girls don't look like they'd want to join our club," Honey said looking at the pictures closely, his brown eyes widened at one picture and he quickly hid behind Mori. "They look scary, why don't we ask Momo-chan to join, she's not scary, and she always makes me cakes."

"Ah yes, Miss Motoko sounds like an excellent lovely flower to join our humble little group!" Tamaki cheerfully as he pointed off towards the distance as if they were explorers heading out for a mission. His eyes filled with passion mixed with almost insane intent. "Onwards to bring our lovely flowers to our world of beauty,"

* * *

"For what light does yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun,"

The club president for the Shakespearean club looked up from the book she had been reading from and gave the group of students an expectant look, there were many taking notes while a few weren't paying any attention what was being said. "Can anyone tell me what William Shakespeare was trying to convey, when he wrote the famous tragedy Romeo and Juliet?"

A few students in the room raised their hands to answer the question while others were hurriedly scribbling notes down before anyone noticed they had fallen behind.

"Miss Asakura?"

A girl with red hair tied back in a ponytail tied with a band with two large green balls at the top; she stood up, her lavender eyes shining with the passion of a person who had memorized the play. She gave it a touch of her own personal flair while keeping in tune with the traditions and message as relayed by Shakespeare; Of course, her explanation was that of someone who nearly always kept herself immersed in the many bits of literature. "The tragedy displays that love can be fickle and many times it does not go as planned. It can often result in death."

The Teacher nodded. "Very good, Miss Asakura," he started to recite the story once again. "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou is Romeo, Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou will wilt not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet."

Just as the teacher was going to continue to recite the play, the doors to the classroom opened and in a flurry of red rose petals, a melodious voice belonging to a familiar student called out the next line of the play, which sent the girls in frenzy and had the boys in the room rolling their eyes.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Tamaki asked taking the hand of Motoko who was leaning against the desk.

Motoko stared at Tamaki a long time; raising an eyebrow, she found her voice to speak this was unexpected and a bit of an embarrassing situation having the famed Host Club asking her to join them, Had Tamaki finally lost his mind or something? "What are you doing here, Suou-senpai?"

Tamaki smiled, placing a hand upon her cheek and lifting her face up to stare into her eyes. "Princess Motoko; allow me to extend my warmest invitation to a brand new club that my friends and I are starting."

"A club," Motoko lifted an eyebrow. "You want me to join a club you're starting? What kind of club is it and do I have no choice but to join?"

"We would love for you to join, please my fair maiden, grace us with your lovely prescience." Tamaki held out a rose to her just as Honey bounded over.

"Please Momo-chan?" Honey asked holding up Usa-chan with a sweet smile. "We have cake, Usa-chan, and we'll get more pretty girls to join us."

Motoko stared at the two blonds for a long moment before sighing. "Fine, I'll join but it's only for Honey-senpai because I like spending time with him."

"Brilliant!" Tamaki said happily taking her hands into his. "Please stop by Music Room 3 later on, my dear."

"Fine, whatever you say." Motoko smiled softly as the boys left the room; she noticed a few of the girls were staring at her. She gave a nervous giggle burying her head back into her book as if she was trying to find a way to enter the written pages and hide from them until the heat died down.

"You are joining Tamaki-senpai's club!"

"How lucky,"

"Kyaaa, you get to spend the whole day with Tamaki-sama!"

"How moe,"

* * *

A girl with short black hair, pulled slightly back by small bows was dressed in the uniform of Ouran Academy's archery team. She made her way up to the line, a beautifully designed black yumi in her hand. She turned her form sideways, stepping one leg over the line. Her eyes scanned the target carefully, finally setting her sights on the center of the target. Drawing an arrow from her quiver, nocked it on the string, and drew it back, anchoring it just behind her ear. She took the time to aim, and then let the arrow fly. The arrow hit its mark within seconds; a loud ring of metal rending plastic filled the air.

The young girl repeated this until her quiver was empty, then waited until the call to retrieve her arrows came. Once she had every arrow back in her quiver, she moved back over to her belongings. She grabbed a water bottle and took a swig. As she twisted the cap back on, a sound caught her ears.

The sound of footsteps was heard from nearby, squeals from the other female archery team members filled the air. Anyone nearby would begin to wonder why the girls were squealing, but of course the source was because of the infamous Ouran Host Club, consisting of their sparkling lovely leader, Tamaki, and the rest of his friends.

"My lovely archery princess," Tamaki held out a water bottle towards Shiro decorated with teddy bears. "Please allow me to help you to refresh your body from your archery work."

Shiro blushed and took the water bottle. "Um...th-thank you, Suou-senpai," Shiro said, confusion lining her voice. She took a sup of water and looked back at Tamaki, wondering why exactly he had chosen to appear at archery practice. He usually never comes along without an entourage. Shiro tilted her head slight. "What are you doing here, Suou-senpai? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I've come to extend the warmest greetings to you, my dear little princess," Tamaki held her hands while staring deep into her eyes. "I want you to join the club I am starting. You will be among fellow maidens who are fair in appearance and manner."

"Milord, you might be coming off as a pervert to the girls you are trying to recruit," Hikaru said he placed a hand on her shoulders smiling.

"Yeah, these girls don't know you're staging a porn flick." Kaoru added wrapping his other arm around Shiro's other shoulder.

For a moment, Shiro was unable to speak. The twins were just about hugging her. Her cheeks had turned a deeper red and it took all of her will to recompose herself. She felt a stab of disdain when she heard their comments about Tamaki's new club.

"Wha-what," She cried, quickly pushing the twins' arms off her shoulder. She moved closer to Tamaki and took his hands in her own. Her eyes lifted to his, sparkling in the afternoon light. "Suou-senpai, what type of club are you trying to recruit me for? Please say it isn't what they're saying. What are you trying to make me do?" Shiro asked, her voice containing a slight, high-pitched squeak. Curiosity poured into her eyes, but she did not take her eyes away from Tamaki.

"Why the female branch of the Host Club," Tamaki smiled as he began to daydream.

~Inner Mind Theatre of Tamaki's Mind: Maiden Edition~

"Why, my dear loving prince, please let allow me to be your eternal princess in this cold world." Motoko smiled sweetly as she held the hand of a client.

"Miss Motoko..."

"Hey, do you wish to play a game with me?" Shiro asked softly blushing. "I promise I won't cry this time," She giggled softly with a cute smile.

"Princess Shiro," The male client placed a hand onto hers and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "We'll never let you lose another game."

"Senpai, please help me with this tea set." Haruhi who was now dressed in a maid outfit wearing a longhaired wig while trying to balance a tea set.

"My dear daughter, please let daddy help you," Tamaki took the tea set from her but for that moment he was a knock off version of Fabio with long flowing hair. "I will always be here for you my darling."

"Senpai..."

~Inner Mind Theatre End~

"It'll happen just like that!" Tamaki said happily while twirling around happily holding onto Shiro who was flailing around trying to get away.

"Aaaah, He's having one of his mind dreams! Help me!" Shiro shouted out trying to get away.

"I do not even want to know what goes on in that head of his," Haruhi said walking over towards them to pry Tamaki's hands from Shiro's small body. "Senpai you're going to kill her!"

"Tama-chan's really being weird huh?" Honey asked.

"Yeah,"

"Tamaki if you're going to frolic in your own little world then we'll never find the rest of our young ladies for your club." Kyouya said, he looked up at the blonde from his notebook. "Unless you rather we ask Renge to be one of the fair maidens?"

"No not that otaku!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison.

"Okay! I will join...but...but...I'm an otaku, too. Do you still want me to be in the club?" Shiro asked, looking up at the twins with teary eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry, similar to a certain pigtailed anime character. It was enough to melt any boy's heart.

"Ah, we didn't mean you, dear Shiro," Kaoru said staring at her. "Please don't think we dislike all otaku. We just don't like Renge."

"Yes, by all means please join us," Hikaru patted Shiro on the head gently. "We'd love to have a cute little doll like you as our new little toy."

Shiro's mouth moved into a smile, showing the whole tear play was just an act. She turned and held out a hand to Tamaki. "Okay! I'll definitely join the club...but only if Ootori-senpai orders some ramune, pocky, and a bunch of other snacks to be on hand in the clubroom at all times!"

Kyouya nodded making a note of the request; though on the inside he was dying a little more at every thought of the budget increase. 'Oh my god, this is going to kill us...why is god punishing me?'

"Then it's settled," Tamaki smiled taking Shiro into his arms again. "We have our beloved little archer princess in our midst!"

"Hey, does this mean we can find the next girl?" asked Haruhi. "I have a lot of shopping to do."

"Patience my darling little girl," Tamaki said with a smile. "We shall go forth and find our next maiden."

"Who would that be Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Uh...well..." Tamaki began thinking. "Urm...I have no idea."

"Let's go find Mimi-chan!" Honey said cheerfully. "She's really cute, sweet and Takashi seems to know her a lot."

"Wait you mean Mimi McGinnis?" asked Kaoru. "The girl who likes to draw and make comics, I've heard Renge talking about getting a hold of her to help with the Moe Moe Ouran Diaries."

"Let's go get our fair maiden!" Tamaki said pointing off towards the hallway with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mimi was sitting in the art clubroom, working on her next art project, a poster of Irish Mythological creatures to hang in her room. She was the only one in the room; most of the other club members were outside working on paintings. Mimi preferred staying inside to being a buffet for random bugs and because she did not feel like putting on sunscreen before stepping outside. The table littered with pencils, colors, paints, ink, candy, and soda bottles.

"Mimi-Chan," The door to the art room flung open as the small loli shota boy rushed over to the loli girl hugging her. "Mimi-chan! Mimi-chan! What ya making?" he smiled happily. "Want to have cake with me and Usa-chan today? Cause Tama-chan wants to ask you about something really fun."

"Mitsu-chan," Mimi hugged back. It was very easy for them to hug since they were practically the same height, with Honey about an inch taller. "I'm making a poster for my room!

The art supplies here are better quality than the ones at home." She showed off her picture. It was just a sketch but many of the creatures were complete. "Which kind of cake are you two eating today?" She looked over at Tamaki and then asked. "Tama-chan, what would you like to talk about?"'

"Were eating chocolate cake today," Honey giggled while grabbing Mimi's hands and said. "And Tama-chan wants you to join a new club he's starting."

"Yes that's right," Tamaki smiled while running his hands through his hair, he knelt down in front of Mimi holding out a small red rose bud. "Please join the club to help the young men of our school gain solace within the embrace of a maiden's touch."

Mimi giggled at Tamaki's gesture. "Tama-san, is this club gonna be like yours, but girls? If that's the case…then definitely," She took the rose bud and smelled it before kissing it gently. "As long as I can still do my art,"

"Of course you may, my darling little princess." Tamaki smiled while he then turned to Mori. "Mori please make sure to help Mimi with taking her art supplies to the music room."

"Sure thing," Mori said sending a gentle smile towards Mimi.

Mimi blushed. "Uh... you don't have to Mori-senpai... I-I can carry it..." She fumbled with the edge of her skirt nervously.

"Mimi-chan are you blushing?" Asked Honey, staring at her face closely, "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine, Mitsu-chan I uh... just... spent too much time under the bright lights."

Honey nodded and hugged her. "Ok, when you meet us at the music room we will have cake just for you in celebration."

Tamaki smiled. "Princess Mimi, we hope you have fun with us, you'll love the other maidens, though we need to find the next maiden now."

"Okay! I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

"So where's the next maiden Tama-chan?" Honey asked he looked at the host king curiously while holding onto Mori's neck so he would not fall off his back.

"Were going to find the perfect maiden who's really fun but also has an air of colorfulness to her," Tamaki paused stopping at a door, which was shut, but bright lights could be seen from the cracks of the door.

"You're not going in there are you, Tono?" Hikaru asked turning towards the door. "They'll eat you alive if you set foot in there."

"No one ever bothers them and those who do often don't leave being the same again." Kaoru added.

"Is there a curse put on this room?" Tamaki asked feeling fear grip his insides while he looked at the door more.

"It's home to the most vicious of students, even scarier than the Yakuza kids." Hikaru said. "The ravers…."

"Ravers aren't scary," Haruhi, said rolling her eyes, she pushed ahead of them and opened the door.

Greeted by the loud sound of music blasting and bright lights, there were many students dancing while others were around a table drinking soda and eating snack foods ranging from tortilla chips and pizza.

"This looks fun," Honey said happily, he looked down at Usa-chan. "It's like a party huh Usa-chan?"

The music stopped and the students stopped dancing, their attention focused on the Hosts.

"Hold up who invited the pretty boys?" called out a voice belonging to a male who was behind the table.

"Yo, pretty boys go back to your own domains," said another student glaring at them, she placed a hand on her hip.

"We're here to find our fair maiden for our new club." Tamaki explained.

"Why would any raver want to join your club Suou?"

"Yeah get out of here!"

"Leave them alone,"

The other students turned towards the sound and saw a girl with brown hair cut to her shoulders, wearing a set of dark pink headphones walking through the crowd and towards them, placing a hand on her left hip she pulled her headphones off and let the ear covers rest on her shoulders. "If the pretty boys want to rave, let them rave."

"But, Sally, we can't..." The student fell silent when the girl waved a hand in dismissal. "I understand."

"Alright boys, what do you want here?" Sally asked, looking around she saw the twins cowering in fear, rolling her eyes she focused her attention on Tamaki. "Let blondie talk first."

"My dear princess Sally," Tamaki took her hand into his. "Please allow me to extend an invitation to a wonderful new world."

"A whole new world, huh," Sally pointed at him adding. "What are ya? An Aladdin wannabe, do I look like your Jasmine or something?"

"No, Miss Moore, it's just I..."

"Alright, I'll bite." Sally said rolling her eyes, she picked up a set of glow sticks and tossed them at Tamaki. "If you want me, you have to rave."

"Rave," Tamaki stared down at the sticks. "Are these some kind of commoner tribal weapons?"

"Commoner tribal weapons...what the...ok I know you've lived under a rock for your entire life; don't you know anything about being a raver?" Sally asked. "You know dance, party, and I don't know glow sticks as party favors?"

"Ah, yes they're commoner's party favors," Tamaki said smiling.

"Well then if you know what they are then rave," Sally said. "Unless you're chicken,"

Tamaki nodded. "For the sake of our club I shall rave," he said with a smile.

"Turn on the music!" Sally shouted.

The lights in the room darkened and the strobe lights began going again as the pulsing music began playing again.

Tamaki stared at the students around him and they began dancing, for a long moment he didn't know what to do and started waving the glow sticks around while trying to dance. The Hosts were staring at him but of course had grabbed glow sticks as well.

"What in the..." Sally stared at them and began laughing. "Ok that's enough; there is a rule I have to tell you Suou..."

"What that princess?" Tamaki asked.

"You aren't allowed to dance in clubs unless..." Sally said with a smirk. "You're either black or gay."

"What," Tamaki questioned in shock as he walked over to a corner and sat down while sulking.

"Uh, Senpai, it was a joke." Haruhi said shaking her head and taking a sip of the soda, she had gotten from the snack bar.

"Geez...emotional much," Sally said rolling her eyes. "Fine I'll join."

* * *

"So now we have four," Tamaki mused as he tossed a few pictures in front of Kyouya. The photos of Motoko, Shiro, Mimi, and Sally that Tamaki had gotten were now framed and he had placed them on a separate table. Tamaki had spent the last hour sifting through pictures of the prospective club members, unable to decide on any of the faces he had seen.

"Isn't that the girl who had no interest in you?" Hikaru asked. He leaned over Tamaki's shoulder and picked up a picture of a girl with black, corkscrew pigtails. She was a pretty thing, with chocolate brown eyes...but her thick eyeliner, violet eye shadow, and dyed-black uniform was a big put-off.

"That creepy Goth girl," Kaoru piped up.

"Of course, Why didn't I see it before! The darker students of the school, they'll be drawn to this beautiful vampire princess like moths to a flame!" Tamaki cried. He snatched the picture out of Hikaru's hand and rushed off.

"Oh, this will be interesting..." Hikaru said with a big, Cheshire grin.

"I don't want to miss this. Not for a minute," Kaoru added.

"...I better go bail him out before he gets himself killed..." Haruhi grumbled as the three marched off after Tamaki.

* * *

"Glinda stand-in?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Just until we find someone else," the director replied. "Come on, Treasa, you need to practice these scenes. Just for now,"

"Fine...who is it?" she grumbled.

A girl stepped onto the stage, dressed in Glinda's dress. Her red hair was curled and Kage had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Eileen?" she asked, holding back all the laughter she wanted to let out.

"Shut up..." she heard the redhead grumble.

"Alright, places everyone."

The stage was set up like the opening scene in Oz during The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy's house sat, lopsided, on a pair of legs wearing striped socks. A fence was on the opposite side of the stage, with a small piece of the yellow brick road moving over it as if going over a hill.

Eileen moved into the center of the stage, facing the fake hill and waving. "That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time!" She turned toward the audience, "Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions..." She picked a bunch of flowers at the front of the stage, moved toward the house and set them down. "Oh, Nessa..."

"What a touching display of grief," came the dark haired girl's sarcastic voice. Treasa sauntered onto the stage, arms crossed, a broomstick in one hand.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another," Eileen stated.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that's left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister..." Treasa said, a whimper in her voice at the last word. Eileen moved away. "Nessa...please, please, please forgive me..."

"Elphie...you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen..." Eileen stated, trying to sound cheerful.

"You call this an accident!" Treasa snapped.

"Well...maybe not an accident..." Eileen muttered.

"What would you call it, then?" Treasa asked.

"Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate," Eileen answered.

"You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?" Treasa demanded.

"I don't...I never really..."

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" Treasa interjected.

"I'm a public figure now. People expect me to-" Eileen began.

"Lie?" Treasa demanded.

"Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?" Eileen asked, motioning toward Treasa's broom.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it," Treasa snapped.

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Eileen grumbled.

"Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want. you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" Treasa argued.

Eileen slapped her.

Treasa let out an ear-splitting cackle that made even the director jump. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Eileen said with a pout.

"Good. So do I." With that, Treasa slapped Eileen.

This then led to the two taking up a defensive position, in which Eileen began to twirl the wand in her hand, while Treasa used her broom. With a cry, they rushed at each other, dropping their "weapons" and began to beat each other senselessly. After a moment of flailing arms, Eileen grabbed Treasa's hat off her head and began to beat her with it.

"Halt in the name of the Wizard!" a guard cried, rushing over to them.

Another followed and they both grabbed Treasa by the arms.

"Let me go!" Treasa cried.

"Let me go! I almost had her!" Eileen cried as two more guards grabbed her.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, Miss," one of the guards holding Treasa stated.

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?" Treasa cried.

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!" Eileen cried.

"LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" a voice cried.

Tamaki Suou came swinging across the stage on a rope. Landing front of Treasa and went sliding across the stage, nearly barreling into one of the guards. Treasa pulled her arms free and glared at Tamaki.

"Who the hell is that blonde idiot?" the director demanded.

"Senpai, you can't just go running onto the stage in the middle of a performance!" Haruhi cried, following Tamaki onto the stage.

"Yer one to talk, Haruhi," Treasa stated slipping out of her non-accented Japanese and back into her normal voice.

"I...uh...heh..." Haruhi scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Is there a reason yer here, Tamaki, or should I escort ye off the stage and inter yer proper place, OUT of the spotlight?" Treasa demanded.

"Well, my dear vampire princess," Tamaki began, "...we've come to ask you a question!"

"Yes, Miss Munro, our King is quite adamant that you should give us a positive answer," Kyouya chimed in.

"Pleeeaaase, Tr-chu-re..." Honey looked as if his tongue was tied into a knot at the pronunciation.

Treasa sighed. "Just call me Kage," she stated.

"Please, Treasa," the usually quiet Mori pleaded.

Tamaki smiled running a hand through his hair and took Treasa's hand. "You see, my darling vampire princess, even Mori-senpai wants you to join. He never speaks unless it's important or urgent."

"We have cake," Honey sniffled. "And Usa-Chan….and…."

"Alright, alright, tell me what the hell I'm joinin' and how much it's gonna cost me," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Joining the club wouldn't cost you much," Kyouya began writing down the calculations in his notebook. "The only thing we ask of you is to bring a charming personality and proper upbringing which in your case we can make an exception."

"Watch it, fer eyes," Kage warned. "I may be the unclassiest lass in this school, but that don't mean I can't whip yer arse. What does this club do? Preferably somethin' better than spending time with a bunch o' dreary boys..."

"Well, you see there's..." Tamaki fell silent tying to think of what to say, he began pacing the floor trying to think. "You'll get all the cake and snacks you want."

"That's enough," Haruhi said stepping forward, she felt a bit of annoyance go through her body, while trying to hold back a blush. "Don't force Treasa to join if she doesn't want to." She said narrowing her eyes. "If you guys allow her more than entertaining boys only, maybe she'd consider it." She turned her gaze to Kage and smiled. "Right?"

"So I'm assumin'...by what I've heard that this is some female version of the Host Club?" Kage asked.

"Pretty much," Haruhi replied.

"Then no, I have better things ter do than sit and drink tea and eat cake all the time," Kage replied.

"But we need you!" Tamaki argued, "Motoko has that lady-like finesse. Mimi is an adorable little doll for any boys hiding their secret love of cute things! Sally's a cool girl that can move like I've never seen and Shiro is-"

"Shiro, Ye mean ye've roped that little naive girl inter yer little club? I should kill ye fer that. Ye keep yer hands OFF Shiro, Tamaki, or ye WILL lose more than just yer eyes," Kage warned.

"You'd assume I'd do something indecent with her?" Tamaki felt as though the words had thrown him into a wall, while retreating to the corner, a patch of mushrooms began sprouting around him. "I'm not a dirty man..."

"Well, you are French." Kyouya said with a smirk.

Tamaki sulked more as a mountain of mushrooms began to sprout and collect in a neat pile next to him.

"Treasa...why not, you would have fun, I..." Haruhi hesitated, "...I do," she grumbled, almost ashamed to say it.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki cried, springing out of his corner to wrap Haruhi up in a hug. "Daddy's so happy you have fun!"

Kage's hand flew to the choker around her neck. From seemingly nowhere, a silver object with a menacing point appeared in her hand. "Release her," she warned.

"Treasa..." Haruhi said, thoroughly surprised. Tamaki let her go.

"I'll join...but only ter make sure that ye don't touch Shiro...or Mimi for that matter, ye bloody pedophile," Kage grumbled. "Now get the hell off the stage."

"Whoa...she is really bad ass." Hikaru noted. He sent a smile towards Tamaki. "It'll be nice to keep you at bay for once."

"It's not like that!" Tamaki shouted while hiding behind Mori and Honey. He noticed Mori was giving him a menacing look. "I wouldn't dream of touching Mimi, Shiro, or Motoko."

"I see you didn't mention Miss Moore's name," Kyouya said raising an eyebrow.

"I meant her too!" Tamaki said quickly, a blush playing upon his cheeks, for some reason he was not able to hide it. Something about Sally made him begin to question whether or not it was out of the fact that she was someone whom he would consider one of his darling little girls. "We'll need to go on to find our next princess."

"I have to admit...I've never seen anyone put Tamaki-senpai in line like that..." Haruhi mused.

"She is really interesting and might keep a lot of our guests in line too," Kaoru added. he looked over and noticed members of the newspaper club near the doorway of the gym. "What are those jokers doing near that door?"

"No doubt spreading lies of the innocent members of some sports team," Hikaru added in a low voice. "Let's not bother with them."

"Tama-chan went over there with them." Honey pointed where the blonde king had disappeared.

Tamaki inched closer to the door while trying to get a better look; he smiled and tapped the newspaper club's president on the shoulder. "What's going on in there?"

"We're watching the Cheerleaders Suou," Akira Komatsuzawa who was the president of the club said glaring at him. In his hands, he held a camera. "There is a girl in there, which joined recently."

"A girl," Tamaki asked looking into the room, he caught sight of a girl with long dark hair dancing, what seemed to catch his eye was her skin tone; it was darker than Sally's. He smiled as he watched her dance. "I see you're talking about Miss Moreau?"

"You must really live under a rock, Suou," Akira pressed a button his camera showing him the photos of the girl he had taken. "She has been pretty popular around here, the young girl with a demeanor of a young lady that enjoys shopping, boys, and feminine frilly things!"

Tamaki nodded as he walked back over to where the hosts were. "Men, we've found our next girl."

"You did, who is she Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Our princess is in that room," Tamaki pointed to the room. "Onward men for us to intercept our fair cheering princess,"

* * *

"I said…brr its cold in here, there must be some roses in the atmosphere, I said brr it's cold in here it must be some roses in the atmosphere!"

The sound of the Ouran Academy co-ed Cheerleading team filled the gym as they rehearsed the routine for the upcoming away game the American Football team were attending in Osaka. Their routine was one that they had learned during the mandatory cheerleading boot camp all new recruits had to attend. They worked harder than any other team in the city or so many people told them. Of course, there were times where many people made mistakes and the captain didn't have any room for in her opinion any slackers.

The music started playing from the speakers set up around the gym as they began their dance routine. The loud sound of pop mixed with a fusion of hip-hop made it seem as though they took a page right out of cheer magazines.

"Go Ouran!"

Stopping their routine at the sight of a certain Host King interrupting them they watched in amusement at his attempts to do their signature cheer.

"Brr it's cold in here, there must be some princesses in the atmosphere," Tamaki said copying the same routine while waving a set of pom poms he had gotten from the equipment closet. "I say brr its cold in here there must be my next princess in the atmosphere!"

"Tamaki-senpai wants to be a cheerleader!"

"How moe!"

"I'm gonna faint!"

A few girls in the room actually fainted while others were cheering him on while yelling out for him to do more.

"Suou what are you doing interrupting practice?" demanded the captain Yumiko, her blue eyes narrowed as she looked the tall blonde up and down a moment. "We're not accepting any new cheerleaders this semester come back in the winter during basketball season."

"While I'd love to spread school spirit, I'd like to have a word with Princess Jenny," Tamaki said with a smile.

Yumiko gave an annoyed groan. "Fine, for five minutes and then bring her back, she's one of our flyers." She looked over and called out. "Moreau on deck now, you have a visitor."

Jenny stopped talking with one of the other girls and jogged over. "Oh Tama, you came to watch us today, that's really nice of you."

"My darling Jennifer Anne," Tamaki took her hands into his smiling. "Please allow me to extend my invitation to join a whole new world."

"Uh…well…it depends on what kind of world is it," Jenny said carefully.

Tamaki let her hand go; he knelt before her holding a rose out to her. "Dearest Jennifer Anne, I wish for you to be one of our princesses."

"A princess, I really do not want to do anything like-" Jenny trailed off as her eyes locked with Kyouya's. "Ah, Ootori-senpai, you're here too?"

Kyouya shut his notebook and handed it off to Mori as he walked over to Jenny. A small blush seemed to appear on his face as he walked forward and stopped in front of Jenny. He smiled as his eyes held a small bit of happiness through his glasses. "Miss Moreau, I haven't seen you since our last encounter, you're looking well."

Jenny blushed. "Thanks, you're looking well too," She giggled softly, she did not know why but she always seemed to act all giddy around him. How she wanted nothing more than to hold a normal conversation with him, nevertheless, she had to follow through with the plan she and Kyouya had come up with to keep everyone from knowing they were getting along against their families' wishes. "There is one thing I want tell you sugar…." She sent him an apologetic look, which went unnoticed by the other hosts, taking a deep breath she shouted. "You jerk how dare you come here, I thought you'd be riding your father like a rodeo show!"

"Oh and you're not riding your mother like a rodeo show?" Kyouya stated smirking at her. "I didn't expect for Tamaki to invite you to join our club, had I know I think I would've made sure to talk him out of it!"

"Well at least he's nicer to me then you are!" Jenny shouted at him. "Then again he's not an egotistical self centered jerk, now get the hell out of here!"

"Please, my beloved exotic princess," Tamaki began as he stepped in front of Kyouya to stop his friend from resuming the argument. "We really wanted you to join us."

"Sorry but I'm not joining your little group," Jenny said. "I rather not join the same place as an egotistical halfwit such as Ootori."

"The feeling is mutual!" Kyouya shouted back, quickly turned, and stormed out of the room mumbling something about Jenny being a pain in the ass. However, he made a mental note to send Jenny a text complimenting her on the act they had put on.

"Spoiled little rich boy!" Jenny shouted as she walked over to where the other cheerleaders were talking with one another about their next routine.

"Wait, my lovely exotic princess!" Tamaki fell silent when he was ignored turning around he looked at the other hosts. "We'll have to wait to convince that exotic princess to join our club."

"Tama-chan we should go find the next girl until then." Honey said with a smile. "She can cool off and then we can try again."

"You're right," Tamaki smiled thinking a long moment. "We'll need another lovely maiden who can give the young men of our school a feeling of being in a loving home as if they're being taken care of by a sweet princess such as Snow White."

"I know who we can ask," Kaoru said blushing as he led the hosts towards the home economics room.

* * *

The timer went off in the home economics room as Romey opened the oven pulling out a tray of cupcakes she had baked. She sat them on the cooling rack while heading over to the other counter to start mixing the frosting, she glanced over her shoulder at the cakes she had prepared earlier, no one was there to eat them, but at least she would have them prepared in case she ran into someone who enjoyed eating cake.

"Ok, I think I'll use the pink frosting for these, and decorate them with small sprinkles and candies." Romey sat down as she looked through her cookbook trying to decide what to do next. "Maybe I should make banana muffins next, and then I'll take them to the gardening club as thanks for them giving me the bananas."

"Waaah, there's so many cakes!" The sound of footsteps echoed in the room as Honey ran over to the counter where the cakes and other sweets sat, he climbed up on a stool and sat down holding Usa-chan. "Look, Romey-chan baked sweets just for us, Usa-chan!"

"Ah, Honey-senpai," Romey gasped in surprise walking over to him, she smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to eat cake Romey-chan, and Kao-chan said he knew someone here who could help us," Honey let out a happy squeal while eating one of the cupcakes. "Waaah, this cake is so yummy!"

"Kao-chan," Romey turned around taking notice of the hosts standing in the doorway, her eyes locked with Kaoru's and she quickly turned bright red looking down. She did not want him to see her blush nor did she want him to catch on that she had a crush on him. "Hi there everyone."

"My dear Romey, you look as lovely as ever," Tamaki smiled taking the girl's hands into his while staring deep into her eyes, he placed a soft kiss on her hand, his eyes shining with his princely gaze. "I'd like for you to join a brand new world where your lovely sweets and cakes will be appreciated along with your warm maternal aura."

"What do you mean Tamaki-san?" Romey asked politely.

"Please allow me to extend my warmest invitation for you to join a new club which will be composed of fine young ladies such as yourself," Tamaki placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes. "Please..."

"That's enough, Tamaki," Kaoru walked over and slapped the blond's hand away. "You aren't allowed to go around touching girls," he said glaring. "Especially if it's Romey."

"Kao-chan do you have a crush on her?" Honey asked with a mouthful of cake.

"Uh...no...I am protecting her from Tono." Kaoru blushed turning away, he mumbled softly. "Please join our club, Romey...it'd be fun to have you around."

"Well..." Romey blushed, she nodded deciding to go along with it. "Alright, I'll join and bring some sweets I made during home economics class for everyone."

"Great!" Tamaki laughed gleefully. "Please come to music room three when you're done with your club here to meet your fellow princesses."

Romey nodded. "Alright."

As the hosts left the girl began baking up a storm for them, of course they had to drag Honey with them as the loli boy refused to leave without cake.

* * *

"You know senpai, recruiting all of those girls will be a bad idea if were not careful, if you didn't notice they're all from different backgrounds and have different personalities," Haruhi said shaking her head. "If we aren't careful it could be a disaster."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Tamaki waved a hand and laughed, he put the pictures of Kage, Romey and Jenny in frames. "We have our lovely princesses."

"Tama-chan, I thought the pretty girl with the dark skin said no about joining us," Honey noted looking at the Spring Green picture frame. "She seemed to dislike Kyo-chan a lot."

"That's why I am including her; this will be a good way to quell the feud between their families." Tamaki smiled. "If we are to have a diverse set of ladies for young men to choose from we can ask our lovely little exotic princess to join us."

"In other words asking her to join you against her will?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'd want her to be angry with you about that."

"Have faith," Tamaki paused; he noticed the door opening and saw a familiar dark haired girl poking her head into the room. "Ah, yes it's my little archery princess," he walked over quickly and scooped up Shiro into his arms spinning her around happily. "I am so happy you're here, my dear!"

"Hey everyone," Shiro looked around, seeing she was the first to arrive to the music room. "Did I walk into a private discussion?"

"Of course not, my little princess," Tamaki held her tighter while smiling. "You will be perfect to help us with our next phase, we have a little problem with one of your fellow princesses," he pointed to the framed picture sitting on the table, smiling softly. "You see that one with the dark hair and pretty exotic features?"

Shiro looked at the picture that Tamaki was showing her. "Yeah, I do. What do you need me to do?" She gave Tamaki a look of uncertainty.

"I want you to speak with her and convince her to join the club," Tamaki smiled happily. "She is really hostile towards Kyouya and slapped him really good."

Shiro stared at Kyouya in surprise. "What! Kyouya was yelled at," She turned away from Kyouya and smirked, crossing her arms. "Kyouya got owned by a girl!" she squealed and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"It wasn't like that!" Kyouya shouted. "She used childish insults against me and I didn't have time to waste on her."

"Right," the twins said in unison walking over and smiled taking Kyouya's notebook from him.

"I'm here," The door slammed behind Sally who was carrying her glow sticks and she tossed a pack at Tamaki. "Here blondie, you will need these if you want to be a true raver, oh wow this place is really classy in here."

Shiro quickly turned around to see the new face. "I...don't think I know you. Are you joining the group, too?" she asked.

Sally noticed the smaller girl and walked over to her quickly, she leaned down close staring at her. "Wow, you're small..." she said putting a hand on Shiro's head. "But yes, I am joining the club, I'm Sally Moore a raver for hire, blondie here shamed my club enough for us to disband."

Shiro immediately became flustered for the short comment, but she hid it behind a friendly smile. "I'm Shiro Yamamoto...and I only look short because you're in high heels...but it's nice to meet you," she replied and held out a hand to Sally.

"So, Shiro, you were recruited by blondie too?" Sally rolled her eyes, as she took Shiro's hand to shake it. "He's really going all out for us to be part of his club, but I still say he owes me a rave due to crashing mine."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Tamaki took her hand into his staring into her eyes. "Please, my darling raver princess, allow Daddy to throw you a commoner rave that will have the whole school talking."

"Oh, could I help? Raves are so much fun! I love dancing with blue glow sticks!" Shiro cried, looking back and forth between Sally and Tamaki, excitement written on her face.

"Sure, little princess," Tamaki smiled and began hugging Shiro and Sally. "My little girls helping their daddy with such a fun project, you can also thank Mother for allowing us to have such a fun event."

"Mother," Sally raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Since when was my mom part of this unless you meant your mom?"

"No, my dear mother's right there," Tamaki, pointed to Kyouya who was seething with anger and an aura of darkness pulsed intensely.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya stood up and shut his laptop, he walked out of the room with a slam of the door causing a vase nearby to break. He reopened the door and said. "Haruhi that's added to your debt."

"What did I do!" Haruhi shouted.

"He needs a chill pill..." Shiro stated and moved over to Haruhi. The pictures of the other girls who would be joining the club caught her eye.

"Ah, yes my little one, your sisters should be here soon," Tamaki said with a smile, a sea of sparkles seemed to appear around him.

Shiro eyes fell upon a picture of a familiar black-clad girl with pigtails. She picked up the picture and turned to Tamaki. "What, You asked Kage-chan to join!" she cried. She grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve of his blazer. "Do you KNOW what she'll do to you if she finds out that I joined, too!" Shiro cried.

Tamaki felt a twinge of fear go through his body as he retreated to the corner and began growing mushrooms.

"He's already had a taste of what would happen," Hikaru said shaking his head. "He'll lose his little friends between his legs."

Shiro slowly turned to look at Hikaru, fear showing in her eyes. "You mean...she already knows...? That I agreed to join?"

"Yeah, Tamaki told her about each of the girls," Kaoru smirked. "He made a promise not to touch any of you girls...well except for Sally...for some reason the boss didn't seem too keen on not touching her."

"What," Sally shouted she walked over and pulled Tamaki out his corner while pulling him to face her. "Suou, Are you trying to get into my panties already and we just met!"

"Mah..." was all that came out of Tamaki's mouth.

"Speak damn it!" Sally shouted shaking him. "Alright fine, but I'll let you get away with this for now..."

"Sally, don't be mad," Tamaki said finally snapping out of his sad mood. "It was all the words of those shady twins!"

"Oh I see." Sally smiled walking away suddenly she turned and said. "Pervert says what?"

"What?"

Sally fell over and started laughing. "Oh my god you are so easy to trick! This is going to be fun!"

"…A trick…?" Tamaki went back to his corner again growing more mushrooms. "Why do my little girls not love their daddy?"

"You're not my dad either!" Sally shouted as Tamaki started to sulk more. "Wow, he's really a strange little thing."

Shiro began to feel sorry for Tamaki. She calmed down a bit and looked over at the twins. "He's going to suffer now, huh?"

"Nah, he's always like this," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, they both took each of Shiro's hands and pulled her over to a couch. "Please sit down and talk to us."

"Waaah," Shiro cried as she fell onto the couch between the two twins. "Um...well...what do you wanna talk about?" Shiro asked. Her eyes darted between the two.

"Tell us, do you want to play a game with us?" They asked in unison. "It's really easy and if you win we'll give you a prize, but if you lose you'll have to play a punishment game with us."

"Wait...don't tell me...you want me to play THAT game with you guys?" she asked, knowing what game the two loved to play.

"It's time for the which one's Hikaru game!" They said in unison pulling on green hats. "Can you tell which one is which? Many ladies have tried, but they've all failed."

Shiro looked between them for a second, carefully studying their faces. She pointed to the twin on the right. "You're Hikaru..." then she pointed to the one on the left. "And you're Kaoru." She smiled, knowing she was right.

"You..."

"Got it right...?"

The twins stared at Shiro then at one another before grabbing onto each other and shouting in unison. "The world is ending! The next thing that will happen is the boss getting laid!"

Shiro giggled as she watched the twins' spazz attack. "So what do I win?" she asked, her face glowing with the feeling of victory.

"You win..." The twins looked at each other again as they turned and started going through their pockets for a prize.

"You idiot why'd you eat all of the candy we had?" Hikaru snapped.

"I had a chocolate craving."

"What, are ya PMSing?"

"Shut up, I wanted chocolate, it's not my fault that girl won."

"You should've changed your voice."

"How could I when your voice is lower than mine?"

"Well your balls should've dropped sooner."

"You know our doctor says I have shy tentacles!"

The twins turned back around holding out a yo-yo. "This is for you, congratulations." They placed the yo-yo in Shiro's hand and walked over to the other side of the room still bickering.

Shiro stared at the yo-yo in her hand, then looked back up at the twins. "Wow..." she said sarcastically. She looked back down at the lame prize in her hand. "This is the best you could do...?"

"You guessed right and we weren't prepared!" they shouted in unsion. "You won and now we have to think of a new game!"

"Well, now you owe me a better prize," Shiro grumbled. She then remembered that Tamaki was asking help to get a certain girl to join. She stood and moved over to Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, Um...didn't you want me to help ask a certain girl to join the group?"

"You are willing to bring your other sister here?" Springing up from his corner, he pulled Shiro into his arms, spinning around happily with her. "Oh, my darling little princess, you made daddy so happy, be a good girl and bring back mother too."

"Um...okay? I will try to bring Kyouya back. So what is the name of this girl? And where do I find her?" Shiro looked up at Tamaki, trying to struggle out of his hold. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

"She is a lovely little princess whose my dear exotic princess," Tamaki smiled while handing Shiro the picture. "Her dark hair and the way she handled mother is admirable, I want you to go bring Miss Moreau to us."

"You mean the cheerleader who every guy in the Newspaper club would want to jizz in their pants about?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Geez, you know she's really shallow and is only thinking of cheerleading and boys...mostly boys."

"Okay...but I'm going to need some help..." Shiro looked up at Tamaki. "Wait a minute!" she quickly turned away to look at the twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I think I am going to need your help getting Miss Moreau to join us! Will you help? Please?" Her aqua eyes glittered in a way reminiscent of Tamaki's puppy dogface. She even made a slight whining noise.

Hikaru's face turned bright red.

"Fine, we'll go with you, but you have to play another game with us," Kaoru said. "And this time no cheating."

"Yeah," Hikaru said though he slapped Kaoru in the head muttering. "Chocolate eater."

"You guys still owe me a better prize. So...how about you help me and then I'll play a new came with you? Then you won't have to worry about giving me a better prize," Shiro said, showing a devilish grin.

"You little..." The twins said in unison before they fell silent when the door opened and in walked Motoko who was carrying some books.

"I'm here now," Motoko stopped sitting the books on the table and sighed tiredly. "Don't anyone get up all at once to help me," she said with a sarcastic tone, she looked over seeing Honey was sitting next to Mori and eating cake with Usa-chan in his arms. "Honey-senpai, I'm here now."

"Momo-chan," Honey cried forgetting about his cake and running towards her his arms extended out as he leapt and wrapped his legs and arms around her, though Mori caught the pan of brownies that Motoko almost dropped. "I missed you Momo-chan and so did Usa-chan!"

"Really, you're so cute!" Motoko hugged the small boy carrying him over to the couch and sitting down next to Mori. "You're really hyper today; then again I didn't get to make a cake for you since I was making brownies."

"It's ok because Romey-chan gave me a lot of cake." Honey giggled. "She's bringing more later on when she comes here, and we can share cake."

"My dearest Motoko, I am so happy you have-" Tamaki was pushed aside by Sally who grabbed Motoko's hands.

"Hey, you're name is Motoko right?" Sally giggled. "That name is cool; it sounds just like the name Makoto who was an awesome character in the series Sailor Moon."

"Oh really..." Motoko squeaked out in surprise. "Thanks I think?"

'Hey, Momo-chan, Momo-chan," Honey called out running over. "Do you have any cookies?"

"I didn't get the chance to bake, Honey-senpai," Motoko blushed while sitting her school bag onto the table; she began digging around in her school bag for a box of chocolate. "Here you can have these for now."

"Really," Honey's eyes filled with happiness while he took the box of chocolate from Motoko. "Thank you Momo-chan!" he began jumping up and down while calling out happily. "Takashi! Momo gave me chocolate!"

"So, Suou-senpai why didn't you tell me that more girls were joining," Motoko, asked tilting her head to the side.

"Come on let's go get Miss Moreau.," Shiro said pulling on Hikaru and Kaoru's sleeves. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

Kyouya stood outside the door of the gym; he stared at Jenny who was currently doing back flips past another cheerleader. He knew their act was pretty much hurting the both of them. Nevertheless, he needed to keep up the charade in order to avoid his father punishing him for going against his wishes. For some reason, though every time he looked at Jenny there was something in his head begging him to remember something…something from long ago. However, of course the logical part of his mind dismissed these feelings.

'Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why can't I seem to hate her like my family?'

A cold breeze fell upon his neck as if there was a spirit or three nearby. Turning around slowly he pushed up his glasses and glared at the three interruptions that were going to die at his hands.

"What is it?" he questioned glaring at the trio, his lens masked his eyes so he would not show the surprise in his eyes.

"So you're stalking her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled while looking into the door at what their senpai was looking at.

"So..."

"You're in love with her?"

Turning bright red feeling a sense of shyness mixed with anger, he didn't know what to say, nor did he know how to answer. Deciding to go with the easy way out, the way that all men captured in this situation were, there was only one way he could escape without the trio questioning him.

"I am plotting a revenge plot." Kyouya answered.

"Liar!"

"How do you know I am lying?" Kyouya questioned blushing, he turned away trying to hide his face.

"Your face is bright red," Shiro pointed out. "Plus you paused in your answer to deny it."

"T...That doesn't mean anything," Kyouya shouted, he glanced in the window noticing Jenny being tossed into the air by the male cheerleaders or standing on top of another person's shoulders. "She's just interesting."

"So you're going to apologize to her?" Shiro asked, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "So let's go!"

"No!" Kyouya shouted snatching his arm away blushing again. "I need to get back to the club, see to it that you come back on your own." As he walked away, he dropped a small picture from his black notebook.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai you dropped this!" Shiro shouted out, she picked up the picture a moment and stared at it. "What's this...oh my god Kyouya-Senpai is into lolicon."

"No way," the twins leaned against Shiro's shoulders and stared at the picture. "Hey that kid is really cute, but why would he have this?"

"Maybe it's an old friend." Shiro said staring at it, she gasped in surprise when she saw the Shadow King walking back.

"Give me that,"

"Why what is it?" Shiro asked, "Who is the little girl?"

"She's an old friend of my family..." Kyouya answered he took the picture from Shiro and stuffed it back into his notebook. "Forget about what you've seen."

"Ok...want to help us bring Miss Moreau with us?" Asked Shiro she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Come on it'd be nice of you to be nice to her, especially after she slapped you. Please Kyouya-senpai?"

"Fine," Kyouya shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation. "If she slaps me again I won't be responsible for my actions."

"How about if we have these two hold you back?" asked Shiro, she pointed to the twins who were rubbing their hands together evilly.

"Do as you must."

* * *

"Hey Pigtails,"

Turning towards the door, Jenny saw the twins, Shiro and Kyouya. Knowing the drill, her eyes narrowed as she quickly walked over to them and pointed at the glasses wearing boy.

"You, Do I have to get a restraining order!" Jenny demanded stomping her foot in anger. "My momma always said that all Ootoris were slime, but damn it you are annoying the hell out of me showing up everywhere I go. What's next I am in the ladies room and you show up!"

"Calm down Miss Moreau," Kyouya said through gritted teeth, he wanted to grab her and kiss her...no wait why was he thinking of that now? Kissing her was the worst thing he could do, at least not with this annoying New Yorker.

"Umn...Miss Moreau?" Shiro looked up at the girl with a cute smile. "Can you please join the club? If you want I can make sure that senpai won't bug you."

"Sorry, sugar, but there is a long history between the Moreaus and the Ootoris," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "If anything I shouldn't be associating with him during school, who knows if he's wearing a wire or doing it because his family wants mine to join with his for more money."

"Miss Moreau..." Kyouya glared at her again. "Your family isn't the reason why Tamaki wants you to join, if anything he wants your unique personality or something...all I see is a-." Shiro who stepped forward interrupted him.

"An awesome and sweet cheerleader, who would be great to be a figure like Tamaki but more of the superior female mind," Shiro said. "Please don't turn us down, you have to come if not then we'll be given a huge debt!"

"A debt..." Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You poor sugars, how dare those nasty boys make you girls pay them! They asked you so you know what, I'll join for your sake and besides...I was gonna join anyway since little sugar came by earlier giving me this." She held out a bunny charm. "He was so cute and I know he needs a big sister to look after him. So I will."

"Honey got her..." The twins said in unison. "Damn loli."

Shiro giggled. 'I underestimated the little pipsqueak.' she then said out loud. "Come on let's go to the music room now!"

"Sorry but I can't leave yet," Jenny said with a nervous giggle. "I have to tell Sergei I am leaving."

"Ok, we'll see you there but don't skip out." Shiro said happily. "I have to tell Tamaki-senpai!"

"Err...ok but leave Ootori here with me, I need to talk to him." Jenny said with a smile.

"Um ok..." Shiro grabbed the twins' blazer sleeves and took off down the hallway leaving the Shadow King with the cheerleader alone.

"So how did I do?" Jenny asked softly blushing.

"You followed everything according to plan," Kyouya answered. "But remember we have to…"

"I know…I know…we have to keep our plan a secret…at least until our families get off our backs."

"Good."

* * *

"I DID IT!"

The door to the music room was thrown open as Shiro happily jumped into the air. She giggled and looked behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru had ducked for cover, trying to avoid her failing arms.

"I did it hooray, yay me!" Shiro said happily. She twirled around in the center of the room giggling. "Congratulate me. I'm a peacemaker!"

"You mean you..." Tamaki smiled happily and ran over to Shiro. Before he could make it to her, he tripped and slammed into a wall. He let out a small groan of pain

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Shiro asked , looking down at Tamaki, who was on the ground in a slow growing pool of blood from his forehead.

"Uh...Haru-chan...Medic," Honey called out, poking Tamaki. Mori who carried the loli boy off in case Tamaki sprung back to life.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to Tamaki as the door opened and Romey stepped in. The girl looked down and stepped over the host king's body.

"Is Tamaki-san okay?" Romey asked, she set a cake down on the table and walked over. She knelt down to help Haruhi clean Tamaki up.

"He's fine," Sally said, holding back a small giggle. She sat down at the table with the twins who were keeping score.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alive?" Shiro asked.

"He's still alive, his heart is beating and is he... sparkling?" Haruhi said in shock, she put a Band-Aid on his forehead. "This makes the twentieth time this week."

"Make that twenty one from last Tuesday. He slipped on the strawberry Honey dropped, remember?" Hikaru pointed out.

"That poor strawberry," Honey wept.

Mori handed Honey a piece of strawberry shortcake and said. "Have some cake."

"Thank you, Takashi," Honey said cheerfully shoveling the cake into his mouth. He let out a small squeal of happiness at the taste.

The door to the music room opened and Kyouya came in with his jacket halfway on, and his tie undone.

Shiro let out a gasp of surprise as she dropped Tamaki onto the floor in shock and screamed. "What did you do!" She shouted running over to Kyouya. "Oh my god, what in the heck happened, I left you for a few seconds with Miss Moreau, and this happened! Tell me what did you do!"

"Way to go Senpai, you got laid before the boss." The twins said in unison.

"I didn't do anything like that with Miss Moreau," Kyouya glared at them. "It was thanks to a certain pair of twins that I ended up like this."

"What did we do?" The twins asked.

"You two...are...dead!" Jenny shouted from the doorway, her uniform covered in powdered sugar and her hair ribbon had disappeared. "Someone put a huge bag of powdered sugar in the hallway and we got the end of the prank."

"Oh, we were wondering why that prank hadn't gone off yet," Hikaru said shaking his head. "We must've set it up wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shiro with a glare. "Was that payback for me beating you at your little game?"

"How would we have time to set it up? We were with you," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're not super heroes." Hikaru added. "Though it'd be cool to be Spiderman,"

"Ok, then who was that for?" asked Haruhi.

"For the boss," The twins said in unison. "We wanted to put flour on him and then push him into the chocolate sauce we set up."

"Chocolate sauce?" Shiro said. "Where did you set it up?"

"In the dressing ro-."

"Son of a bitch!"

The sound of chocolate splashing on the floor could be heard. The bucket rolled out of the open door and a certain dark aura radiated from a chocolate covered Kyouya (AN: Yummy!). He was seething with anger and his eyes were blazing with fury. It seemed like the chocolate was boiling.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..."

"You guys might want to run for your life," Haruhi said shaking her head, she stepped out of the way, as the Shadow King began chasing the twins.

"Mimi has arrived!" The hyper little Lolita girl giggled happily entering the room, she gave a small smile seeing that the other girls had already arrived. "Wait a minute I'm not here early?" she then looked over her shoulder seeing Kyouya was chasing the twins. "Why is Kyo-chan chasing Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Did they have something to do with that mess in the hallway?"

"You're so cute!" Romey walked over to Mimi and smiled. "Such a pretty little girl, are you here to visit the host club?"

Mimi giggled shaking her head. "No, I am part of the club," She answered. "Tamaki said that I should join and I'll be doing a lot of the artwork for the club while I am here."

"What's your name?" Shiro rushed over energetically and began bouncing happily. "I'm Shiro, what's your name? I bet it has something to do with kitties am I right?"

"I'm Mimi!"

"Uh...so what's this club about?" Romey asked with a small smile holding back a small laugh watching the antics of the twins.

"My dear Romey, I am so glad you asked!" Tamaki stood up all of the sudden fully recovered from his "make out session" with the wall. "This club is where fair young maidens are to entertain the lonely boys of the school's populous. Alas we hosts were not able to cater to everyone in the school, so we want to have lovely ladies to entertain them." he looked around counting the girls sitting around, it was no surprise that Jenny wasn't there since she was changing into a new uniform, but there was one person missing...his dear vampire princess. "Wait a second where's my vampire princess?"

"She didn't show up yet Tama-chan," Honey explained, he shoveled another piece of cake into his mouth.

"She didn't..." Tamaki stood up pointing towards the door. "We have to find your sister right this instant! She might be lost or she may have been kidnapped by gypsys or worse!"

"Calm down idiot she'll be here," Kyouya snapped glaring at him, "She'll be here after she is finished with her rehearsal."

"You've invited the creepy Goth girl?" Jenny asked entering the room from the dressing area where she had changed into her cheerleading uniform, she stopped and smoothed out the skirt. "I didn't know you guys were being charitable...well I guess it'll be good to have someone who can benefit from learning not to be so dark and creepy, I don't think that is the kind of image you want to send to everyone here. We aren't the black magic club."

"Miss Moreau, please don't speak that way of your fellow member of the..." Tamaki fell silent noticing Jenny glaring at him.

"Listen, sugar, if you want men to flock to your club to see us then you need to learn what works and what doesn't." Jenny gave him a flirtiest smile pulling him close whispering. "You have six lovely girls but with the addition of creepy Goth girl you'll knock the status quo down to something less appealing, know what I mean?"

"And what's that supposed ter mean!"

Turning towards the doorway, they saw the missing maiden; she was dressed in a black corset top with a skirt to match and a pair of boots. "If ye havta talk so big when I am not in the room, then why don't ye talk about me now that I am here, ye wee powder-puff."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve in you, Listen, sugar; you could do us all a favor and leave this club gracefully. It wil make you look cuter to our dear Hosts." Jenny sat down on the empty couch. "If Tamaki-kun wants to invite you into his club then that's his business but I suppose every little lost charity case needs to learn from a cheerleader on how to attract men."

"Why ye wee, little..." Kage glared more, she resisted the urge to throw a letter opener at Jenny, but it was getting there. She sat down next to Shiro and tried to calm down.

"Ladies please don't fight." Tamaki said trying to make peace of a tense situation. "I know that my choices for princesses may seem odd but all of you have something that most of the girls here don't have."

"What's that? A brain?" Sally snickered,

"A brain...that's a good one!" Motoko said giggling. "That's really funny Sally, I like that."

"Thank you," Sally giggled again.

"We all have brains," Jenny said shaking her head. "Though, some of our brains are mostly focused on more important things."

"What's that, Sugarplums and the latest boy band?" Kage muttered, crossing her arms. She turned her attention to Haruhi who had sat down next to her. Kage grumbled something unrecognizable that made Mimi squeak in surprise.

"Treasa, that's not a nice thing to say!" Mimi spouted, this time in English.

"Oh, right, I fergot ye spoke Gaelic. Sorry, Mimi-chan," Kage stated resisting the urge to smirk at Jenny.

"Oh, Haruhi dear, you're here now?" Jenny asked with a small smile. "Do me a favor and go to the auditorium and get Sergei to give you the key to my personal dressing room. Bring all of my clothes here, but don't wrinkle them," she paused a moment thinking. "Better yet, iron them as well."

"Why don't ye get off yer lazy arse and get them yerself, puffball?" Kage growled. "Haruhi ain't yer servant."

"I asked him nicely," Jenny, stated, she then said. "Please Haruhi...if you do and finish early I'll go on a date with you."

"Kage-chan, please calm down..." Shiro whimpered, but it was too late. Kage's hand flew to behind her neck and seemingly from nowhere, drew one of the many letter openers on her person. Within seconds, she let it fly, embedding in the wall just past Jenny's head, missing her clearly by mere inches.

"If this is the kind o' spoiled wee princess ye invite inter yer club, Tamaki, I'll have no part in it! I'd rather be an unclassy farmer's daughter than a spoiled princess any day!" With that, she started for the door, but she stopped and looked back at Jenny. "If I hear of ye speakin' like that ter Haruhi again...I won't miss." She stormed out, and slammed the heavy door behind her.

"That was...was..." Jenny's eyes filled with stars and looking behind her at the wall where the letter opener was she squealed. "Soo cool! She was like Naruto with that awesome jutsu or something and did you see the way she almost hit me? Eeek I so want to learn to do that! You...Haruhi go after her and bring her back here! I wanna learn how to do that!"

"I'm not sure she'd be willing to teach, Moreau-san...you made her pretty upset," Haruhi pointed out.

"What Kage did there was a warning idiot," Shiro snapped. "And that wasn't a jutsu from Naruto that was just a shinobi technique with throwing weapons. All shinobi know how to throw weapons like shurikens, and kunai."

"Really...so I got it wrong...ah well let's go find her, okay, Haruhi?" Jenny grabbed the small commoner's hands into hers. "If we get her to join again, we can have a ninja in our midst! Why with my beauty and her ninja-ness we'll be the envy of the school! Onward now, Lets go get my dear future maiden sister!"

"Well, Jenny, if we're going to convince her to come back, you're going to have to work on how you speak to her."

"Kage-chan gets enough crap from the other students. That 'creepy goth girl' nickname has to go, got it?" Shiro pointed out.

"Treasa's having a hard time dealing with the move here from Scotland...and she just lost her dad. You think you could be nicer to her? If not, she won't want to come back," Haruhi stated.

"I'll be nicer! I shall do something awesome for her!" Jenny said taking off out the room. "I'll be back! I am gonna go get something to help her feel at home with us!"

"What just happened?" Sally questioned, staring. "That cheerleader lives on the edge...but for some reason I can't help but feel as if she reminds me of someone."

Behind Sally was Tamaki who was happily babbling on about how his "little girls" would make up and be friends again.

"She's like that moron there." Motoko pointed out. "Only she is ten times saner."

* * *

Kage had found her way back into the small theater they used for rehearsals. Everyone was gone, but the lights hadn't been turned off yet. Kage and Shiro were both participating in a dance team competition later tonight. Kage walked up to the front of the seats and tossed her bag onto one of the chairs, then pulled herself onto the stage.

Thinking she was alone, she pulled a photograph from her pocket. In it was a clearly younger version of herself, her two brothers, and her parents.

"Da...Mum...I cannot do this without ye...I don't want ter be here anymore. Why did grandmother choose this school fer me? Everyone here hates me..."

Kage walked over to the stereo and hit the play button. She stuffed the picture back into her pocket and moved into position. The loud music that began to play wasn't a rock or Celtic tune. Instead, it was a pop-like tune. Within seconds, Kage's body began to move through the complicated routine the instructor had come up with for the song. Kage's eyes were closed the entire time, and at one point she was so close to the edge of the stage, one step would have had her falling into the seats. Yet, when it seemed like she was about to take that step, she turned and moved back toward the back of the stage. When the song ended, she had slid to one knee, left hand on her hip, right hand resting on her knee. She panted heavily and stood, pushing her bangs out of her face.

WHAM!

The door slamming against the wall filled the theatre as Jenny arrived; she was dragging Haruhi behind her. She smiled happily she was dressed in a black mini skirt with multiple pins in the skirt on the side and a top that was torn around the waist revealing her belly. She giggled softly as she called out. "Ta da! I am here to bring back my fellow gothic sister in arms to the maidens, isn't this cute? Sergei made it for me in a hurry!"

"Ye don't get it, do ye, puffball? I'm not gothic. I'm not anythin'. The closest ye could come ter describe me is punk rocker, but not even that's very close. I'm me. Meself. That's all. Why do ye have ter go and put a label on it? That's stupid. It's just driving more and more people apart. The whole label-clique thing, it's stupid. Look at yerself. I didn't see a spoiled rich girl when I saw ye the first time. I saw a beautiful young girl with a fiery attitude. I saw someone who I wanted to be friends with...and then ye had to go and treat everyone like yer better than them. Jen...that's not ye, and I can see that. Why the pretendin',"

"Pretending? Oh dear, did I put too many pins on this?" Jenny looked down at her outfit. "Oh geez I told Sergei to lessen up on the pins but he didn't listen to me...I'm sorry, maybe I should've worn something else? Oh, I know! How about if I have Sergei come over to the music room? He can help with achieving your look and style. Maybe then I can be a rocker girl too and then you can teach me your ninja moves!" She fell silent then added. "And I really don't wanna date Haruhi, I was just playing, that's all."

"Ye don't get it. It's not about the clothes. It's not about the way I wear my hair, or the way I talk. None of that's important, and please...pink suits you better than anyone else." She hopped off the stage and walked over to Jen, pressing a hand to the girl's chest. "It's about what's in here. Follow yer heart, not the crowd."

"Oh I see...in that case..." Jenny took Kage's hands into hers and giggled. "I shall follow my heart and I say you come back to the club because you and I will be the envy of the school!"

Kage sighed. "I'd like ter be friends. I'd like to put this whole thing behind us...but ye need ter learn ter do things fer yerself. Just cause Haruhi and I are commoners doesn't mean ye can boss us around like we're yer servants. If ye want yer clothes brought up ter the music room, then ask us fer HELP. Don't order us ter do it fer ye."

"I see...that's why you got mad!" Jenny giggled. "You were mad because I ordered your lover around, how cute, alright I'll be nicer to you but know this, I won't chase Haruhi around. he's not my type and I rather have my heart saved for my lover, so your dear Haruhi is safe and one day you two can be husband and wife, though...I wonder if you two will be that way since Haruhi seems too girly for his own good."

Kage's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Er...I hate ter tell ye this, Jenny, but Haruhi isn't…"

Haruhi's hand clamped over Kage's mouth. "I'm not her lover. Right, Kage-chan?"

"...right," Kage grumbled, though she seemed a little bit upset by the remark. "...besides, puffball, I prefer chasin' skirts, if ye know what I mean."

"You mean..." Jenny's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh...that is so...wow...eeek! That's just like on this tv movie I watched, and that means that..." She turned and looked at Haruhi a long moment. "Poor Haruhi!" she hugged the commoner closely. "You poor baby, you lost your secret crush and yet you are all alone! Don't you worry from now on i will find you a lover and then you can be happy too." she held Haruhi closer and petting her on the head. "You don't have to worry about a thing; from now on I shall help you."

"Um...perhaps ye should tell her..." Kage pointed out.

"I figured Tamaki would want to tell all of the Maidens together," Haruhi replied.

"Hopefully...this is a little messed up as it is." Kage quickly changed the subject. "Come on, puffball. Let's get back ter the music room before ye choke Haruhi..."

"Ok," Jenny took off ahead of them giggling. "But I have to change out of this outfit, it's way too dark!"

"...bloody..." Kage began.

"Treasa..." Haruhi warned, and then chuckled a little when Kage pouted.

"Maybe when Tamaki tells everyone ye and I can..." Kage blushed a bit.

"Can what?" Haruhi asked, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing, Ferget it, C'mon, let's go before the puffball tries ter force me inter somethin' pink."

End Of Episode 01

_**Author's Notes:**_ Well what do you know? These ladies have already made sort of an impression on the Hosts! However, this is only the start of their adventures! We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review with who your favorite maiden is or any speculation on what chaotic adventures will ensue!


	2. Episode 02: Of Little Brothers & Crushes

Portraits of Princesses

Maidens of Music Room 3 Productions

**Author's Notes: **The next episode is now completed. Not much is changed from the first draft of the original story. Just a few spelling errors and things have been repaired. Anyway enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own the Ouran High School Hosts club series. Bisco Hatori owns the copyrights to them. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are copyrighted to the Maidens of Music Room 3.

_**Episode 2: Of Little Brothers, and First Crushes**_

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Ouran Academy, The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

_~The Host Club and Maidens Club is open for business_

The afternoon sun shone straight into the large windows of Music Room Three. A din of chatter could be heard over the classical music playing softly from a stereo system in the corner of the room. This was to be the first official day for the girls to work. The room filled mostly with girls who swooned over the boys' every move. Each one of the girls had arrived promptly on time, save for a certain corkscrew pigtailed rocker.

"Have you seen Kage-chan?" Shiro asked as she prepared another teapot for Honey's table.

"No, have you, Jenny?" Sally asked, looking over at the pigtailed girl. "Hey! Jenny! Earth to Jenny," Sally waved her hand in front of Jenny's eyes.

"Wake up, dreamer," she grumbled.

"Kyaaa...he's so cute!" Jenny whispered softly. She was staring at a certain Shadow King as he passed while writing in his black notebook. She blushed a bright red, turning away to hide her reddening cheeks. "Wait...get it together, girl, you can't fall for him! You have a promise to keep to your childhood love! That's it! I shall keep it together and focus on finding him!" With a nod of her head she picked up the tea set from the table in front of her. "Maidens work only. No need to focus on a boy who's not your promised one!"

"...what's with her?" asked a familiar, accented voice from the doorway. Kage stood there, slightly sweaty from the day's rehearsal. She wore a black tank top, jeans, and converse sneakers. She gave a slight grin to the others.

"Sorry I'm late. Had rehearsal," she explained. "So what's goin' on with the puffball?"

"I think she's lost in la-la land," Shiro commented. That was when she noticed a head of hair behind Kage's thigh. "Kage-chan, who's that?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is me little brother, Keagan. I usually walk him home, but since I'm stayin' fer the club, he has ter wait fer me to finish. I figured Tamaki wouldn't mind. Oi! Tamaki! Do ye mind if me little brother sticks around fer some sweets til we're done?" she called.

The blonde wasn't paying attention. She growled and pulled one of her letter openers from behind her back and tossed it at Tamaki's head. It embedded itself in the wood of the couch just behind his head.

"Answer me, ye moron!"

Turning slowly around Tamaki's eyes were wide with surprise and terror. He had never once seen any girl throw a letter opener with almost complete accuracy at him. "Uh...sure...whatever you want, my lovely vampire princess, but please don't throw anything else at your beloved father."

Kage's eyes twitched slightly. She almost went for another letter opener. "Yer NOT my father," she growled. She retrieved her letter opener and placed it back in its rightful place. She took her brother's hand and set him in a chair at her assigned table. She poured him a cup of tea and gave him a piece of cake. It was not long before arms found their way around her waist.

"Hiiii, Kage-chan!" a familiar, happy-go-lucky voice cried behind her.

"Ah hello, Mimi," Kage greeted ruffling the girl's hair and smiled. "Havin' fun? Has Tamaki tried anythin' on ye?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Never mind...so how many clients have ye gotten?" Kage asked, changing the subject.

"Just one...but he had to leave. There were a couple girls asking about you...they said they'd come back," Mimi explained.

"Me? I wouldn't hold me breath," Kage responded with a laugh. "Hey, Puffball, what are ye mumblin' about over there?"

Jenny in her own little world held her locket tightly while keeping herself from squealing out in happiness. "Alright, I won't get discouraged. The twins said that the person I love is in Class 2-C this time! I'll find him and then we'll live happily ever after, though not in a sugar castle." She began mumbling to herself once again while staring at the picture inside her locket.

"Jenny-dear, didn't your clients say they'd be waiting for you to finish getting tea for them?" Romey asked curiously. She smiled gently at her friend.

"That's right, and spazzing out is no good for you," Sally added giggling. "Your clients will grow impatient waiting for you."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! Please excuse me," Jenny cried. She took off across the room, picking up her tea set on the way calling out. "Sorry, sugars, for taking so long, Please don't be mad...oh dear more boys are here to see me."

The room began to buzz with the business of the Maidens. Mimi was called away to sit with another client who had asked for both her AND Honey. They were all engaged in a very serious board game. Motoko had a table of clients of her own and even Shiro had found herself surrounded by a group of boys. Romey was sitting with the twins now, talking about something that had to do with her home.

"Treasa..." Keagan called, his mouth full of cake.

"Hmm? What is it, kiddo?" Kage replied, giving her brother a soft smile. She had to stop and stare at him. His cheeks were a bright red.

"Who's that...?" he asked. He was pointing to a girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was quite adorable. Her eyes were a sweet purple color. Kage's favorite color, to be exact.

"I'm not sure, Keagan. Looks like she's here to request one of the boys. Probably here to see Tamaki."

"She's coming over here!" Keagan exclaimed and ducked down so that only his eyes and the top of his head was visible over the top of the table.

Deedee smiled softly as she headed towards one of the tables where the twins were sitting. She gave them both a smile and said. "Hikaru and Kaoru, good afternoon, I am happy to see you two are in high spirits as always."

"Hey, Deeders," Hikaru greeted.

"We were just coming to get you," Kaoru added.

"Oh I see. I was running errands for my mom that's why I am so late," Deedee looked around the room adding. "So what's with the girls? Are you guys running a harem now, too?"

"It wasn't our idea," Hikaru waved his hand dismissively. "It was actually Milord's idea. We just went along with it. The girls are here to entertain the boys and some of the girls."

"They look like they're having fun," Deedee giggled again and turned back to the table to resume her conversation with the twins.

"Kage-chan, is something wrong with Keagan? His face is all red," Shiro commented as she walked over to Kage's table. The boys she'd been entertaining had left. She leaned over to get a better look at Keagan's face.

"I think he's got a crush," Kage commented.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT!" Keagan yelled, rather loudly. The room silenced at his outburst. Kage covered her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. Her brother, not finding it funny at all, jumped to his feet and ran from the room.

"Keagan!" she cried.

"Will he be okay?" Sally asked from her table, which was right next to Kage's.

"He knows better than to leave without me...maybe I should call Kouta ter come pick him up..." Kage stood and walked toward the door. "I'll be back. Lemme go find him." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's such a sweet big sister," Shiro commented with a smile.

"She acts like she's his mother, if you ask me," Sally pointed out. "He won't grow up if she babies him like that..."

"Well, their mom's gone, Sally, so maybe Kage feels like she has to," Shiro reminded her.

"Oh, that's right...I guess she does. I doubt their grandmom does much for him. Kage acts like she doesn't like her..." Sally responded.

"Sometimes big sisters have to baby their siblings but..." Jenny said softly her face took on an uncharacteristically serious look. "But they need to learn to let them grow and experience things on their own to learn from."

"They'll be fine. Kage'll be back in no time. In the mean time, we should play a game!" Shiro cried.

"Go play with the twins. That's a little too childish for me..." Sally grumbled.

"Hey, why don't we go see if Kage needs help finding her brother instead," Jenny said looking at the others. "If it were any of our siblings running off we'd want Kage to help us search for them."

"Let's make a game of it," Kaoru suggested, "...whoever finds Keagan first gets to choose the theme for tomorrow."

"We should make sure it isn't Jenny, then. Kage will kill her if she makes us all wear pink," Motoko commented with a laugh.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys I wore pink only once?" Jenny shouted. "I wear spring green!"

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'd force Kage to wear it just to pick on her," Shiro argued. The smirk on her face matched that of the twins.

"Whatever...I am finding him on my own then," Jenny said walking out of the music room. "As my honor as a fellow older sister and not for some childish game,"

"You guys know she's mad," Romey commented shaking her head. "Come on, let's go and help out of the goodness of our hearts. No games."

* * *

"Momo-chan, will we be able to find Keagan-chan?" Honey asked, holding Usa-chan in his arms while making their way through the empty hallways. "I hope he isn't too sad."

"Don't worry we'll find him," Motoko opened the door to another classroom and walked inside she began looking under a few desks and looked inside a closet. "Keagan, are you in here?"

"Kea-chan, are you in here?" Honey called out looking under another desk. "Please come out! Usa-chan and I want to eat cake with you!"

"Don't go too far, Honey," Motoko chased after the loli boy as she looked around more she let out a sigh and called out once again. "Keagan, where are you?"

* * *

Romey looked around the hallways as she glanced into one of the home economics classrooms. She let out a sigh calling out. "Keagan-dear, are you in here?" she paused looking behind her at Kaoru who wasn't looking hard enough. "Kaoru-dear, do you think that Keagan would be somewhere else?"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "He probably ran all the way home and is waiting for Kage there so they can make up."

"Don't you have any compassion for him?" Romey questioned. "If it were my little brother missing, I would look for him until I was sure he was safe," pausing she looked at him and asked. "What if Hikaru were missing?"

Kaoru tensed up at the sheer thought of his twin missing, he slowly turned around and said. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost Hikaru." he answered simply walking ahead of her.

"Kaoru..." Romey stared after him, before heading off to continue her search.

* * *

Keagan came to stop just outside a classroom. There he spotted the dark-haired girl he had seen in the Music Room. He watched her for a moment, wondering if he should tell her that he liked her. Would she laugh at him? He wouldn't know unless he tried. The little boy worked up all of his courage and walked right up to her.

"Um...M-Miss Yamazaki...?" His voice was soft as he tried to get her attention, lifting up his arm to pull gently on her sleeve.

Deedee turned around and looked down seeing Keagan was standing next to her. "Hey, aren't you that boy who was visiting the Host Club?"

"Who's your friend, Dee?" one of her friends asked, smiling down at Keagan. "He's so cute!"

"M-Miss Yamazaki...I know we just met, but...but I really like you! You're cute and...and I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend..." Keagan said, his cheeks a slight pink. One of the girls Deedee had been talking to tried not to laugh. Another let out an audible 'aww'.

"That's sweet of you to tell me you feel that way, but I'm sorry I don't think I'm right for you." Deedee said. "I am a high school second year and you're still in elementary school, it wouldn't work out."

Keagan's eyes widened with tears and he sniffled. He turned and ran away. He felt so stupid!

* * *

"Suou, stop sparkling and come help me search!"

Sally cursed her luck of being paired with Tamaki for the search and suddenly wished she had gone with one of the others. She glanced beside her at the Host Club King who was happily rambling on about training Keagan to be a host. "You know that Kage won't let you train her little brother to be part of your club,"

Tamaki smiled softly at her. "He'll be a top notch host one day, my dear raver princess, and that's why we must find him and I shall take him on as my apprentice."

"Wait a minute, who said that?" Sally demanded. "Suou, you should focus more on finding your friend's brother than thinking of your own selfish desires. Imagine if a sibling of yours was missing! Would you really be focused on trying to keep your club going if he or she were missing?"

"Daddy's very sorry, but you're right," Tamaki pulled Sally into a hug as he laughed gleefully. "You're such a wonderful sister to think more for your dear sister's sibling than the future!"

"Let me go, Suou!" Sally shouted squirming away from his grasp, she backed into a door, it opened, they lost their footing, and they both fell forward onto the hard marble floor.

"Sally!"

"Tama-chan!"

Motoko gasped covering Honey's eyes as she said. "I didn't know you two were into something like that!"

"Something like..." Sally glanced up noticing Tamaki's hand had found its way to her right breast as she let out a loud scream, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and shouted. "Don't touch me, you pervert!" she threw him off her and stood up glaring. "I knew you were a freak, but this is too much!"

"Wait, it's not like that, my beloved raver princess!" Tamaki shouted.

"Pervert," Sally said once again heading down the hallway her face burning a brilliant bright red.

"Sally, please wait!" Tamaki shouted taking off after her. "Please don't be angry with daddy! It was a mistake!"

"You're not my dad!"

"Uh should we go help Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"No...We'll stay out of this one." Motoko took his hand and led him to go back to the music room.

* * *

"Keagan, you better come out, or your sister will spank you!" Hikaru called as he opened the door to one of the upper floor classrooms.

"Hikaru," Shiro cried, punching his shoulder. "Be nice! The little boy's probably upset!"

"So? Better to scare him out, than coddle him. If Kage hadn't teased him, we wouldn't even be IN this mess..." Hikaru grumbled.

"What if it were Kaoru? Why are you so angry?" Shiro asked, tilting her head.

"Because I'm thinking about if it WAS Kaoru. The boy's already nine, right? Why is he acting like such a baby?" Hikaru demanded.

"Probably because he's a little kid and not a teenager like you," Shiro pointed out. "I'm sure Kaoru and you were the same way as kids."

Hikaru stopped where he stood. "No...we were...never mind. Let's go. He's not in here."

"Hikaru..." Shiro started after him, but as she opened the door, she noticed something run passed her. "Keagan!" she cried and rushed after him.

"Shiro, slow down," Hikaru cried as he rushed after her, only to hear a loud crash.

"Ow..." Shiro whimpered. When Hikaru caught up with her, she was sitting on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Great...what did you do?" Hikaru asked, but he couldn't hide the growing smirk on his face.

"I fell..." Shiro answered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hikaru sighed.

"Come on...let's get back before you break something." Hikaru easily lifted Shiro into his arms and started back for the others.

* * *

"Keagan!" Haruhi called she walked down the hallway with Mori and Mimi who were looking inside the science classroom. "If you're here, please answer us so we can take you back to Treasa!"

"He's not in here, Haru-chan," Mimi said sadly, she glanced inside another classroom trying to find Keagan. She began crawling on the floor looking under a few desks. "Hey, there's a bunny eraser on the floor!" she picked it up and sat it on a desk as she continued looking.

"Mori-senpai, do you see him in the other classroom?" Haruhi asked visibly worried. "I really hope we can find him."

Mori walked out the other classroom and shook his head. "We'll find him," he answered walking into the next classroom where Mimi was crawling on the floor. He quickly walked over and plucked her off the floor. "Muireann, please don't get your uniform dirty."

Mimi looked up at Mori and nodded. "Ok," she then looked around the room again and called out. "Keagan, we give up come out of your hiding place and have some cake with us!"

"He's not in here, Mimi," Haruhi said with a sigh. "Come on we'll go look in another classroom."

"Waaah, Poor Keagan-chan, He's all alone and is probably sad." Mimi said clinging to Mori's neck. "Takashi, I hope we can find him."

"We will." Mori answered following Haruhi while keeping a strong hold on Mimi.

* * *

"Alright, Keagan, where'd ye go...?" Kage grumbled. She crossed her arms. She had been all over the floor and had gone down a flight of stairs to start looking. She was getting annoyed now. She had wanted to spend the afternoon ignoring Tamaki's antics and working on the script, not searching for her nine-year-old brother. She pulled open the door to an empty classroom and headed inside.

"Now where..."

A loud bang surprised her as something fell from the ceiling of the room. Before she knew it, Kage covered in chalk of all different colors.

"I'm going to KILL those two when I get me hands on them..." she growled. She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As she left, a head poked out from underneath a desk. Keagan stood there and stared at his trap. He hadn't meant to get his sister with it...he just wanted to be left alone. When the door opened again, he ducked down and crawled back under the desk. It wasn't his sister this time. He poked his head out long enough to see the pigtails of Jenny before ducking back underneath.

"Oh, Keagan, I know you're in here because my little brother hides in the same place when he is trying to avoid me." Jenny called out. "So come on out here now and I won't have to drag you back to your sister."

"Ye...ye won't tell her I was here?" Keagan asked as he crawled out from under the desk. He brushed off his pants and looked up at Jenny.

"You know I can't do that." Jenny said kneeling down in front of him. She smiled softly and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, you need to go back to your older sister. I mean, she's worried and if I were her I'd be so upset. Want to know why?" She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small picture. "I have a younger brother too, but he's still small. If he ran away from me like you did, I wouldn't stop searching, nor would I give up until I know what's wrong. So tell me, sugar, why'd you run away like that? It'll be our little secret."

"Well...Treasa was teasin' me about that girl...I didn't know her name before, but I've seen her before, when I meet Treasa outside before going home…and...She's so pretty. I didn't want Treasa ter know I have a crush on her...cause I know she'd laugh at me. Then I went and told Miss Yamazaki how I feel...but she turned me down," Keagan explained. "It's kinda stupid now that I think about it..."

"Here's a tip; sisters will always tease you and if you have a crush then you should listen to your heart, but if the crush isn't mutual then you shouldn't let it pull you away from your chances of finding true love," Jenny's eyes shined with happiness with each word she spoke, placing a hand over her chest. She closed her eyes and said. "But holding onto true love is something that cannot go ignored; love is for everyone...no matter how young or old! There will be chances for love in each lifetime but right now since you are so young, you might have different chances coming up each moment. Don't worry if your feelings aren't returned. You can always start again until your love finally arrives, understand?"

"I think so...ye mean that...even if that girl doesn't like me back, I can always find someone else. I shouldn't let it get ter me," he responded.

"That's right," Jenny smiled softly at him and held out her hand. "Want to walk back with me? I am sure everyone will be relived when they find out that you're not hurt or missing anymore."

"Yeah...Treasa won't be happy if I stay missing..." he responded. He took Jenny's hand and followed her out of the room.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO SKIN YE BOTH ALIVE!" Kage yelled as she advanced on Kaoru and Hikaru.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't us this time!" Hikaru responded.

"Ye expect me ter believe that, ye little devil?" Kage growled.

"Kage-chan, please calm down..." Motoko said, placing a hand on Kage's arm.

"Come on, Kage-dear, I'll help you clean up," Romey said as she led Kage toward the nearest bathroom.

"I'm back and look who I found," Jenny said smiling softly pushing Keagan forward. "He was hiding but I found him and we had a nice talk, isn't that right?"

"Keagan," Kage pulled away from Romey and rushed over to her brother. She hit her knees in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Please don't run away like that again, I was so worried..."

"I'm sorry, Treasa...but, ye know what? I don't think I have a crush on that girl anymore," Keagan declared.

"Oh? Why's that?" Kage asked with a smirk.

"Cause I have someone new now...right, Miss Moreau?" he asked, looking up at her with a smile.

Kage blinked a few times, then turned her head to look at Jenny.

"Puffball...what is he talkin' about?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Jenny shook her head and said softly. "Listen, Keagan sugar, you shouldn't fall in love with me, I am not the type and I rather you call me big sister...and...And..." she saw Kyouya looking at her as well. "Oh, come on, Ootori, don't give me that look!"

"Do as you please Miss Moreau," Kyouya mumbled turning and away. "Why should I be concerned that you are into shotas?"

"Its not like that!" Jenny shouted, turning back to Keagan, she said softly, "Listen sugar, I meant you should find yourself a girl your own age, I am way too old for you and think about it when you are 20 years old... I'll be an old lady...at least 30!"

"She's right, Keagan. You should look for a girl in your own class," Motoko added, though she couldn't help but be amused by the situation.

"But Miss Moreau is the only girl for me!" Keagan cried.

"Oh, dear, what have I done..." Jenny sighed as she finally relented. "Alright, I'll be your big sister for now, is that good enough?"

"That's more than enough. I think it's time I took me little brother home," Kage stated. She leaned over and whispered to Jenny, "...I'll have a long talk with him about it, but ye may have bagged yerself another client until he moves on," she stated. She picked her brother up into her arms and started for the closest exit. "I'll see ye all tomorrow!"

"Oh err ok?" Jenny smiled softly and turned noticing the others staring at her. "By the way since I found him the theme for tomorrow will be my choice and that's Wedding attire...I wanna dress up in a wedding dress for a day."

"Wait a minute...I thought you said no games!" Shiro argued with a pout.

"That was before and I realized that my honor as a fellow older sister is important but the twins did say whoever found him first would choose the theme so I didn't forget about it." Jenny smiled and walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow."

"I think that's the PERFECT theme for tomorrow's club activities!" Tamaki cried, suddenly appearing behind the Haruhi. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have the most spectacular dress for you, my lovely daughter~!"

"No thanks," Haruhi stated, peeling Tamaki's hands off of her.

"Tamaki..." Sally glared at him and grabbed him by the ear. "Stop harassing Haruhi into cross-dressing. You have a room full of girls now, so leave him alone with your sick, twisted fantasies!"

Tamaki slid to his knees and crawled into the nearest corner. "...but Daddy wants to see his daughter in a pretty dress..." he sobbed.

"What's wrong with him now," Sally rolled her eyes grabbing her school bag. "I'm leaving as well. See you later." She left the room slamming the door behind her.

The rest of the group started for the exit, leaving Tamaki to wallow in his own self pity.

**End Of Episode 2**


	3. Episode 03: A Day In the Life

Portraits Of Princesses

Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back 2 chapters to read it.

_**Episode Three: A Day In the Life Of The Maidens!**_

It had been at least a week since the Maidens of Music Room 3 made their debuts in Ouran Academy. The Girls while more or less got along with one another spent a lot of time trying to get the hang of being maidens and working to help everyone in Ouran Academy with too much time on their hands be entertained. However, there were times where the maidens had questioned if they were doing the right thing, being maidens. However, this is a look into the daily lives of the Maidens of Music Room 3.

We will start with how every one of our dear little maidens begin her day, so we will venture into the Cherry Blossom Mansions Gated Community where they live.

"Today's lunch will consist of cucumber sandwiches, muffins and a rolled omelet." Motoko stood in her kitchen preparing her lunch for the day; she smiled softly glancing at the picture hanging on the wall.

"Honey-senpai and I will have lunch today and I know he'll enjoy it...hopefully..." She paused, grabbed the picture from the wall, and glanced at it. "Right mom and dad, I hope he enjoys my cooking, I really don't want to disappoint anyone."

The sound of the bell chiming on the large grandfather clock filled the room as Motoko saw the time had arrived for her to go to school. Smiling she pulled her apron off and sat it down on the counter, grabbing the top to her bentou she shut it and wrapped it inside a lunch bag decorated with small bunnies. "Alright, I am going to head out so I won't be late!" she giggled and rushed out the kitchen grabbing the box of decorations she had bought recently.

* * *

"Miss Treasa, are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Kouta asked as Kage sat down to breakfast. "It's dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to walk to school alone."

"I won't be alone, Kouta," Kage corrected. She inspected a piece of bacon before tossing it into her mouth. Once she swallowed, she looked over at him with a smile. "I'll have Keagan with me. No one's going ter mess with him."

Her little brother beamed at her.

"Miss Treasa, Master Keagan, your lunch money is sitting by the door. Mistress Nishimura has asked that you make the money last the week, Master Keagan," Naomi, the maid, stated.

Keagan gave her a sheepish grin.

After breakfast, Kage ran up the stairs to change. Once the black dress was zipped, she sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. It had only been a few months since she'd come to Ouran and dyed the yellow fabric black...no one seemed to care anymore. Still, she wished for something a little less constricting. She took the time to fix her hair and pack a change of clothes for rehearsal, then headed to the front door.

"Come on, Keagan, we'll be late!" she called, grabbed the money and made sure he put his someplace safe, then took his hand and headed out of the door.

* * *

The sun shined through the pink curtains hanging on the window as the warm rays illuminated a bedroom which could be from anyone's first guess belonged to a girl due to the stuffed dolls and orange paint upon the walls. In a round, bed slept Jenny who smiled as the sun's warmth radiated upon her face, with a small giggle, yawning and sitting up in her bed she glanced at the clock decorated with cute sushi characters for a moment noticing the time. "What the hell!"

Leaping out of her bed while tearing at her pajamas, she began letting out a loud curse of her bad luck due to being late. With a loud wail of despair, she rushed over to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

The door to her bedroom opened as Lottie entered noticing the shower running in the bathroom. She bent down picking up the pajamas from the floor. "Miss, it's seven-thirty, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry."

"I know that," Rushing past her maid dressed in only her underwear she grabbed the cheerleading top from the chair and pulled it over her head. "Damn it, I overslept why didn't someone wake me?"

"We tried to Miss but you threatened to throw us out the window if we came any closer to you." Lottie explained walking over and helping the young miss with pulling the top over her head. "We didn't want to disturb you anymore so we let you sleep."

Jenny sighed and grabbed her cheerleading skirt from the chair pulling it on while fixing the white part of the skirt. "Next time try a little harder Lottie," She said. "Darn it I am gonna be so late!" throwing her school supplies into her school bag off her desk she rushed towards her bedroom door. "Take care of my bed for me, will you Lottie, please and thank you!"

Lottie watched as Jenny left the room, shaking her head and began her duties of taking care of cleaning up the girl's bedroom.

Outside the bedroom, Jenny dashed down the hallway of her mansion while sending small greetings towards her family's staff. She blew out a sigh, rushed down the stairs and towards the main entrance, and left out the door nearly diving inside her limo.

* * *

The scene shifts to a small bedroom situated in a corner of the estate, where a small red-haired girl was sleeping soundly, surrounded by a multitude of plush animals and characters. The door opened slowly and a lovely woman in a traditional kimono walked softly into the room. She placed a gentle hand on the small girl's shoulder and shook slightly. "Mimi-chan, time to get up sweetie."

"Mmmm?" the noise came from the small girl. "Is it morning already?"

"It is, little one, and you need to get ready for school and come have some breakfast. It's pancakes!"

"Kaiji-sama was watching Food Network again, wasn't he?" Mimi giggled as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. The last thing she put on was her usual cat-eared headband.

"He was... I'm afraid to see what the kitchen looks like..." The two laughed as they walked downstairs.

The kichen, as they had worried, was, in fact, a wreck. Flour was EVERYWHERE, there were broken eggs on the floor and standing in the middle, smiling happily, was Mr. Kaiji Tachibana, holding plates of pancakes. "Breakfast is ready ladies!"

"Darling... what are we gonna do with you..." She shook her head while smiling. Kaji smiled even wider before placing the plates on the table.

"What are you gonna do with me? How about HUG me!" He hugged with wife Aya,, who was now covered in flour before heading after Mimi.

"No! I have a meeting before class! I can't get dirty this time!" Mimi ducked under his arms, grabbed a couple of pancakes, and ran for the door. "I'm off! Bye!"

Before she was out of earshot, Aya called out, "Bring that Takashi boy home with you one of these days! We wanna meet him!"

* * *

Romey woke up to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. Blearily she checked the screen to see if it was a new message, but the stupid thing was just low on battery.

"Well now that I'm up..." she muttered to herself climbing out of bed and shrugging on the princess style uniform that she loved so much.

Aunt Rosa was already downstairs when Romey emerged.

"Hallo, schnuffel" Greeted the older women as she spooned some cooked rice into a lunchbox. Romey bid her aunt good morning and poured herself some tea. About ten minutes passed in comfortable silence.

"Now I know you don't like talking about it..." Aunt Rosa broke the peace, in a way that she hoped sounded tactful. Her efforts were rewarded with a frown.

"I know what you're going to say, Tante, and I promise I'm trying to be more sociable..." Romey sighed, "But I'm not going to invite some schoolmates over just so you can report about them to Mama." There was an awkward silence as the two females tried to stare each other down. Romey's Uncle Soichiro broke the tension.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" He asked, entering the kitchen with a smile, "Ah, is that mine, dear?" Aunt Rosa gave her husband the lunch she had prepared and a kiss on the cheek.

"It is and now shouldn't you two be off?" At Rosa's words, everybody turned to the clock on the wall, there were 5 minutes before Romey, and Soichiro needed to leave. So as not to be late the two said reasonably swift goodbyes to Rosa and hurried to the car that Soichiro always drove to work.

"I wonder how shocked Mama would be if she were told about the Host Club." Romey mused silently as they pulled out of the drive.

* * *

"Turntables, Records, and headsets check," Sally glanced around her room once more double-checking that she had all of her equipment for that day, normally she didn't bother bringing her turntables considering that the maidens would gather in Music Room 3 and personalize their areas when they had clients. She made damn sure that all of her raver equipment was with her. She began to wonder what each girl had planned for her side of the room and shook her head.

"Miss Moore, it's time to leave for school," one of the butlers paused in midsentence catching sight of the mess all over the bedroom, there were records and wires hanging from tables. "Are you sure you're allowed to take all of that with you?"

"Yeah, it's for the club I am in," Sally answered she smiled heading out the door on her way out she picked up one of the extra set of headphones and put them in the box. She began laughing at how shocked the others would be when they saw how much rave equipment she'd be bringing with her.

She had to admit that since joining the club she had made friends with a few of the maidens, she found the cheerleader was pretty normal but a little immature. She did seem to enjoy hanging out with the little energetic one, and the motherly one; making note to learn their names she headed outside into the fall crisp air, looking up at the sky as birds flew above her.

"Today's going to be a good day."

* * *

Techno music filled her ears like an alarm. One that you didn't want to listen to, that is. She quickly hit the snooze button and rolled back onto her other side...only to be awoken again after ten minutes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up..." she grumbled and pushed another button on the alarm clock covered in anime characters. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the night's sleep, then crawled out of her futon. The traditional-style Japanese room was covered in blue accessories and anime-decorated items and posters. A pile of plushies rested in the corner, tossed off her bed when she had gone to bed that night.

Shiro made her way to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her hair. As she was pulling it into the usual style, held back by two red bows, she heard a knock at the door to her bedroom. Walking back inside, she slid open the paneled door and smiled at the maid.

"Miss Yamamoto, your breakfast is ready. Today is rolled omelet, steamed rice, and miso soup. Also, your father had to leave early this morning. He has an important meeting at work, but he promised to be home before you return from your club activities," the maid, Yuiko, explained.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll be down in a minute," Shiro replied with a smile.

"Oh, and young miss, your friends...the Hitachiins, I believe, will be by in an hour to pick you up."

"Oh, that's great. Thanks for letting me know."

Once the door was closed, Shiro stripped out of her pajamas and dressed for school. She rushed out of the room and to the kitchen where her grandmother was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Grandmother," Shiro replied.

"Good morning, Shi-chan," her grandmother greeted with a smile.

"I'm a little old for that nickname, Grandmother," Shiro replied with a slight pout.

"You'll always be my little Shi-chan," her grandmother argued.

"...Runt fits her better," her brother commented as low as he could.

"I HEARD THAT!" Shiro cried, glaring at her brother.

"Children...children...eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school," her grandmother placated.

Shiro sat down in her chair and began to eat. As she finished, a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Miss Yamamoto, your friends are here!" the maid called from the doorway.

"I'm coming!" Shiro jumped to her feet and kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"Bye, Grandmother, I'll see you after school!" she cried, grabbed her bag, and rushed out the door.

"Hurry up, Shiro. I don't want to be late," Hikaru complained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shiro answered. She slipped into her shoes and rushed after them to the limo. She slid inside, placing herself between the two twins.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Many students were walking down the long pathway leading to Ouran academy while others were inside limos making their way to the main courtyard, the sound of students chatting with one another and others who were with their clubs created the busy atmosphere of a regular high school without the worries of family social standings. Many people happily greeted their friends while the American Football team were munching on oranges while performing their morning training.

"Good morning!" called out Motoko cheerfully waving to a few of her friends from the Shakespearian club.

"Momo-chan!"

She was caught off guard by an energetic blur of red hair and a yellow uniform running towards her. Smiling brightly she looked down at Mimi who had attached herself to her waist. "Good morning Mimi, you're in a good mood this morning."

Mimi giggled and nodded. "Yep, my host papa and host mama were cheerful because we had breakfast today prepared by Kaiji-san. He made a mess in the kitchen, but he and Aya-san were cheerful as ever when they were covered in flour."

"That sounds fun," Motoko giggled, she glanced over, catching sight of Romey getting out a car. "Hey, Romey, good morning!"

"See you when I get home," Romey said, she bid farewell to her uncle. As soon as the car drove off she smiled at Motoko and Mimi. "Guten Morgen, Motoko and Mimi." she noticed the two of the were staring at her and she said. "It means good morning in German."

"Oh, uh Guten Morgen to you too?" Motoko's face took on a confused look and she looked down at Mimi who was distracted by a stray kitten who wandered over to them. "Well, it's pretty nice meeting the others here so we can walk to music room 3 together."

"Yo, good morning party people!" Sally's voice rang out as she ran up the pathway carrying her records, turntables and a mix board. She had her school bag strapped on her back. "What's up? Y'all excited about decorating our side of the room? I am going to make mine have a raver feel, what do you have planned?"

"Uh, I was going to decorate mine with some small crafts I made," Motoko said she held up a few bunny stickers.

"That sounds plain..." Sally noted, she looked down at Mimi smiling. "What about you, kitten?"

"I'm going to put up kittens, and oh! oh! oh! I'm gonna add some pretty pictures I've drawn and oh! I'm going to ask Tama-chan if I can bring my giant kitty bean bag chair from home to fit in the room!" Mimi giggled as she spoke before resuming playing with the kitten.

"How about you?" Sally asked. "I bet your side will be something mature right? Oh I know you'll make yours like in those Better Homes and Gardens magazines, am I right?"

"I was thinking of that..." Romey said softly. "But I want to put my harp in a place where I can play it for everyone who visits."

"That's so mature!" The girls said in unison.

"So we have raver, cute, classy, and mature..." Sally began thinking. "But I wonder what the other girls are going to do...I bet five bucks that Cheerleader will end up making her side girly."

"We'll have to see," Romey giggled, she looked up at the sky wondering where the others were. She had only been a maiden for a week and yet she was already worried that their club may not last if they didn't get along well. Shaking her head she dismissed the thought and sat down on one of the benches waiting for the others.

"Good mornin'!" Kage cried as she caught up to the girls. She was panting slightly. "I'd have been here earlier, but I had ter walk Keagan ter his homeroom...what?" Kage asked, noticing how Romey was staring at her.

"Nothing, Kage-dear, I was just thinking of how great a mother you'll be," Romey replied. Kage's cheeks went a bright pink.

"Hey, what are you going to decorate your side of the room like?" Sally asked. "Is it going to be gothic and all cool?"

"Hmm? Well, probably not...this is all I really brought..." Kage answered. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and opened it. Inside were a couple of broadway posters, a good number of pictures of her mother, her father, and her brothers, and a silver jewelry case.

"Wow...Kage-chan, that's pretty!" Mimi cried, pointing to the jewelry case.

"It was me mum's. It holds this," Kage reached for the necklace around her neck. It was a heart-shaped locket with an amethyst jewel in the center, cut into the shape of a star. She set down her back and opened it, revealing a picture of her parents and an engraving on the inside.

"What does it say? Is that even English?" Sally asked, trying to get a better look.

"It's Gaelic! It says 'Let the morning star be your guide'!" Mimi announced.

"It's...from a lullaby me mum used ter sing ter me brothers and I," Kage explained.

"That sounds so pretty," Motoko said softly. "Your mom sounded like she was an awesome lady. I wish we could've met her."

"She was me world...but look at me, gettin' all sentimental. She woulda wanted me ter enjoy me new friends and not harp on about the past," Kage declared. "Hey, where's Shiro? And the puffball fer that matter?" she asked.

"I saw Jenny-dear's limo still at her house when we drove passed." Romey said. "She might be running late."

"Shiro's riding with Hika-chan and Kao-chan," Mimi said giggling. "They've been hanging out a lot since Shiro-chan and Hika-chan are good friends."

"Hey everyone!" Shiro came running over to the group, waving her hand in the air.

"Shiro's here!" Mimi rushed over to Shiro and launched herself into her friend's arms happily hugging her. "Hooray!"

"So, Shiro, what are you decorating your side of the music room in?" Sally asked. "Something cute and blue or is it going to be all blue?"

"Well, duh. It has to be blue... but I'm not sticking to just cute stuff." She produced a few posters from three popular anime, a few plushies, some boxes of pocky, her iPod, and her speaker. "I thought it'd be fun to add something other than blue and cute. Plus, I thought some techno pop would be cool along with some of the songs from my favorite anime," Shiro explained, giggling.

"That sounds really awesome!" Sally's eyes filled with stars. "I knew we'd be friends because of our same taste in music. It'll be awesome to pair it off with my raver side of the room, so let's make it brilliantly memorable. That way, when our clients visit they'll be partying from the time they arrive to the time they leave!"

"Eh, but most of my songs are the same songs that Hikaru likes," Shiro said tilting her head a little while hugging Mimi.

"Shiro-chan likes Hika-chan!" Mimi teased.

Shiro's eye twitched as her cheeks took on a pink tone. "Just because Hikaru and I like the same music doesn't mean I like him. I guess that means no pocky for you today, Mimi-chan."

"Aww come on, Shiro-chan!" Mimi whined. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me. Please share with me today!"

"How cute, you two are acting like sisters," Romey noted giggling.

"Huh? Oh, I guess we are. Hehe. Mimi, I'm sorry. I was just joking." Shiro held out one of the boxes of strawberry pocky to Mimi.

"Thank you!" Mimi happily took the box opening it up and began munching on a stick of pocky.

"So were waiting on one more person right?" Sally asked. "The cheerleader's not here yet..."

The sound of loud music blaring from the front of the courtyard filled the air as a pink limo stopped in front of the curb. The door opened and Jenny got out, she let out a small yawn and smiled over at the others. "Sorry I'm late, I got up late and then I ended up having to go back home because I forgot we have to decorate the room today and I grabbed a few things that I could carry."

"Let me guess, your side will be pink?" Sally asked tilting her head to the side.

"Heck no," Jenny answered smiling brightly. "I am going to go for something glamorous that's why I have my driver staying today to help bring in the rest of my stuff, it was a pain to try and get that vanity out of the house into the car...since it wouldn't fit so they had to take it apart."

"You're making your side girly?" Motoko asked in surprise.

"Nope, more musical," Jenny pointed out; she sat the box down onto the ground pulling out different items. "I grabbed a few stickers from my closet in the shape of music notes, and I have a few posters to display my love of music and oh I also plan to put a few musical instruments on the walls such as guitars, and different brass instruments. I think music is something we'll need to display as some of us tend to choose something less boring." she paused noticing Kage's uniform. "Hey...your uniform is black...did you spill ink all over it and tried to get it out only to have it cover the whole uniform making it Goth?"

"How many times have I told ye I'm not Goth!" Kage snapped, glaring at Jenny. "For yer infermation, Puffball, the yellow color of the uniform is too bright a color ter wear when yer MOURNING somebody!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Jenny said softly. "But if you're going to bite my head off this early can you keep it down a little? I have a headache."

"Uh...Jenny-dear, uh...let's go..." Romey grabbed the pigtailed girl by the arm leading her away to safety before Kage killed her.

"But why I thought we were gonna go to the music room together." Jenny said as she let Romey lead her away.

"Kage, don't be angry," Motoko said softly. "I am sure she didn't mean any harm by it and misunderstood."

"I just wish she'd drop the 'Goth' crap," Kage said. She lifted a hand to wipe her eyes. "I get enough of that crap from me classmates..."

"Come on, Kage...we'll be late for class," Shiro said softly. She pulled Kage away from the group and placed an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Hey Kage-dear would you like to sit with us?"

Romey called out later that day during lunch, smiling happily. "We saved you a seat at our table, since the others were full and we thought it'd be nice to sit with fellow maidens. Incidentally, though Jenny-dear's with the cheerleaders, so she won't be joining us today."

Kage walked over and set her tray down on the table. Her cheeks were red and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Treasa, what's the matter?" Haruhi asked, looking up from her lunch. Sally had dragged her to the table.

"There's this boy in our class that's really mean to Kage," Shiro explained. "He calls her a lot of mean things."

"Why don't you do something about it?" Sally asked, "...you use the letter openers on Jenny all the time."

"That's different. Jenny knows I'd never hit her with them. I just use it ter get a point across, pardon the pun. If I fought back against this boy, I'd be no better than him."

"That's very wise, Kage-dear," Romey said. She placed a comforting hand on Kage's shoulder.

"You should say something to Takashi. He'll make that boy leave you alone," Mimi declared.

Kage's face slipped into a smile. No one had ever cared about her this much before...not since she left Scotland.

"Thanks, everyone..."

"Hey Goth girl!" called out one of the cheerleaders. "Why are you wearing such a dark uniform? You should wear something bright and people won't be afraid of you so much!"

The smile faded from Kage's face and her hands balled into fists. The girls sitting with her all glared over at the girl who was yelling at Kage. Even Haruhi looked angry.

"She's in mourning," Jenny said walking over to the cheerleader. "Leave her alone and stop trying to cause trouble, Yumi. I explained to you about her uniform's color when you asked me earlier."

Yumi glared. "Fine, since you said so." She retreated to her table and sat down.

"Come on Jenny we're not going to wait all day for you."

"Sorry," Jenny gave the others a smile and walked over to the table with the cheerleaders, resuming her conversation about the cutest boys in school.

Kage gave Jenny a look of thanks as she passed by and made a note to thank her properly during club activities later.

"Kage, are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"Fine," Kage replied.

"Oh, hey, did you guys know that the hosts have something for us when we see them today?" Motoko asked. "I heard from Honey-senpai that they're planning something for us and that's why we couldn't eat in the music room today."

Mimi's eyes widened. "Hey, maybe they're making a huge welcome cake for us and want to keep it a secret."

"I doubt that Suou can cook." Sally said shaking her head. "Maybe they came to realize we are valuable to the club that they want to give us our own room to have our own club."

"If Tamaki's plannin' it, I'm afraid," Kage commented, which caused the group of girls to burst into giggles.

"My goodness, if they're planning a party for us, I really don't think I'd want to attend it if we didn't help out a little." Romey said.

"Can one of ye let the blonde idiot know I'll be late again terday? I've got rehearsal," Kage asked.

"Sure, Kage-chan. Break a leg, okay?" Motoko replied with a smile.

"Shiro-chan, I want more pocky!" Mimi cried with a pout.

"I don't have that many boxes today! Save it for the club!" Shiro argued.

"But...but..." Mimi's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh boy..." Sally groaned.

* * *

"Wow, Sally, this looks awesome!" Motoko cried. "The lights really pull the whole thing together!"

"Thanks! I thought it would be cool. My own little rave," Sally replied. She was obviously very pleased with herself.

"Sally-chan, you're going to have a rave every day?" Mimi asked she placed more of her stuffed cat dolls on the couch.

"Yep, I am the Dj raver of the music room!" Sally called proudly. "So let's start this up and run some tests!" Sally turned on the lights and began playing music testing the lights.

"Sally, you might want to be care-" Haruhi began, but the doors to the room opening and closing caused her to stop.

"Over here, Kage-chan! Look at Sally's set up!" Jenny called.

"Could ye turn that off til I can get ter a spot where I can't see it?" Kage asked, trying as hard as possible not to sound sarcastic or condescending.

"Oh, um sure," Sally turned off the lights as her music was still playing. "Sorry about that. I got over zealous with it."

"Why should you turn off your lights?" Jenny demanded. "Kage's not the queen of the music room, so she shouldn't be so picky. You don't see me making a big deal out of the blank spot that's making my area look so plain."

"It's not that, Jenny, it's-" Haruhi began again, but Kage interrupted.

"Why don't ye be more considerate of other people's health, puffball, or are ye too caught up in yer bitchy cheerleader friends to care about anyone else?" Kage snapped and walked away to her own spot, her back turned to the group.

"What's her problem?" Jenny questioned. She obviously was getting pretty annoyed with Kage's attitude. Hell she even saved her from being picked on by the other cheerleaders and yet she didn't repay her kindness. "How rude!"

"Jenny...Kage's epileptic. Flashing colors and strobe lights set off her seizures. She takes medicine for it, but she still has to be careful," Haruhi explained.

"I thought you knew? The rest of us did. Kyouya explained it when he told us we could decorate our own areas," Shiro pointed out.

"Really...uh..." Jenny gave a small nervous laugh. "I was texting my friends when that was going on."

"Kage's really trying to be friends with you, Jenny...I think she's afraid that you'll end up treating her the way your cheerleading friends do," Motoko commented. "You guys should make ammends and settle it. This is getting ridiculous."

"Motoko-dear's right, Jenny-dear," Romey commented, "...I don't think Kage means to get so angry with you."

"Hmn...you're right..." Jenny fell silent and reached into her pocket. "I guess I can make it up to her..." She walked over to Kage and said. "Hey...Kage...are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you..." Kage replied. She turned to look at Jenny, tears in her eyes. "I just...wish ye wouldn't treat me the way the other cheerleaders do..."

"I'm sorry, I just...I don't know I am really a sheep sometimes," Jenny said softly. "But I don't dislike you, I mean you are stubborn, pigheaded, and a bit of a bitchy person sometimes when it comes to me but I do like you."

"A sheep, I thought I was the farm girl..." Kage commented with a laugh. "I wanted ye fer earlier. That Yumi girl really lays it on thick..."

"Yeah, she's a major bitch sometimes but she's a good person once you see passed that," Jenny said she pulled out a charm with a star hanging on it. "I wanted to say sorry for being so mean...but I'm not sure if this will offend you since I...well I wasn't sure if you'd like bells."

Kage stared at the star, utterly surprised. She lifted a hand to the locket around her neck and smiled. "It's beautiful, puffball. Thank ye." Kage took the charm and hugged Jenny tightly.

"Uh...you're welcome." Jenny squeaked in surprise. "By the way...stop getting so mad all the time. You scare people so much. That's why we're afraid to approach you...well that's what my friend Sergei tells me."

"I think it's the fact that I'm an unclassy farm girl that scares them..." Kage commented, "...at least that's what the spoiled pretty boy friend of yers says."

"Friend," Jenny tilted her head to the side. "What friend?"

"Kyouya," Kage elaborated.

"Uh...he's not my friend." Jenny pointed out. Her face took on a look of mock disgust she hoped Kage would not notice it. "He's nothing but a spoiled little rich boy who thinks his family is too good to hob knob with other people...and did I mention there is nothing attractive about him?"

"Well, seems we have more in common than we thought," Kage commented.

"Hey! Come over here with us and stop being anti-social!" Motoko called.

"Don't call me dumb names!" Jenny shouted, she turned to Kage and smiled. "Come on we get to see what the boys have for us."

Once the girls in the music room were sitting down Tamaki smiled as he saw they were getting along and the room was decorated. "Excellent work, my little lambs, I'd like for you to enjoy the gift that was the fruit of our labors as we searched for the right outfits fitting to you."

"What is it Tama-chan?" Mimi asked curiously.

"These are meant for you to wear during our events," Tamaki handed each girl a box wrapped in bright wrapping paper decorated with Kuma-chan. "Please open them."

"Uh Tamaki...these dresses are..." Motoko looked at hers and frowned. "They're too fancy."

"Yeah and puffy," Jenny frowned. "And why the hell is mine two toned!"

"...what the hell?" Kage pulled out a pink dress with black accents. "Yer so dead..." she growled.

"Uh Suou do you have a screw loose or something?" Sally questioned, she glanced at the dress and ripped the bow off the side. "We're going to wear these but in our own way..." She stood up and walked over to a table picking up some scissors. "I don't think I will wear too many ruffles."

"My beloved princesses don't do that!" Tamaki shouted in shock, watching as Sally and Motoko were cutting their dresses.

"That's a fine idea," Jenny walked over and said. "I rather have mine short anyway." she began cutting the bottom of the dress. "Kage aren't you going to alter yours? I have some red paint here to cover the pink."

"I'm not sure that's gonna do much..." Kage grumbled. She took a pair of scissors and began to rip the seams of the dress, pulling off the pink fabric. "Anyone have some spare fabric?" she asked.

"I do," Romey, said she handed Kage her sewing kit. "I keep this just in case."

"I want the green polka dots," Mimi said taking the fabric. "I don't like all of this all over my dress...it' makes me look like a kid."

"Hey hand me the needle, I want to sew bows on the sleeves, under the band."

"My beloved princesses please don't ruin your dresses that daddy worked so hard to find!" Tamaki wailed.

"Thanks, Romes," Kage took the fabric and began to put something together. She bit her lip and began sewing the pieces together.

"Got mine done!" Jenny called out holding up her dress. "An easy alteration of adding less pink and more green, and extra fabrics for accessories which I can fashion into a small clutch."

"I'll have ter finish the rest at home. I'm gonna turn this inter a corset, but I don't have any bonin' with me. Here, Mimi, let me do that," Kage took the fabric Mimi was trying to sew and began the alterations at Mimi's direction.

"Kage-chan, will you help me next?" Shiro asked.

"Here, Shiro-dear, I can help you," Romey offered.

"Thanks!"

"Anyone using this lavender ribbon?" asked Motoko.

As the girls continued their alterations, Tamaki slowly sunk to the floor, his heart breaking with every tear and every change to the dresses he had looked so hard for. By the time the girls were done, the twins had started poking Tamaki's unmoving body with a stick.

"I think he's dead..." Kaoru piped up.

"...does that mean we can make dinner out of him?" Hikaru continued.

"Mmmm...Tamaki burgers..." Sally commented.

"I don't think that's healthy," Mimi added, sticking out her tongue.

_**End of Episode 3**_


	4. Omake 1: Rave Killer

Portraits of Princesses

Maidens of Music Room 3 Production

**Author's Notes:** A short chapter sort of a one shot thing for you guys. This will tide you over til the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review! This omake shall be focused on Tamaki and Sally who are known as the Royal Ravers.

**Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter 1 to read it ok?

**Omake #1: The Rave Killer**

The doors to music room 3 opened at the sound of loud raver music playing as the strobe lights belonging to the raver side of the newest edition of the Maidens of Music Room 3 was dancing behind her DJ table and putting records onto the record player. She had transformed the music room into her personal raver spot. The model-building club much to her dismay was now occupying her room she had gotten permission to use. So of course, her next logical choice was to use the music room due to her equipment being there anyway. She invited her club members into the room and of course immediately started the party; No one could ruin her party buzz due to the rule that once a raver party started nothing could shut it down until question mark.

"Sally this is a sweet set up," called one of the ravers over the loud pulsing music. The room was full of people dancing including a few from the other clubs that had gotten wind of the party going into full force.

"Enjoy it everyone, my rave parties go on until we can't party anymore!" Sally called out she pressed the button on her turntables and sped up the song while mixing a few songs and scratching the records.

"My beloved raver princess daddy is here to attend your party!"

The record on the turntable paused with an audible scratch as everyone in the room paused what they were doing and looked towards the door, they began letting out small murmurs towards the unwanted and uninvited visitor.

"Dude it's that pretty boy…"

"Party's over."

"Captain Buzz kill is gonna make it lame."

"Suou, what the hell are you doing here?" Sally demanded. "You were harassing Ootori and Haruhi the last time I saw you."

"I found this flyer on one of the walls outside in the gardens," Tamaki said with a smile. "So I decided to attend one of my darling daughter's raves!"

"One Suou, I am not your kid and two didn't I tell you the rule for dancing?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow. "So unless you suddenly acquired rhythm or came out of the closet then we have nothing to discuss so get out of here!"

"Please let me stay!" Tamaki pleaded. "I'll show you that I can rave using these commoner party favors." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a set of red sticks that did not look like glo-sticks.

"What the hell is that?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Those are glo-sticks?" said one raver laughing. "Oh my god those things are so huge! How can he rave with those?"

"Wait a second…" Sally gasped and shouted out as she leapt over the table running towards Tamaki. "You moron those aren't glo-sticks those are…"

A bright light shot into the air as it destroyed the ceiling in the music room, a large gaping hole letting in the bright spring sunshine.

"A signal flare…" Sally gave a sigh and called out. "Party's over…"

A collective groan went throughout the room as everyone began leaving the room a few of them mumbling about how the party was always interrupted by someone who caused more trouble than needed.

"Thanks a lot Tamaki…"

"Mori-senpai what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked in surprise looking at the tall senior's bright raver outfit.

"Party killer…" Mori said walking out.

"Since you destroyed the ceiling," Sally began as she handed him a broom. "You can clean it up…you killed another one of my raves."

"But my darling daughter I didn't mean to," Tamaki said trying to pull her into a hug only to have his hands rest on her breasts from behind.

"Suou you pervert!" Sally shouted out loudly flipping him over her shoulder as she packed up her things and left the room leaving a confused and mentally wounded Tamaki.

"Wait my beloved daughter I'll make it up to you!" With a sigh Tamaki looked around the room and began cleaning up the large bits of drywall and plaster from the floor as he could hear the sound of the door opening and Kyouya yelling in fury about how much the damages to the music room would set them back.

End

**Author's Notes:** A Small one-shot omake to tide you guys over til the next chapters are completed. After every three chapters, there will be an omake chapter for everyone to enjoy.


	5. Omake 2: The Promise boy

Portraits of Princesses

Maidens of Music Room 3 Production

_**Author's Notes:**_This is another omake chapter that we're putting together as small short chapters to help keep you guys from being bored in between the wait for chapters. This is a second omake, which is a bit more on the side of focusing upon the maidens. The chapter is a study of the maidens.

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own the Ouran High School Hosts Club, they're owned by Bisco Hatori. The Maidens of Music Room are owned by the actual Maidens of Music Room 3. Do not use the girls without permission.

**Omake #2: The Promise boy**

"So tell us, what's your promise boy like?"

Jenny gave a smile to her clients as she walked past them carrying the tea set that was resting upon the heart shaped tray she had gotten from Tamaki recently. She sat the tray down on the nearby table, which ironically was the one that Kyouya was currently sitting at with some clients. Grabbing the edge of her skirt and sitting down on the floor, she began thinking about what her promise boy was like when they were kids. She sighed softly at the thought and looked down in her locket a moment smiling gently at the memory.

"His smile was the one thing I remembered the most, I remember as kids we always played together even if one of us were sick we'd find a way to play." She said glancing out the window thinking back at the memory.

_****************Years Ago******__**************_

The sound of large moving trucks sat in front of a large mansion in which held the large backyard in which housed shrubs and various plants fairytale inspired topiaries that lined the fences. In the corner of the fence sat a large fountain, which resembled that found within fairytales. However, what stuck out the most was a little girl who was no more than five with her hair done in pigtails riding a little pink bike that had training wheels on it and a large basket on the front. The wind blew the ribbons on the back of her dress as a smile of happiness shined brightly in her eyes and on her lips.

However, she caught sight of someone watching her from next door, she stopped riding as she looked at the fence a moment; her dark brown eyes became laced with curiosity. As she got off her bike, she walked over to the fence and saw a plank that the construction crews did not nail properly. Deciding to see where it lead she stepped through it and bumped into someone in front of her.

"Sorry," She said softly and looked up, she saw a little boy with dark hair and large wide grey eyes who appeared to be six years old staring at her in surprise.

"It's ok…I shouldn't have been spying on you," the boy said dusting off the pants of his uniform. "I wanted to see who lived in that mansion."

"Oh, we moved in yesterday, my mommy and daddy said that I could play outside while the maids finished unpacking our house." Jenny said. "I'm Jenny, what's your name?"

The boy gave a skeptical look but immediately bowed and said. "I'm Kyouya Ootori; I'm the third son of the Ootori family."

Jenny blinked in surprise and began giggling loudly as she fell to the ground. "You talk funny."

"That's not nice," Kyouya said with a tone of disappointment in his voice. "I was taught to talk in complete sentences."

"I'm sorry," Jenny, said hugging him. "Don't be mad, do you wanna play with me?"

Kyouya looked at her a moment. "What are you playing?" he asked curiously noticing Jenny was going back towards the fence.

"I was riding my bike and I was gonna go on an adventure," Jenny explained with a smile. "It was getting boring but do you wanna play K…k…Kyoyo?"

"But my name isn't…" Kyouya smiled and nodded. "Ok, let's go get my bike; it's in the shed over there."

A few minutes later Jenny's eyes widened at how Kyouya's bike was bigger than hers was and did not have training wheels on it. "You have a big boy bike."

"My personal servant Tachibana taught me how to ride without training wheels." Kyouya said proudly.

"Oh…I still ride a bike with training wheels." Jenny said blushing. "My daddy is gonna teach me how to ride my bike without them but I am too scared."

"It's ok," Kyouya, said he got on his bike and began riding it out of the yard with Jenny following him to get her bike. "I can help you learn how to ride my bike if you want."

"Really," Jenny said her eyes widening in surprise once they got to the backyard of her mansion. "I don't know…I really don't' wanna fall."

Kyouya shook his head and got off his bike. "I'll teach you Jenny, it's easy." He said helping her. "I'll hang onto the back and push you while you peddle."

Jenny hesitated as she sat on Kyouya's bike, she had to admit that it was bigger than hers was but she wanted to learn how to ride a big kid's bike so the other kids would not tease her when she went back to New York. "Ok, I peddle right?"

"Yep," Kyouya said keeping the bike steady as he began pushing Jenny on the bike. He made sure not to let her fall. "Ok keep peddling."

Jenny nodded as she peddled and realized that Kyouya was not holding her anymore. She giggled loudly. "Lookie, I can ride a big kid's bike!" She let out a small yelp of surprise when she fell into the bushes.

"Jenny are you ok?" Kyouya ran over to his new friend and saw she was sitting in the bushes with a scrape on her knee.

Jenny nodded as she sniffled. "Yes," She said and began crying loudly. "Owie my knee hurts!"

"Come on I can make it all better," Kyouya, said taking her hand and sitting her on the grass as he pulled out some band-aids from the bag on the side of his bike. He put it on her knee and kissed it. "There all better now!"

Jenny sniffled and looked at her knee at the colorful band-aid decorated with lambs. "You made it go away…"

"Yep, my sister taught me how to make scrapes all better." Kyouya said. "I'm gonna be a doctor one day so I have to know how to take care of my patients, and best of all." He held out a pink lollipop. "You get a treat for being good."

"You're silly Kyoyo!" Jenny said giggling. "When you grow up and become a doctor I'll be a nurse and then we can work together to help everyone feel better."

Kyouya smiled at her and helped her up. "Want to ride bikes again?" he asked curiously. "We can go treasure hunting."

Jenny shook her head and yawned. "I go night night now." She said. "It's nap time."

Kyouya nodded as he got ready to leave but he saw Jenny was hanging onto his hand. "I have to go home if you're gonna take a nap since it's time for mine too."

"No…" Jenny said cuddling up to him as she pulled him towards the backdoor to her mansion as she opened the door and saw her naptime mat was on the floor ready for her. "Hooray, my mommy had Miss Taiki lay out my Rainbow Bright mat!" she pulled him over to it and sat down as she held out her other pillow. "You can use my kitty pillow to nap."

Kyouya took the pillow as she sat next to Jenny. "Ok," he said and looked beside him seeing Jenny had fallen onto the mat and was sleeping. He yawned and fell asleep as well though he put his arm around her.

However, unknown to the two sleeping kids their parents had been conducting business deals with one another in the next room and of course their parents were surprised they had met on their own.

"Isn't that sweet?" Linda said quietly with a smile. "I believe our businesses working together on this project will be great for our kids."

Yoshio Ootori nodded. "Yes, how about I schedule a play date for Kyouya to come visit Jennifer Anne sometime this week?"

"Wonderful!" Linda said. "How's Friday? That way they can have a slumber party, I can tell they'll get along wonderfully!"

**_***************Ouran Present Time*_****_**************_**

"We kind of met in such a fun away; sadly I can't even remember his name…all I know is that we made a promise to see each other again." Jenny finished her story and saw everyone in the music room had stopped to listen to her story. "Oh is everyone ok?"

"Oh my god Jenny-hime that was so cute!"

"We hope you find your promise boy!"

"It's like a romance!"

Tamaki smiled brightly and called out with his arms extended out wide. "May my darling melodious daughter find her promise boy!" he called out loudly.

However at the table where Jenny had sat her tea set down, Kyouya was deep in thought as he glanced down at the picture he kept with him at all times. It was of the promise girl he had made a promise with all those years ago. He vaguely remembered a little girl he used to spend all of his time before she had to move away.

Could Jenny really be his promise girl?

End of Omake #2

_**Author's Notes:**_ what do you guys think, sorry for the omakes in place of real chapters, but we are all working on the next chapters for the series. So here are two omakes for you guys to enjoy! Of course, it does harbor some questions that need to be answered. And of course display some early onsets of pairings.


	6. Episode 04: Settling In

_**Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens Of Music Room 3 Productions**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is the next installment of the portraits of princesses season. This chapter will show the maidens working with the Hosts.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back 2 chapters to read it.

_**Episode 4: Settling in**_

"I wasn't able to find him anywhere!"  
Brushing her hair out while seated in front of her vanity mirror in the music room, Jenny, sighed as she looked over at Romey whose vanity was in front of hers along the line of vanities in the newly arranged preparation room. "How hard is it for me to find my promised boy, Is it a crime of fate for us to be together? I ask you, Romey, is it a crime!"  
"Jenny-dear, about your promised boy," Romey sat down her perfume bottle and saw her friend glaring at her.  
"Yeah... Strangely enough I probably met him before and just didn't remember him." Jenny glanced at Romey again, falling silent. She sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks deep in thought. She had to remember a lot more to her childhood. In all honesty she only chose to attend Ouran in hopes of finding her love again.  
"You could speak with Hikaru-dear and Kaoru-dear, right?" Romey asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, to get another clue and maybe this time they'll give you more information."  
"Or I could just chalk it up to being one of those days where I am at the age of losing my mind and creating false memories in hopes of remembering a happier time before entering the onset of adulthood." Jenny blinked a few times, silently cursing the moment she allowed her mother's voice to speak through her. "I mean - sunshine, rainbows, and Facebook!"  
"Jenny-dear, stop pretending to be an airhead! I know you're smarter than you act." Romey poked her friend in a side with her hairbrush. She put her headband in her hair. "Come on, we should be getting to class before we're late."  
Jenny nodded, standing up and grabbing her school bag. "I kind of feel bad we hid out here today instead of meeting the others in front of school to walk to class together, but I needed to talk to you alone - and what better way than here where no one usually comes in 'til after school or during lunch?"  
"You were worried about the other girls not understanding how much you want to find your promised boy." Romey opened the door and walked out. "You have another reason for attending Ouran."  
"How'd you know that, Romey?" Jenny asked, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't remember if sh really had any other reason for attending Ouran, aside from finding her promise boy. She placed a finger to her cheek and tried to remember, but she wasn't able to. "How did you -"  
"Kaoru-kun told me," Romey said simply. "He and Hikaru-kun have been telling me and Shiro all about it. They say you also want to become a famous idol one day."  
"Remind me to not trust them with a secret."  
"I think it's kind of funny. All of us have our reasons for being here," Romey said thoughtfully, "like how yours is to find your 'Promise Boy and to become an idol.' I believe that Mimi-dear is here to seek out independence and to be viewed as a teenager instead of a child. I'm here as a way to go on with my dream of becoming a famous chef one day... Kage-dear may not realize it, but she's here to move past the deaths of her parents and her childhood friend...I'm not too sure about the others."  
"Maybe it's a worldwide domination plot to dethrone the Hosts as the golden hotness of the school!" Jenny snickered. "In all seriousness, though, I still think that Tama's crazy for bringing all of us together sometimes. Seven girls from various backgrounds and with personalities that would make Brenda Hampton jizz in her pants!"  
She looked over, seeing that Romey was staring at her in confusion.  
"You see, Brenda Hampton is the creator of..." She noticed Romey's face twisting with more confusion. "Oh, never mind... Anyway, it's funny! We're like a bad teen movie or a sitcom."  
"Romey-chan! Jenny-chan!"  
There was the sound of rapid footsteps. In the next moment the two girls were thrown to the floor with no clues toward the cause but the feeling of a sudden weight upon their backs.  
"Mimi-dear!" Romey blinked a few times in surprise. The Lolita girl climbed off her back. "Good morning."  
"Little Sugar," Jenny quickly rolled over onto her stomach as the loli shota climbed off her back, "good morning."  
"Please be careful. It's dangerous to jump onto people's backs while they're walking." Romey stood up and fixing her uniform, sending a smile at the two lolis in front of her.  
Honey nodded. "We wanted to say good morning to you and walk to class with you!" He said cheerfully. He took Mimi's hand and the two of them began spinning circles in the hallway together.  
"Yes, will you walk to class with us?" Mimi asked, giving them puppy dog eyes. "Motoko and Takashi are so busy with helping their teams that they couldn't walk with us."  
"Sure," Jenny stood up, dusting her uniform off. "You two haven't seen Tama today, have you?"  
"Tama-chan and Kyo-chan both went to the music room to take care of something for today after school." Honey placed a finger to his cheek in thought. "Kyo-chan looked really angry about something this morning. He even punched Tama-chan in the stomach!"  
"Yeah, he mumbled something about his father being really mean to him," Mimi shuddered and hid behind Honey. "He was so scary!"  
"Geez... What a jerk, scaring small lolis like that!" Jenny shook her head. "Anyway, what about any of the others?"  
"Sally-chan went to her class earlier and I saw Kage-chan with Shiro-chan." Mimi said. "They're all in class already but being there early is boring, so me and Mitsukuni decided to explore while we wait for class to start!"  
"Yeah!" Honey giggled more, clinging to Jenny's waist.  
"I see... Well, come on, let's go on to class then." Romey patted Mimi on the head and took the girl's hand.  
"Hooray!" Honey and Mimi began singing the song they had learned from Mori in unison.

* * *

Later that day the Maidens met outside in the coutryard for lunch, partially because of the crowded cafeteria and partially because the Hosts were busy in the music room working on the theme for that day. None of them had any idea what today's theme was about. Luckily they managed to sneak away undetected by Tamaki before they had the chance to find out.  
"What did you bring for lunch today, Motoko?" Mimi peered over her friend's shoulder, noticing the cute lunch the taller girl was holding. Her eyes widened at the sandwiches cut into intricate, delicate heart and star shapes. "Ooh! Can I have one?"  
Motoko smiled and nodded, holding her lunch out to Mimi. "Sure, I usually pack a lot to share since I'm normally in the library eating with the Shakespearian Club."  
"Hooray!" Mimi happily took one of the sandwiches and added it to her lunch. "My host mama made kitty-shaped riceballs for me today, and a rolled omelet. Do you want to try some?"  
"Yeah, they look good." Shiro cheerfully reached over with her chopsticks and took one of the small riceballs. She glanced at the shape closely. "They look like a certain cat character I've seen on television once. Um... darn, what was it called again? You know, the one that has no mouth?"  
"You're talking about Hello Kitty," Sally sat her box down onto the grass and leaned against the trunk of the tree everyone sat under. "If you want my opinion that creepy little kitten is about as rich as Suou is."  
"Maybe richer." Glancing down at her lunch, Jenny sighed and made a face. She pushed it away. "I'm not hungry anyway. Anyone have any good gossip?"  
"Gossip? Puffball, I thought ye'd know the juciest details of even the most obscure scandals...bein' on the cheerleading squad and all..." Kage questioned.  
"Yeah, but nothing good has happened... minus the twins playing another prank on the American Football Team." Jenny glanced at her phone. "Apparently Hikaru and Kaoru deflated all of the footballs and replaced them with some water balloons that _looked_ like footballs, so when the football team went to kick the so-called 'balls' they exploded on contact. Now they're on the list of people the football players want to tackle."  
"That was a great prank," Shiro said snickering. "I've never thought I'd see Hikaru clear that fence the way he jumped over it, yet Kaoru wasn't so lucky. He had to climb over it after his jumping over attempt failed... painfully."  
"Is that why Kao-chan was in the nurse's office all day?" Mimi asked. "He had ice in a really weird place and I think he -"  
"Mimi, eat your lunch," Motoko said, quickly stuffing a riceball into the girl's mouth. Clearing her throat she smiled nervously. Her cheeks burned a bright crimson. "So, in other news, what do you think the boys are planning for the theme today?"  
"You mean you haven't seen the costumes yet?" Sally asked. She sat up quickly, grabbed Motoko's shoulders, and shook her slightly. "Tell me that Tall-Dark-Haired-and-Silent told you something!"  
"Nope, I haven't been told a thing."  
"Um.. remember...we can't count on Mori-senpai to say anything else other than his daily three-word allowance." Shiro sighed, placing a hand to her cheek. "And I couldn't get the theme out of the twins. I was going to ask Tamaki... yet for some reason I couldn't find him."  
Mimi muttered slightly, "He talks to me and Mitskuni..."  
"Romes, did you talk to Kaoru today in Home-Ec?" Jenny asked. "I heard from Kanako that you two were working on a cake together and having a grand old time. She could laughing all the way at the other end of the hall."  
"Kaoru-dear didn't tell me anything about what the Host Club is planning." Romey went quiet for a moment, folding her hands in her lap. "Wait... Kage, did Haruhi-dear tell you anything?"  
"Uh...no, I haven't heard anythin' about it. Haruhi and I don't really talk about the club when we're alone..." Kage replied, her cheeks taking on a slightly pink twinge.  
"And I doubt that Ootori told the Cheerleader anything," Sally said. "They were busy hurling insults at one another all day."  
"He started it," Jenny mumbled, "but why didn't you talk to Tamaki about it while we were arguing?"  
"Uh... Well... You were yelling too loud and I didn't want to distract Suou from watching a real lovers' spat." Sally snickered. She noticed Jenny glaring at her and quickly ducked the flying sushi-decorated handkerchief. "Truth hurts, don't it?"  
"You're gonna pay!" Jenny said. She crawled over to Sally and began playfully hitting her in the shoulder. "You're so mean, mean, _mean_! I thought we were friends!"  
"Maybe in your own little world, Suou-ette!" Sally teased.  
"Suou-ette? What's that?" Jenny stopped hitting her in the arm a moment. She shook the thought off. "Oh screw it I don't care what it means! You have to be punished!"  
"Ah, watch it!" Motoko quickly grabbed her lunch from the grass, protecting it as if it were the holy grail. "You two are so middle school - but, seriously, what do you think the theme is?"  
"I bet you 1580 yen they're gonna do the striptease from _The Full Monty_," Sally giggled, using her left hand to push Jenny away, "or dress up like the dudes from _Star Wars_!"  
"Or as cats!" Mimi squeaked. "That'd make excellent plot points for the Moe Moe Ouran Diaries that I'm working on with Renge-chan."  
"Maybe he finally took my anime theme idea and we're going to dress up as characters from popular series' that are like us."  
"Who would be who exactly, Shiro-chan?" Mimi asked curiously. "I wanna dress up as Mew Ichigo if we do that! No, wait, I wanna dress up as that lioness cub from _Kimba The White Lion_!"  
"It'd make sense if they dress Momo up as Makoto from Sailor Moon," Sally thought for a moment. "She looks just like her minus the brown hair."  
"And Kage is like Grell from Kurositsuji."  
"No. Kage is more like Alice from _Pandora Hearts_." Shiro protested. "They do both have the same attitude and ability to throw knives. As for me, I would be best as Rukia or Momo from _Bleach_ or even Amu from _Shugo Chara_."  
"If Kage undoes her ponytails, she could go as Diva from Blood Plus! She's awesome and evil and awesomely evil!" Mimi chirped up.  
"You are just too cute," Motoko said, hugging Mimi happily. "I agree that'd be great. Any character would work for Kage-san!"  
"And Romey's personality matches Kasumi Tendou from _Ranma 1/2_." Jenny placed a finger to her cheek in thought. "Then again, she'd also fit the Sailor Pluto type too, and then there's that one chick from _Wedding Peach_. You know, the one with the long brown hair and who uses lipstick for a weapon."  
"Oh, you mean Angel Lily!" Shiro piped up. "That's true Romey would be awesome as Angel Lily or even Hayatt from _Excel Saga_!"  
"But Romey doesn't die all the time so count Hayatt out." Sally waved a hand in dismissal.  
"If she put on a grey wig, she could be Takane from Idolm ster..." Kage muttered. The amount of stares she recieved caused her to shrug. "What? I watch television...sometimes..."  
Sally smirked darkly at Jenny, then looked at Mimi. "Say, Little Kitten, who do you think that cheerleader girl would be good as?"  
Mimi thought hard, looking over Jenny as she circled around her. "Well... maybe Lizzie from Kuroshitsuji... or... Sailor Mars, since her hair is purple-ish... though if we ignore the hair color and focus on personality, I would have to say... Sailor Moon or Sailor Venus!"  
"I knew it! I so called it!" Sally said, falling over laughing. "Alright, since that's established, last but not least is me. What do you think? Do I make more of a mature character that's really cool and loves to party, Little Kitten?"  
"You love to party, Sally-chan..."  
"Of course! When they made _Party Rock Anthem_ it was about me!"  
"That's not true.."  
"Alright, ladies, enough with the small talk. How about we go see what the boys are doing?" Motoko suggested. She stood up and grabbed Mimi.  
"I agree with Motoko-dear." Romey said, shaking her head. "That way we can stop worrying about what to expect after school."  
"I still say it's gonna be a striptease." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "They are a host club after all."  
"Ye just want ter see Fer-Eyes naked, don't ye?"  
"Of course not!"

* * *

"Alright, ladies, I kick open the door and we yell out something to make them run away."

Sally stood outside the door and lifted the hem of her uniform, making sure her leg was ready for kicking. "I'm wearing my special raver shoes that can kick any door down."  
"We could just open the door and not scare Tama-chan and the others." Mimi said softly. "There is no way that Takashi would ever do anything bad."  
"Mimi, you're still an innocent little loli, so you'd believe that the pillsbury dough boy isn't a pimp on the side." Jenny said gently. "Leave it all to your big sisters to take care of those hormonal boys."  
"Yeah, if they're trying to get us to dress up in anythin' strange, it gives us the reason ter kick their arses." Kage turned towards the door. "Kickmaster Sally, break down the door."  
Sally nodded as she kicked the door, sending it flying open. "Alright, you horny league of wolves! What the hell are you planning?"  
"My beloved daughters, you're here early!" Tamaki quickly shoved the fabric he had been holding into a box. "Please come back after school."  
"As if we'd leave because you said so," Motoko said, glaring at him. "How dare you get my Mitsukuni wrapped up in this?"  
"Wait...YER Mitsukuni?" Kage asked, blink repeatedly in confusion.  
"Uh..."  
"And I'm surprised at you, Kaoru!" Romey shouted, glaring at the ginger. "I thought you weren't the type to force us to wear something so horrible!"  
"I knew Ootori was a freak," Jenny said, shaking her head.  
"Hikaru, what the hell is this costume?" Shiro questioned, glancing at the table where the ginger was. Sitting in his hands was the offending fabric.  
"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Hikaru asked. "These are your costumes for today's theme."  
"What theme would that be?" Kage demanded. "And ropin' Haruhi inter yer twisted plans. I ought ter castrate ye here and now!"  
"My little lambs, our theme is going to be something that everyone can hold a strong sense of pride about." Tamaki walked over to the table, picking up the costume. Before the girls had barged in, he had been doublechecking for tears or rips.  
"Power Ranger costumes?"  
"Seriously?"  
"It's called super sentai if memory serves me correctly."  
"Super..."  
"Sentai...?"  
"It's very popular and I think my little girls will look really cute dressed up as the heroines that protect Japan with the heroes!" Tamaki pointed off in the distance. If anyone looked particularly closely they would easily swear they saw fireworks and sparkles behind him. "My little girls, your costumes have been chosen in accordance of the host you're working with today."  
"We're working with you guys today?" Motoko questioned. Honey giggled and held up the costume that he had for Motoko. "Is that mine?"  
Honey nodded. "I'm dressing up as GoseiRed," Honey chirped, "and I thought Momo-chan would be cute as GoseiYellow."  
"Uh... that's fine!" Motoko back the urge to squeal at how cute Honey would be dressed up.  
"I wanna dress up, too!" Mimi said, giggling. "What costume am I going to wear? Is it something cute? I bet it's a kitty ranger!"  
"Muireann." Mori walked over, carrying a pink costume in the same style as Motoko's. "GoseiPink."  
"I'm GoseiPink?" Mimi stared at the costume a moment but quickly giggled. "Hooray! We get to be in the same costume as Momo-chan and Honey-chan!"  
Mori smiled, walked back over to the table, and picked up his own costume. He began check it over again, making sure it was in top condition.  
"Okay, you have those two won over, but I'm still not convinced this is a good theme to do." Sally mumbled. "Dressing up as Power Rangers is so childish."  
"It's only for one day. Don't act so cool all the time." Shiro said she walked over to where Hikaru was sitting. "So what colors and sentai heroes are we supposed to be?"  
Hikaru smiled as he handed Shiro her costume. "Were going to be doing Akibaranger, you're AkibaBlue."  
"My helmet has a ponytail?" Shiro's eyes went wide as she quickly took the costume and began laughing. "So what ranger are you?"  
"AkibaRed..."  
"Akiba what?"  
"Don't knock him until you know everything!" Hikaru warned. "He's a cool character. He's really great because he runs around with a trumpet strapped to his back!"  
"So you're a Red Ranger?" Shiro shook her head. "So what color will Kaoru be? Will he be orange?"  
"There are no orange fighters in anything but _Battle Fever J_," Kaoru stated, rolling his eyes. "So I'm going to be GekiBlue."  
"GekiBlue and that would make me GekiYellow?" Romey asked. She looked at the picture that was sitting next to the costume on the table.  
"Yes, that's right," Kaoru said. "I hope you don't mind. The costume was a good fit for our theme and I wasn't sure if you wanted to be Miss America from _Battle Fever J_ if I was Battle Russia."  
"I see. I don't mind it." Romey blushed and glanced down at the costume again. She began thinking of ways to put her hair up.  
"Okay, what about me and Haruhi?" Kage questioned. "And if any of ye say pink, ye'll get a letter opener ter yer eye."  
"Actually, Treasa, Tamaki-senpai suggested we try _Shinkenger_." Haruhi tossed Kage an apologetic (and slightly confused) smile. "He believes wearing the ShinkenGold and ShinkenRed costumes would fit us more, something along the lines of shipping fantasies."  
"Renge-chan suggested it," Honey said, skipping past. "She thought that it'd be fun, especially since Tama-chan is Battle France and Sally-chan is Miss America from _Battle Fever J_."  
"What's a Miss America?"  
Jenny's laughter rang out from the other side of the room. She fell to the floor while holding her stomach. "Oh my god, this is too too rich! You guys are the dancing power rangers! And, to add insult to injury, Tamaki's playing one who is a hairdresser from France!"  
"They dance?" Sally shouted. She grabbed Tamaki by the front of his jacket. "You jerk! I'm not prancing around in spandex because you said so!"  
"Please, my beloved princess, don't be mad."  
"Fine...but I won't put up with it for more than one day." Sally glared over at Jenny who was still laughing. "What's so funny, Cheerleader? You have to put on a costume, too!"  
"I do? Hold up, I don't do helmets! My hair is already too long for my bike helmet." Jenny said, sitting up from her place on the floor.  
"Judging by your shock, you didn't think you'd get out of this, Jennifer Anne," Kyouya walked over, carrying the costume he had for Jenny. "This one fits you more in my opinion. You're the PteraRanger."  
"Dude, I get to be Kimberly?" Jenny squealed out. "I was always Aisha whenever I played _Power Rangers_ with my friends on the playground! Hooray!"  
"Actually, Jenny-chan, her name was Mei. She was a princess." Honey said. "And Tama-chan said since you probably would've tried killing us for making you yellow since he was a boy."  
"Yellow was a boy?" Jenny shook it off and giggled. "Oh, who cares? I get to be pink and I get to date the Green Ranger!"  
"You do know that Ootori is Green right?" Sally whispered, watching in delight as her friend paled.  
"Oh, hell, no! Sally, trade me!"  
"No way, you enjoy being pink!"  
"Damnit!"  
"Girls, calm down. This theme will be our best yet." Tamaki said, smiling. "Everyone, we're the heroes of Japan who protect everyone and make them all happy! Let's go to the ends of the Earth and make it showy!"  
"Who let Tono watch _Gokaiger_!"

* * *

At the end of the hallway, in the third building is the fabeled Music Room 3, where upon opening the door you meet... super sentai heroes?

"Welcome!"  
Many students of Ouran Academy entered the music room, catching a glimpse of their favorite super sentai heroes waiting for them. It was as if they'd taken a holiday off from fighting monsters to spend their free time entertaining and keeping them company.  
"Tamaki-sama, you're so handsome as Battle France," said a client with long hair and fish lips.  
"My dear, I'd lay my life on the line and perform a latin dance just to see that you are protected." Tamaki ran a hand under her chin, gently smiling. "I'll always protect you."  
"Sally-chan, you look so adorable as Tamaki-sama's Miss America!" Another client chirped politely.  
"Thank you... I guess..." Sally said through gritted teeth. She sent a glare over to Tamaki, though he wasn't able to see it. The helmet she wore on her head blocked any view of her eyes.  
_'Damn that Suou! He's going to pay!' _  
"And watch as I pin Kaoru down just like this!" Hikaru pinned Kaoru by the chest and sat on top of him.  
"Hikaru, you're being too rough! That's not how we rehearsed earlier." Kaoru said softly from under Hikaru. "You promised to be gentle with me."  
Hikaru leaned close to Kaoru. No one could see the playful look in his eyes. He smiled, running a hand on his brother's shoulders. "You weren't saying that last night when I was helping you learn all of these moves. Maybe I should demonstrate to the ladies the triple reach around I tried teaching you?"  
"Hikaru..."  
The clients who were watching let out loud screams and squeals at the sight of the forbidden brotherly love.  
"Oh my god! Hikaru and Kaoru are going to demonstrate a forbidden bedroom move!"  
"I'm going to faint!"  
"It's so moe!"  
"Wait, let me in on that!" Shiro rushed over, letting out a loud karate yell. She leapt onto Hikaru's back adding to the weight on top of Kaoru. "If you want to wrestle then do it properly!"  
"Shiro, what the - !" Hikaru tumbled onto the floor off of Kaoru.  
"Bring it, old man!" Shiro struck a fighting pose. "You shall suffer at the hands of AkibaBlue!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Hikaru stood up and struck a fighting stance as well. "Bring it on!"  
The two of them began making mock karate sounds and pretending to fight with one another like they were in a real battle. They made sure they didn't make contact with each nother's bodies as it'd be bad if they actually landed a hit.  
"Waaah! Hikaru and Shiro are fighting!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Is this a friendly rivalry we're seeing!"  
"O - or could it be secret love?"  
A few clients stared back and forth between Shiro and Hikaru's show and each other's gazes. While this all was quite entertaining, it was a little suspicious to see their favorite host being so friendly with another girl - and a maiden at that!  
"Shiro-dear, please be more careful," Romey rushed over, carrying a first aid kit. She knelt down beside Kaoru, who was trying to get up. "Are you alright, Kaoru-kun?"  
"I'm fine, Romey-chan," Kaoru sat up, placing a hand over Romey's, and looked in her direction. "We don't need that first aid kit, but thanks for being concerned."  
"I...um..." Romey turned away from him. She was thankful the helmet hid her bright crimson face.  
"Kyaaa! Look at Kaoru and Romey's relationship!"  
"I know! It's just GekiBlue and GekiYellow's relationship!"  
"Moreover, they act so close with each other!" One client sounded the tiniest bit suspecting.  
"Like girlfriend and boyfriend...!" The one client who'd said that clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes ballooning. Something jumped in her nerves like electricity. Had she discovered some hidden secret...? No! No way! The Hosts and Maidens couldn't really be that close... right? She couldn't even begin to fathom what would happen if that was the truth.  
Across the room the clients began squealing, watching the two lolis and their tall, silent companions strike poses and call out their roll calls.  
"Skick Power of Storm! GoseiRed!" Honey called out as he held up his sword. Usa-chan sat next to him on the floor.  
"Skick Power of Breath! GoseiPink!" Mimi giggled. She spun around, striking a kitten-like pose.  
"Skick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow!" Motoko smiled, She knelt on one knee in front of the two lolis, making sure she wasn't blocking them.  
Mori struck a pose. "GoseiBlack..."  
"Takashi, you're supposed to be full of energy!" Honey said, dropping the sword and climbing on his back. "You're supposed to be a Goseiger who's proud to save the world!"  
"Takashi, you have to be more energetic!" Mimi said, clinging to his leg. "Do it again!"  
Mori nodded, deciding to try it again to make the two little lolis happy. At least he got to take the costume home. He'd wear it again when he was alone. "Landrick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack!"  
"Yay, Takashi, you did it!" Honey and Mimi said in unison.  
"Bravo, Mori-senpai," Motoko said, giggling. She knew that Mori was probably blushing in embarassment on the inside.  
Mori was actually smiling as he began striking more poses, much to the delight of the clients.  
"Kyaaaa! Mori-senpai's a perfect GoseiBlack!"  
"Oh my god, I wish he was really part of the Goseigers! He'd be so perfect!"  
"What a fit for the hotblooded warrior!"  
"And with Motoko-san as GoseiYellow, they're a perfect match for the brother and sister team from the actual series!"  
"Are you kidding! I'd rather be GoseiYellow if that meant Mori-senpai could save me from danger!"  
"I know, right! I think I'd puke!"  
'I can't believe even Mori-senpai's on board with this." Haruhi stared incredulously. She turned back around, watching Kage playing a game with one of the clients. Well, it'd probably be better to make the best of this. It was only for one day.  
"Haruhi-kun, did you choose you cosplay based on your love of sushi?" asked Crystal, tilting her head to the side. "I didn't even know that they had a sushi-based ranger."  
"It wasn't my choice, really." Haruhi smiled. "When Tamaki-senpai first suggested it, I thought it would be too strange for a school like this."  
"Really?" Crystal said curiously. "It's nice, though, since Kage-chan really makes a pretty ShinkenRed!"  
"I'm goin' ter murder Tamaki fer this," Kage mumbled in annoyance. The costume was hot and the helmet was a pain in the ass to keep on. The visor would fog up at the most inconvenient times. The game she was playing was impossible to finish!  
"Kage-chan, you're a perfect fit for ShinkenRed, though! She's such a stoic and serious character but many people forget that she's the true head of the Shiba Clan in _Shinkenger_." Momoka stated. She turned bright red soon afterward, wondering if she was being stared at. Oh god! She'd been caught! What could she say now! "My younger siblings watch it on television, so I've heard it being said a lot!" _Nice job, Momoka. They had to believe that!_  
"I see." Kage sigh and glanced towards the window and gave another sigh. She had been so annoyed with the costume choices not only that but it was actually hotter than the other costumes they had worn.  
"Why couldn't that blonde moron pick something that wouldn't kill me with headstroke?" Kage grumbled.  
"I kind of like it, though, Kage-chan," Crystal piped up. She giggled as Kage's cheeks turned bright red.

* * *

"And today's theme is now completed! Hooray!"

Mimi walked out from behind the curtain in the second preparation room. She untied her braids and let them fall to her shoulders as she sat down at her vanity to fix her headband. "That was fun and Tama-chan said we can keep the costumes."  
"Oh, great, what every girl wants: to be a Power Ranger in her spare time!" Sally rolled her eyes, putting her costume back on a hanger. "Do I want to know how they figured out our sizes?"  
"Kyouya-senpai's black book," Motoko said. She took her ponytail down and began brushing her hair. " He knows everything about us, including our _bra sizes_!"  
"I don't think he's so bad," Jenny said, stepping out from behind her curtain. She walked over, sitting down at her vanity. "He's really nice sometimes." She looked up, seeing the girls staring at her. "Ah! I mean... He's nothing but a spoiled little rich boy who has been sucking on a silver spoon since birth!"  
"Okay, that was weird... I'm not cosplaying as a Power Ranger for a while. At a con it's okay and I can get away with it, but it doesn't work for the club." Shiro noted. She stood up, putting her costume in her school bag.  
"Yeah, but apparently we won't know the next theme until we get to school tomorrow unless Suou ." Sally stated.  
"Oi, we're not all immature. Romey's the most mature one out of all of us." Kage pointed out. "And yer the second most mature, Sally, 'cause ye can handle Suou skillfully."  
"Don't forget that Momo-chan's mature, too!" Mimi wrapped her arms around Motoko's neck. "She's our big sister!"  
"Then there's Kage, who is the mature sided one that can handle herself in any fight. Shiro is mature because she can wrangle Renge in when it comes to otakuness." Sally said. "And Mimi's mature in her own way because she's cute... and then I guess Jenny's last because she's so childish."  
Jenny's eyes widened and she glared at Sally. "I'm mature! I mean, I don't cry anymore if I fall and I even stopped wearing those small hairclips that light up!"  
"But you're Suou-senpai's clone, only with more sense." Kage added snickering. "What was it? You're known as the Suou-ette!"  
"Oh, screw you guys." Jenny mumbled.  
"Name the time and the place." Kage snickered.  
"Kage..." Shiro laughed a little at Kage's comment.  
"Ah, I don't mean it like that!" Jenny shouted in annoyance.  
Kage chuckled. Her smile faded and her expression changed to that of surprise. She pointed to the locket that Jenny held in her hand. "Hey! That locket - what's in it puffball?"  
"Huh?" Jenny held up her locket. "This thing? I've had it since I was six. My promised boy gave it to me when we were kids.."  
"You are so bent on finding your promised boy!'" Shiro teased. "But you haven't found him yet. I don't think he really exists."  
"He does exist, and I will find him one day. He's in 2-A, but he's always out sick whenever I go see him."  
"The twins told you that and you actually believed them?" Shiro asked, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you fell for such a simple joke."  
"You're pretty gullible, huh? The only guy who fits the description of the kid in that picture is -"  
"Don't you dare say it! He's not my Promised Boy!"

* * *

"We're going home now!"

"Yeah, it's getting late and we want to actually hang out somewhere other than the school grounds."Shiro said shaking her head. She sent a small glare in the direction of Hikaru who was sneering at her for leaving.  
Tamaki looked at the girls a moment. The other Hosts were acting as though they didn't mind it. "My glorious little girls you can't leave us yet, we have a theme to choose for tomorrow!"  
"We have to go home now, It's getting late and we can trust you guys to choose the theme." Motoko said simply while adjusting Mimi who was happily sitting on her back.  
"I want to go home and start working on my assignments for Home economics." Romey said holding her books.  
"If you don't let us go home I'll never be able to finish working on my music composition assignment." Jenny said, puffing out her cheeks.  
"Crystal's going ter help me run lines fer the play. We're workin' on the big scene where Elphaba meets the Wizard termorrow and I gotta be ready," Kage answered.  
"Please stay and help us! Daddy will be absolutly crushed if his little girls don't ."  
"Well since you put it that way," Sally began as she made a motion to sit down but imemidately bolted for the door. "Sorry were going home now, you guys are on your own."  
"Hey, hey, let's all go to that karaoke place," Motoko said. "I'd love to sing and they have a special today for groups."  
"Sounds like a plan to me, anyone going to D'Inse night tonight, Sergei's hosting the event."  
The girls voices faded out as they left the room leaving the Host Club staring at them as though they weren't sure what to do about the addition of the female types.  
"Tono, our club's slowly being taken over by girls." Hikaru noted, walking over to where a frozen Tamaki stood.  
"My little girls... They're rebelling against me..."

_** End Chapter**_

**Author's Notes:** The reason why we chose super sentai as a theme is as a shout out to the actors in the live action series of Ouran. They were once in a super sentai series. Google It and you'll find out.


	7. Episode 05: Maiden Training

**Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, we've gotten sidetracked with maintaining our club page but here is the next chapter we hope you enjoy it! Read and review thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the first chapter

_**Episode 05: The Maiden Training?**_

"Momo-chan! Momo-chan!"

Mimi ran down the hallway, her pigtails swaying from side to side as she dodged the many students who were in her way in the hallway. She hadn't expected this news, but it had surprised her to say the least. Throwing open the door to Class 2-B, she scanned the room and found Motoko sitting at her desk looking out the window. She quickly ran over and began jumping up and down waving her arms.

"Mimi, what are you doing out of your class?" asked Motoko in surprise. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what's wrong?"

"It's Tama-chan, and Kyo-chan!" Mimi said. "They're out sick today and so are Mitsukuni and Takashi!"

"I knew that Takashi and Mitsukuni are out, but I didn't know that Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai were out sick today too." Motoko placed a hand to her cheek in thoughtfulness; it was strange for four of the seven host club members to be out sick. "Did you try asking Haruhi and the Twins if they've seen them today?"

"Haru-chan, Hika-Chan, and Kao-chan are all out sick today too." Mimi said. "They caught the same cold that's been going around."

"Well, that sucks. I guess the Host Club will be canceled today," Motoko shrugged her shoulders.

"No, we have to handle the clients today cause Renge-chan said that she wanted us to train today. And due to the fact that the hosts aren't here, we have to make up for their lack of stamina to go on with the club's activities."

"So, in short we're responsible for the slacking they're doing." Motoko sighed shaking her head. "Do any of the other girls know what's going on?"

"Well...um...so far, just you." Mimi said giggling nervously.

"Fine, we'll tell the other maidens at lunch today." Motoko made a face at the thought of how the other girls would react.

* * *

"So the hosts aren't here today?"

Romey sat down the skirt she had been sewing and gave a worried glance. "I'll go check on them today after school. It'd be terrible if anything happened to all of them."

"That sounds like a really nice idea, Romey-chan," Mimi said giggling. "But we have to run the Host club while the boys are out today."

"That sounds like something that we'd have to do..." Romey said shaking her head. "Are the other girls going to join us?"

"We haven't told the others yet since we found out a few minutes ago, but we're gonna to try to let them know once we see them. Do you know where Sally's class is?" Motoko asked.

"Oh I think Sally has P.E. next period." Romey thought for a moment. "I believe that you are in her class too Motoko-san?"

"That's right," Motoko smiled. "I can pass it on to her today, and then let the others know during lunch."

"It's a shame they're out sick today. I really can't believe all of them got sick at the same time." Romey started sewing again. "You don't think they'd skip school to use it as a ploy for us to run the club and they're going to spy on us do you?"

"Tama-chan's not that under-handed."

Silence passed between the three girls as the quiet yet loud chatter of the other students in the home ec classroom made it seem as though they were part of a television series that broadcast live.

"No, we can't believe that, they'd never do that!"

* * *

"Suou and his merry band of idiots are absent today?"

Sally and Motoko both ran the large track at Ouran Academy. Today was the day they were to do their endurance run. It was a little unfair for the girls to suffer the misfortune to be running in the slowly warming heat of the Japanese climate. Not that there was anything they could do anyway, due to it being a requirment.

"Yeah, it's a shame really that they caught the same thing in the same day." Motoko said, she wiped sweat from her brow and continued running.

"They're probably faking it," Sally said shaking her head. "Why else would they conveniently catch the same virus in the same day?"

"Sally, it can happen. They're best friends so it makes sense they caught the same virus." Motoko said shaking her head. "Haven't you ever heard of girls who are best friends getting their periods in the same time frame and on the same day?"

"Yeah, in that crappy cheerleading movie," Sally rolled her eyes and continued running. "You can let them fool you, but I'm glad we don't have to go to the music room today, I can try to salvage what's left of my raver club."

"Actually, we do have to work today." Motoko said quietly. "We have to take the Host's clients and Renge is helping us today too."

"Oh well that's nice...there goes my day." Sally sighed shaking her head. "Does any of the other girls know about this?"

"Mimi, and Romey know." Motoko said. "But we haven't told the others yet, I'm hoping that we can tell them later at lunch."

"Good luck. you'll need it."

* * *

"So the hosts are out sick today, that's really weird."

Jenny made a face as she sat on a tree branch that the other maidens were sitting under. She had to admit that with the Host Club not being in school it was actually strange of it being so quiet. "Are you guys sure they're not faking? Maybe we should call them and check on them to be sure they just didn't skip school."

"It'd be better if we just gave them the benefit of the doubt," Romey said shaking her head. "We're going to visit them all after school to make sure they're still alive. And if anything they'll be happy to see us."

"You're right. I am worried about Mitsukuni...He's so tiny and he could get sicker than the others because of that." Motoko wrung her hands in worry barely able to concentrate on her lunch. "Do you guys think that we should even go to the Host club today to work?"

"I already called Haruhi ter confirm that that was the orders. She told me that Kyouya told her this mornin' fer us to go on as planned." Kage frowned. "But we don't know what cosplay we have ter do today."

"So were screwed in terms of cosplay too..." Sally stood up and shook her head. "Alright we can take on the roles of the boys! Suou-ette you must have an idea about the cosplay!"

"What me?! I don't cosplay often and besides I am not an idea genius like Tama." Jenny said softly. "Were only good friends and shopping buddies so we don't think of good cosplay themes together!"

"Wait. We could dress up and cosplay as our favorite characters that match our personalities from different shows." Shiro said in an upbeat tone. "Or we can do something quick and easy to put together."

"Or ask Renge-chan to help us." Mimi suggested. "Since she is the club's manager and is an otaku like Shiro-chan. The two of them can also work together on some cosplay ideas!"

"We'll have ter see what we have ter train with Renge fer today." Kage pointed out. "She's a crazy otaku and if we don't show up she'll be on our arses like a blood hound."

"I'm mostly worried about that. This might be a ploy those damn boys had planned to trick us into dressing up and they're gonna burst into the room trying to grope us." Jenny sighed shaking her head. "Hormonal boys are pretty common around here and since we're supposed to be the wet dream of every guy, we'll have to keep our guard up."

"Someone's been reading way too many doushinjis and hentai manga." Shiro commented with a smirk. "Who knew you were such a pervert. Yet now hearing that, it makes me wonder what else goes on in your head."

"And too much television, Jenny-chan," Mimi said. "Why would we make boys have wet dreams about us? We don't cause a chemical imbalance in their bodies."

"Oh Mimi, you're so naive." Jenny sighed looking up at the sky. "Teenage boys have sex on their minds thirty percent of the time due to the fact that their hormones run rampant. They can't help themselves and..." Looking at her friends, she noticed they were staring at her again. "Ah, I mean boy bands, Katy Perry Fashions, and dancing sushi!"

"Ok...since you're putting on the stupid act again, we'll go with our plan of letting Renge choose our cosplay." Motoko said. "Let's hope it's not as crazy as she is."

In the hallway of the third building of our prestigious academy known as Ouran Academy is the fabled music room where once opening the doors you encounter...a training camp!?

"Why the holy hell are we dressed in these outfits?!" Sally tugged on the white top with the rainbow colored heart in the center, she frowned at the events earlier, the maidens were ambushed and forced to put on dance clothes, She looked over at the other maidens who were glaring daggers at Renge.

"Renge, normally we'd like to choose our own outfits. Plus, I don't understand why we can't just go home if the club is closed for today." Jenny sighed glaring down at her outfit she was forced to wear a spring green floral top and a white skirt that had spring green music notes on the right side.

"It was orders of our King. You girls are to wear loose fitting clothing as we spend the day today training you to be top notch hostesses."

Motoko raised her hand, she sighed glaring into a mirror at her outfit, it was a lavender shirt with a pair of white pants that had bunnies on the edges of the pants. "Whoever chose this for us, will pay dearly."

"I agree with Motoko. I feel like kickin' my own arse just fer puttin' this crap on!" Kage said in annoyance while she wasn't as bad off as the others. She cursed the fact that the black shirt she was wearing had a large star on the front and the words super star were written under it. She was glad the pants weren't over decorated.

"Girls, this is essential to train all of the boys had to go through it. And from what Tamaki told me, the more comfortable the clothes the more likely we are to avoid mistakes and ripped clothing."

"Then why is it that Romey and I are in the same style of outfit with our bellies showing?" Shiro asked annoyed. She had tied the jacket that Mimi had been wearing around her waist to hide her expose midriff, which isn't really helping. "I have a feeling that Hikaru and Kaoru designed these outfits. I'm going to go Bankai on their ass for this. I hate outfits with midriff. I could be at archery practice instead of here."

"It's not that bad Shiro-dear," Romey said cheerfully though she was blushing bright red from the exposure. "Let's just go with Renge-san's training. We'll be done sooner than you think."

"In short, our training is to make sure we don't make Tama-chan sad right?" Mimi said giggling she wore a pink shirt with a pair of white pants that had kittens at the edge of the pants legs and on her head she wore a pair of ribbons, of course, she gave Shiro her jacket that had cat ears on the hood.

In the preparation room the door opened and seven figures were spying on the forced training camp that they had arrange to do with Renge. Of course they had pretended to be out sick, but they knew it was for a greater cause.

"Tama-chan, the girls are gonna be mad at us for leaving them with Renge-chan." Honey said looking at Tamaki. "Do we really have to stay hidden? Momo-chan looks so cute in the clothes I picked for her!"

"Is there a reason why we had them dress like that in the first place anyway, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi questioned raising an eyebrow. "It would've been better if they wore their normal clothes."

"It's a good reason...a damn good reason." Tamaki said smiling brightly. "My little girls look so cute in their training outfits! Just look at them all! They're so adorable and my little princess Sally's so cute in her biker shorts and top!"

"You just wanted to see them dressed like they're going to aerobics classes..." Kaoru muttered, he looked over seeing the others were at the door again. "This is really dangerous what if they find us."

"Shut up, Kaoru. You know you wanna stare at Romey so bad." Hikaru grabbed his twin pulling him over to the door. "What I don't get is why Kyouya-senpai chose for Jenny to wear a mini skirt?"

"According to my records she hates wearing pants." Kyouya said simply. "So a mini skirt is better for her."

"Kyouya-senpai's a closet pervert." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Ok enough complaining! I'm your mother now and I don't mean superior." Renge called out. "First of all we'll be establishing your types! While I believe that Tamaki didn't give you types because he isn't too great at categorizing your types that's where I come in!"

"Our types?"

"What the hell are ye talkin' about, Otaku?"

"Well, I for one believe your types will appeal to everyone who sets foot into our glorious host club!" Renge said she held up a book titled "How To Be A Hostess". "We're going to focus on your types and we'll be starting with you!" She pointed at Mimi. "Since you're into kittens and you're so cute it makes sense your type is to please those who like cute things, but also have a Lolita complex! So from now on you're the sweet lolita type!"

"Sweet lolita type," Mimi tilted her head to the side in curiosity, but didn't question it. After all it did fit her.

"Are you sure your analysis is right, Renge?" Motoko questioned. "We can't base this on the word of an otaku...well, maybe with Shiro we can, but she's not insane."

"I've done extensive research about every one of you," Renge stated, her eyes glinted dangerously as she focused on Motoko. "Motoko, You're fit for the silent type like Mori-senpai, but you talk a lot more than he does...Yet your loyalty to protect Mimi is good too...and with your love of Shakespeare. It only makes sense that you're the Silent Shakespearian type! A woman of few words, but every word is beautiful and meaningful!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Motoko said thinking it over. "But I'll talk more than Mori-senpai because he needs more than one person speaking for him."

"I'm glad you see it in a positive light," Renge looked over at Sally who was currently using Kuma-chan as a punching bag. "The need to party is strong in this one," she said taking on a mock Yoda accent. "Party you must...I dub thee the Raver type!"

"Uh, well duh. I'm a raver already so my type didn't change much." Sally rolled her eyes resuming her attack on Kuma-chan. "Die you ugly little bear!"

"Raging is also a fit for her too." Jenny snickered, she quickly clamped her mouth shut when Renge sent her a look. "Uh hello Renge...may I help you?"

Renge narrowed her eyes a moment. "With you I can't tell yet..." she said quietly. "You have the potential for various types, but you're too complicated...I'll come back to you."

"Thank god..."

Renge smiled cheerfully walking over and sitting next to Shiro. "How ya doing, Shiro?" She questioned. "Your really a fit for the otaku type, but I believe you have way more energy than most. Plus your active in archery, horseback riding, and dance team along with getting high grades on your class work, which all need energy to study, practice, and compete in what you do."

"Yeah, so...I'm an active person." Shiro said shrugging. "I just know have to keep myself from overexerting energy into what I do."

"That's why you're the energetic type, A girl who jumped right out of an anime show filled with character and loaded with energy! A girl who has enough energy to tire out even the toughest man!" Renge said laughing loudly. "Your type is rare, but it contrasts well with another type, isn't that right, Romey?"

"Uh, my type?" Romey asked curiously. "I was thinking the bookish type, it's more of my personality."

"NO! You have a maternal aura that can be used to give the boys a chance to live out their dreams of having a lovely girlfriend who can cook and tell them stories." Renge said smiling more. "You're like Wendy in the lovely story of Peter Pan, your type is nurturing!"

"The nurturing type," Romey blinked a few times and merely nodded. "I'll go with it and it sounds better."

Motoko grabbed Kage by the shoulders pushing her forward. "What about our dear Kage here?"

"Originally we were going to go with the vampire type, but I realized that Tamaki-senpai's original analysis of her was wrong. She's more suited for the funky yet awesome rocker who's like a lone wolf in the forest ready to protect her pack at all costs." Renge stated. "Kage's perfect for the Lone Rocker type!"

"Lone wolf? Rocker? Renge, where'd ye get that analysis from?" Kage questioned curiously. "Ye have lost yer little blonde mind if ye thinks my type is based on ye's warped fantasies."

"It fits." Shiro said cheerfully. "Rockers are popular with everyone and being a lone wolf can easily be played upon if done correctly, that's why you have me to help you out. We can join putting together our strengths to make everyone swoon."

"If ye say so, Shiro," Kage shook her head and smirked. "All of us have a type except...the wee puffball."

"I don't need a type, I can just go on with being the one who isn't assigned a type." Jenny said quickly.

"I believe we've found her type," Renge said as she walked over to Jenny and began her analysis. "If you think about it, she'd be the princess type in contrast with Tamaki, but she's the girliest out of the eight of you. With her pigtails, and love of dresses I believe her type is more suited for the girly type."

"Girly type?!" Jenny said standing up. "That's not cool, it's so plain I want something cool like the others!"

"Jenny-dear does love music and she sings almost all the time." Romey said.

"And her side of the music room is decorated with musical instruments and she got into Ouran because of her voice." Sally said. "So, in short, she should be the melody maiden."

"No! No, the Princess Melody!"

"I have a better idea! The Melodious type," Renge said simply. "She's more suited for that."

"Oh sure...give me two types..." Jenny said sarcastically. "Alright, we have been assigned our types. Can we go now?"

"Not just yet! Your training has just begun. Next, we'll be running through the drills of being hostesses." Renge explained.

"I still say that term is derogatory." Sally mumbled. "We could always just try-"

"You're over reacting! I meant that to be a proper hostess, you welcome our clients and spend time talking with them." Renge explained. "Since you are female that means you all can emit the moe magic that is shown in shoujo manga!"

"You mean entertain, be cute, and allow the idiot men of this school to drool over us?" Sally shook her head. "No thank you, I don't do things like that."

"I agree. Are you sure you know what you're talking about Renge-chan?" Mimi asked curiously.

"You know what we should do our thing." Motoko said. "We're all pretty much the type that everyone wants to get to know anyway, if we play off that we won't have to worry so much about changing much."

"Yeah. That way we won't have to compromise our comfort levels fer our clients." Kage said nodding. "We be ourselves and they won't have anything to object to."

"I don't wanna pretend to be someone I'm not." Mimi said standing up nodding. "I wanna make everyone laugh and smile. I don't wanna pretend that I'm helpless without Momo-chan. I am in the Kendo Club, you know..."

"I just wanna have fun and chase everyone around the music room if they get into my snacks. Also kick out with any unnecessary violent guys that they to harass me or my friends, myself. Plus I wanna be able to dress in my own different cosplay every evening and tease some of my friends along with my clients." Shiro said standing up, she pulled out a box of rice candy from the pants pocket. "We can't hide our true selves from anyone."

"But that's not the way of..."

"Stow it, otaku. We're going to be ourselves." Sally said with a nod. "If you think about it, Tamaki-senpai and the others chose us to be maidens for our real personalities and charms...though I'm still wondering how that will help anyone really."

"That's right, we're not like other girls, we're girls who are worth fighting for!" Jenny said nodding. "I'd rather find my promised boy by being honest with my personality and hope we can find one another through this club."

"I want to cook and not be judged as the type who wants to be only a mere housewife one day!" Romey said. "I want to be known for playing my harp and show that I can hold my own against any guy if they try to get fresh with me."

"What do you say ladies? If we have to play up to the chosen types we have been assigned. I don't believe Suou would've wanted us to train this way anyway." Sally said.

"Yeah!"

"Ahchoo!"

"Hold up...what was that, did that just sound like a..."

"No way...I think we're being watched..."

"Oh no no that was me!" Renge said quickly. "I sneezed because it's really dusty in here."

"Really...then I guess you won't mind me saying this... Suou is a king who every girl wants to get into bed with." Sally called out hearing a slew of sneezes coming from the doorway. "Got ya..."

"They were spying on us!" Jenny cried out in shock walking over to the door and quickly yanking it open. The Hosts all tumbled to the floor in a pile.

"Oh my god they heard everything we said." Motoko said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Tama-chan and the others were eavesdropping!" Mimi said. "And they feel better too if they're here!"

"You got to be kidding me. Oh for the love of pocky, they were spying on us!" Shiro said in a slightly dark, annoyed tone, glaring at Hikaru who was trying to wrestle his way from under Mori.

"You guys are a real pieces of work you know that?" Sally questioned. "Spying on us and then thinking we wouldn't figure it out when you sneezed."

"I told you to shove a plastic bag over his head!" Hikaru hissed glaring at Kaoru.

"It would've killed him!"

"Good!"

"Don't be mad at us, girls," Honey said tearing up and running over to Motoko as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tama-chan said we should spy on your training with Renge-chan. He also said that he wanted you girls to get along under the same circumstances!"

"Eh, so this was your idea Suou!?" Sally shouted glaring at him. "Of all the under handed and Stupid ideas…"

"We have the right minds to punish you, but were not going to resort to that." Jenny said simply mentally counting to ten in her head. "We understand your worry for us getting along, but that doesn't mean you guys are forgiven for playing hooky and having us worry all day."

"My little girls, please don't be mad at daddy!" Tamaki said he stood up knocking the other hosts off his back. "We wanted you to train with Renge and we thought it'd be better if we weren't here in the way."

"And the outfits...what of those," Kage questioned glaring at him getting a letter opener ready.

"We each chose them for you." Tamaki said smiling cheerfully. "We decided all of you would look nice in cute training clothes."

"Actually Tamaki-senpai that was your idea," Haruhi said from behind him. "You forced all of us to go shopping to find them and then you used the information that Kyouya-senpai had in his notebook about their measurements."

"You know our..."

"Measurements,"

"That's so pervertedly wrong!"

"Oh my god...I need hot water!" Jenny shouted flailing her arms. "They might know our measurements right down to our bra sizes!"

"I feel dirty..." Motoko said shuddering at the thought of having the hosts know everything about them. "Uh, I'm going home now...come on, Mimi."

"Momo-chan, aren't we going to walk home with Takashi and Mitsukuni?" Mimi asked curiously though she was cut off as Motoko picked up and carried her out the room. Mori had a sad look on his face before turning his attention to make sure the other girls didn't kill Tamaki.

"I'm going home too, I can't wait til I email momma and Jay about this." Jenny said glaring daggers at the hosts. She turned and left the music room.

"While I'd love to give you an ass beating, Suou, I'm going home, too." Sally glared at Tamaki once more. "You guys are such perverts, We'll get payback for it tomorrow just you wait,"

"Wait, my beloved princesses!"

Kage glared and threw a letter opener barely missing Tamaki as she pointed at him. "Not another word, ye blonde moron!"

"You guys are going to pay for this," Shiro said death glaring at them as she ran to catch up with Kage with her own weapon in hand.

"Romey..." Kaoru began walking over to her.

"I'm not angry. I'm just embarrassed." Romey said simply and turned to leave.

"Do you think they're mad at us?" Tamaki asked curiously though his answer was the stone glares of the other hosts as an arrow stabs into the wall right beside Tamaki's head.

"You're going to be given a serious beating, Tamaki." Shiro glaring with her yumi in hand and arrows on her back, along with an Uke/Seme paddle. She was ticked off. "Oh.. Kyouya! Along with your notes of our measurements, you forgot to look up that I hate shirts with midriffs! And you two aren't getting out of this, Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The screams of the Hosts echoed through the hallways of Ouran Academy as they received divine punishment courtesy of Shiro.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author's Notes: **_^^ the end of another episode in the chaotic world of Ouran Academy, what will happen next? Will the maidens enjoy more fun with the hosts? Will romances bloom?


	8. Episode 06: A School Dance Mystery

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry for the long wait. We had to find a few editors to help us with the story. Anyway, here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy it! Do not forget to review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the first chapter

**Episode 06: Kick Out a School Dance Mystery**

"The Host Club will be hosting a special dance party,"

Tamaki smiled looking around the room at the other Hosts and the maidens who were currently sitting on the couches in the room though in Mimi and Honey's cases they were sitting on the floor in front of Mori and Motoko not really paying any attention to what was being said.

"Our annual dance party will be held in the third ballroom as always, this year will be more leaning towards having it during Spring time instead of holding it during Christmas."

"We know about dance parties Suou," Sally said standing up and stretching. "If you don't mind I'll get my records together and if you want me to be the DJ I'll require at least full access to all snacks."

"Hey, can we do the Cupid Shuffle?" Jenny asked with a giggle. "I can teach you guys how to do it and oh we can also do the Cha Cha slide too, and there has to be a time where everyone does the SpongeBob too!"

"Ye know the parties at Ouran aren't like at yer old schools right?" Kage asked. "It's more along the lines of classical waltz."

"Seriously?! That's so boring!" Sally raised a hand and said. "I opt out of attending if there isn't going to be any club music."

"Me too," Jenny mumbled in annoyance. "I wanna dance to party music not classical...it's boring."

"It'll be fun Jenny-chan and Sally-chan," Mimi said looking at the two taller girls. "We can spend time together and we're going to be allowed to have dates!"

"Dates, so it's like homecoming?" Jenny asked her eyes widened. "Oh my god then I'll run for homecoming queen!"

"That's not how it works pigtails," Kaoru said. "We dance with clients and choose which one is the best dancer and they win a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king."

"How can you passionately kiss someone's cheek?" Motoko questioned, she began thinking as she shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Never mind...anyway we're allowed to have dates right?"

"While it's not permitted, I believe having young men be your escorts will bring in a profit if we add the addition of the male winners receiving a passionate kiss on the cheek from one of the maidens." Kyouya looked up a moment noticing the girls were glaring at him.

"Count me out," Shiro said holding up her hands crossing them in front of her.

"I'm not kissing anybody," Motoko said. "There have been accidents that happen at these types of parties."

"I rather not kiss anyone...my first kiss is meant for my promise boy only." Jenny said simply.

"I'll do it if I get ter kiss a girl instead of one of those boys." Kage said giving a flirtious look in Tamaki's direction.

"There, you have your volunteer," Sally said simply. "Unless you guys want Romey to do it as well."

Romey blushed, bright red and shook her head. "No, it's alright; I don't want to kiss anyone except the person I care about or family."

"What about you Mimi?" asked Motoko looking at the small loli girl.

"I'll kiss Kuma-chan, Usa-chan and I'll kiss kitties!" Mimi said in a cute tone. "But no boys unless Takashi or Mitsukuni want me to kiss them,"

"So we have that settled, what's the dress code for this?" Jenny asked. "I am thinking we should totally make it more of a formal chic but not ghetto sexy because I've been to ghetto homecoming and it's horrible."

"I think we should go shopping for dresses this afternoon," Romey suggested.

"We have your evening wear chosen for you ladies," Hikaru said standing up. "Remember those dresses you mutilated in front of the boss? Those are your evening wear."

"Oh really..."

"My darling little girls will have new dresses to wear for the event," Tamaki said cheerfully. "I believe they'd feel more comfortable in something that's suitable for the evening!"

"Why do I get the sinking feeling these dresses are going to be something we don't' like?" asked Motoko, she picked up Mimi from the floor. "Anyway, great chat we'll be going home now, we'll leave everything to you."

"I'd better go make a list of dates I wanna go with." Jenny said pulling out her cell phone and texting the boys on her list.

"I guess I'll go with Kage as my date," Shiro said with a smile. "It'll be great way to save on gas for our limos."

"I'll ask Crystal if she wants ter go with us too," Kage said with a smile. "It'll be fun ter go in a group."

"Actually ladies, you're going to attend the dance with us as your escorts." Kyouya called out, the smirk on his face widened as he saw the girls turn around as if they were caught in a force field that was yanking them back.

"We have to be your dates? Oh hell no, I want to choose my date!" Sally said glaring.

"I have to agree...going on a date with you guys might ruin our strictly business relationship." Motoko said.

"And I don't wanna make anyone sad." Mimi said softly. "I like being friends with Takashi and Mitsukuni."

"And while I normally wouldn't mind going with the twins, I doubt I'd want to spend the evening watching them harass Tamaki or chase poor Haruhi." Shiro said though she gave Hikaru a smile. "Even if Hikaru is gonna spend his time dancing with Kaoru instead of with an actual girl."

"I object to it, I rather find my promise boy to be my date," Jenny said. "And besides I am not allowed to date Ootori anyway because of our family's feud...then again I don't like egotistical spoiled little rich boys."

"What was that you temptress?!" Kyouya demanded in fury sending a death glare in Jenny's direction.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Jenny snapped.

"I don't mind going with Kaoru," Romey said with a smile. "It'd be nice to go with a friend and that way if anything happens they can protect us."

"Suou can't protect a glass of water," Sally mumbled. "Let alone protecting me from any man that tries to be fresh with me."

"If you feel that way then trade me!" Jenny begged. "I'll go with Tama and you can go with Ootori."

"Like hell I'm trading with you Suouette, the world will implode if you two are together!" Sally said hiding her blush. "I'll go with Suou and you go with Ootori."

"You're enjoying having girls fighting over you aren't you boss?" Hikaru asked looking at Tamaki who was watching the two maidens argue. "My darling little girls, daddy wants to dance with all of you."

"You aren't our dad!"

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and sat down growing mushrooms, he looked over his shoulder at the maidens while mumbling in a soft yet wounded voice. "My little girls disowned me."

"You girls do have formal dance training right?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course we do," Motoko said. "It's programmed in our blood as young girls of excellent social standings."

"Does knowing how to Dougie count," Sally asked, she looked around the room seeing the Hosts and Maidens were staring at her.

"I can do the Jig!" Mimi called out happily.

"So, we'll have dance lessons for the maidens," Kyouya said making note. "We'll have to train them ourselves."

"Oh great dance training how fun," Shiro said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"A dance party,"

A young girl with red hair smiled watching as her senpai was tying her shoe. She had to admit that being allowed to attend a high school party would be fun and next year she would be able to attend the party.

"Yeah, apparently Tama's club wanted us to attend because it's a way for him to introduce us to the school's population as the newest editions to the school." Jenny gave a sigh and stood up fixing her skirt. "I swear if I wasn't so into dressing up I'd end up just ditching."

"But Senpai, you love parties." Scarlet Moore said with a small pout. "You always tell me that attending parties is something that all girls should do."

"Yes when it has music playing that we can dance to." Jenny explained. She looked up and saw Mimi and Motoko walking towards them. "Momo? Mimi?"

"Jenny, do you think we can ask you for some advice?" Motoko asked curiously.

"What's wrong? Why is Mimi crying...did any of the hosts do anything to her?" Jenny asked narrowing her eyes. "I'll kill them!"

"No, we found this letter in Mimi's desk today," Motoko said handing it to Jenny.

Jenny glanced at the letter a moment as she blinked. "Eh, what kind of sick person writes a letter like this to a girl?"

Scarlet looked over Jenny's shoulder. "It looks like a ransom note to me, why would someone go through all the trouble of cutting out letters and pasting them to a sheet of paper?"

"Because they want to hurt me..." Mimi said sniffling. "It sounds really mean."

"The person who wrote this wants you to meet him on the South balcony this afternoon?" Jenny asked glancing at the letter then back up at Mimi. "Is it a fight invitation, if it is let's go tell Mori-senpai."

"He'll take care of it and I'll ask Satoshi-Kun to help him too." Scarlet said gently. "Don't cry Mimi-Senpai, we won't let anyone hurt you."

"And I'll shove this letter up the ass of the person who wrote it," Motoko said wringing her hands together in glee.

"We should tell the others about this too," Jenny said. "We need to figure out a way to kick the ass of the douche who would try to hurt our little Mimi."

"We'll solve this mystery in one way only..." Scarlet said she walked over to her bag and pulled out a Fedora with the words 'Windscale' written on the side. "In a hardboiled way,"

"Oh dear god...she got the hat out!" Jenny said blinking a few times. "That's the last time I let her watch that show!"

"So we need to figure out who would want to hurt Mimi first and foremost," Motoko said glancing at the letter again then down at Mimi. "Mimi, do you know anyone who would be mad at you?"

"Any information would be helpful to our case," Scarlet said. "Is someone picking on you for any reason? We need a list of suspects to interrogate!"

"No..." Mimi said sniffling. "No one I can think of."

"Darn...we have no leads then..." Scarlet said quietly.

"What about that kid in the Kendo club?" asked Motoko. "You know the one that made Takashi really mad...what was his name...the one dude with that weird hair."

"You mean Yamato-kun?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah that's him," Motoko said. "He was really mean to Mimi that one day when she was helping Mori with bringing the Kendo equipment in."

"Then that's our suspect!" Scarlet said. "What class is he in?"

"He's in Class 1-C." Mimi said. "But why would he want to hurt me?"

"He's a jerk Mimi, come on let's go pay him a visit..." Scarlet said.

* * *

"It's boring...why didn't we go have lunch with the others again?" Shiro asked looking over at Kage. "Sitting in the classroom having lunch with our classmates is boring."

"It's too hot ter have lunch outside and I don't want ter attract unwanted attention from Tamaki and his merry band of idiots bugging us about having dates fer the dance..."

"They can't be that bad," Crystal said with a smile.

The door was thrown open as a blur of red hair rushed over grabbing a young man with brown hair by the collar of his jacket.

"Yamato-kun, you ass how dare you threaten someone as sweet as Mimi!" shouted Motoko shaking him. "Apologize to her now and your death will be quick and painless!"

"I...I...I didn't do anything..." Yamato choked out, he looked behind him and saw Mimi was staring at him. "Mimi-chan..."

"You jerk how dare you threaten her!" Jenny said walking over to the desk. "You are going to apologize and then we're going to have Momo punish you!"

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"You left a threatening letter in Mimi's desk," Motoko said. "And you're going to try to beat her up after school because you're still pissed off about what happened in the Kendo room!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yamato said. "I haven't threatened anyone, I wasn't even here this morning."

"A likely story, where were you this morning?" Scarlet questioned. "And don't hide any details."

"I was helping Morinozuka-senpai with something in the kendo room," Yamato said. "I did pass by Class 2-A, but all I saw was some dude in front of Mimi-chan's desk."

"What did the person look like?" asked Scarlet.

"And don't ye skip out on the details either." Kage said joining the group wanting to know what was going on.

"He had blonde hair and was carrying around a pink bunny." Yamato said. "It was the kid who hangs around Morinozuka-senpai."

"Eh!? Why would Honey-senpai want to get into a fight with Mimi?!" Shiro questioned. "You're lying!"

"No, I saw him, honest!"

"Fine, we believe you but if we find out you are lying to us then we'll come back and kick your ass." Motoko said letting him go. "Come on let's go find Mitsukuni."

Mimi placed a small hand on Yamato's arm. "Sorry Yamato-kun... see you at Kendo!" She ran out after her friends.

* * *

"You shota in wolf's clothing fess up!"

Scarlet walked over to where Honey was sitting eating cake alone instead of with Mori. "How could you do that to Mimi? She's your friend!"

"What are you talking about Scarlet-chan?" Honey asked curiously. "Oh, Hi girls did you come to eat cake with me?"

"We came here to know why would want to hurt Mimi?" asked Motoko glaring at him. "You have to learn to share Mori with more than just one person, I thought you liked Mimi!"

"I do, why would I be mean to Mimi-chan?" asked Honey curiously with a sniffle. "I don't wanna make anyone sad."

"Your act won't make us fall for you being cute!" Scarlet said. "You were going to hurt Mimi and then make it seem like an accident!"

"I don't wanna hurt Mimi-chan." Honey insisted.

"Mitsukuni, someone said they saw you at my desk this morning. I found a mean letter there..."

"I didn't leave any mean letter in your desk," Honey said sniffling. "I stopped by your class to give you the pencil I borrowed yesterday."

"So do ye know who left the letter in her desk?" Asked Kage. "And be honest with us Honey-senpai."

"I saw someone this morning staring at Mimi-chan," Honey said. "You know it was the boy from the Newspaper club that tried threatening Tama-chan."

"That Akira dude right?" Scarlet said. "Alright we'll go confront him right now and if he tries to lie about where he was this morning we'll make him pay!"

"Come on Mimi," Motoko said. "Oh, and we'll see you later Honey-senpai, tell the other hosts we might be late today."

"Ok." Honey said watching as they left.

* * *

"Ye scum of the Earth!"

Kage threw a letter opener at Akira as she narrowed her eyes, the other maidens had tried stopping her but to no avail. "How dare ye pick on a wee one!"

"Kage don't murder him...yet," Shiro said. "We need to interrogate him first them we'll kill him and bury his body somewhere."

"This is not how you deal with men like him," Jenny said. "You burn his body and then feed it to chickens."

"What are you girls talking about?" Akira demanded standing up from his desk, though he shrunk back down when he saw Kage reach for another letter opener.

"You are trying to hurt Mimi," Motoko said. "How dare you think you can threaten her for your trashy newspaper and not expect us to kick your ass?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," Akira said. "I haven't even said anything to Miss McGinnis nor did I ever talk to her today."

"You're a liar! this morning you left a letter in her desk!" Scarlet said holding up the letter. "With letters cut out of your newspaper!"

"I didn't do anything," Akira snapped. "I don't have any interest in Miss McGinnis and if I messed with her I don't think I'd live to tell the tale, she's Morinozuka's girlfriend, so I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

"Actually Takashi and Mimi aren't a couple." Motoko said. "They're the best of friends and the two of them care about each other like friends should but you wouldn't know about real friendship would you?"

"I didn't do anything."

"We were told you were staring at Mimi early this morning," Shiro said. "What was that about?"

"I was watching her with Haninozuka this morning," Akira said. "They were trying to get a kitten from the tree and I was worried about their well being, they would've been hurt had Morinozuka not shown up when he did and got the kitten out of the tree for them."

"That's right...Takashi did help us today." Mimi said. "But Akira-chan did you see any one else staring at me?"

"No..." said Akira. "Now could all of you leave my office and let me get back to work before the bell rings?"

"Fine but keep your nose clean and don't skip town," Scarlet said. "Great...we're out of leads."

"Maybe we'll have to find out who wrote the letter this afternoon," Jenny said. "After school at the time he's supposed to meet Mimi."

"That sounds like a good idea, and by then we can have the others with us ter help out in case we need ter end someone." Kage said.

* * *

"So this guy who is threatening Mimi...how do you think we can fight him if he's bigger than we are?" asked Sally. "I mean Motoko probably can take him down but...she'll be too busy protecting Mimi to do anything."

"We can take the guy down," Jenny said simply. "He can't be that big...and if he is I guess we can all scream for help and pray that someone rescues us."

"But what if it someone who just wants to talk to Mimi about the incident and was too afraid to write it normally and chose the non direct approach," Romey said. "People just don't threaten others over a small spat."

"We'll have to wait and see," Shiro shook her head. "If anything we can call the Hosts for help if things get bad."

"Kitten, don't worry we will find out who is picking on you," Sally said looking out the doorway of the balcony. "The guy will have to show up sooner or later."

"He probably got scared away by us being all suspicious," Motoko said. "So that coward might not show up."

"Shh someone's coming."

The balcony doors leading the balcony opened as a tall figure stood outside looking around, his dark eyes would narrow as he looked down at his watch before he finally just gave up. Needless to say it was the person the girls least expected.

"Takashi!?" Motoko gasped. "He's the one threatening Mimi?!"

"No way...I can't believe that Mori-senpai would be that mean to Mimi," Jenny said shaking her head. "I refuse to accept that."

"Maybe some thing in him finally snapped and he decided he doesn't want to take care of more than one loli," Shiro mused. "Or his letters were meant for something else."

"I doubt that Mori-senpai would be that underhanded." Sally said shaking her head. "There is no way he'd ever risk losing someone as a cute as Mimi."

"Maybe the letter was a love letter?" Romey suggested. "He just didn't write it as though it was a love letter."

"It was mean to scare poor Mimi though,"

"But Mori-senpai is shy."

"Uh guys..."

"He could be just pretending he doesn't talk to much and is really a suave man on the side."

"Or maybe he's doing it to be all gangsta."

"Seriously did you say something that ghetto?"

"You morons shut up and look!"

The maidens stopped talking and saw a blonde young man standing on the balcony looking around. A visible blush on his face laced with the touch of a pink hue indicating he had a crush on Mimi, and revealing his crush, he was wearing a pair of cat ears.

"It's him...the mystery dude!" Shiro said. "He is wearing cat ears...that can only mean one thing."

"Oh my god...Shingo-san has a crush on Mimi!" Jenny squealed. "This is so majorly big I have to text everyone on the cheerleading team!"

Mimi muttered under her breath, "That's sweet, but..."

"Mimi?" Motoko looked down at the little loli a moment catching the hesitation in her voice. She had a feeling that Mimi wanted to go to the dance with someone else instead of the boy who was leaving mysterious love letters in her desk.

"You guys know that Tamaki's probably looking for us," Jenny said glancing down at her cell phone that had over ninety-nine text messages.

"How do you figure that Suouette," Sally asked curiously looking at Jenny who was staring at her phone. "Ah...I get it now."

The maidens rolled their eyes as they began their long trek to the Music Room where they'd be mobbed by the hosts wondering where they were.

* * *

"My darling little girls,"

Tamaki rushed over to the seven girls with his arms extended out ready to pull them in a suffocating hug. The maidens who were paying attention immediately moved out the way and the one who was unfortunate enough to be embraced in an air supply-cutting hug was a certain raver.

"Oh my god let me go!" Sally shouted out trying to pry herself away from Tamaki. She managed to untangle his hand from her neck and moved away from him gasping for air. "Damn you..."

Tamaki gave a gentle smiled. "Daddy was so worried about his little girls," he said with a smile. "I was going to send out the others to find you...even mommy dearest was worried about our babies."

"Ok one Suou that's creepy as hell," Sally said holding up a finger as she extended the other. "And two, I didn't know you and Ootori were a couple."

"We're not..." Kyouya mumbled he walked past and smacked Tamaki in the back of the head with his notebook. "Now that you ladies are here, please go with your designated host for today's activities."

"What activities Kyo-chan?" Mimi asked curiously, though she held hesitation in her voice as she was still thinking about earlier.

"First we need to ensure that you ladies are prepared for the ball," Kyouya explained pushing up his glasses. He held up a spring green dress meant for Jenny. "Miss Moreau let's go."

"Give me that I can get dressed on my own," Jenny said glaring. "And for your information Ootori I don't need to try on this dress because I can fit it."

"But Jenny you ate three helpings of that stew that Romey made during home economics today and then you were eating a sweet bun earlier." Sally pointed out she gave a look of delight when she saw the pigtailed girl grab the dress and dash towards the second door in the room. She took one look at the dress Tamaki was holding and grabbed it from him. She headed into the dressing room after Jenny.

"We know..." Kage took her dress from Haruhi and headed off as the other maidens followed suit.

"Are you sure they'll like these dresses boss?" Hikaru questioned. "We didn't really take into consideration that they might not be used to wearing long dresses."

"I'm sure my plan will go without trouble," Tamaki said as the doors opened he looked up and saw Sally was dressed in a slip dress.

"I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!" Sally sung loudly while swinging her hips from side to side as her hair moved.

"My darling raver daughter please put on the dress that daddy gave you." Tamaki said quickly. "Don't prance around like that in front of us...especially the devil twins!"

"Suou, you are way up tight," Sally said shaking her head and going to change into the dress . "You guys owe me that hot new headset since I went through with the dare."

The maidens giggled as the door shut leaving the hosts staring in shock while Tamaki had gone to his corner to sulk.

* * *

**_~An hour later_**

The hosts looked towards the door to the preparation room in anticipation; they had been waiting for the girls to come out for at least an hour. Of course they were not used to waiting for girls to finish getting dressed of course a few of them were getting a little frustrated with having to wait.

"That's it, I'm going in there!" Hikaru stood up and headed towards the door to force the girls to come out dressed.

"Hikaru don't you dare!" Tamaki stood up blocking the doorway to prevent the ginger haired boy from throwing open the door and embarrassing them. "You will not see their virtues!"

"We have to make sure that they're alive boss," Kaoru said. "I haven't heard their giggles or heard them even squeal over the dress choices."

"Haruhi," Kyouya said coaxing the girl towards the door. "Go check on our maidens and please assist them if they need us."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and headed towards the door; she opened it and shut it quickly behind her. The Hosts had rushed to the door pressing their ears against the door and could only make out bits of the conversation.

"You're not ready?"

When the door opened, Haruhi walked out giving them a little bit of a smile. "They've tried on the dresses and are now sitting around talking."

"What?!" Tamaki opened the door without thinking as he threw the door open, his eyes scanned the room and saw the maidens sitting in front of their vanities wearing the slip dresses that he had left inside their dressing area.

"Get out of here!" Kage shouted throwing a letter opener at Tamaki. "Ye fool stop tryin ter cop a feel or see us au natural because we're not dumb enough ter prance around naked fer ye perverted thoughts!"

"I'm sorry my darling daughters I just..." Tamaki dodged a flying hairbrush and a flying paddle. He quickly shut the door behind him as he looked at the other hosts who were shaking their heads. "They threw me out."

"Moron..."

* * *

"Now that Suou is out of here," Sally sat back down next to Mimi's vanity as they resumed their conversation. "So what are we going to do about that dude who likes you?"

"We could always find out if he wants to be Mimi's date," Jenny said with a giggle. "But there is that whole we have to go with the Hosts rule in effect."

"It's true but that doesn't Mimi has to stay with Mori-senpai all the time," Shiro pointed out. "She can attend the dance and spend time getting to know Shingo-kun right?"

"That is a good idea, I mean we may be maidens but we're allowed to go about our businesses," Motoko said. "But I don't think Mimi wants to go to the dance with Shingo-san."

"I've noticed that she much rather go with someone else," Kage glanced at Mimi who was innocently brushing her hair. "Isn't that right wee one?"

Mimi blinked a few times, her face flaring up a bright red as she turned and looked at the other maidens. "N...N...No...don't be silly Kage-chan, why would I want to go with someone else?"

"The way you have a forlorn look in your eyes," Jenny stood up and pointed at Mimi. "Your eyes display the look that if you don't have the person you like the most by your side that your heart will burst at the sheer thought of being near him. but you keep him at a distance as if your heart is an active volcano where you want to shout it from the rooftops that you are madly in love!"

The maidens rolled their eyes at the cheerleader now standing atop Motoko's vanity table. She had slipped into her own world of happy conclusions and fairytales. In short, she was useless to give rational advice.

"Aside from Suouette's romantic childish daydreams," Sally said shaking her head. "You want to go to the dance with someone else?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes, but...I don't wanna ask him and seem too forward..." she said shyly. "I really like him but...I'm not sure if he'll want me to be his date."

"Come on Mimi-dear you'll never know unless you try," Romey said. "Think about it a lot of us are going with the hosts as our dates as friends only, we won't hurt their feelings if we go off and spend time with someone else."

"Mimi, true love is something that comes only once in a lifetime," Jenny said getting off the vanity table, she took the girl's hands into hers as her eyes shined with hope. "You have to let the person only for you know that you want to be with him, it's something that many people regret later in life when they realize that they were too late in revealing the truth of how they really feel for them, don't lose your boy and spend years of searching."

"While I hate ter agree with the wee puffball she's right," Kage said. "Ye need ter let the person ye like know ye want to be his date, maybe we can help ye if we know who it is."

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Ooh so it's someone mysterious...how romantic!"

Unknown to the maidens a certain silent wild type was outside the door listening to the whole conversation, his complexion had become pale and his heart felt as though it was breaking. The girl he liked wanted to go to the dance with someone else.

"Takashi are you spying on the girls?"

"No Mitsukuni."

* * *

"The Ouran Host Club would like to welcome you!"

Lights began illuminating the large grand ballroom as the crowd who came to the annual spring dance party in which was being hosted by the Host Club and it served as a way to introduce the maidens to the population of the Host Club regulars who had not had the chance of meeting them.

"The Ouran Host Club and the Maidens of Music Room 3 are here for your enjoyment," Kyouya said with a smile. "At the end of the night, the best dancers will receive a kiss from our Host Club King and our Lone Rocker Maiden."

Tamaki gave a suave smile and extended a hand out towards the large crowd. "Good luck my lovelies."

Kage waved her hand and merely gave a small smile. "Good luck..." she said before glaring at the hosts.

"I still can't believe there is no voting for the dance queen..." Jenny mumbled from beside Kyouya. She gave him a small look of shyness as she blushed and turned away. "I rather much be voted queen of something."

"You're queen of being ditzy," Sally pointed out snickering as Jenny puffed out her cheeks and headed off. "Come on I was kidding you ditz!"

"Tama-chan, did we really have to dress like this?" Mimi asked in annoyance tugging on her dress, forced into wearing a green dress with ribbons around the skirt and large puffy sleeves tied with ribbons. She had a set of ribbons around the cat ears she wore on her head.

"My darling little girls look just utterly adorable!" Tamaki said with a bright smile.

The other maidens looked at each other a moment before heading off towards the snack table where the raver maiden and the melodious maidens had gone off to.

"I hate this fricken dress," Motoko growled pulling on the lavender evening gown with a split up the side. "It's too long."

"And confining," Romey said shaking her head trying to loosen the ribbon bow on the long a-line evening gown. Luckily she managed to take her hair down from the style that the twins put it in.

"At least your not wearing something puffy," Shiro, growled the baby-blue dress she wore was similar in Mimi's fashion but the ribbons around the bottom of the skirt were not present and the top's puffy sleeves had lace instead of the ribbon. "They really assume girls like dressing like this."

"Twenty bucks says that Suou picked these things..." Sally grumbled, she let out a frustrated grunt at trying to adjust the split that was going up the left side of her dress, which was silvery in color the only thing she hated was being without her headphones around her neck. "I swear when I get the chance I'm gonna step on Suou's foot."

"While I don't agree with this evening's fashion choices, I really think it's unfair that we're being hard on them." Jenny said simply. She glanced down at her dress and gave a small smile. Hers was pink with a split up both sides and strapless. the only objection she had to the outfit was how the twins had styled her hair. It was pinned up in a very tight and high updo with a set of rose clips on the left side. "Ok...I wanna kill them, I really hate this outfit."

"We can't just go and change out of these we'll hurt Tama-chan's feelings." Mimi spoke up. "And...I do like my dress sort of."

Jenny giggled and took Mimi's hands into hers. "I saw a certain boy staring at you, well that's before Mori-senpai scared him away."

"Takashi scared Shingo-chan away?" Mimi asked in surprise. "But why would he do that?"

"Yes, he sent a really serious glare at him and then all we saw was Shingo take off out of here like a shot," Motoko said placing a hand to her cheek. "I thought it was strange that Takashi would act like that."

"Maybe he found out about the letter and got the wrong idea," Shiro said placing a hand to her cheek deep in thought.

"And that's why he glared." Romey concluded. "Either that or Mori-senpai was jealous?"

"I don't see why," Sally, said shaking her head. "We're all only forced to be the dates of the Host Club because they act as if they don't want us to be stolen away by other guys."

"Ye do make a lot of sense Sally," Kage said. "Mori-senpai has a thing for the wee one, it's the only logical explanation."

"Too bad it's one sided," Shiro said.

"Well it's not one sided," Mimi started blushing bright red as she looked away burying her face into her hands.

"Miss McGinnis?"

The girls stopped their conversation and looked at the surprising visitor, they saw Shingo was standing in front of them, he wore a dark suit with a pink tie and had on the same cat ears they saw him wearing the days before.

"Shingo-chan, hi did you come to play?" Mimi asked snapping into maiden mode. "I can go get Mitsukuni and Takashi then we can all play together."

"I wanted to...um..." Shingo looked at Mimi and blushed holding his hand out unsure of what he was doing. "May I have this dance?"

Mimi blinked in surprise and nodded. "Yes," she said taking his hand and followed him towards the dance floor.

"This can't be good," Motoko said looking over and saw Mori was now glaring in the direction of where Shingo was dancing with Mimi.

"Oh my gosh...I don't think that it's wise to interfere," Jenny noted with a nod.

"Mori-senpai looks ready to kill Shingo," Shiro said shaking her head. She began praying that Renge would show up and cause a distraction so they could whisk Mimi away and prevent Mori from attacking Shingo out of jealousy.

"Alright well we could always do something to draw attention to ourselves," Romey suggested. "But Tamaki-senpai would be a little disappointed and..." She looked around and saw that the other girls had disappeared. "I'm talking to myself aren't I?" With a shake of her head she headed off to where she saw the others were signaling for her to help with their plan.

"You are a really good dancer Miss McGinnis." Shingo made small talk as they danced.

Mimi smiled politely, but kept glancing in Mori's direction. She wanted to dance with him. "Thanks, Tama-chan and Kyo-chan made sure that those of us who didn't know how to ballroom dance learned in time."

Shingo nodded as he continued dancing with Mimi, he felt as though he was on cloud nine as he shared this dance the dance he dreamt of since he laid eyes upon the tiny Lolita girl. He continued dancing with her unaware that a certain senior was sending him glares, which would cause anyone within eye range to freeze up if they made eye contact.

"Mimi!" Honey called out rushing over to where Mimi and Shingo were dancing; he grabbed her hand and said. "Come on Mimi-chan, we have to go help Tama-chan with something."

Mimi nodded as she curtseyed to Shingo. "Thank you for the dance, I hope we can dance again soon." She took off across the room with Honey. She let out a small yelp when the Maidens grabbed her by the arm pulling her through the door leading to the preparation room connected to the ballroom.

Mimi stared at the other Maidens who were running around the preparation room, she saw they were wearing the dresses they had altered and they were styling their hair. She looked behind at Motoko.

"Momo-chan why are you wearing the dresses that Tama-chan was sad about us changing?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to cause a distraction because Mori-senpai looked as though he wanted to maul Shingo," Shiro explained. "So we're going to help save the first dance by making everyone know what kind of girls we are."

"I'm glad my turntables were easy to bring down here," Sally said with a smile. "We're going to hijack the sound system, and show them what kind of party we can have if we use a little bit of party power."

"In other words we are going to give Tama-chan a heart attack?" Mimi asked curiously, she did have to admit that wearing this dress made her appear more childish than she wanted. "Did anyone bring my..."

"Right here Mimi-dear," Romey held up the black and green polka dotted dress. "We'll wait for you to change."

"I still need to rig up my sound system," Sally said with a smile. "I managed to sneak them past the hosts; they're too busy dancing with girls anyway to notice what we are doing."

"I still can't believe we're going to actually have fun during this dance," Jenny said fixing her hair and pinning her pigtails up in two buns at the sides of her head.

Mimi giggled more as she finished changing and put her green ribbons around her braids and put on her cat eared headband. "This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

"Hey have you noticed..."

"Yeah it's too quiet..."

The hosts had stopped dancing with some of their clients to take a break, they had not had a break since they arrived at the dance and they were more concerned on the fact that there were missing precious jewels among the attendees. It surprised all of them when Honey told them that Mimi w yanked through a door and it was even stranger said door was locked. The Hosts assumed the shota had been mistaken and just assumed that Mimi sneaking away made Honey believe someone in the door took her.

"My darling little lambs are missing," Tamaki said looking around the ballroom, saw he couldn't find any sign of the maidens, he grabbed Kyouya by the front of his jacket, and shook him. "Kyouya we must call Interpol! Call the National Guard, We must send out a search party to find our lambs!"

"Idiot, they probably went outside to spend time together," Kyouya mumbled prying Tamaki's hands off his jacket. He glared at him and pushed up his glasses. "They couldn't leave this room undetected, we would've noticed them leaving."

"Told you, that mysterious door kidnapped Mimi-chan and it probably got the girls," Honey said sniffling. "We have to go open that door and find them."

"They're probably all conversing in the ladies room," Haruhi mumbled shaking her head, though she was worrying about where Kage had disappeared. She sighed and looked at the Hosts. "I'll go and get them."

"Haruhi, allow daddy to go get them," Tamaki volunteered. "I'll bring them back as soon as possible."

"Don't even think about it."

"The boss is a pervert..."

"Tamaki..."

The Hosts looked at Mori who was red faced and his fists were visibly shaking. No one had ever seen the tall silent senior in any kind of anger towards anyone. Not even when Honey threw him across the room during that episode when he had the cavity,

"We'll send Haruhi," Tamaki said.

The lights suddenly turned off in the room, as everyone who was in attendance began wondering what was happening.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, you're going to be the first to witness the evolution in the Ouran Host Club's fancy dance parties!"

"In short...it's time for a change!" A spotlight focused upon the top of the staircase where Sally stood behind her turntables wearing the dress she altered and her pink headphones were on her head.

"Come on everyone we have a brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle!" she called out.

The Maidens were in the center of the ballroom and began dancing to the song playing from the large speakers that had been pushed into the room and from behind curtains.

Everyone who was watching the maidens dance began wondering what kind of dance they were doing while a few of them began joining in the dance. They followed the directions playing along with the music.

"What are they..." The twins looked at one another and began wondering what the maidens were doing.

"That's not how proper young ladies are supposed to dance," Tamaki said in surprise. "And what happened to the dresses they were wearing!?"

To the Hosts surprise, they noticed that Mori and Honey had joined the crowd on the dance floor doing the strange new dance.

Sally giggled from behind her turntables as she changed the song and dashed down the stairs though stopping to look at the remaining Hosts. "Come on you guys are going to learn how to do the Cha Cha Slide tonight!" at those words she grabbed Haruhi's hand and said. "Come on Haruhi you're going to learn a dance that's hip."

"Wait Sally I don't..." Haruhi said following her.

"Eh, it's better than watching..." Hikaru and Kaoru said shrugging their shoulders and went to join the crowd on the dance floor.

"Kyouya what are we going to do..." Tamaki said looking at his best friend though he blinked a few times and saw that he was gone, turning his head to the dance floor he saw that the Shadow King was now dancing. "I guess I'll go join them..." he shook his head, went down to the dance floor, and joined everyone dancing.

The first time in Ouran history the Cha Cha Slide and Cupid Shuffle was now part of the dance parties the Host club held as declared by Tamaki.

* * *

"Hey did we ever figure out who sent the note?" Motoko asked curiously. "Because I confronted Shingo after the dance and he told me he didn't leave the letter in Mimi's desk."

"Seriously?"

The Maidens looked up from their places on the staircase outside the ballroom. None of them had really realized that they hadn't solved the mystery. At that moment, they began dreading to know who indeed sent the letter.

"Maybe it was a prank by the twins," Shiro said shaking her head and making note to punch Hikaru for scaring Mimi.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Kage said thinking it over a moment. "But the letter looked really convincin' enough ter not be a prank pulled by the twins. They're not that clever."

"And what kind of dweeb uses the theme song to a mecha anime as a lover letter?" Jenny asked curiously. "I Googled the letter and saw that they are lyrics from some mecha anime that comes on Sunday mornings on TV Tokyo."

"This is one of the great mysteries of Ouran Academy that shall remain a mystery," Sally noted. "I think we should say it's case closed on this and we go back in and take what's left on the snack tables before the Hosts decide to eat it all from us."

"Yeah, some dweeb who uses mecha themes is not worth taking seriously." Motoko said with a giggle and grabbing Mimi's hand.

Mimi gave a small giggle. "I think whoever wrote the letter was super cute using the lyrics!" She said. "Even if they were scary."

As the maidens went into the ballroom they didn't notice the second door was open nor did they notice the petrified Mori who had been mentally wounded by the words from the girls.

"Takashi are you ok?" Honey asked curiously as he watched Mori slump to the floor. Shaking his head, he walked back into the ballroom to eat more cake leaving his cousin to sulk.

_**Author's Notes:**_ What did you guys think of the twist at the end? Anyway, thank you for reading and remember to review! We will see you in the next episode!


	9. Episode 07: Can You Feel The Sunshine?

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

**Author's Notes:** The next chapter is the beach episode! So enjoy the sun, the sea, and the Host club with their maidens!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the first chapter

_**Episode 07: Can You Feel The Sunshine?**_

"So you guys...what happened...how did we get here?"

The Maidens looked around the tropical water park as they gave sighs of annoyance towards the fact they had been dragged against their wills to the tropical themed water park. They began questioning the reasons of why they were forced into the limos with the Host Club telling them that they would be going on a beach trip instead of attending to club activities as initially thought. It was a pain to deal with and they really much rather have left had they actually had rides instead of relying on the Hosts to take them home.

"It's our first outing together," Tamaki said walking over to where the maidens were standing, he wore a pair of red swim trunks with the black lines along the side. He smiled gently at them. "Please proceed to the dressing area and change into your swimsuits."

"Tamaki ye moron, we didn't pack any swimsuits!" Kage shouted throwing a letter opener at him as it landed at his feet. "We didn't even plan ter spend the time at this damn water park!"

"I agree with Kage, it's very rude of you guys not telling us that you were planning this trip," Motoko said glaring at Tamaki.

"I don't even have sun block," Sally mumbled glaring more. "And what kind of water park is this?! We're the only ones here."

"I don't want to burn to a crisp!" Mimi cried out.

"It's my family's private water park," Kyouya said. "I've reserved the whole park just for members of our club."

"Kyouya that was nice of you," Jenny said, she blinked noticing the others were giving her odd stares. She immediately snapped into her normal mode of hating him. "I mean...it's nice you are being nice to us you spoiled little rich boy!"

"You're one to talk you spoiled brat!" Kyouya shot back glaring though he gave her an apologetic look.

"So we can't swim," Shiro said. "So can we go home, I rather go swimming if I have a swimsuit unless you want us to swim in our uniforms?"

"We'll take care of it," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, giving the maidens devilish smiles they began pushing them towards the dressing rooms. "Please take pick from any of our mother's fashion selections, we have a lot of them and we know you'll look good in them!"

"Wait a minute we didn't say we'd stay!" cried out Sally as she let out a silent curse at the door shut in her face. "Damn them..."

"Young ladies, we've been given orders by our young masters to assist you in finding swimsuits." A group of maids said bowing to the maidens as they rushed over and grabbed each maiden pulling them to the area where the swimsuits were.

"Wait don't do that!"

"Kyaaaa don't touch me there!"

"Do ye want ter lose a hand!?"

"That one is cute!"

"Eeek I don't wanna wear that one!"

"I'm going to kill Suou for this!"

Outside the dressing room, the Hosts waited in anticipation to see what swimsuits their girls were wearing. That is all of the hosts except Haruhi. They began wondering what swimsuits the girls would choose, it wasn't as if they were excited about it but it seemed that they wanted nothing more than to die from anticipation of waiting.

Mimi walked out first, wearing a white colored one piece with a matching skirt. The skirt includes a small cattail sticking out, but was removed if the skirt was. Her hair was tied with matching colored hair bands with small white cats on them. Mori blushed slightly. He actually was hoping she would choose that one, as he asked the Twins' mom to make it especially for her.

"Mimi, please wait for me," Motoko said following the small Lolita, she wore a blue one-piece swimsuit with a small white two-tiered skirt and a darker blue ribbon. She held a bottle of sunscreen in her hands. "I found some sunscreen in there, so we won't burn out here."

"Momo-chan and Mimi-chan looks cute don't they Takashi?" Honey asked looking down at Mori, though he was surprised when his cousin dropped him. "Ow...I'm ok..."

"Suou..." Sally said storming out of the dressing room, she wanted nothing more than to punish him for this, how could he assume she'd wear something like this?! She glared at him more, she was wearing a rainbow print two piece boy short swimsuit. She even wore a matching headband, which made her stand out a little more than she wanted. "You pervert...why did you give me the choice of two pieces? And what was the deal with that seashell one? I am not the little mermaid!"

"My beloved daughter you look pretty in this one," Tamaki said trying to quell the anger of the raver type. "I merely thought you'd make daddy happy by prancing around in something that makes you comfortable."

Sally sighed and walked over to where Motoko and Mimi were sitting, she sent a glare into Tamaki's direction making mental note to drown him when she had the chance.

"Kaoru..." Romey said walking out of the dressing room after Sally, she was wearing a simple yellow and navy swimsuit with an empire waist and a wide skirt; she was tying her hair back in a low ponytail with the matching ponytail holder. "This was the only one that I liked."

"You're cute," Kaoru noted with a smile. "I'm glad you liked that one...my mom thought that girls wouldn't like it."

Romey smiled at him again and walked towards the area where the other maidens were sitting. She gave a small smile towards Sally who was still seething in anger. "Don't worry Sally-dear your swimsuit fits your personality."

"That's not what I'm mad about..." Sally mumbled.

"Umn..." Jenny walked out of the dressing room wearing a white one piece which had a sheer middle that showed her stomach, she blushed bright red. "This one was the only one that I could choose...and the maid who was helping us choose said that it fit me..."

"Miss Moreau, your swimsuit is nice and exceptional for water activities," Kyouya explained. "It's more for your protection."

"I see..." Jenny sighed rolling her eyes and walked towards the table where the other maidens were. She did have to question why Kyouya was so strange around her. It was as if he didn't want her to dress in a sexy way that'd draw attention to herself. "I feel bad for when Kage comes out...she's gonna kill Tamaki."

"Hurry it up in there!" Hikaru called out. "We'll send the boss in there to drag you two out if you don't hurry up!"

Mimi giggled. "Hopefully, she doesn't swim with her knives and leaves them in the dressing room." She took some of the sunscreen and placed a little around her eyes and nose. "I think all of the suits look good on each of us!" she smiled happily.

The door to the dressing room swung open as Shiro sent a dangerous glare in the direction of the twins. She stomped over and grabbed Hikaru by the arm pulling him down to make eye contact. "Your sense of humor sucks Hikaru!"

Hikaru gave an innocent whistle while turning away to avoid Shiro's wrath if the small girl decided to try to hurt him. the feeling of the yaoi paddle against his backside resonated while he gave her a cheeky smile.

"You look good," He said poking her in the forehead. "I think school issued swimsuits are cuter on a girl, and our mom designed yours with my help."

"Uh-huh..." Shiro glared and stomped on his foot before walking towards the table, she sat down and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh Shiro-dear don't worry," Romey said with a smile. "Your swimsuit is cute and we can't hurt their feelings for objecting to wearing them."

"And we'll get to watch the Hosts get sent flying," Jenny pointed out. "Remember that Kage has yet to make an appearance but I doubt she'll be pleased with her swimsuit choices as Tamaki's maid was helping her choose."

"SUOU," Storming out of the dressing room wearing a pink and frilly swimsuit Kage threw a letter opener at Tamaki's feet.. "Ye'll be wantin' ter run; I'm goin' ter kick yer arse for this!"

Tamaki squeaked out in surprise and looked up at Kage who was seething in anger, he had to admit she was a perfect choice for wearing a pink swimsuit that was a mirror of the one Haruhi was supposed to be wearing. "Daddy only wanted his little girls to look beautiful as they spend the day swimming."

"Ye can kiss me arse, I'm wearin' one I saw in the dressing room," Turning around and storming into the dressing room Kage slammed the door.

"But my beloved little vampire princess daddy didn't mean to..." Kage quickly opening the door and throwing the swimsuit top in his face as she slammed the door again cut Tamaki's sentence short.

* * *

"The sun...the warmth...and my little girls playing together in the warm tropical land!" Tamaki smiled brightly watching the maidens who were sitting at the edge of the wave pool in Mimi's case floating on an inner tube. "Look at my little girls!"

"Boss, you know..." Hikaru said watching Shiro run past him carrying a large inner tube on her shoulder. "People might get the wrong idea about us spending all our time with the girls, Well our fan girls will die but everyone in school will get the wrong idea."

"Why wouldn't a daddy be able to spend time with his little girls?" Tamaki asked. "I think of them nothing more than daughters."

"Is that why you keep staring at a certain raver?" Kaoru said with a smirk. "You're normally chasing Haruhi but we've noticed you've been eyeing Sally-chan a lot more than usual."

"T...Th...That's because I'm concerned for her safety!" Tamaki said standing up and pointing at the twins. "You doppelgangers will not sexually harass my daughter!"

"So we can harass the other girls?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison watching as Tamaki turned to stone. "We knew it; the boss is a big old perv!"

"I am not!" Shouted Tamaki in anger.

"You're a big old perv!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop it!"

The Twins looked over and saw Sally walk right over to them, she flicked both on the foreheads and said. "Stop teasing Tamaki for today, we're all here to have fun so I think we should spend less time teasing him and more time hitting up the water slide."

"My beloved raver daughter," Taking Sally into his arms and hugged her tightly, Tamaki laughed happily. "I knew you loved daddy!"

"Actually I was getting tired of hearing you bitching about being labeled a pervert." Sally said simply. "Not that I wasn't annoyed by the twins bugging you...or anything."

Tamaki blinked in surprise when he saw Sally rush over to the wave pool and dive in as she didn't come up for a few moments.

"So you like Sally-chan, that only means you've fully gotten over Haruhi," Kaoru pointed out.

"Kaoru-dear,"

Romey walked over to Kaoru and took his hand. "Come on, you promised me we'd go on the waterslide." she blushed looking down to hide her slowly pinkening cheeks.

Kaoru blushed and followed Romey like a mindless zombie; he looked back and gave a thumbs up to Hikaru who was shaking his head laughing.

"See even Kaoru's starting to gain an interest in a girl," Hikaru noted. "He isn't as wigged out as Mori-senpai or as clueless as Honey-senpai but we're sure that at least one of us won't get laid before you boss...Kyouya-senpai's pretty much is an eternal virgin."

Tamaki looked up and saw Kyouya was reading quietly and noticed Jenny was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. "Ah, I see..."

"Watch this!"

Honey leapt into the pool wearing his inner tube as he floated in circles around Mimi who was quietly sleeping on hers. He blinked a few times and pushed the sleeping Lolita towards the edge of the pool where Motoko and Mori were watching them both. He gave a small giggle watching as Mori carefully lifted Mimi up, carried her to where a blanket was laid out, and sat her down.

"Momo-chan," Honey called out waving to Motoko. "Come on in and join me! Let's play mermaids!"

Motoko smiled gently and jumped into the pool as she swam over to Honey. "Alright Mitsukuni but after this we'll have some lunch."

"Okay Momo-chan," Honey said happily floating past Motoko, he looked up noticing a bird flying overhead. Looking towards the shore he saw Mori had fallen asleep under the shady tree next to Mimi.

Haruhi sighed looking around the park, she really didn't like the idea of spending their free time playing and goofing off. She too had been drug on this little trip against her will. Sighing she stirred her straw in the coconut juice she was drinking and watched the others playing in the pool.

"Haruhi aren't ye going ter swim?" asked Kage curiously noting the swimsuit that the commoner had on.

"I don't care for these type of places," Haruhi said with a sigh. "Especially since Tamaki-senpai forced me to come along...and wear this ridiculous swimsuit."

Kage held back a snicker at what Haruhi was forced in to wearing; the swimsuit was brown with small back stripes and a picture of a raccoon on the front. "I think ye look cute Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled hiding a blush. "Thank you Treasa...but I think Tamaki-senpai's just trying to get me to wear this cutesy stuff because he thinks I'll grow to love it."

"I'll drown him fer ye if ye want." Kage snickered watching as Tamaki tumbled head first into the pool after being pushed by the twins. "That is if the twins don't do it fer me."

Haruhi gave a small laugh, which erupted into a louder one as she bent over laughing while holding her stomach. "Tamaki-senpai would probably be sent back to Earth if he died...because he'd annoy the grim reaper to death."

Kage blinked in surprise at Haruhi's sudden change in humor and began laughing. "Yer a good comedian Haruhi."

For once since joining, the Host Club Haruhi finally enjoyed her time having somewhat of a kindred spirit in the form of the Lone Rocker Maiden. She could stand not having to deal with Tamaki's antics if it meant she would get to talk with Kage about things that mattered to them both.

* * *

Miss Moreau,"

Jenny snapped out of her trance as she had been sitting on the edge of the pool since she changed into her swimsuit, she looked behind her and saw Kyouya standing behind her, her eyes focused more on her feet dangling in the pool as she pretended to ignore him.

"Are you playing up into that act?" Kyouya questioned as he sat next to her avoiding getting his feet wet. "You do know we're alone and we can talk as if we are friends."

"Read my lips, I do not want to talk to you." Jenny snapped. "I rather die in some freak wave accident than talk to you!"

"Miss Moreau...you're lying," Kyouya noted. "You know that you're dying to hold a decent conversation with me instead of acting like you hate my guts, don't you remember our first meeting in New York?"

Jenny grabbed him by his arm pulling him down to her level so no one could hear her. "Idiot, we are at your family's water park and there are cameras around here, don't you think your family's security team will report back to your dad about today?"

"No they won't," Kyouya said. "My father doesn't keep tabs on everything I do, so I think we are safe to socialize."

"You think so...well darling come closer and let me tell you something sugar..." Jenny said gently batting her eyelashes.

Kyouya leaned closer to Jenny but was surprised when she pushed him by the cheek and knocked him into the pool. He came up and glared at her. "Miss Moreau what the hell was that for,"

Jenny stood up quickly backing away from the edge of the pool. "Just showing you the way you make me feel." She said skipping off singing. "Cause you're the one for me, the way you make me feel!"

Kyouya glared daggers at her as he got out of the pool and sat down under the large umbrella. However, he did step on one of the inflatable pool toys deflating it due to his angry stomping.

* * *

Mimi yawned sleepily as she sat up looking around, she saw the others were still playing in the pool and Tamaki was in a corner of woe sulking as usual. She saw a red mark on his face, which indicated he had been slapped hard. Wiping her eyes, she looked beside her and nearly fainted. Mori was sleeping against the tree, he looked peaceful almost as if he was a little child, smiling she picked up the other blanket that she had been lying on and draped it over Mori.

"Takashi!" shouted Honey running over, but Mimi who put a finger to her lips quickly silenced him.

"Shh, let him sleep Mitsukuni," Mimi said. "Takashi needs to rest because if he doesn't then he'll be grumpy and not want to play, remember that we came here right after Kendo practice that's why he's so sleepy."

Honey nodded and took Mimi's hand. "Come on Mimi-chan let's go get some ice cream, I saw a stand near the water slide."

"Kay," Mimi giggled and followed the loli shota; she looked back and watched as Mori cuddled up the blanket. "Takashi's cute when he sleeps."

As soon as the lolis left the Wild Type ended up waking up when he no longer felt the presence of the Lolita next to him. Sitting up quickly Mori began looking around for any sign of Mimi. He began feeling panic grip his insides, the same feeling he felt when Honey had gotten lost the last time they were at this accursed water park. This time he would rip it apart to find Mimi. He stood up, walked to the wave pool, and noticed that Honey's inner tube was floating in the water unoccupied. More fear and dread filled him as he looked around the area trying to find both small lolis.

"Takashi," Motoko said walking over to him. "You look like you saw a ghost, what's wrong?"

Mori didn't say a word and took Motoko's hand leading her off on a trek through the artificial jungle to find Mimi and Honey.

"Where are we going?!" Motoko questioned surprised at the behavior change in Mori. She had never seen him like this before. Oh, god what if he liked her and was taking her somewhere so they could be alone, No...He wasn't the type...was he? Looking up at his face she noticed his eyes held worry. It only meant one thing, something happened to Honey or Mimi. This would explain the response she had gotten.

* * *

"Hey where did Mori-senpai and Motoko-chan go?" asked The twins looking around the area noticing they were missing a host and maiden.

"I think I saw Mori-senpai sleeping under that tree," Romey said pointing to the shaded area where there was a blanket and Mimi's innertube sitting. "Oh dear...Mimi-dear's missing too."

"I saw the wee ones go in the direction of the ice cream stand," Kage said. "But I didn't see Motoko or Mori go with them."

"Maybe Motoko went to go on the water slide," Shiro suggested. "And took Mori with her?"

"I think I would've seen her there," Sally said. "Suou and I were just at the waterslide and we didn't see anyone else there."

"I hope they're ok..." Jenny said softly. "Maybe we should go look for them; I think they couldn't have gotten far right?"

"I agree with the wee puffball," Kage said. "If we go through this jungle area we should run into them eventually right?"

"Come on girls I'll lead the way," Sally said walking through the jungle, she glanced over her shoulder and called. "If you Hosts are going to come with us then shut your mouths and follow us."

"Wait my darling little girls!" Tamaki shouted chasing after them. "The jungle is no place for my little girls to go!"

"Your family did finish developing the areas right Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked curiously. "There aren't any weird animals running free are there?"

"Of course not, my family added another side to the park earlier this month." Kyouya snapped glaring at the twins though he did not want to admit it but the alligators were still running loose.

* * *

"Motoko!"

"Mori-senpai!"

Walking through the jungle the group began searching for their friends who were missing in action. They had left Mimi and Honey at the ice cream stand to eat ice cream while they searched. At least it would prevent them from losing the two small lolitas. The trek was long.

"Mori-senpai, if you're here please say something!" Tamaki called out he stopped walking and looked around again trying to find where the silent type could've taken one of the maidens. "It's unlike Mori-senpai to just up and leave without Honey-senpai."

"Mori-senpai is pretty quiet...maybe something in him finally snapped and he went all native on us," Sally said thinking a moment. "He took a girl hostage and climbed onto a large structure and is now rampaging until we meet his demands."

"That's silly Sally, why would Mori-senpai be that type of man?" Jenny questioned rolling her eyes. "Come on he probably got freaked about something and when Motoko saw he was scared they just went somewhere they could talk in peace."

"Or maybe he thought something happened to Honey-senpai," Kage said thinking for a moment. "Or he thought something happened to Mimi and that triggered it with Motoko going with him."

A small voice piped up behind them. "Takashi is missing?" It was Mimi; standing next to her was Honey. The two followed the group after finishing their ice cream. Mimi's eyes filled with tears. "Poor Takashi... we have to find him! He needs me us!"

We'll find them," Shiro said giving Mimi a reassuring smile. "If I were Mori-senpai where would I go to find Honey and Mimi?"

"Let's check the gazebo that's nearby," Tamaki said pointing in the distance. "They could be there waiting for us."

* * *

"Takashi!"

Motoko finally managed to wrestle her arm away from Mori and glared at him, she could tell from his eyes he was worried but what made it stranger was that he hadn't stopped for a break from walking at all. She began wondering if maybe there was something else bothering him. Shaking her head she looked around the large clearing, sitting down she pulled Mori with her.

"Takashi, I know you're worried about Mitsukuni but he's ok," Motoko said gently. "He probably ran off with Mimi to go play on the water slide or they went to go get something to eat."

Mori looked at Motoko a moment, he wasn't sure if he could take Motoko's word of it but he really didn't worry so much about Honey anymore as he knew the loli could take care of himself but it was Mimi who he was more worried about. She was tinier and more fragile that and because he had a strong soft spot for her.

"You're worried more about Mimi aren't you?" Motoko asked curiously looking at him with a smile. "You know I feel the same way when you told me that Mitsukuni was missing, it was as if my heart dropped or something...but we'll find them."

Mori looked at Motoko with a smile and nodded. "You're right,"

"Momo-chan!"

"Takashi!" Mori looked around, recognizing the two voices, but unable to tell from which direction they were coming from.

Not a second later it seemed, Mimi tripped over a tree root and skinned her knee. She was unable to stop herself from crying. Mori shot up like a rocket, taking Motoko with him, and ran towards the crying loli. As he exploded from the bushes, almost running over one of the twins, he reached into his pocket and grabbed some bandages. In an instant, he was kneeling next to Mimi and started cleaning and bandaging the wound.

"Takashi! We were looking everywhere for you!" Honey explained, sitting next to Mimi, trying to comfort her.

Mori just looked at the finished bandage. "Sorry..."

Mimi smiled gently at him and placed her forehead against his. "It's okay Takashi. We were just worried about you and Momo-chan..." She then whispered. "I was mostly worried about you. You seemed so tired earlier that I was afraid you were having a scary nightmare."

Smiling in relief Mori placed a hand upon Mimi's head, he was happy the little loli was all right and not hurt. Feeling at ease he quickly picked her up pulling her on his back. "I'm glad you're alright Murieann."

Mimi giggled happily. "Come on Takashi, you gotta try the ice cream that Mitsukuni and I found!" she said giggling and pointing off in the distance. "It's this way let's go! let's go!"

The tall silent type headed off to where Mimi was telling him as he looked back noticing Honey was watching him with a bit of a sad expression but also that of happiness.

"Come on Mitsu," Motoko said taking the Shota's hand. "I wanna try the ice cream too, and we can swim more afterwards."

"Hooray!" Honey said giggling. "Ice cream! Swimming and All with Momo-chan!"

_**End Chapter**_


	10. Omake 3: Nookie

**OHSHC Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews! We all really appreciate it! We are currently working on more chapters and we will be posting them as time goes on. Here is the omake chapter that is to tide all of you over until we post the next chapters. This one is one to be random and funny.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Ouran High School Host Club. They are copyrighted to Bisco Hatori. We do own the Maidens who we created for the purpose of having fun and causing mischief.

**Omake #3: Nookie **

The story begins on an average day in the music room, the Host Club have one of the rare days off when there are no clients visiting or when they're not planning for the next theme of the day. It is a day where anything can happen when even the school's most handsome boys can wind down, be themselves, and do things that most teenage boys do whenever they're together in a room that's normally filled with so much estrogen that it could choke a horse. a time where they can actually gather their thoughts and have the moment to really do some thinking and planning. Moments of peace is a rare occurrence and even if it's a moment of peace there is one moment where everything can be considered to be chaotic thanks to a certain blonde commoner obsessed self-proclaimed King of the Host Club.

"Hey, boss, want to play a game?" The twins walked over to Tamaki in tandem as they stood on either side of him placing their arms around his shoulders. Smiling they decided to play a prank on him as they wanted the moment to be entertaining and kill the aura of boredom, they had lost interest in playing Pokémon Black and White. Now they wanted to take a moment to kill the boredom instead of doing as most normal people would and actually spending their free time doing what most people would, like reading or studying. With the Hitachiins, it only meant you would lose your sanity trying to figure out just what they were thinking.

Glancing up from the large quantity of commoner's ramen Tamaki blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the twins. He sat down the box he was reading on the table as his hand came to rest upon his chin deep in thought.

"What is it Hikaru and Kaoru?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion at what the mischievous little devil types had in mind. Anytime the twins were bored it only meant that things could either get worse before they got interesting.

"We have a question for you to ask the Maidens," Hikaru began.

"Yes, it's a question in which you can become closer to them, more than any other person can be." Kaoru said. "The question is simple and will help improve your relationship, especially with a certain raver."

Eyes widening in surprise Tamaki actually felt the challenge of wanting to become closer to the maidens actually worth partaking in. As if he was a puppy his eyes filled with stars that were full of hopefulness at the prospect of being closer to his darling "little girls."

"You should ask the Maidens if they'd do it all for the nookie." Hikaru said with a smile. "We heard the song on the radio and we've always wanted to know if they'd do it or not."

"What's a nookie," Tamaki questioned.

"It's a type of American dessert," Kaoru said with a smile. "We've heard it's the sweetest and delicious thing a person can have and it's meant to give the people involved the chance to become closer in sharing it."

"And you have to have it with cookies," Hikaru added suppressing his laughter.

"I see, in that case." Tamaki strode over to where Motoko and Mimi were sitting to test out the theory.

"Tama-chan, did you come to play a game with us?" Mimi asked looking up from the board game she was setting up with Honey and Mori.

"My darling little kitten daughter would you like to have a nookie with your darling father?" Tamaki asked with a smile extending a hand out to Mimi.

Motoko dropped her book onto the floor and quickly pulled Mimi away from Tamaki. "Oh my god…no she will not have any nookie with you!" she grabbed the Lolita and went across the room.

"Wait Motoko, Daddy was going to share some of the nookie with you!" Tamaki called out, he looked around and saw Mori and Honey glaring at him. "What? I was going to share the nookie with you too."

"We don't want any!" Honey said glaring at Tamaki before going after Motoko. "Momo-chan wait! Tama-chan didn't mean to offend you."

Tamaki blinked in confusion of course not before Mori gave him fair warning to stay away from Mimi. Shaking his head, he went over to where Romey and Shiro were reading; he looked over at the two and gave a smile. "My darling daughters would you like to join daddy in having a piece of nookie?"

"Did he just say?" Shiro said in surprise blinking as Romey fainted. She quickly grabbed her now incapacitated friend dragging her across the room to get away from Tamaki. "We don't want any of what you're offering! We're good girls!"

Tamaki did not understand it; he had wanted nothing more than to share the dessert with his little girls was that so wrong? As he looked around the room, he caught sight of Kage sitting alone reading a script, with a smile he walked over to her and said. "My darling vampire princess, would you like to…"

A letter opener was Kage's response followed by the girl shouting in fury. "Get the hell out of here Suou!"

"Senpai, don't bother Treasa," Haruhi said looking up from her book. "Why don't you go do something productive?"

Eyes sparkling Tamaki took Haruhi's hands into his and smiled. "My darling tanuki daughter please join me as we partake in nookie with everyone here."

"I don't know if I should be more offended with you calling me a tanuki...or what you asked me to do." Haruhi said she gave a stone glare, which of course scared him.

Tamaki quickly rushed across the room to where Sally was sitting behind her turntables and listening to music. His smile returned and he walked over to where she was sitting. "My darling raver daughter would you like to have nookie with me?" he called out cheerfully.

"Did you just ask me to have nookie with you?" Sally questioned raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki nodded eagerly.

Sally glared at him. "You moron I wouldn't have any kind of nookie with you if you were the last man on Earth! If we had to repopulate the Earth and it came down to it then civilization would end with the two of us!" With those sharp words, she stomped off to the preparation room while fuming in anger.

Tamaki sighed and finally decided to go ask the last maiden who he was sure would understand his plight and actually sit down with him to partake in a delicious treat. Smiling he walked over to the table where Jenny sat with Kyouya, He could hear her singing a song which was keeping the Shadow King entertained. Smiling he said. "Jenny my beloved melodious daughter will you join me in partaking of nookie?"

Jenny's voice cracked as she hit the note of a song she had been singing for Kyouya. "Tamaki you just asked me to…"

Kyouya stood up, grabbed his friend by the back of his jacket, and said. "Tamaki how dare you ask Miss Moreau to take part in something so vile and disgusting," he said lowly.

"But I was going to share it with you too." Tamaki said innocently though he felt Kyouya slam a fist in the top of his head. "What?"

"You idiot you do know what nookie is slang for?" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses and narrowing his eyes and finally decided to explain to what nookie meant.

"HIKARU AND KAORU," Tamaki made a beeline towards the now laughing twins. "YOU MADE ME OFFEND MY DAUGHTERS!"

At the sound of the twins' laughter and Tamaki's ramblings, the maidens shook their heads and resumed to what they were doing. That day Tamaki now knows that nookie is not a dessert.

_**End **_

**Author's Notes:** The random omake chapter is now completed and I regret nothing! If you want to look up what nookie means please go Google it for yourself and you shall see why the maidens got so mad. Anyway, sorry for the Tama abuse and I promise that I shall be nicer to him.


	11. Omake 4: Duck Hunt

**OHSHC Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

**Author's Notes: **Here is the second omake of Portraits Of Princesses, this one will be focused upon Tamaki playing a game which he ended up getting hooked on thanks to a certain Shadow King's older sister giving him an old game system from the 80's and a certain frustrating video game. This was posted as a one shot story but is now created into an omake for your enjoyment.

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the start, do not pass go and do not collect 200 dollars.

**Omake #4: Duck Hunt**

The rustling sounds of the tall grass in a field located in an undisclosed area as a tuft of blonde hair appeared from behind the grass. on his head he wore a hunter's hat which only accented his brown hunter's outfit, looking up and holding a hunting gun he smiled aiming towards the field where his hunting dog had leapt behind a set of bushes. His smiled widened as he heard the sound of ducks flying from behind the area, aiming his gun he began firing the shots hoping to hit a duck but to his surprise he hadn't hit any ducks.

"What in the…" his eyes widened in surprise as his hunting dog appeared from the bushes and began laughing at him. Glaring as the dog disappeared behind the bushes again, he stared firing his gun at the stray ducks appearing from behind the tall bushes.

"Take this you commoner ducks!" his voice was laced with venom as he fired more at the ducks, missing each time and hearing the sound of his hunting dog laughing at him.

He ducked behind the tall grass again remembering how much he had been bragging about bringing duck back to his neighborhood for the block party. Many of the neighbors were getting excited at the prospect of having a duck dinner instead of the usual barbequed delicacies, so hitching up his old hunting gun, and taking his trusty hunting dog, he was going to get the ducks.

Hearing a few shots and plops he looked behind him catching sight of his best friend and hunting partner shooting down the ducks as if they were nothing more than flying bull's eye targets. With a sigh, he turned back and stared looking at the area again as a flurry of ducks began flying up and away into the sky.

"Die ducks!" he began shooting into the air rapidly missing everything flying through the air. He could have sworn the bullets were ricocheting from a passing plane, glaring at the area he saw his dog appear from behind the bushes laughing at him again.

"Stop laughing at me!" he shouted in fury aiming the gun at the dog as he began shooting at it.

When dust from the number of shots he had fired cleared, he saw a now destroyed bush and saw his dog appear from the single standing bush as the accursed dog began laughing harder at him.

"Calm down Tono! You cannot kill the dog!

The fields faded and melted into the infamous music room 3 as the Ouran Hosts Club were sitting on a couch in front of a television borrowed from the audio video club connected to a Nintendo game system.

"Don't kill the dog Tama-chan," Honey said sniffling. "You've been trying to kill the ducks who didn't do anything wrong."

"Those ducks and that dog is mocking me!" Tamaki shouted in fury turning back to the screen once again trying to shoot the dog. "Die you common dog!"

"Tono, calm down, it's not a real dog," Hikaru said.

"That dog can't be shot at," Kaoru said shaking his head with a small smile appearing on his face. "Its part of the motivational tool used to motivate the player."

"This is why I suggested we play Tetris," Kyouya mumbled resuming his activity on his Ipad, when in all truth he was playing Angry Birds.

Tamaki glared daggers at the screen seeing the dog laughing at him once again; he finally sat down the gun onto the table as he stepped away from the game and headed towards the door.

"Senpai where are you going," Haruhi asked curiously.

"Home…"

With that final word, Tamaki left the music room, leaving his friends staring in shock and silence. However, the silence was broken by a voice that was rarely heard.

"My turn now…" Mori picked up the game controller and started a new game as the task of shooting computerized ducks resumed.

Those who were outside the music room could hear the sound of the Host Club king cursing the game solely known as Duck Hunt.

**End**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter didn't have the maidens in it so let's just say they went off home early because of the shopping day they had planned so the Hosts decided to play Nintendo to kill time.


	12. Omake 5: Haru Tanuki

**OHSHC Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry for the delay, we are currently working on more chapters. So here is another omake to tide all of you over. We hope you enjoy this one and please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back 1 chapter to read it!

**Omake 5: Haru Tanuki**

_This is the Haru Tanuki…_

_Watch her work in the music room she is a natural badass. Look, she works hard with a smile on her face. Whoa watch out says that Silent type, she is avoiding the Princely type, oh my gosh, Oh the Haru Tanukis are just crazy!_

_The moe moe Ouran diaries have referred to the Haru Tanuki as the most natural type in all of the host club, but she doesn't give a shit._

_If she wants fancy tuna…oh my god it's the princely type again!_

_Oh she has a tea set, serving fan girls._

_Haru Tanuki doesn't care, Haru Tanuki doesn't give a shit. She just hosts who she wants! And aww she eats strawberries! Oh my god watch her pour tea, look at pouring._

_The Haru Tanuki is really pretty badass, she has no regard for any other host what so ever. Look at her just hosting and aww she is being adorable! So adorable! She's so adorable!_

_Look she is hosting people and owing debts._

_The Haru Tanukis have a fairy boyish body, with a flat chest and flawless skin allowing her to pass off as a male._

_Now look there is a table full of fancy tuna._

_You think the Haru Tanuki cares? She doesn't give a shit. She goes right over to the table to get some fancy tuna. How smart is that? She has never had fancy tuna, the poor thing._

_But look the Haru Tanuki is getting a bigger debt, she doesn't give a shit. She wants fancy tuna. She doesn't care if the Shadow King is giving her more debts. Nothing can stop the Haru Tanuki when she's hungry._

_Oh what a smart girl look, she's eating strawberries again, there she is hosting again see._

_Now what's interesting is the Hosts here wait until the Haru Tanuki is done eating, and then they swoop in and gives her the debt._

"Hikaru and Kaoru!"

The twins stop the slide show as they look towards a certain short haired commoner who is furious about their narration.

"What's wrong Haruhi? We made this especially for you, this is most educational and helps the maidens to understand you better."

"I thought it was cute," Tamaki said though he quieted down and retreated to a corner when he was glared at.

"I'm going home…"

"See what we tell you? The Haru Tanuki just leaves when she wants, she doesn't give a shit!"

The door to the music room was slammed shut as a pissed off Haruhi headed home. She made a mental note to have Kage use the twins for target practice.

Haru Tanuki indeed!

_**End**_

_Authors' Notes:_ not one of my best omakes as I based if off the Honey Badger video…just replaced it with Haruhi and tried to make it funny. Anyway for the original video go to Youtube and search for Honey Badger.


	13. Episode 08: Beach Fever

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is the next chapter, sorry for taking so long, all of the maidens have gotten busy with real life and we don't have time to do writing sessions as often as we would like. However, we hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is a beach episode! Anyway, don't forget to review!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the first chapter to read it!

**Episode 08: Beach Chaos**

The Sun...

The Surf...

And The Host club?

Those were things you would find playing upon the warm sand and in the shining sun as the Private beach belonging to one of the most elite families in Japan known solely as the Ootori family. The Ouran Host club and the young ladies known as the Maidens Of Music Room 3 accompanied them on the trip, normally a coed vacation only meant that there would be romance blossoming in the air, it wasn't the case due to the little detail which hadn't been mentioned to the maidens...

They would be serving clients for the duration of the whole day while consisting of the rest of the evening spent hanging out together and enjoying each other's company. Where there were times when an unresolved tension was in the air among the boys and girls of both clubs, it often dissipated once everyone's nerves calmed down.

"I can't believe we're at the beach again," Haruhi looked around the area watching the Hosts and Maidens entertain their guests; she gave a sigh of annoyance and merely brushed a strand of her short hair out of her eyes.

"Haruhi, are ye not goin' ter swim?" asked Kage in curiosity raising an eyebrow in curiosity; she noted the blue and white shirt with the brown shorts. She began wondering if Tamaki was keeping Haruhi dressed in male clothes on purpose.

"I'm not much of a swimmer," Haruhi said quietly.

"Haruhi, ye won't be alone, I'll stay here with ye," Kage said looking over her shoulder she noticed a few girls were watching them. "It feels awkward right now."

"Waaaah! Haruhi-kun and Kage-chan are so close!"

"Almost like siblings!"

"It's so moe! They're almost like lovers!"

"Moe! Kyaaaa! How moe!"

"This beach air feels marvelous upon my skin, I must sing a song in which everyone can join in," Jenny's voice radiated through the air as she sung happily at being able to visit the beach. "It's as if the future of youth is dancing within the hearts of everyone here."

"Suouette enough with being the little mermaid and toss us the volleyball," Sally called rolling her eyes.

Puffing out her cheeks and grabbing the ball she tossed it over to where her friends were playing, glancing over her shoulder she caught sight of her regular clients with their camera phones out and taking pictures of her, she began singing again. "My heart is like a deep ocean floor, I'll always love everyone more and more as my feelings will call out for the one I love."

"Jenny-hime's so cute!"

"She's so adorable in that swimsuit too!"

"How moe!"

"Watch this," Mimi spun around and struck a pose like a cat as her swimsuit's skirt blew in the warm air, her pigtails moved to the right as she giggled and began skipping around the sand in circles pretending to be a kitten. "Mew! Mew! Mew!"

"Waah! How cute!"

"Aww it was so worth giving her cookies to act like a kitten!"

"Waaaah Mimi-chan look over here and do the Nyan Nyan song!"

Mimi giggled basking in the attention she was receiving and began dancing around again while singing; she stopped singing when she caught sight of Motoko walking over to them carrying a large beach ball. "Momo-chan!" she ran over to the taller girl and climbed on her back giggling. "Do you wanna dance for our clients too?"

"Sure Mimi," Motoko said with a giggle. "That's after we join Takashi and Mitsukuni under the umbrella for your break, remember we have to reapply sunscreen every time we get out of the water."

Mimi nodded. "Ok," she giggled waving at the boys. "We'll be back and we'll dance together too just for you guys!"

"Motoko-chan is too cute!"

"She's like such a good big sister figure!"

"Speaking of figures did you see hers? No wonder she is counted as one of the maidens with the most "talents"!"

The boys became doused with water as Mori and Honey tossed the buckets they were holding off to the side. They heard the remarks made by the male clients about Motoko and decided to cool the other male clients off.

"Waah! Mori-senpai is so manly! He defended Miss Motoko's honor!"

"That's so heroic!"

"And Honey-senpai was so cute following his example!"

"How moe!"

Kaoru finished setting up the picnic table with Romey. Smiling he looked at the food he had helped to prepare. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Romey who was currently arranging the plates and dining utensils inside a box.

"Kaoru-dear, thanks again for helping me," Romey said shyly her cheeks pinkened with each word spoken, and her eyes reflected happiness at having someone to help her. "And I'm impressed with the rolls you made."

Kaoru turned bright red turning away from the girl, he learned how to bake rolls in home economics which was something he had taken a liking to. Hikaru often ended up teasing him mercilessly about cooking.

"So how are the Host Club's little house wives doing?" Hikaru asked walking over to the table; he glanced at the table catching sight of the heart shaped rolls that Kaoru baked. Seeing this as an opportunity to play up on the brotherly love act, he grabbed Kaoru close. "I'm so proud of my little brother learning how to bake; he's going to be a great baker one day."

Kaoru knew exactly what Hikaru was playing at and smiled grasping his brother in a tight hug. "I'm only learning to please you Hikaru,"

"Oh Kaoru..."

"Hikaru!"

Both twins embraced in a tight hug that of course went unnoticed by Romey who was currently walking back to the beach house to get more plates and bring out more food.

"Waah! Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love is so beautiful!"

"We support you one hundred percent in anything you choose Kaoru!"

"I'm gonna faint!"

"Eeeek! Hikaru and Kaoru how lovely!"

A volleyball flew in Hikaru's direction as it hit the ginger in the head; he landed right on top of Kaoru. Both of them staring at one another in the face, as the fan girls went wild.

"Oh my god...Hikaru if you wanna screw Kaoru so badly you should've waited until you're alone," Shiro called walking over and grabbing the ball off the ground. "It's a shame you two are actually that type...to think yaoi is really your thing."

"Waah! Shiro-chan's jealous!"

"How moe!"

"It's too cute I think I'm gonna faint from the love triangle!"

"Waaaah moe!"

"The girls look like they're having a good time," Tamaki said with a smile watching the maidens closely, he spun the volleyball on his finger and looked over at Kyouya who was staring at a certain pigtailed maiden. "What do you think mommy? Our little girls beautiful exploring in the beach's warmth and sunshine! It's right out of a fairytale, they're our little mermaids!"

"Tamaki, your daydreams are demented at best," Kyouya, mumbled glancing at the blonde. "But I agree that the maidens are enjoying themselves."

"Tamaki!" Sally walked over to him grabbing him by the ear and began dragging him away. "Come on you're holding up the game! Stop running off and let's finish the game, Lacey and I have to beat your asses in it at least once."

"Wait my beloved princess please don't manhandle Daddy!" Tamaki shouted, as he was drug off.

"Are you saying I hold your ear like a dude?" Sally questioned in fury. "That's it after this I'm going to bury you in the sand and leave you there!"

"Come on the game can't go on if Tamaki-senpai keeps running off," Lacey gave an annoyed sigh and walked back to her side of the volleyball net as she looked over calling out. "Bossanova! Your team is gong to lose and when I win you have to give me something good!"

The red headed Yanki nodded blushing as he prepared to hit the ball, His eyes couldn't leave that of the brown haired Yanki chick he had grown to spend a lot of time with. "I'll win Lacey and then you owe me something good."

Eyes clashing with one another the game resumed as the volleyball was thrown and hit over the net keeping in time with the movements of each team. Every spike, hit, or running attack was like a death move as the teens played intensely for the promised prizes.

"Final point wins the game," Shiro called out tossing the ball to Lacey. "Alright Lacey put some spice on it."

Lacey gave a smile tossing the ball up into the air as her hand connected with the ball as it was sent flying over the net and past Tamaki who had dove to catch it. Needless to say that it landed right on the sand next to the Host King who was dazed and confused.

"Ha, we won!" Lacey shouted as she began jumping up and down. "That's right! In volleyball I'm beastly!"

"Pay up boys you owe us something good!" Shiro said with a smile holding out her hand. "There was no way you could've beaten us anyway!"

"Did we really have to be that rough on them?"

"Come on Helen it was an all out war," Lacey said wagging a finger. "If we didn't show them our might they would've beaten us and then we'd be giving them something good...speaking of which Bossanova you owe me something really good!"

The redheaded Yakuza boy nodded as he rushed towards the ocean diving in headfirst to cool off. He looked out from the ocean and saw Lacey was staring at him in curiosity.

"Anyway, Helen you should join the volleyball team, we could use more people," Lacey spun the ball on her finger and gave a smile. "We're number one in the country right now."

"I think I'll stick to music clubs," Helen said giggling nervously, she was hiding the fact that she was intimidated by Lacey who seemed to play volleyball by any means necessary. Even if it meant inflicting injuries upon the other team by way of the spike, she had named glamorous spike.

"Too bad..." Lacey said with a frown, she glanced over her shoulder catching sight of her cousin sitting at a table eating, sitting the ball down she rushed over.

"She's going to be busy for a while," Shiro noted shaking her head, looking beside her foot she saw a water gun. Smiling devilishly she picked it up and rushed off to go fill it up with water.

Shrugging Helen headed towards the beach blanket she had lain out and sat down on it, she smiled gently allowing the warm sea air to overtake her as she listened to the ocean, and this was paradise.

"My darling little lambs, it's almost time for the next beach activity, we'll be watermelon smashing!"

His call echoed through the air of the beach, though many of the guests who were enjoying the sunshine weren't paying much attention or in a few other cases were one with the water.

That's where a young blonde was swimming freely in the warm sunshine and the sparkling blue ocean, her eyes protected from the saltiness of the water, her arms and legs moving within the water elegantly as if she was painting a fine painting. Her hair moving along with the waves as she swam. As if she was an elegant mermaid or a goddess of the sea who knew that water was her friend.

"Crystal-chan come back to shore!" Called out Mimi. "We're going to watch Tama-chan smash the watermelon!"

Smiling she lifted her goggles calling out cheerfully over the waves she was accustomed to swimming with. "I'll be there in a second!" Putting on her goggles again, she began swimming towards the shore again. Hopefully she could help avoid a disaster or injury if she got there in time at least for Tamaki's sake he would live to host again.

* * *

"Suou, you're a moron you know that?"

Sally sighed as she dabbed Tamaki's forehead with antibacterial lotion, she glared at him again remembering the whole ordeal, he had swung and missed but some kind of way whacked himself in the head with the bat.

"My darling raver daughter, daddy will be fine," Tamaki, said gently he winced in pain from the cut.

"Well hold still," Sally ordered as she grabbed the spray and began spraying the large cut on Tamaki's forehead.

"THAT HURTS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR BELOVED FATHER?"

"You're not my dad!"

Outside the room the hosts and maidens were sitting on the couch listened intently to the sound of Tamaki's complaining and Sally barking out orders for him to be still.

"Rule of the beach, never let Tamaki handle a bat," Kage said holding back a snicker. "He's liable ter injure himself and others around him."

"Or the trees..." Mimi said as she entered the living room with Motoko. She was wearing an apron decorated with small kittens. "We're almost done with dinner."

"I'm sorry our chef was off duty again," Kyouya said.

"We don't mind cooking," Motoko said with a smile. "It's been great cooking with Romes, Mimi, Haruhi, and Crystal."

"Protect me mommy dear!" Tamaki shouted as he rushed out of the room and hid behind Kyouya from Sally who was holding the spray. "Our darling raver daughter has lost her mind and wants to hurt me!"

"Tamaki, did you lose a few brain cells or something?" Kyouya questioned glaring at his friend. "She's trying to help you...if you get an infection in that head of yours you'll lose what's left of the brain you've already apparently have."

"But it hurts!" Tamaki whimpered.

"Suou get your ass over here and man up!" Sally glared at him and charged at him with the spray. "I'm tryin to help you!"

Tamaki sighed deciding to man up as he sat down and looked at Sally. "Alright, I'll be a gentleman and let my darling raver nurse help me."

Sally rolled her eyes and resumed spraying the spray on Tamaki only to have the bottle knocked out of her hands by Tamaki's squirming. She glared at him and slapped a band-aid on his forehead. "There you big baby, it wasn't that bad!"

"Dinner!" Romey called from the kitchen.

Everyone in the room stood up and began making their way towards the dining room where dinner would be served.

* * *

The Hosts and Maidens sat around the large dining table having dinner; they were enjoying each other's company and the food that had been prepared by the resident chefs. For dessert, they would be having the chocolate cake that Kaoru had baked earlier in the day.

"This is so good!" Sally said grabbing another crab leg and began opening it as she continued eating. She had finished another plate and was starting on her third one. Looking over she noticed that Tamaki was eating elegantly. "Geez Suou you're among friends be a man and stop eating like a bird."

"My darling little raver princess daddy doesn't want to disgust you or your sisters." Tamaki said with a smile as sparkles appeared around him. "It's the way of a gentleman to employ self control when eating."

"You're really full of it you know that?" Sally said rolling her eyes; she waved her fork in his face a couple of times. "Eating like you have no self control is what a beach trip is all about, you don't see the others eating like birds."

Tamaki looked around noticing the others were eating normally and not eating like the Queen was coming to dinner. He finally relented and started eating like a normal person. He glanced at Sally again blushing.

"Crab...it had to be crab..." Jenny looked at her plate and pushed it away from her as she began eating the salad while avoiding eating the crab. She hated seafood; she looked up noticing that Kyouya was staring at her. "What Ootori?"

"Miss Moreau are you not happy with tonight's dinner?" Kyouya questioned. "There are people starving all over the world and you're going to waste food?"

"I don't like seafood," Jenny whispered.

"What's not to like about it," Kyouya asked curiously, he sat down his fork and noticed the visible blush on the girl's face. "Are you allergic to it?"

"No, I just don't like eating something that was once under the sea." Jenny said.

"Don't worry Cous," Lacey said placing her arm around Jenny's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about eating the crabs, I'll eat them."

"Ok...But...they killed Sebastian!" Jenny protested. "He can't sing Under The Sea anymore or help Ariel!"

"Here we go again...this is just like when you wouldn't eat pork because you watched Babe a million times and cried when Great Grandma told us she used to slaughter pigs on the farm back in her childhood." Lacey said rolling her eyes, she looked at Kyouya and said. "Don't be mad at her Kyouya-senpai, she has a weak spot for animals...well except for the ones her mom forces her to eat."

"I see," Kyouya shook his head and gave a small hidden smile, for some odd reason Jenny reminded him of someone but he did not know whom. "Miss Moreau's stubborn."

"Shut up!" Jenny said resuming eating the salad and seething in annoyance.

"I think we may have over cooked it," Romey said worriedly she looked at Kaoru who was happily eating. "Is it bad Kaoru-dear?"

"It's good Romey-chan," Kaoru said giving her a smile. "But maybe seasoning it a bit more would've helped, and over boiling it made it softer."

Romey nodded. "I tried not to look when Motoko-dear put the live crab in the water and while I was trying to cook it, I had to figure out a way to keep from cringing when its eyes were staring at me."

"That's why you should've cut its head off before you put it in the water," Kaoru said, he paused and looked at the crab shell closely. "It's a little redder than normal so that's actually better than it being pink in the middle, so you didn't make the common mistake of cooking it for less time."

"Oh well tomorrow morning let's get up and make a huge breakfast for everyone," Romey said cheerfully. "I'm thinking something along the lines of muffins as part of the menu, and you can make your rose shaped scones, the ones that got you an A on your cooking assignment."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kaoru made a mental note and started eating again, he looked up at Romey blushing a gentle hue of red.

"First one to finish this plate wins," Hikaru looked at Shiro with a sparkle of competitiveness in his eye. "And loser has to play a penalty game."

Shiro gave a smile mixed with mischief. "You're on but if I win you have to buy me a lifetime supply of pocky and that Kuroshitsuji boxed set I saw at the store when we were at the mall."

"I know I know." Hikaru said he looked at Kassanoda. "Alright Bossanova you're the referee, so tell us when to start."

Kassanoda sat down his fork and said. "Ready...go!"

The little devil type and energetic type both started eating their crab in a succession one after another in an attempt to beat one another in their contest. That Hikaru was losing but that did not stop him from using both his hands to eat more crab in an attempt to beat Shiro.

"And time," Kassanoda called out.

Shiro stopped eating and smiled noticing that Hikaru had two crabs left on his plate. She giggled and said. "I win Hikaru."

"It's not fair..." Hikaru said lying his head on the table in annoyance he looked over at Shiro, he had never anyone who could beat him. He gave another groan and began hitting his head on the table.

"Come on don't be a sore loser Hikaru," Shiro pat him on the back gently. "Banging your head on the table won't make it any better."

"How..." Hikaru asked in annoyance. "Did a girl beat me?! I'm a disgrace to the Hitachiin name!"

"Calm down,"

"Momo-chan! Momo-chan!" Honey said with a cheerful smile holding out his fork for the taller girl to try the crab. "Say ah!"

Motoko smiled as she opened her mouth. "Ah!" she leaned forward and allowed Honey to feed her.

"Is it good Momo-chan?"

Motoko nodded and opened her mouth again. "More please!" she said giggling, though on the inside she was panicking about allowing the Shota to feed her. She had to admit if it made him happy she would allow him to continue what he was doing.

"Murieann," Mori sat down his fork and grabbed a napkin from nearby as he wiped the smaller girl's mouth. "You're making a mess."

"But Takashi it's good," Mimi said with a giggle she held up her fork and stood on her chair as she fed Mori the crab. "See, it's really good because we all made it super special for everyone to enjoy!"

Mori turned a bright red as he stood up from the table and grabbed Honey as he began leaving the dining room.

"Takashi are you ok?" Honey asked curiously only to be pulled out of the room. "I'll be back, I have to help Takashi."

"I hope he's ok," Mimi said softly she sat back down and stared eating again. "When Takashi comes back we'll have cake so he can feel better."

"Don't worry it's probably cousin bonding time Mimi," Helen said gently with a smile. "He'll be back."

"Helen is right," Motoko said with a smile. "Mori and Honey need some guy time due to all the estrogen in the room since we out number the guys."

Mimi nodded feeling better as she started eating once again, her worries for Mori was pushed out of her head.

"Crystal this is excellent," Kage, said smiling at the blonde girl. They had been the quietest of the group as they were eating and having a quiet conversation with another while watching the chaos unfold.

"Thank you but it was everyone helping out that helped." Crystal said. "Especially the special butter sauce that Haruhi prepared, she added just the right amount of lemon and garlic."

"Haruhi's a cookin' genius as well." Kage said smiling at the short haired commoner girl, she blushed a little but quickly hid it.

"My mom left a recipe for it and I brought it with me," Haruhi said in between bites of the crab. "I've wanted to try it for a long time now."

"Share the recipe with me when we go back home," Crystal said cheerfully. "I'd like to try making it at home and whenever there is a beach theme in cooking club I want to make the excellent Fujioka butter sauce."

Haruhi nodded. "I don't mind sharing." she looked over and saw Tamaki was now in the corner. She held back a smile at the sight, he was finally starting to go back to normal after the initial shock rejection, she shook her head to push the thoughts out of her head and started focusing on the conversation she was part of.

"It's kind of a shame that Renge couldn't come with us," Crystal said. "She would've made dinner more interesting."

"I'm glad the otaku isn't here," Kage shuddered at the thought. "She's been hanging around me brother Duncan a lot lately and I'm starting ter wonder if they're in some secret relationship."

"Knowing Renge she probably thinks your brother looks like some character in one of her video games." Haruhi blinked in surprise when she saw the other two girls were staring at her. "What did I say?"

Crystal and Kage looked at each other and began laughing. They had never heard Haruhi ever say anything that was a jab at Renge's obsession with Uki Doki Memorial.

"Look at you Haruhi, when did you start falling in to the catty girl style?" Crystal asked wiping a tear from her eye. "Hanging out with the maidens is starting to bring out a new side of you."

"It's good we can joke around with ye Haruhi," Kage said. "It balances out the maidens more."

"I speak the truth," Haruhi said with a small giggle. "My honest opinion is that Renge scares me like she does with everyone else. I'm only nicer about it because she doesn't have that many friends who are sane."

"I don't think she ever will," Kage said. "She's a huge otaku and I think she even scares Shiro from time ter time, especially with that crazy laugh of hers...she's the annoying ninja of Ouran."

"Or popping out of random places like a ninja," Crystal said she began shuddering at the memory. "I'm still questioning how long she was hiding in that gym locker waiting for someone to say something moe."

"Renge is either a magical girl or she's related to Batman," Haruhi went quiet at what she had said and began laughing.

"I bet saying anything moe must trigger something like the "Renge signal" or somethin'." Crystal said. "Why else would she know what's goin' on unless someone uses that?"

The girls went quiet as their thoughts began to join together creating the image of Renge dressed up as Batman while standing in front of the Bat signal. They looked at each other and began laughing again.

"I am the Otaku!" Haruhi said standing up and striking a pose like Batman, she snorted and started laughing again.

"No no wait, I got it!" Crystal said standing up and began dancing. "Look I'm doing the Rengetutsi!"

They continued laughing much to the confusion of those in the dining room, who were wondering what was so funny.

"Otaku Jutsu!"

"To the Rengemoble!"

"Da na na na Renge! Renge!"

* * *

Later that night the house was quiet all for the sound the house making creepy noises as creaking floors and the sound of things being moved around as if there was a ghost haunting the large mansion. The windows would make loud banging noises as the shutters outside the windows would hit the windows and the large tree branch outside one of the windows would scrape against the glass.

The Maidens woke up one by one as they looked around their rooms catching sight of the creepy shadows being casted by various things. They began leaving their rooms to find a safe place to hide from the creepy sound.

Mimi looked around the corner and rushed towards the direction of Motoko's room making sure to check every corner for monsters.

Jenny came down the staircase a minute later as she began heading for the same direction as the door to Romey's room opened and they ran into one another. They let out small gasps of surprise but quickly started walking towards the room as they ran into Kage and Shiro, which surprised them, but they quickly straightened up and headed towards Motoko's room together.

* * *

"It's bad we can't sleep in our rooms,"

The girls were sitting downstairs in the kitchen after they decided to have a midnight snack to take their minds off the house. they had woken up Lacey, Crystal and Helen which to their surprise the three of them were sleeping in the same room. They tried to wake Haruhi and Sally but the two girls slept like logs.

"It's not that bad the house was making creepy noises and we did the logical thing," Lacey said simply. "It's better than being in a room alone."

"I'm still questioning why we were placed in separate rooms anyway," Mimi whimpered. "I usually share a room with Momo-chan on trips."

"It's the Hosts' ideas of some sick joke," Jenny said softly, she felt Lacey's arm drape on her shoulder. "I usually share a room with Lacey."

"There is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a big old house," Romey said as she sat down another plate of fruit.

"That makes creepy noises," Shiro said she took one of the strawberries and bit into it. "If the twins were playing a prank on us I'll end them with my yaoi paddle."

"They wouldn't be like that," Motoko, said she wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulders. "Speaking of boys...what's the story with Lacey and Kassanoda?"

Lacey blinked in surprise and nearly choked on the orange slice she was eating. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't act coy; we saw you and a certain Yanki cozying up after dinner during the board game." Motoko said. "So what's the story?"

"Ritsu and I are friends," Lacey said simply. "He came with me because I want him to interact more with other people other than Yakuza kids."

"She has it bad for him," Jenny said sipping the orange juice, that Romey sat in front of her. "Lacey likes Bossanova but they're not sure how others will react."

"Oh what about you little miss melody?" asked Lacey glaring at Jenny. "You have it bad for Ootori, which I might add is rebelling against what your mother told you."

"Lacey you know I'm waiting for-"

"We know, your promise boy," the maidens said in unison.

"Ok, what's the story with you and little sugar Momo?" Jenny questioned referring to Honey. "You sure were being all cool during dinner when he was feeding you!"

"I like Mitsukuni but...he isn't interested in a relationship," Motoko said quietly she poked her fingertips together blushing. "He's too innocent to really be in love...unless I was a cake or a bunny."

"Everyone knows that Romey is in love love with Kaoru!" Crystal teased. "While we were cooking earlier they were being so loving like a husband and wife!"

"Kaoru-dear and I are only friends," Romey sputtered out, she stood up going to the refrigerator to get the rest of the chocolate cake and the ice cream.

"Ooh Romey-chan's in denial," Mimi said giggling, she looked around noticing the others were giving her a devilish smile. "Huh?"

"It's no secret Mimi is in love with Mori-senpai," Shiro said. "They're been spending a lot of time together and that stunt during dinner proved it."

"I was letting Takashi try what I cooked," Mimi said defensively. "He left because he had a tummy ache!"

"Uh-huh and the Nile is only a river in Egypt,"

"What about Shiro-chan and Hikaru?"

"What about us?" Shiro questioned, she hid a blush but quickly put on a tough front to keep the others from seeing her blush. "We're only friends and he's actually more fun to hang out with than most of the other hosts."

"I think you two are in denial," Jenny said simply. "Holding back your love for a person is not healthy."

"What about you Helen?" asked Shiro curiously looking at the other girl. "Do you have someone you like?"

Helen shook her head. "I have no time for boys."

"Come on you must like someone," Lacey pried. "Isn't there anyone you like? It can even be a teacher."

Helen turned bright red and she shook her head trying to keep herself from revealing her crush.

"Oh leave her alone, she's entitled ter her own secrets," Kage said sitting down with the container of vanilla ice cream.

"Ok, who do you like Kage?" Motoko asked walking over and sitting down. "you must have a crush on someone."

"I don't have time fer love," Kage stated simply. "I don't have a crush on anyone but..."

"There you guys are!"

"Ooh it's snack time."

The girls looked towards the door and saw Haruhi and Sally had finally woken up from their slumber.

"Pull up a chair we're talking crushes."

"I'm leaving."

"Don't go Haruhi sit down and join us, you are a girl after all."

Haruhi sighed and sat down in between Kage and Crystal frowning as she leaned her head against the counter. She had heard the conversation the Hosts were having in the room next to hers and it wasn't pleasant.

* * *

"Mori-senpai you should confess to Mimi-chan," Kaoru said simply. "Acting like you don't like her is getting really annoying, and the girls are starting to catch on."

"You're one to talk Kaoru," Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "You've been following Romey like a little lost puppy since you met her, man up and ask her out."

"I'll do it one day," Kaoru said quietly. "Once you ask Shiro out."

"I don't like her," Hikaru snapped, his face flared up bright red and he threw a pillow at his brother. "I am waiting until the boss is over Haruhi so I can chase her!"

"You're denying your true feelings for Miss Yamamoto," Kyouya pushed up his glasses and wrote something in his notebook.

"Oh really, then why are you denying you love pigtails?" asked Kaoru curiously. "You've been staring at her since you met, and don't give me that family feud crap because you know I'm right."

"I have no interest in Miss Moreau," Kyouya said writing more in his notebook. "I have a girl I'm waiting for; she's currently not here at the moment."

"Oh yeah...your so called "promise girl" that you seem to have started searching for." Hikaru said. "You're worse than pigtails with her whole promise boy nonsense."

"Leave him alone," Tamaki, said he placed an arm on Kyouya's shoulders. "Our dear Kyouya is showing he can wait for love as long as he can until the day he meets the girl of his dreams."

"Boss, you're a hypocrite, you've been chasing a certain raver since you met her." Hikaru said waving a hand. "You two are practically an old married couple with the way she orders you around."

Kaoru made a sound that sounded like a whip. "Hear that boss? That's the sound of the whip being cracked by your raver princess."

"I...I...I don't have a crush on any of my little girls," Tamaki said defensively. "I'm protecting them all like a proper father should!"

"Tama-chan's clueless," Honey, said giggling he looked down at Usa-chan. "Right Usa-chan?"

"Oh Honey-senpai don't think we haven't noticed how you've been hanging around Motoko-chan." Hikaru said with a smirk. "Your cute act is really starting to run dry, we noticed the way you spend more time with her than any of the other girls."

"Momo-chan makes me cake, she fixes Usa-chan and she is fun." Honey said quietly, he looked at the twins his eyes showing that they had gotten to his nerves as his tone changed. "Motoko seems to think I'm only into stuffed animals and cute things."

"Mitsukuni, you have to tell her the truth," Mori said. "I'll tell Mimi that I like her if you tell Motoko that you like her."

"Really Takashi," Honey said giggling as he climbed on Mori's back. "I'll tell Momo-chan I like her!"

"This conversation is really not meant for the girls to hear," Kassanoda spoke up from his place next to Mori.

"Ah Bossanova...you cannot escape the Hitachiin questioning." Hikaru and Kaoru crawled over to the Yanki and both draped their arms on his shoulders.

"We know you like Lacey."

"I...I...don't..." Kassanoda said blushing as he shrugged the twins' arms off his shoulders. "She and I are good friends."

"Then why are you blushing so much and you're sweating," Kaoru asked.

"Bossanova likes Lacey!"

Kassanoda glared at the twins making them back away and quickly hide behind Mori, Taking in a long sigh he looked down. "I do like her, but who could ever like someone like me?"

"Bossanova don't be like that," Honey said cheerfully. "The girls all like us for who we are...well except for Kyo-chan, the girl he likes doesn't like him at all."

"And Tamaki's clueless, so he shall be know as he who shall never be laid." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Lord Virgymort..." Mori said.

"Lord..."

"Virgymort?"

The twins began laughing loudly in unison at the name that Mori had come up with. They made note to start using that as a way to tease Tamaki.

The night seemed to fade away as it became morning, which meant the beach trip was over and everyone had to return to the days of hiding his or her feelings for one another until the time was right. That for the Hosts they had to deal with cranky and sleepy girls on the way back to Tokyo.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author's Notes:** _That's it for this chapter! We hope you enjoyed the beach episode! And please remember to check out the maidens other adventures! Anyway see you in the next chapter!


	14. Episode 09: NyanSan

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry for the long wait everyone, we're normally not this busy but we got caught up with working on things for our group over at Deviantart that we forgot to hold a weekly writing session. Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the first chapter ok?

_**Episode 09: Nyan-san**_

"It's only three more days until my birthday!"

The Lolita type of the music room giggled happily while prancing around in an energetic manner, she had been looking forward to this day since joining the Maidens. Before now, her birthday was an event shared with her family only. This year, she'd celebrate with all her friends!

She stopped outside the door to the music room with a bright smile on her face, she was going to have so much fun with everyone and it gave them the chance to have fun instead of working as with all parties. Reaching for the door handle and pulling it open Mimi looked inside and saw Tamaki standing in front of the large board he used whenever planning events for the club.

"My darling little lambs in celebration for your dear lolita sister's birthday, I have planned to hold a huge ball in her honor!"

"A ball, seriously Suou," Sally stood up walking over to the Host club king and flicking him in the forehead. "You don't know how to have parties for girls do you? How about we do something of a party here in the music room with just us and a few of little kitten's other friends."

"Mimi's birthday is a celebration!" Tamaki declared cheerfully he pointed off into space adding with a cheerful energetic smile. "We must celebrate it with everyone in the world my darling raver!"

"And I say we have a party with just friends," Sally snapped glaring at him. "If we have a huge ball it'll dissolve in all of us working instead of actually having fun, so sit down and let the maidens plan the party!"

"I agree with Sally-dear," Romey said she held up her cook book she had been reading. "I can bake a huge three tiered cake."

"And I'll make the frosting," Kaoru said thinking for a moment. "Buttercream with small bits of sprinkles in it will be good for a chocolate one."

"And I can make the candy figure of Mimi to go on top," Motoko said thinking a moment. "Made from sugar candies or wait I know we can make it with rice Krispy treats and baker's candy."

"That sounds good, we could always make the cake in the shape of a kitten," Kaoru suggested. "And M&Ms for the eyes."

"Oh that sounds good," Romey said. "We have to get the sparkler candles so it can be flashy."

"Alright we have our cake baking team," Tamaki looked over at the remaining Hosts. "Hikaru, and Shiro I want to count on you two to put up the decorations."

"Decoration duty," Hikaru frowned, waving a passive hand in annoyance. "Boss I don't want the lame job, give me something more exciting."

"It'll be exciting," Shiro said, she sat her manga down on her lap. "We'll have Renge helping us out."

"You can leave the music to me," Sally said with a smile. "I have lots of records we can use for the party with me serving as DJ and since it's for a friend's birthday I won't charge you any money."

"I guess Kyouya and I can probably handle shopping for Mimi's gift," Jenny said with a smile. "I know so many places that sell so many cute clothes, and there are sales going on at Shibuya-109 right now."

"Miss Moreau, shopping is not beneficial to our plan," Kyouya said he fell silent when Jenny glared at him. "I'll go with you."

"Good boy."

"So that leaves keeping Mimi distracted all day," Tamaki smiled at Kage, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey. "This will be your jobs."

"Suou, how do ye not know if I have a plan fer the wee one's birthday?" Kage questioned sitting down her script. "Haruhi and I are plannin' ter go shoppin' this afternoon with Crystal."

"I guess Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai can distract Mimi," Tamaki looked over noticing that Mori and Honey were heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"We're going to run an errand Tama-Chan," Honey said with a smile. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Uh-oh looks like Mori-senpai is starting to become more unpredictable," Jenny noted quietly. "Uh...I'm bringing a bat with me in case he goes insane and tries to kill us."

"I'm here!" shouted Mimi finally deciding to enter the music room; she giggled as her eyes shined in excitement. "What's everyone talking about?"

"Nothing my darling little lamb," Tamaki said gently patting Mimi on the head. "Would you like to have some cake with me?"

Mimi nodded. "Ok," She said cheerfully, but hidden behind that cheerful smile was a hint of worry, she began wondering what set Mori off to leave the room. Whatever it was she'd get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Welcome home Morinozuka-san."

Mori gave a small smile towards the maids who greeted him as he entered the house, he headed towards his bedroom as he shut the door locking it behind him, sitting down at his desk he opened a drawer and pulled out blue fabric, black buttons, and some clear wire. He turned the desk lamp on and set off to work.

He had been spending the past few nights and days sewing, while many people wouldn't believe that the leader of the kendo team and the wild type of the host club was actually partaking in arts and crafts. Looking down at the directions sitting on his desk he carefully began sewing, only wincing in pain whenever the needle would touch his skin.

"Taka-nii, are you home yet?" the voice from behind the door belonged to his younger yet talkative brother Satoshi.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Having private time."

"Oh...have fun?"

Once he determined that Satoshi was gone, he started sewing again, the fabric slowly taking shape of a flat blue cat. His eyes focused on the next step of the directions, he'd need to sew on the eyes carefully and then stuff it. He hoped that the toy would be completed by Mimi's birthday.

* * *

"Takashi what happened to your fingers?"

Mimi looked at his hands carefully as she saw they were bandaged. "Did you have an accident this morning that made you hurt your fingers?"

Mori gave her a small smile running a hand gently on her head. "Don't worry about it Murieann."

"But Takashi, your fingers have been hurt," Mimi leaned down and kissed each of his fingers. "There, they'll get better now and you can take off the bandages when my magic kisses heal them."

Mori didn't say a word and smiled patting her on the head again. "Murieann please go back to your classroom, I'll see you after school."

Mimi's eyes widened and she nodded. "Ok Takashi! get better soon and don't work so hard!"

* * *

"Report."

"The cake is pretty much done, we have to wait until Kaoru-dear finishes making the frosting from scratch which we can finish tonight," Romey explained.

"And I have the figure completed for the cake," Motoko said cheerfully holding up the Mimi figure. "Took me all night but I managed to get her likeness down and her braids are made from laffy taffy."

"I have her gift," Jenny said holding up a small gift bag.

"After I forced her to remember that we needed to get Miss McGinnis's present." Kyouya mumbled.

"It's something no girl can live without," Jenny held up a pair of kitten shaped earrings. "Earrings are a girl's best friend just like diamonds."

"We finished the decorations in time and there are a few ribbons left over to add to the dress that my mom is making for her," Hikaru said.

"After you skipped out on helping me blow up the balloons, by the way thanks really Hikaru for not ordering the helium tank until after you saw the plans for the balloons to be floating on the celling too." Shiro glared at him as she hit him in the backside with her yaoi paddle.

"While those two are having a lover's spat, I found every bit of music I owned," Sally said cheerfully. "Including a few bits of Bach, but I remixed it over with some other artists to make it a hotter track!"

"We completed gettin' Mimi's gifts," Kage held up a charm bracelet with various small charms on them. "The charms represent each of Mimi's favorite things, kittens, fairies, and of course cake."

"And an extra one that's a kendo sword," Crystal said with a smile. "To represent Mori-senpai since he's her favorite too."

"Everyone I'm here!" Mimi called out from behind the door. The Hosts and Maidens began quickly hiding the things for Mimi's birthday.

"Ah! The balloon, where are we going to hide it," Shiro said looking around trying to find a good hiding place.

"I got it," Sally said taking the balloon from Shiro and putting it in the closet hiding place, which just so happened to be the top of Jenny's uniform.

"Sally what the hell?!" Jenny shouted in fury.

Mimi entered the music room and giggled. "You guys are here, I thought Tama-Chan said we'd be meeting in the ballroom today...but it was locked."

"No, no we changed the location today Mimi," Motoko said with a giggle. "We had to talk about a few things."

"Oh..." Mimi blinked in surprise noticing Jenny was seething with anger and merely walked over to the taller girl. "Jenny-Chan are you going to have Kyo-chan's baby?"

"EH, me and Ootori!?" Jenny shouted in surprise. "No of course not this is just a..."

"For our next theme," Tamaki said. "Family and marriage, it's a theme that I thought would fit with our club."

"I see," Mimi giggled though not convinced as she skipped towards the preparation room to change into her maiden uniform.

"Damn it Sally that was not a good place to hide that!" Jenny shouted pulling the balloon from under her shirt. "It makes me look like I'm easy!"

"I wasn't sure where to hide it," Sally said. "Besides you're the one who wasn't smart enough to hide it."

"Anyway, about the party...how are we going to keep Mimi distracted if Mori and Honey keep disappearing like ninjas?" asked Motoko.

"Easy leave that to me," Tamaki said. "I'll keep her busy all day tomorrow and she can be free to spend her time enjoying her special day by way of the Host king."

"I don't trust ye Suou," Kage said glaring at her. "Ye can leave it all ter us to distract her, ye guys finish setting up fer the party."

"And if there are any screw ups we'll kick your asses," Sally said simply. "We're girls but we can end you worse than anyone you know."

* * *

"Takashi it looks cute!" Honey admired the blue kitten doll that Mori had finished sewing; he was impressed with the craftsmanship on the doll. He gave a smile of happiness at the sight of the doll's completion.

Mori gave a small smile while sitting the stuffed blue cat onto the desk grabbing a small pink ribbon to put around its neck, the doll was just as he had planned it to turn out, he had tried sewing it by hand several times before but failed in the first attempts but thanks to his persistence he was able to make something that would mean more to Mimi thank anything store bought. Looking at the clock he saw it was late in the evening and he tied the ribbon around the doll's neck in a simple bow.

"That's a cute ribbon Takashi!" Honey said with a giggle. "Mimi's going to love it, I know she's going to love it especially when you tell her that you made it!"

Mori began imaging Mimi's reaction to seeing the kitten doll during the party or maybe he'd give it to her when they're alone as a way for him to tell her how he truly felt for her without the other sniffing around nearby and ruining the intimate moment. The smile on Mimi's face was one that will only matter to him as he'd get the chance to be the one that made her smile.

* * *

"Mimi! Happy birthday!"

The Maidens ran over to the small lolita girl the next day as they met in the hallway together. Their task of the day was to keep Mimi from going to the music room ahead of the planned designated time where they'd have the party they had set up for her. Everything was moved from the main ballroom to the music room earlier that day due to the football club using the room.

"Hi everyone," Mimi said cheerfully her face shined with happiness as she giggled. "Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday but..."

"Mimi, your voice is telling us something else is going on," Motoko noted. "You're not happy."

"What happened? Did someone send you another strange letter?" Sally asked balling up her fists. "Tell me who it is I'll deck them for you!"

"No it's not that it's just that..."

"Let me guess one of the Hosts spoiled the surprise we had planned for you and now you feel sad that you know?" Jenny questioned. "If it was the twins I'll kill them for you, trust me Gingers are pretty much an endangered species since Fred Weasley died in Harry Potter."

"It wasn't Hika-chan and Kao-Chan," Mimi said softly tearing up and looking up at the ceiling sniffling. "Takashi hasn't said anything to me in three days...he keeps avoiding me and we haven't even talked to each other after school...he even said for me to stay away from his house."

"That doesn't like Mori-senpai," Romey said. "Mimi-dear don't worry maybe he had a cold and didn't want you to catch it."

"Or Mori-senpai finally lost his mind and has started paying more attention to other lolis..." Shiro said.

"If he's hurting you by being an arse, we won't let him get away with it wee one." Kage promised. "We'll go confront him right this second and ask him what the hell his problem is."

"No don't go bother Takashi," Mimi pleaded. "He's probably just busy with so many things that he's not able to spend any time with me."

"Mimi, don't worry," Motoko said gently with a smile. "We're sure that Takashi will be able to talk to you today, he can't ignore you on your birthday."

* * *

"Here Mimi wear this!"

Motoko shoved the box into Mimi's hands as they stood in preparation room of the music room together, the other girls had left them alone earlier that day claiming to go off to their other club activities.

Looking down at the box she had been handed Mimi pulled out an emerald green Taffeta dress with a large ribbon on the side of the dress, it was knee length and was more semi-formal than what the maidens often wore to parties. Smiling as she began putting the dress on her mind drifted to only one person who had been on her mind since she had gotten to school. She began wondering if Mori would show up for the party or would he not show up and show the proof that he was going out of his way to ignore her.

"Mimi come on!" Motoko said with a giggle. "We're going to be late meeting the others and then we'll have Tamaki hot on our trail like a blood hound."

Pulling the curtain open Mimi smiled cheerfully. "Let's go meet the others and play together before we have to go home."

"Alright," Motoko giggled grabbing the small Lolita by the arm pulling her towards the music room, all the while a smile remained upon her face. She knew once Mimi entered the music room she'd be in for a major surprise.

"Did Tama-Chan say why he canceled the club today?" Mimi asked. "We're planning a new theme for tomorrow?"

"Nope, he has your present in there and it's too big for him to carry himself," Motoko opened the door to the music room. "Come on Mimi you're going to love your present."

Mimi nodded following close behind Motoko; she wondered what the giant gift was supposed to be.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!"

All of the Hosts and Maidens appeared from their hiding places holding gifts, the smiles upon their faces were shining with happiness mixed with the celebration of the day their friend was born.

"Everyone thank you!" Mimi giggled happily as she looked around the room; she noticed Mori wasn't there however. "Where's Takashi?"

"Oh well Mori-senpai's outside on the balcony waiting for you little one," Tamaki said gently with a smile.

Nodding Mimi rushed out the balcony door and that's where she found him. She began wondering if he was avoiding her after all.

"Murieann," Mori said gently he walked over to her and hugged her gently. "Happy Birthday."

Mimi looked up at him as she didn't hug him back until she felt his hand brush the top of her head. "Takashi!" she hugged him tightly around the waist, her eyes were filled with tears. "I thought you were mad at me!"

Mori shook his head and let her go. "I'm sorry," he turned around and retrieved the wrapped package sitting on the balcony's railing as he handed it to her. "Happy birthday."

Mimi took the package and looked down at it as she began ripping the paper off of it, her eyes widened and she looked up at him in surprise. "Takashi, I love it!" she squealed and noticed his bandaged fingers again. "You made this for me! Thank you!"

Mori gave a gentle smile and finally leaned down placing his hands on Mimi's small shoulders and kissed her gently.

Mimi blinked in surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss him back as the moment between them passed making it seem as though everything around them had slowed down and stopped as the cherry blossom petals danced happily in the wind.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author's Notes: **_Well another chapter has been done; thank you reading and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	15. Omake 6: Loli and Wild Types first Date

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is an omake to tide everyone over until the next chapter of the story! this one features some Mimi and Mori fluff 3

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1 to read please?

**Omake 6: The Loli Maiden and Wild Type's First Date**

This is a story about an event that happened in the Ouran High School Hosts Club room on a warm spring day. The room was bustling with activity that included the feminine branch of the Hosts Club known, as the Maidens Of Music Room 3. The Eight Princesses were busy entertaining their clients. Many of the girls who kept their clients entertained were usually on the sidelines whenever they allowed their male counterparts to run their clubs as usual.

"Oh my I dropped my handkerchief on the floor will someone get it for me?"

A bunch of the guys from the school's newspaper club scrambled and began trying to pick up the handkerchief that the melodious maiden dropped on the floor. They began arguing over who would have the honor of returning it to her.

"Calm down guys," the melodious maiden cried rolling her eyes watching them argue and fight. She made a mental note that all boys had brains the size of a pea when it came to girls.

"And then I am planning on releasing some manga with Renge based on a few people here at school," The loli maiden explained sitting with her usual clients and a few people from the recently created cute club.

"You have to make some of the characters tough!" one of the guys replied looking through her sketchbook.

"One about the maidens would be better," added another person.

"I'll think about it," Mimi replied. "I am fonder of making a few comics about the host club, especially the twins!"

Nearby the president of the Host Club watched the girls from a far. He would not dare go any closer at the risk of ruining the scene before him. It was good the girls had clients but what made it difficult was that members of the black magic club were frequent visitors of the club al of the sudden.

"Tamaki-Senpai…I thought you'd like some cookies I baked," Romey held out a box of cookies.

His eyes widening with happiness Tamaki pulled the small girl into his arms and began spinning her around. "What a sweet darling daughter you are! You are nothing like your sister Haruhi!"

"Tamaki-senpai…please calm down," Romey said she felt dizzy as the room spun around with her. She finally wrestled herself from his grasp wobbling back over to her table.

"Mimi-Chan!" called out a hyperactive voice running into the room and leaping onto the couch next to her.

"Hi Honey-Senpai," Mimi smiled at the small boy sitting next to her.

Honey smiled. "Mimi-Chan did you know that Takashi is going to be in the school's kendo tournament is this weekend?"

Mimi blushed softly, thinking of Mori in his Kendo Uniform. "I'll be there cheering him on."

The door opened and Takashi Morinozuka or as he is known among the host club Mori, entered the room. He was still dressed in his Kendo uniform. He looked over and saw Honey sitting with Mimi whom he started dating but did not show it as he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone for now. However, this was very different from usual.

Walking over to where Mimi sat with her clients Mori pulled her close to him. "Mimi…you look really cute today."

Shocked by the sudden change in Mori's personality everyone in room stared at him in surprise for a moment. The twins and Tamaki began panicking how Mori was being different. The girls stared in horror for a moment.

"Hikaru protect me!" Shiro shouted out hiding behind the ginger Hitachiin. This was a side of Mori she never seen before and sensed that it was a strange change in his personality.

Jenny stared in horror before dashing towards a nearby closet and locked herself in to get away from the strange Mori.

"I knew that hanging out with Tamaki would rub off on Mori-Senpai but I never knew he'd turn into him!" Motoko shrieked in surprise.

Mimi remained quiet during this before she fainted from shock, she did not expect what would happen next.

Mori with lightening quick speed caught Mimi before she hit the floor. "My princess Mimi has been struck with shock! I will need to awaken her with a kiss."

"Mori-Senpai is acting spooky!" cried Kaoru. "He must've been hit in the head during kendo practice!"

"He suffered brain damage from years of being hit!" cried Hikaru.

"I told you kendo was dangerous!" Tamaki cried he grabbed a hold of Sally who was recording the whole scene with her camera phone. Mori scared her half to death.

"There is one thing ter do," Kage donned a priestess costume, she ran around Mori while speaking the words. "The power of Christ compels you, now go back to normal!"

Mori turned and gave everyone a refreshing smile. "All of you are so silly," he said. "I am not possessed, now I have a princess to awaken."

Staring at Mori holding Mimi in his arms and getting ready to kiss her as if she is sleeping beauty and he was her prince. No one could believe that Mori was acting weird. He seemed to be the only member of the Host Club who was remotely normal and now from years of hanging out with Tamaki had made him finally snap and reveal why he was called the wild type.

Opening her eyes Mimi looked up into Mori's face and blushed a crimson red. "Mori-Senpai I…"

"What's the matter kitty?" asked Mori staring into Mimi's eyes.

Mimi blushed more before feeling another fainting spell. She was going to die at an early age but she did not care Mori was holding her.

"Takashi are you sleepy?" came Honey's voice from nearby. "You overworked in Kendo again haven't you?"

Mori turned and looked at his cousin, his eyes got heavy, and he walked over to the couch after taking the blanket from him. He sat down on the couch before falling asleep.

* * *

An hour later Mori woke up, he looked around the room taking notice that everyone were staring at him as if he had the plague or something. Shrugging it off he walked over to Mimi and gently patted her on the head as he headed over to the table to sit down.

"Mori's back to normal!" Shiro said in relief, she walked over to the tall senior and said. "Mori-senpai do you remember anything from earlier?"

Mori stared blankly at Shiro and shook his head. "Just kendo practice." He sat down on the chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You mean you don't remember nearly traumatizing poor Mimi?" Motoko questioned holding up a petrified Mimi.

Mori shook his head.

"Or tryin' ter kiss her?" Kage asked.

Shaking his head again Mori answered. "No."

"You really must've hit your head or something," Jenny said staring into his face to see if he had a sign of a concussion. "We should take him to a doctor."

"When Takashi gets sleepy he changes." Honey replied. "It happens a lot because Takashi gets so sleepy after Kendo that his whole personality changes. The last time this happened, it was when it was raining and everyone freaked out in our classroom that they stayed away from him for the whole day."

Mori didn't say a word as he listened to Honey explain what was going on, he looked over at Mimi and said. "Murieann...let's go out."

"What?" Mimi squeaked out.

"Let's go out on a date." Mori said once again, this time he was clear and focused. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Uh…sure.." Mimi said blushing a brighter red.

* * *

The next day Mimi was greeted by Mori, who met her at the movie theatre, she smiled at the posters of various movies; one movie in particular, which caught her eye, was one about the alien bunnies who fought for justice disguised as ninjas. The whole movie seemed to be for little kids but she didn't care.

There were also the chance the ninja kittens would be in the movie as well. She had wanted to see the movie for a while. However, she decided against it since Mori might not be into that kind of thing. In her opinion, he was probley the karate movie type.

Mori walked up to the ticket counter to purchase the tickets for movie. He turned and saw Mimi looking at the poster for the fluffy bunny ninjas movie. "Two please for Fluffy Bunny Ninjas From Space."

Mimi gasped out in surprise that Mori would want to sit through a movie that probley was not something he would like. "Takashi, I…"

"You wanted to see this movie right?" asked Mori giving her smile.

Mimi blushed and nearly melted at the sight of Mori's smile, nodding she followed him. The date was beginning to make her think that maybe Mori felt the same way as she did.

Unknown to the two a group of young men and girls were hiding behind nearby plants and life-size statues of movie characters.

"Oh how cute, they are going to see the Fluffy bunny ninjas from space!" Jen's eyes filled with stars. "It's such a cute movie!"

"Hey were going to lose sight of them," Tamaki said. "Let's go! It is our job to make sure their date goes as planned."

"We as the maidens of music room 3 have the same duty!" Shiro giggled happily. "Did I say it right Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled. "You did well my darling daughter," he patted her on the head. "Alright let's go everyone!"

"He does know that we'll be caught sooner or later right?" Kage questioned. "It always happens."

Kyouya nodded in agreement. "It is Tamaki's wishes that we do this." He said groaning. "And we must follow his orders."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a disaster?" Motoko rolled her eyes and pulled Honey who had an armful of sweets towards the theatre.

* * *

'Alright you can get through this Mimi…just relax and don't seem too shy…'

Mimi looked up at Mori who was sitting next to her; she saw that he was not showing too much emotion. She often wondered how he was able to remain so calm in any situation. Not even the sweetness of the movie was helping to take her mind off how much she liked Mori.

"Here," Mori held out a box of candy for Mimi. "Do you want some?"

Nodding quickly Mimi blushed a crimson red. "Y…yes please!" she giggled nervously ignoring her heart beating painfully against her chest.

Mori smiled and turned back to watch the movie, despite the darkness of the theatre you could see the slight blush on his cheeks.

Behind them in a couple of rows were the hosts and maidens watching them closely.

"Oh how cute they shared candy," Shiro giggled at the sight. "Their date is going so well!"

"I so thought they would share a sweet kiss or something," Jenny pouted. "Their date isn't like shoujo manga at all!"

"Maybe we should leave them be now?" Romey questioned.

"Their date is going well and if we continue following them we might ruin it." Kage added.

"Alright next plan of action is operation Mori-Senpai and Mimi-Chan love love kiss!" Tamaki said a little too loudly.

"You there shut up!" One person shouted in annoyance.

"Were trying to watch the movie!" a second person screamed throwing a cup of soda at Tamaki hitting him square in the head.

"Oh my god, you got your ass kicked by a cup of soda!" Sally said laughing loudly. "That is a new record! You got knocked the hell out!"

"Hey pigtailed wonder deflate your hair!" called another person.

"You want to say that again to my face?" Jenny shrieked in fury pulling her earrings off ready to fight.

"Jenny dear please don't do that!" Romey cried out grabbing her friend to keep her from fighting.

"Deflate your pigtails!" The person called as Kyouya threw his schedule book at him.

"Don't make fun my girl's hair!" Kyouya shouted in fury.

"Everyone knock it off!" cried Kage in annoyance. "Or else we'll be caught!"

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." Said a voice from behind them, the group turned and saw an usher standing behind them.

"You out now!" the usher shouted in anger pushing them towards the doors.

"Hey stop shoving!"

"I am the hosts club king this not a way to treat me!"

"Just let it go ye blonde moron I told you we would be caught!"

"Do my pigtails really look like they're full of air?"

"No you are lovely and so are your pigtails!"

"Now is not the time!"

The usher turned to Haruhi and Honey who were the only ones who were not loud. "Are you with this group?"

Haruhi looked at them for a moment before shaking her head. "I have never seen these people in my life!"

As the usher pushed them out of the theatre, Tamaki began whining about how Haruhi was acting so cruel towards him and pretending that she did not know them.

"Shouldn't we go too Haru-Chan?" asked Honey innocently eating a bag of gummy bears.

"No we'll stay out of this one Honey-Sempai." Haruhi shook her head making a mental note not to be involved in Tamaki's scheme.

Surprisingly enough was that neither Mori nor Mimi had heard or seen the group, the two them were in their own little world of love and romance.

The End


	16. Omake 7: The Attraction

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author's Notes**_: This is a short comedy omake I wrote due to a random conversation I was having with a few friends. This is sort of an omake of the Maidens of Music Room 3 Series Portraits of Princesses. This focuses upon our two dear Kings Of The Host Club who have a common interest. Sorry if they seem OOC I have a hard time writing these two as a comedy duo but I am still learning. Oh this is not for Tama/Haru fans. ^^ just a small warning.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club, They are owned by Bisco Hatori

_**Omake 7: The attraction**_

"Stop scrolling up so fast,"

Glaring at his best friend Kyouya Ootori took the mouse away from him and brought the page to a halt, a small smile playing upon his lips staring at the picture on the screen. He had to admit for an American woman she had more curves than the others he had seen. Not that he did not only favor her but the other famous celebrity, which seemed to be famous around the world.

His last visit to America had found him toting back three huge posters of the starlets but now he had a strange attraction to the two women. It was all the fault of the moron sitting next to him. Sure, his attraction was directed towards the new blood in the Host club but also because he had found out he had a strong liking to the new girl. However, not only that but he had a strong suspicion he met her years before.

"Are you done lusting over her yet?" Tamaki Suou sighed wanting to go to the next page, his feelings and obsessions were one thing but this was what he believed to be a way of life in his book. Commoner obsession was one thing but this subject was something he would be hooked on and absorb like a sponge.

"Fine, you can go onto the next page," Kyouya rolled his eyes and continued looking at the computer screen, no sense in being lectured if his screen actually had the assignment for the day. He would rather share a computer with Tamaki when it came to their common interests.

"Hey, look she's cute." Tamaki pointed to the screen. "I believe this exotic kitten is someone who we can both agree on being the type of woman we'd like to be with."

Kyouya rolled his eyes; of course, Tamaki had a thing for women with more…in the asset department than his preferences of brains and beauty. However, this one was reasonably good. Smiling he held back his lust making a mental note to print the picture out for reference of course. "Tamaki, stop focusing on her looks and read more about her, she seems to have a reasonably high intellect."

"Kyouya, you can't say you are only focusing on that," Tamaki glared and pointed at the screen. "This exotic kitten is lovely, she had a beautiful voice and did I mention she has won a number of awards for performance?"

"I know that Tamaki," Kyouya waved a hand and clicked on the next picture. "This one is really beautiful and I see she's signed a contract with the Disney Company for an upcoming movie featuring a new princess." A soft grin appeared on his face at the thought of a woman like that.

"I believe you are mistaken Kyouya," Sending a glare in the direction of the glasses wearing boy Tamaki stood up pointing at him and declared. "My taste in women is way better than yours, and another thing the exotic kitten I've chosen is very lovely, talented and has the grace I can assume is perfected each time she performs."

"Like hell your choice in women is better than mine Suou," Kyouya snapped sending a glare at Tamaki. Though he did not really hold any anger towards him this was just an intense argument, which of course was spurned on by their interest and opinions clashing.

"Suou! Ootori!"

Both young men snapped their heads up as their computer teacher was glaring at them. His arms were folded in a manner of disapproval and he looked ready to kill them both.

"Just what are you two doing?" questioned the teacher as he saw the two young men had guilty looks on their faces.

"Quick close the window moron!" Kyouya hissed glaring at Tamaki who was fumbling with the mouse.

"What are you looking at?" asked the teacher as he pressed a button his computer and brought up the screen of the computer that Tamaki was using onto the large projection screen. "What in the…"

On the screen were images of young women, many of the students gasped in shock while a few of the male students were hooting in approval.

"What is this?" asked the teacher pointing a shaky finger at the screen.

"Uh…Beyonce? And Anika Noni Rose," Tamaki said in a guilty tone blushing red.

"I know who they are!" the teacher shouted. "But what are you doing with their pictures on your screen?"

"Well we were researching the commoner's fascination with their music and beauty." Tamaki said hoping the teacher would buy it.

"Yes, we have a scientific method that involves their beauty." Kyouya added though he sent a small glare in Tamaki's direction.

The teacher's eye twitched as he pointed at them both and shouted. "DETENTION!"

At those final words, the two hosts sat back down behind their computers and shut the windows as they started back working on research for their real project.

"Psst Kyouya," Tamaki said with a smile. "We can look for more exotic princesses later at my house."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot…we would've been able to look more had you just shut the window when I told you to!"

"SUOU! OOTORI!"

Both of the quieted back down and started working again; Needless to say after class the two maidens who were of the same descent of the famous celebrities that the two host club kings were staring at were none too pleased when they found out the two boys had gotten detention for staring at pictures instead of doing their schoolwork.

_**End**_

**_Author's Notes_**: I just couldn't resist posting this! ^^ Anyway I totally had to do it and cause in case many of you are wondering in the Portraits Of Princesses Universe Tamaki and Kyouya both have crushes on girls who are of African Descent. So they have a thing for them.


	17. Episode 10: Lone rocker love revelation

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is the next chapter which was written by our dear Maidens and GALS! We hope you enjoy this chapter and please as always review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to chapter 1 to read it!

**Episode 10: Lone rocker love revelation**

"I don't see why we have to keep it a secret, Kage-chan."

Kage stared at Crystal a moment. Her chocolate eyes filled with uncertainty as her client, and girlfriend, continued to argue that she didn't want to keep their relationship a secret any longer. She was tired of hiding whenever they wanted to display their affection. Kage sighed and nodded. In all honestly, Crystal was right. It wasn't fair for the Lone Rocker to ask Crystal to do this. After a few moments of deliberation, Kage nodded.

"Alright, alright. Ye win. I'll tell the others, but let me do it in me own way and at me own pace, alright? Tamaki's crazy enough and if he finds out I'm datin' me own client, he might blow a fuse," Kage finally answered.

Crystal smiled and reached out to touch Kage's arm. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. I'll see you in homeroom, alright?"

Kage watched Crystal walk away. "I wouldn't say that, just yet, love," Kage grumbled.

"Say what?" a voice asked behind her.

Kage spun around to stare at the familiar faces of the Twins, Shiro, and Haruhi.

"Eh...nothin'. Don't worry about it. You guys go ahead. I'll uh...I'll see ye in homeroom, Shiro."

Kage watched as the group walked away. This was going to get complicated. She sighed and turned away from the hallway heading to her homeroom and made a beeline for the theater. There, she could think without interruption. She hadn't expected Kyouya to walk up beside her.

"Miss Munro, a word if you please?" Kyouya asked with little emotion.

"What?" Kage snapped.

"It's come to my attention that you and Miss Emmerson have become...involved."

Kage stopped dead in her tracks. "What's it to ye, Fer Eyes?" she asked with a layer of ice in her tone.

"Your duty as a Maiden of Music Room Three is that you remain, in the eyes of your clients, an attainable prospect," Kyouya explained.

Kage's eyes filled with something more than just hate. "In other words, if anyone found out I'm datin' Crys, it'd be bad fer business."

"Your words, Miss Munro, not mine," Kyouya answered calmly.

"So our happiness means nothin' to ye? We're just suppossed to spend all of our time caterin' ter the fantasies of every little biddie that comes into the club and ferget about our own happiness!?" Kage asked.

"I never said that. Miss Emmerson wishes to make your relationship public, but to do so would dampen the spirits of the many clients you seem to have. I'd hate to see your clients so upset when they find out their fantasies of a romance with you are only that: fantasies. I think it would be better if you talk Miss Emmerson out of becoming public with your relationship and keep it to your own free time away from the club," Kyouya explained.

Kage's hand flew to her choker. "I've had just about ENOUGH of ye and yer little club, Fer Eyes. Get the HELL away from me befer I REALLY get angry."

"As you wish, Miss Munro, but...please keep in mind what I've said." Kyouya made a few notes on his clipboard, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and walked away.

* * *

"Crystal...is something going on with Kage-chan?" Shiro asked as she sat down at her desk. She looked over and the pigtailed blonde with worried eyes.

"Well...sort of," Crystal answered.

"Is she okay? Did you two have a fight?" Shiro asked.

"Well...no. Shiro-chan, how many of the other maidens know about Kage and I?" Crystal asked.

"About you dating? Uh...just me and Kage," Shiro answered.

"And the Hosts?"

"None of them as far as I know. Not even Haruhi. Why? Is that what's wrong?" Shiro replied.

"I feel like Kage-chan's keeping me a secret. Like she's afraid of people finding out about us," Crystal explained.

"I don't think that's the problem. Tamaki-senpai's...kind of crazy about that stuff and Kyouya likes to use things against people. I think Kage-chan doesn't want either of them to end up hurting you in some way. She's trying to protect you from Tamaki-senpai's stupidity and Kyouya-senpai's cruelty," Shiro said matter-of-factly.

"I...told Kage-chan I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore," Crystal added.

"I see...well, I understand why you wouldn't. I sure hope Tamaki-senpai understands, though."

"He's not the one I'm worried about," Kage's voice suddenly spoke from the behind the two.

They both turned to face her.

"What's the matter?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, I just had a lovely talk with Fer Eyes," Kage answered, sitting in her seat with an ungraceful flop.

"What'd he say?"

"That tellin' everyone'd be bad fer business. That'd it'd ruin me appeal if me clients knew I was taken," Kage answered.

"That's stupid! Our clients don't come to see us just cause we're available! They come to see us because they're our friends!" Shiro cried.

"Not all o' 'em, Shiro-chan. I've got a few fangirls, accordin' ter Fer Eyes, that come just cause they like the fantasy of datin' me. That coming out in the open with our relationship would ruin that image and I'd lose me clients," Kage explained.

"That's...that's a load of-"

The homeroom teacher stepped into the room at that moment and all conversation ended.

* * *

At lunch, all of the Maidens found themselves outside, enjoying the weather as they ate. All of the Maidens...except Kage.

"Does anyone know where Kage-dear is?" Romey asked as she passed a plate of cupcakes around.

"She has lunchtime rehearsal," Shiro lied. She didn't like to lie, but Kage wanted to be alone and had begged Shiro to make an excuse for her. Shiro presented the others with her best poker face...which wasn't very good.

"You're a horrible liar, Shi-chan," Sally said with a smirk.

"Only my grandmother can call me that!" Shiro snapped with a pout.

"Tell us the truth," Motoko stated, placing her fists on her hips, "...what's going on with our resident Lone Rocker?"

"It's...really not my place to say. You should wait til club activities today, then you'll find out." Shiro hung her head. She felt a little bad for having failed Kage.

"Oh, is it something juicy!? C'mon, sugar, you can tell us anything!" Jenny said with a grin.

"N-no, it's nothing like that, Jenny!"

"You're lying again. I guess we'll have to tickle it out of you," Motoko said with an uncharacteristically evil smile.

"Come on, girls...don't make me say it..." Shiro begged.

"That's enough!" Romey suddenly burst out, slamming her empty lunch box against the ground. "If Shiro-dear feels it isn't her place to tell us, then we'll have to respect that and wait til Kage-dear is ready to tell us herself! Stop pestering the girl for being loyal to Kage-dear's trust!"

"Aw...Romey-san...we were only joking..." Motoko said with a pout.

"That very well may be, Motoko-dear, but we must respect Shiro's decision," Romey stated with a slight twinge of authority in her voice.

"Okay, okay! We're sorry, Shi-chan," Sally said with a smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Kage was the last one to enter the music room. With only a few minutes before club duties began, she was going to have to make this quick. The room was full of chatter, but upon her entrance, all of the Maidens(except Romey) turned their attention on her.

"So what's this big secret, huh, Kage-chan?" Jenny asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Secret...? Shiro-chan, I thought ye were gonna cover fer me!" Kage snapped.

"I'm sorry! I tried! They called my bluff!" Shiro explained.

Kage sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright. Everyone have a seat. I've...got somethin' I want ter say." She waited until everyone was seated, except Kyouya, who was standing a ways off from the others, clipboard in hand, watching Kage with dark eyes.

"I haven't...been entirely truthful with ye. Uh..." she bit her lip and tried to fight for words.

"My dear little vampire daughter, what could there possibly be that you'd have to be untruthful about?" Tamaki burst out. A letter opener embedded itself into the back of the couch...just next to his left ear.

"Yer NOT me DA!" Kage snapped, "...now shut the hell up so I can talk!" She calmed herself down and looked at the others. As she opened her mouth again, the doors to the music room opened and Crystal walked in. Kage stared at her a minute, then looked at the others.

"Crystal and I have been...seein' each other. Outside o' the club," Kage explained.

"Seeing each other? What's wrong with that? You two are in the same homeroom and you're really good friends," Mimi asked.

"No...no, that's not what I mean, Mimi-chan. It's...uh...Crystal's me girlfriend."

The silence that filled the room could have been sliced in half with a knife.

"My...little girl is a...a..." Tamaki began.

"Lesbian," Sally finished for him, "...did you REALLY not notice, idiot?"

"Look, me sexuality isn't in question here. I've been...keepin' it a secret cause I didn't want to cause any trouble and I wasn't sure how any of ye'd react ter me datin' a client."

Crystal closed the distance between her and Kage and Kage placed an arm around her.

"This doesn't change anythin'. I'll still act the single loner when I'm here in the club...but I wanted ye all ter know," Kage stated.

"...but...but my little girl is too young to date! Or even know she's a lesbian! This must be some mistake! Crystal...dearest...tell me it isn't true!" Tamaki begged.

"Um...well...I can't say that, Tamaki-senpai," Crystal answered.

Tamaki disappeared into a corner of the room, mumbling something about scandals.

"How long have you two been dating?" one of the twins, Kage wasn't sure which one, asked.

"Since...before ye asked me ter join the club," Kage answered.

"Why were you afraid to tell us, Miss Munro?" Mori suddenly piped up, which surprised Kage to no end.

"Well...SOMEBODY," she threw a nasty look at Kyouya, "...told me it'd be bad fer business."

"That's ridiculous! Who's the idiot who told you that, sugar?" Jenny asked.

"I simply said it would diminish the number of clients you had, Miss Munro. You're the one who put the 'bad business' words in my mouth," Kyouya corrected.

"Ye were certainly doin' a hell of a job of implyin' them, ye asshat!" Kage yelled.

"Kage-chan, please..." Crystal said softly, placing a comforting hand on Kage's arm.

Kage sighed and hung her head.

"Hey...we're all supporting you two," Motoko stated. "Forget Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Obsessed-With-Money. Your happiness is more important."

"Momo-chan's, right!" Mimi cried. "You shouldn't let anybody tell you the way you feel isn't proper or right!"

Kage nodded and gave the girls a gentle smile. "Thank ye."

* * *

Club activities resumed as usual. Everything seemed fine, though Kage and Kyouya kept glaring daggers at each other whenever they weren't otherwise engaged. Kage deffinately seemed more relaxed now that her secret was out to the rest of the Maidens. She didn't have to hide anything when she and Crystal were alone, and their 'play' flirting that had gone on constantly during their time together in the club was no longer 'play'.

Kage pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she stared at the board game she and her clients had gotten roped into playing with Shiro and the Twins.

"Hey! Kaoru, I swear you're cheating!" one of Kage's few male clients spoke. His name was Kinta. He was a third year, if she remembered correctly, and had only recently started requesting her instead of one of the other girls. In some ways...he kind of creeped Kage out.

"I am not!" Kaoru argued.

"You're terrible, Kaoru. I'm going to have to punish you for this," Hikaru said with a smirk. Kage rolled her eyes as the two continued their 'brofest'.

"I'm gonna be sick," Kage grumbled under her breath.

Thankfully, she didn't have to suffer from it for too long. The end of their activied was upon them and Kage was happy to be going home.

"Want to walk home together?" Crystal asked her with a smile.

"Sure. Can ye stay fer dinner? Naoko's makin' her famous secret-recipe teppanyaki ternight."

"Yeah, deffinately!" Crystal cried.

"Hey...Kage-chan, can I talk you for a minute?" Kinta asked.

Kage stared at him a moment. "Uh...sure..."

"I'll meet you in the hall," Crystal promised and headed for the door.

"I heard you...telling the girls about you and Crystal," Kinta declared.

Kage stared at him and took a step back. "What do ye care?" she asked.

"You can't stay with her. She's not good enough for you."

"Ye watch yer mouth!" Kage growled. Her hand flew to her choker. Crap! That letter opener's still in the couch where Tamaki'd been sitting! Her hand flew to her boots, but as she went to pull her second letter opener free, Kinta grabbed her arms and shoved her up against the closest wall.

"I'm the only one for you, Kage-chan. You said it yourself," Kinta said in a low, dark tone.

"None o' this is real, Kinta-senpai! The Host Club...it's all just a game ter cater ter the fantasies o' lonely-" She was silenced by Kinta kissing her. She fought his grip, but his hands tightened around her arms.

When he finally pulled away and let go of her, she slid to the floor, her eyes wide with fear. "You'll do it, right? Break up with Crystal?" he asked in a sinister tone.

"Like hell! Leave me the hell alone!" Kage snapped.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Kage-chan."

Kage watched as a hand placed itself on Kinta's shoulder. He turned around to yell at whoever it was and a fist connected with his face.

"I believe Miss Munro asked you to leave her alone," Kyouya stated, rubbing his knuckles.

"The hell is your problem, Ootori!?" Kinta demanded, rubbing his now swelling cheek.

"Simple. As Vice-President, it's my job to ensure the happiness and safety of the Maidens of this esteemed club. If that means I have to act a bit ungentlemanly to people like you, then so be it," Kyouya declared.

"I outta kick your ass, Ootori!" Kinta yelled.

"Oh, please do try. Add another assault charge into the mix."

"You little-"

"That's enough!" Tamaki was suddenly beside Kyouya. "Mr. Maki, you've shown yourself unworthy of spending time with Miss Munro. You are no longer allowed within this club."

"You want a peice of me, Suou!?"

"Mori-senpai...please remove him," Kyouya asked.

Mori grabbed Kinta by the back of his collar and escorted the boy out of the room.

"Are you alright, my dear vampire princess?" Tamaki asked, holding out his hand to Kage.

"D-don't touch me!" Kage cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on in here!? Why was Mori carrying Kinta-senpai out of the ro-Oh my goodness, Kage-chan, what happened!?" Sally cried. She rushed over and knelt beside Kage.

"Mr. Maki was being a little forceful to Miss Munro. He's been removed from this club," Kyouya explained.

"I'm fine...I just...I want to go home." Kage didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed her things and rushed from the room.

* * *

"I've never seen Kage-chan like that," Sally confessed. She sat down next to the dark-haired boy who looked so much like his sister.

"Treasa's not as brave as some people might think," Duncan explained, "...when we were kids...some things happened. It's not my place to tell the story, but...she's taken to bringing knives with her everywhere. Simply because she's afraid of it happening again."

"Oh dear...no wonder she's so paranoid around Tamaki-senpai..." Renge mused, "...you should go home and make sure she's alright, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. "I'm going to do just that. Sally...when you see Kyouya and Tamaki...tell them I want to see them so I can thank them properly for protecting my sister."

"Of course. You just make sure Kage-chan's alright."

* * *

The next morning, Kage walked up the walkway to the school in silence. Keagan talked away, oblivious that anything might be wrong. As they approached his building, she hugged him goodbye and made him promise to wait for her at the gate today. When she reached the high school building, she was surprised to see each of the maidens waiting for her. Crystal and Renge were there, too.

"Ye guys..." Kage began.

Jenny held up a hand to silence her.

"You and Crystal deserve some more alone time, sugar, so we're giving you an order. Take today off. Go to the mall or the movies. Have a real date. We'll handle things while you're gone."

"Puffball..." Kage whispered.

"What Kinta tried to do was wrong. You should be free to love who you want, Kage-chan. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks," Shiro declared.

Kage felt tears pooling at the edges of her eyes. She threw her arms around Jenny and hugged the girl tightly.

The others closed in and wrapped her in a sort-of group hug.

"You may be a Maiden, Kage-dear, but first and foremost, you're our friend. Don't let anyone tell you who you should be. We love you just the way you are."

Kage looked over at Crystal a moment, cupped the girl's face in her hands and kissed her.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ We hope you enjoyed the chapter with the surprise pairing! Anyway thanks for reading and we'll see you in the next chapters!


	18. Episode 11: Promise

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author's Notes:**_Here is the next chapter of the story, which was incidentally done within the same time frame as Episode 10. This one is a bit on the whole promise boy/girl storyline that focuses on a certain couple's relationship.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to chapter one to read it!

**Episode 11: Promise**

_*******Years Ago**_

_The door was unlocked; she pushed open the door to the large garden greenhouse where he was waiting for her. She remembered vaguely that he asked her to visit him after what happened between their families days earlier, Sure they did not understand what really happened, she just remembered her mother telling her never to play with her friends anymore. However, being the child she was she could not follow what her mother asked her to do; she cared too much for her friend._

_"Kyoyo I am here now," She looked around the greenhouse trying to find the little boy but noticed she was alone. "Are you here?"_

_"Yes I'm here," his voice rang out from nearby, he was sitting by the small indoor pond, he wore his best clothes and held a box in his hand. "I am sorry for asking you to sneak away from your mother and father."_

_"It's ok Kyoyo I really wanted to see you again," She giggled while looking up at him. "How come you wanted me to see you?"_

_The boy walked forward and took her hand into his. "I want to make you my wife," he said._

_"Were too little be married," the little girl blushed but held back a small giggle, she found it fun but did not fully understand what was going on._

_"No, I mean when we get older," The boy explained taking her hand into his. "Please promise me that one day we'll be able to get married."_

_"I promise…" the little girl looked at him a moment, she did admit she liked him and if being married meant being friends forever she'd do it. "Ok, let's promise."_

_The boy took both her hands into his and stared into her eyes. "Ok, we have to promise." He smiled sweetly and said. "I, Kyouya promise to marry Jenny when I am all grown up and we'll be happy forever." He finished and placed a ring on her finger that he gotten from the box of cereal._

_Jenny stared at him a moment and nodded. "I, Jenny promise to marry Kyoyo when I am all grown up, and we'll always play together." She didn't have anything for him so she did the only thing she could, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Kyouya-chan are you in here?"_

_Both children's attention snapped to the sound of one of the nannies that took care of him. They let each other's hands go as Kyouya led Jenny to another entrance in the greenhouse, which was close to the fence._

_"Go home, and we'll see each other again I promise," Kyouya smiled at her gently. "I promise."_

_"Alright," Jenny hugged him walking out of the greenhouse she looked over her shoulder and mouthed the words. 'Promise.'_

_********Flashback End **_

The sound of a voice resonating down the third hallway leading to music room three is where the fabled Host club would hold meetings to serve their clients. However, one of the newest addition to the club was using the room was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair while singing; she often did this whenever she was alone for as long as she could remember. She wanted to sing while standing upon the stage bathed in the limelight; her Aunt who was always in the limelight with her television show instilled it in her at an early age. This gave her the hope that one day she would be famous enough to perform for many fans and find her promise boy. She used to sing whenever she played and even then, it relaxed her to the point where she would slip into her fantasies imagining she was a princess dancing with her prince, the person she made the promise to all those years ago.

Sighing she sat her hair brush and stood up walking over to the Spring Green curtain as she walked through it and into the dressing area her voice not missing beat of the song as she changed out of her uniform into her costume.

"There is a star, waiting to guide us. Shining inside us, when we close our eyes," She continued singing as she pulled her dress on and tied the ribbon in the back of it. She looked into the mirror singing more as she finished getting dressed. Walking out of the dressing area, she continued singing not noticing that her friends had come in and were soaked from head to toe.

"Hey Suouette," Sally said tapping Jenny on the shoulder to get her attention.

Jenny gasped as she stopped singing and stared at her friends in shock and dismay at them finding her in the state of one of her fantasies. She gave a nervous giggle and said. "Oh, did Tama send you guys to come get me?"

"No, we're movin' the event indoors because it started raining," Kage explained. "Suou really has no clue how ter check the weather channel before plannin' events."

"Oh, I guess since we're going to be staying in I might as well get out there and help with setting up for our guests," Jenny said walking towards the door grabbing her heart shaped tray on the way out.

"No don't go Jenny-Chan," Mimi said wringing out her pigtails. "Tama-Chan said since the event was ruined that we'd have the day off."

"I see, well that's sad but I guess it can't be helped." Jenny said, she noticed the others were staring at her again. "What?"

"What was that song you were singing earlier?" Shiro asked curiously. "We've never heard you sing like that before."

"You usually stick to bubble gum pop music," Motoko noted. "Do you always sing like that when you're alone?"

"Oh well...Umn, it's called Dream to Dream...It's from one of my favorite movies from when I was a kid and I sung it all the time when I used to play with my promise boy."

"So why didn't ye think ter sing in front of the guests that come ter the music room ter find that promised boy of yers?" Kage questioned. "Ye'll have a better chance rather than just going by what people tell you."

"It doesn't work like that Kage," Jenny explained. "My promise boy wouldn't remember my singing, I was too little and my voice was too high to even be taken seriously."

"Wee puffball ye have ter make sense of yer planning," Kage said crossing her arms over her chest. "Use yer brain and stop doing everythin' the hard way."

Jenny fell silent and nodded. "You're right but how can I attract my promise boy if he hasn't heard my voice in years?"

"Easy you dummy, sing one of those little songs you sung as a child," Shiro poked Jenny in the side. "I want to see this promise boy you've been ranting about."

"Fine, but it's not like I can just sing and he'll magically appear," Jenny said rolling her eyes; she noticed Mimi was staring at her with shining eyes. "What's up?"

"Will you sing one more time Jenny-Chan?" asked Mimi holding up her hairbrush. "And while you do it can you brush my hair too?"

Jenny blinked in surprise and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll sing and brush your hair but if I get told to stop singing by the hosts I won't sing again unless I am alone."

Mimi nodded pushing her stool over to Jenny and sitting down on it. "Ok, I'm ready Jenny-Chan!"

"Uh...you guys don't mind me singing do you?" Jenny asked as she brushed Mimi's hair.

"Go ahead," the girls sat down at their vanities and watched their friend as she continued brushing Mimi's hair.

"After the rain goes, there are rainbows; I'll find my rainbow soon." Jenny sung as she continued brushing Mimi's hair. "Soon it won't be just pretend, soon a happy ending...Love can you hear me? If you're near me...Sing our song. Sure and strong and soon."

The door to the preparation room opened as the Hosts had leaned too far and they tumbled in a heap of tangled limbs,

"Ah, the Hosts heard me!" Jenny squeaked out staring at them. She blushed red and sat down the brush onto the vanity. She blushed bright red from being found out. She had kept to herself a lot about her singing talent.

"My darling melodious daughter," Tamaki rushed over taking the girl into his arms happily. "You sounded so wonderfully beautiful! Like a lone nightingale among a flock of robins!"

"Umn...thanks Tama but I'm not that great," Jenny admitted. "I need a lot more work which is why I don't sing often unless Sergei and I are preparing for a festival or something."

"Jenny-Chan sing more!" Honey said energetically.

"Umn...well..." Jenny gave a sigh noticing the hosts were staring at her eagerly except Kyouya who was writing down notes in his black book rather than asking her to sing again. Not that she cared what he thought of her singing anyway.

"Please Jenny-Chan do it," Honey begged. "Takashi wants to hear you sing again too!"

Jenny gave a sigh of defeat as she stood up and pushed her vanity more against the wall. She grabbed the nearby footstool and stood on top of it. She gave a little sigh. "Alright but one last song, I used to sing this when I used to play with my promise boy."

Closing her eyes, she began imagining the face of her promise boy as she assumed he would look when he was older. "Dream to Dream, in the dark of the night, when the world goes wrong I can still make it right, I can see so far in my dreams. I'll follow my dreams until they come true." She sang, opening her eyes she noticed that her friends were watching her closely. Her eyes drifted to where Kyouya was standing, he had stopped writing and held a weird look of shock mixed with what she assumed was sadness in his eyes. She stopped singing ending the song. "I'm sorry if I sounded bad."

"My darling little girl you must sing for the clients of the Host Club!" Tamaki said taking her hands into his. "You'll follow your melodious type if you perform songs while entertaining our guests!"

"Tama that's sweet but I can't do that," Jenny said shaking her head. "I rather not..."

"She's afraid if she sings that her promise boy might not be among the guests," Kage said rolling her eyes. "Puffball's afraid of finding out if her promise boy is a figment of her imagination."

"I know he's not!" Jenny insisted. "Who would give me this locket and promise that we'd see each other again?"

"I don't think any male would wait for years to see his promise girl again," Sally noted. "What will you do if he has a girlfriend?"

"Then I'll send him off with a smile and thank him for the years of making me smile." Jenny said. "I just want to see him one more time...at least to tell him what he means to me and how much I wish him the best."

"Promises are childish to hold on to," Kyouya spoke up; he shut his notebook and walked over to Jenny. "Miss Moreau grow up and stop living in a fantasy world of seeing some promise boy."

"Are you that biased you'd ruin my happiness?" Jenny questioned suddenly angry. "If I find him I will have closure, and move on!"

"You made the promise as a child Miss Moreau," Kyouya said. "It's a childish promise made by children who believed that anything was possible, promises and wishing won't happen by magic."

"Kyouya's that's a little harsh," Motoko said. "How can you just sneer at someone's dreams?"

"Simple, I'm stating the truth that holding on to something that won't happen is idiotic at best." Kyouya said, he noticed Jenny had not moved. "Am I right Miss Moreau?"

"You're just awful..." Jenny said softly she looked up at him in anger. "You may have given up on dreaming but that does not mean I have to, if you want to act like a jerk towards me that's fine but don't you dare sneer at dreamers!" She turned and walked out of the music room, her locket had fell off her neck and landed next to Tamaki's foot.

"That was uncalled for you know," Shiro said glaring at Kyouya. "You can't be mean to anyone because you lost your spirit."

"I agree yer stuck up pretty boy," Kage said. "Ye should realize that not everyone follows yer way of thinking."

"Yes, so you should apologize to Jenny-dear for trying to pick a fight with her," Romey said.

"We all know you have a crush on her senpai," Haruhi said. "You've always had a crush on her since you two met."

"And the last straw of hearing that she might finally find her promise boy has made you jealous," Motoko said. "That's why you lashed out at her."

"You're afraid of losing her," Shiro said.

"Kyo-Chan's clueless." Mimi said giggling while hugging Nyan-san. "So go apologize ok?"

"Before you go Kyouya..." Tamaki said holding out the locket he had opened and looked at the picture inside. "You need to return this to her as well, she dropped it and it's your duty as a host to return it to her."

Kyouya snatched the locket from Tamaki and glared at him in anger, he hated when everyone could see through the stone cold wall he put up around himself to keep anyone away from knowing the truth. He opened his notebook looking down at the picture of the girl he had made a promise with as a child. Sighing he began wondering that once he got the chance he would study aboard to find her. Even if it meant that, he would be spending his life looking all over America for her.

"Fine I'll return it to her," He said glaring at them before leaving the music room the door slamming loudly behind him.

"I should've guessed those two held strong feelings for each other," Tamaki noted. "I really hope they realize the truth soon."

* * *

Jenny sniffled, she had gotten home changed out of her uniform and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a pair of sweatpants. Her hair, done in messy pigtails and not a single ounce of make up was on her face, she was sitting on her bed with Sergei, and Ayame who were her friends from the idol club, she had told them the whole story and they were comforting her to the best of their abilities.

"Oh don't cry songbird," Sergei said holding out a tissue for Jenny. "You can't expect a jackass like Ootori to understand how you feel for your promise boy."

"That's right now dry those tears honey," Ayame held another tissue against Jenny's nose and said. "Blow,"

Jenny sniffled more as she looked up at her two male friends happy they were there for her. She really hated crying, as she wanted to shed her crybaby status it did not help that she cried over everything. "Why would he make fun of my dreams...I thought he was the type to support them...I mean Kyouya and I were starting to get along."

"He's a jackass plain and simple," Sergei insisted he sat down the box of tissues and hugged Jenny. "Stop crying now, you'll get wrinkles and that's not good for the skin."

Jenny sniffled as she wiped her eyes; she leaned against Sergei's shoulder smiling softly. "Thank you for taking care of me, I know you and Aya were planning to go on a date today."

"It's no problem, anytime you need us to come over and be a shoulder to cry on we'll do it." Sergei said. "Now I bought you the break up kit, well this isn't really a break up but it will still help you, we have chocolate ice cream, Titanic, and tissues; we'll be here with you so we can help you through this."

Jenny nodded quietly. "Thanks again guys." She gave a small smile as she stood up to put the movie in the DVD player.

"I'll go get some popcorn," Ayame said standing up. "Sergei stay with our little songbird to make sure she doesn't start crying again."

Sergei nodded. "Got it Aya." he said smiling. "Now about finding your promise boy we'll do our best to use your voice to bring him back to you."

"Sergei, I can't just sing...my voice was different as a child," Jenny whispered. "It wasn't yet matured and..."

"Don't you dare start having self doubts, you came to Ouran Academy to find him and you've been holding onto that hope that he's searching for you too." Sergei said. "As a young lady with the power over performance you've doubted yourself a lot more than usual what's this really about?"

"I just feel that maybe Ootori is right," Jenny whispered bring her knees to rest against her chest. She began feeling her heart breaking at the thought of not seeing her promise boy again, but lately her memories of him were being replaced by the new memories she was making with the Host club more specifically Kyouya. Sighing she began to question if maybe she's just the type who'd forget about the person she had held out hope to see again only to lose the memories of days gone by. Sighing more she reached to toy with the locket around her neck to realize it was missing.

"My locket...I lost it." She teared up and began crying, the one treasure she kept with her at all times, and her precious treasure had disappeared somewhere.

"Don't cry," Sergei, said quickly holding out the tissue. "We'll find it, you probably left it somewhere around here and if you didn't we'll search school for it in the morning."

"I need it now Sergei," Jenny said getting up from her bed and heading out, she did not care she was dressed in a way that not many people had seen her in. She needed her locket the only clue to her past love, her locket that contained memories of a time where her friendship mattered to her and the promise boy whom she wanted to be with at all times.

* * *

"What do you mean she left?"

Kyouya glared at the two boys as he held Ayame by the front his shirt, he narrowed his eyes at the story of how Jenny had run out of the mansion in a desperate search for her locket. He never felt worried for anyone like this. Sure, he was an Ootori, a child of the family who held back their emotions. He could not help but allow those feelings show, he had to find her. Letting Ayame go he felt worry mixed with guilt plague him.

"She was fine after spending a good hour crying over what you said," Sergei said glaring at him. "Then when she realized her locket was gone, she bolted out of here and started looking for it."

"We should kick your ass for making her cry but we'd rather not have your blood staining our hands." Ayame said sharply. "We'll find her and let her know you came by to see her."

Kyouya turned narrowing his eyes. "I'll find Miss Moreau," he growled. "She's upset because of losing her locket and of everything I told her today, so stay here and wait until she comes back with me!"

Sergei and Ayame looked at one another in shock watching as the Shadow King headed off to find the missing melodious type.

* * *

"I know my locket has to be around here somewhere..."

Jenny nearly ripped apart the music room trying to find her locket, she was lucky that the night janitor allowed her into the building to find her locket. Sighing she sat down at her vanity table and began wondering if her locket was gone forever. The one thing she held onto since she was a child, even when it was three sizes too big for her she still wore it, but in that one instance of anger and rage she had lost it. Sighing more she felt more tears threaten to fall. Her only clue to her promise boy was gone forever.

"Miss Moreau there you are,"

Turning around Jenny blinked away her tears as she stared at the figure in the doorway, she wasn't able to see too well due to her tears blurring her vision however the dark hair and kind eyes made her realize that her promise boy had finally shown up. Standing up while knocking her vanity stool over in the process, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I knew I'd find you again!" She said softly sniffling more, her hold on him tightened more as she buried her face into his chest. "I...I lost my locket but...I found you at last!"

"Miss Moreau, get a hold of yourself," Kyouya looked down at the girl who was latched around his waist. He wanted to push her away but something in him seemed to keep him from pushing her away. He didn't know what it was nor did he even question it. He could hear the sound of two voices radiating through the room that didn't belong to him or Jenny.

_"We'll see each other again promise?"_

_"Promise,"_

Looking down at Jenny, he saw the image of the same little girl he had been having memories about since meeting Jenny. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts and memories he pulled away from Jenny and shook his head. "Miss Moreau...Jenny...I..."

"I have looked forever for you," Jenny said softly she sniffled burying her head more into his shirt. She did not open her eyes nor did she even want to, in fears of him disappearing. She knew her promise boy was there with her, even if it was just an illusion fueled by the sadness of her losing her locket. "I want to tell you...thank you...for all those years of playtime and I know that since I found you again...I can be happy again...I am happy I could find you again Kyoyo."

"...Jenny...please let go of the past," Kyouya said gently. "Your locket is a precious treasure but...I can't let you keep pining for me...I really love you...but we can't be together yet my love...not until I've grown up more."

"I understand," Jenny smiled as she felt him let her go. She sighed looking down and grabbing a hold of his jacket. "I'll wait for you...I promise I will...and when the time comes and we're both grown up more I shall be ready to be your bride."

At that, Kyouya leaned down and kissed Jenny gently, though he knew she would probably assume it was all a dream but that moment did not matter. He pulled away from her and brushed a hand over her head gently, picking up a ribbon he tied it carefully around her neck and said. "This ribbon is proof that "I'll be waiting."

Jenny touched the ribbon gently and looked up at him, opening her eyes finally clear of the tears; she could only make out his figure in the darkness of the music room, as the moonlight only silhouetted his figure. She nodded. "And I'll keep waiting for you."

* * *

"You found your promise boy?"

The maidens stared at Jenny in shock at the story their friend had told her, of course, they found it a little annoying that she had not really gotten a good look. However, they did have a little proof due to the ribbon she now wore around her neck.

"What kind of boy gives a girl a ribbon?" Sally snapped. "How lame was he!"

"Jenny-dear maybe you had a dream of seeing him while you were looking for your locket and assumed he was your promise boy."

"No, it was him," Jenny said with a nod. "And he promised that once we grow up a little more we can be a couple."

"Puffball yer really letting your own dreams get the best of ye," Kage said poking Jenny in the forehead.

"I agree with Kage...no promise boy would disappear like that," Shiro said. "And last time I checked you said you didn't even know what he looked like grown up."

"I know...but..." Jenny blushed red as she looked up at the sky with a smile on her face. "I can tell he'd want me to be happy knowing that our promise of seeing each other again was fulfilled and that one day when we are ready we can be together."

"That's really an empty promise," Motoko said rolling her eyes. "You're going to wait until you're grown up...that's really a long time."

"Not that long," Jenny said softly. "Maturity is brought on when you least expect it, and right now me and my promise boy aren't mature enough yet."

"So now that you found him, can we meet him?" asked Mimi curiously. "I wanna meet promise-Chan!"

"Err well..." Jenny gave a smile as she touched her lips gently with her fingers. "I'm sorry but Promise-Chan will have to remain that... a promise of the past until we are ready."

The girls all gave groans of sadness and fell backwards onto the grass letting out mumbles of annoyance towards the pigtailed maiden.

_'One day, when I'm all grown up I'll be your bride again...I promise Kyoyo.'_

* * *

"You didn't give her back the locket?"

Tamaki stared in disbelief at Kyouya who was standing next to him staring out the window at the gardens where the maidens were.

"It's to help Miss Moreau let go of the past," Kyouya said rolling his eyes, I found her last night and managed to get her to go easy on this whole Promise boy nonsense."

"But Kyouya you ARE her promise boy," Tamaki said. "You saw the picture in her locket and you even said you remembered giving her that locket, so you are obviously in love with Princess Jenny."

"Tamaki, you understand the circumstances of my reasons for keeping her dreams under glass…" Kyouya said shaking his head. "Our families made it clear we are never to socialize let alone fall in love with each other."

"You should do what's best for you…" Tamaki said quietly. "I know you love her and it hurts to be apart from her again."

"I can always be with my love if I keep her at a distance," Kyouya said simply. "She'll be happier with her dreams until we can find a way to realize them in reality."

At those words, the Shadow King smiled a little more than he had in years with the promise of one day being with his promise girl for eternity.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Notes: **A promise has been realized but of course another has been made. Don't worry they'll realize they're meant to be together in later chapters. However, for now it's going to have to be a secret. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Episode 12: A brotherly bond broken?

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**

**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to another installment of Portraits of Princesses. All of us would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and we are happy that we have gotten people following us. Anyway, without further ado here is the next chapter, always please enjoy the story, and do not hesitate to review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the sole copyright and the intellectual property of Bisco Hatori; we do not claim ownership to the characters or setting. We are only using them for fan purposes only. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are copyright and intellectual property of The Real Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use them without permission.

_**Episode 12: A brotherly bond broken?**_

Clattering of pots, pans, and spoons against the metal bowls belonging to the various students in the Home Economics classroom of Ouran Academy on the second floor where many of the young women and young men were learning to prepare a meal for their latest class assignment. Many of the students were having troubles while others had gotten the hang of the task within a day of receiving the assignment. There were two students in particular who of which had been cooking together as closely as a team would, they were the familiar faces of the Ouran High School Hosts club and the Maidens of Music Room 3.

The two who behind the look of only being interested in cooking was paying far more attention to each other and the growing feelings that began within their hearts and was slowly manifesting itself in a growing and blooming romance where it'd go unnoticed by other people who didn't notice the atmosphere around them. Their relationship built upon the belief that cooking and love made a combination that exploded into a strong love known as lovely cookin'…

A strong feeling of love that would blossom and grow into a love that made even the bitter of tastes becomes the sweetest.

"You've added a little boat to your creation, very good Kaoru-kun," the teacher glanced at the cake that the younger of the Hitachiin twins had prepared earlier that morning and completed during class. A large sheet cake hallowed out on the sides, filled with a sweet creame dyed blue to resemble waters and the rest of the cake had small buildings made of baking chocolates and cookies. It resembled the gondolas of Venice, Italy.

Kaoru smiled happily at the compliment and set out to work on his next creation, which was going to be a cake consisting of three tiers with a topping made of strawberries and chocolate. He had gotten to the point where baking and cooking was slowly becoming one of his strong points. His original plan for taking the class was to meet girls and potential clients for the Host Club. However, he fell in love with not only baking, but also the girl whom of which he slowly developed a crush. Their relationship consisted of baking together and talking about cooking. There were times he would claim he was not able to figure out a recipe and he would ask her for help.

"Hey Kaoru-dear, are you done using the vanilla extract?" Romey asked curiously. "I've used all of mine up, and I didn't want to bother anyone else for theirs."

Kaoru nodded handing her the bottle. Looking over he noticed the large cake that Romey had prepared was sitting on another table to clear the counter for working on the next assignment, which was another cake. At least this class was an easy A and they ate whatever they made. "Romey, are you going to take your cake to the music room today?"

"I was thinking about it," Romey said. "Unless you want to take yours instead and I can leave mine here in the freezer until tomorrow or until Tamaki-san asks me to bring another cake to share with our guests."

"No, you can take yours today," Kaoru said. "Mine can stay in the freezer for tomorrow since it's the Italian theme in the Host club."

Romey smiled happily and turned back to working on mixing the cake batter. "I really hope that everyone likes what we've been baking, I think Honey-dear and Mimi-dear are enjoying having different themed cakes to eat everyday, but I'm thinking of making a fruit salad for tomorrow in case anyone wants healthier snacks."

"Class, I'd like to tell you our next unit will be on sewing," The teacher said with a smile. "I'll be giving everyone an assignment to take on along with your designated article of clothing you have to sew. Also the results for the big school bake off will be posted afterschool on the bulletin board outside the classroom."

"So we're moving onto clothing repair," Romey mused with a smile as she looked at Kaoru. "I'll have to ask you for some help in that department."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Sure I can help you Romey," he said as the teacher handed him the sewing assignment, he glanced down at the jacket he was given. Thinking it over he nodded to himself at what kind of stitching he would need to repair the jacket. There was something oddly familiar about the damaged jacket, but he could not figure out where he had seen it.

"Isn't that Tamaki-san's jacket?" asked Romey. "It's ripped in the same place when he got caught on those rose bushes when we were playing kankeri outside."

"Seriously…I have to fix the boss's jacket," Kaoru shook his head at the thought, ignoring his natural urge to play a prank on Tamaki involving the use of an article of clothing that belonged to him. After all, it was part of his grade and he would be a damn fool to fail this assignment.

"Oh dear, I have to repair the hem on this dress," Romey looked at the name on the tag. "This is Kanako-san's uniform; I guess the hem came loose. This is an easy fix, I always fix mine at home and I shortened Mimi-dear's hem, the bottom was too big on her."

"It'll be good to work on this together," Kaoru said with a smile as he looked at Romey who was examining the dress closely. Feeling a blush creep up onto his cheeks, he stared at her. She was the type of girl that reminded him of a nurturing mother who would do anything to make sure everyone was happy. The way she acted more mature, yet playful, made it impossible for him to look away. Sighing and leaning forward onto the counter he felt something warm against his hands.

"Kaoru-kun, stop playing with the food and pay attention to your assignment,"

Kaoru looked down pulling his hand out of the bowl that he had started preparing for his next batch of cakes. Sighing he grabbed the nearby kitchen towel and wiped his hands clean pushing his thoughts of Romey to the back of his mind. He needed to focus in the kitchen rather than getting distracted and causing a fire.

* * *

"Welcome!"

The doors to Music Room 3 opened to reveal the Hosts and Maidens dressed up in the Cosplay set for that day, which was set after the fairytales involving the myths behind fairies. Many of the Hosts and Maidens were dressed in costumes, which contained tiny fiber-optic lights that made the costumes light up in simple colors by way of their rose colors. The whole room's decorations made it resemble a forest, which of course had been set up a day in advance to prevent any scenery or furniture being out of place for the theme.

"Tamaki-sama you look so great dressed up like a fairy king," said Tsubaki with a giggle.

"I am your dream maker who will assure that all of your dreams and happy thoughts enable you to fly right into my heart." Tamaki said with a smile brushing his fingers under the girl's chin.

"Oh Tamaki-sama,"

"Geez Suou way to lay it on thick," Sally made a gagging noise as she frowned at the feeling of the wings on her back, she hated how heavy they were, but ignored the feeling long enough to go on with her playful teasing. "Oi, who says that fairies can't have raves?" She walked over to where her turntables covered by a large sheet of green fabric with makeshift leaves on it and began removing the rest of the decorations from it. "I don't give a damn what anyone says, I'm having a rave today...screw accuracy."

"My darling raver daughter don't rebel against daddy!" Tamaki shouted rushing over to stop her.

Sally shot him a look and said simply. "You're not my dad and raves are forever! Rave killer!"

"And then he ended up falling over when he put on the wings," Hikaru said laughing loudly. "It was amusing to watch Kaoru on his back squirming like a turtle."

"That's terrible poor Kaoru-kun!"

"Oh he must've been so embarrassed!"

At those words Hikaru looked over his shoulder noticing that Kaoru was sitting with Romey in a corner of the room working on a school jacket, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and stood up walking over to the area quickly.

"Kaoru...how can you ignore your brother like this," Hikaru said deciding to take on the mantle of being the needy twin.

Kaoru did not bother to look up from the sewing project and moved his hand to grab the spool of thread he needed to rethread the needle. "Careful with the hem Romey-Chan, you don't want to make it too short."

"Thanks for the heads up Kaoru-dear," Romey looked up as she noticed Hikaru was standing above Kaoru. "Hikaru-dear, do you need something?"

Hikaru didn't say a word as he grabbed Kaoru's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "Kaoru, were supposed to be serving our guests, not working on some arts and crafts project!"

"This is for my home economics class," Kaoru said sitting the jacket down onto the table. "I rather get this done before going home tonight so that way I won't be tempted to ignore it when I get home."

"That's no excuse!" Hikaru shouted glaring. "You've been paying more attention to learning tasks that are meant for girls only to impress some girl that you've only met three months ago!"

Kaoru blinked in surprise at his brother's outburst and ignored him. He started working on the assignment for his class, as he did not want to get into another fight with Hikaru over something senseless.

"Hikaru-dear, I know you're worried about Kaoru-dear, but you shouldn't take your anger out on him." Romey said.

Hikaru glared at Romey and said. "You're the cause of everything that's been going on with him!" He snapped, even though he did not mean it, Hikaru felt better yelling at someone other than Kaoru. "All of you girls have been nothing, but burdens on the Host Club and you're the worst of them."

Romey blinked in surprise, she had never heard Hikaru speak so harshly towards anyone, nor did she even care to understand his anger towards her. She picked up her sewing kit and put it in her school bag as she turned and left the music room.

"Hikaru...that was uncalled for." Tamaki said walking over to the ginger. "You should go apologize to Princess Romey as well as our princesses for behaving in such a manner."

"You know I'm right boss," Hikaru said. "The addition of girls are slowly changing us...we should've kept our club the way it was!"

"So... you think we're burdens, huh?" Shiro said glaring at Hikaru. "You're the one being an ass...but fine if you don't want us here I'm leaving."

"Shiro...I..."

"Normally I don't leave when I'm told, but I was getting sick of this place anyway," Sally said holding her records and leaving. "I'm out, see ya never."

Mimi glared at Hikaru and mumbled something in Gaelic before leaving the room carrying the box of stuffed kitten plushies.

"All of this fighting is giving me a headache!" Jenny said walking out of the music room.

"Jenny," Motoko followed the girl out of the room though she glared at Hikaru once more and shut the door behind her.

"I hope you're happy with what you've done," Kage said glaring she headed out of the music room not even bothering to throw a letter opener. He just was not worth it.

"Hikaru..."

Turning around Hikaru saw the other hosts glaring at him; he gave an annoyed sigh and brushed past them. "I'm leaving for today too..."

At those words, he left the room, all of the other hosts staring after him, though Kaoru was the only one who actually held a look of concern in his eyes.

* * *

"What a jerk,"

The maidens sat outside in the gardens after leaving the music room deciding not to go home, they had chosen to spend time together rather being home alone and angry. Their tenseness slowly dissolved and they were calm, they were still angry at the fact that they had been called burdens on the hosts.

"You know...maybe he's right," Romey spoke up looking up at the other girls.

"No he isn't," Kage snapped. "Romey, ye know that Hikaru is wrong about what he said. He was just being a child about having to share Kaoru with someone else."

"From the circumstances of their childhood, I can understand how it'd be hard for anyone to share a sibling," Jenny said softly shaking her head. "But...acting out anger is just childish...and blaming others is just a horrible way of dealing with jealousy."

"That was actually insightful, Suouette," Sally said she crossed her legs. "I for one won't quit the club because of some hot-headed ginger blaming us for his problems."

"We'll go back tomorrow and then just avoid anything that's said," Motoko said with a smile. "And if tomorrow things are back to normal and Hikaru apologizes to us it'll be great."

"If needed, I'll deal with him tomorrow," Shiro said with a twisted smile on her face. "He'll be answering to my uke/seme paddle if he still has a problem. It'll be put to some good use as his punishment for being a Heartless to us."

"Dishing out divine punishment sounds a little mean, Shiro-Chan," Mimi said. "We should cheer Hika-chan up, then figure out why he's so jealous of sharing Kao-chan."

"Maybe it's a brother complex," Motoko said thinking. "I mean maybe it's like a sibling version of having daddy issues."

"Well if he has a brother complex, we'll have to break him of it," Sally said standing up. "I know normally I don't' act like Suou, but let's go confront that ginger haired jackass and ask him what his deal is."

"Where exactly do we do this?" asked Jenny curiously. "I mean all of us probably live far apart from each other."

"Suouette, since you're new to the neighborhood I'll just give you a heads up," Sally said. "We're all in the same gated community, Shiro lives next door to the twins' house right?"

Shiro nodded. "Right, which means we can just go to my house and go talk to them by hopping over the back fence."

"Good plan or we could use there front door like normal people," Kage suggested. "It'd look really suspicious for a bunch of girls to be talking to Hikaru through a fence."

"Oh come on Kage, our neighbors have a lot more important things on their minds than what we are doing." Motoko said simply. "Besides we're all friends and from what I gather most of everyone's parents don't come home until late."

"Everyone except Tama's family..." Jenny said softly.

"What about Suou?" asked Sally looking at her friend.

"Oh uh...Rainbows! Ponies! Friendship! And Children's card games!" Jenny said quickly snapping into her dumb act again.

"Ok...?" Sally turned back to the girls and said. "So tonight's plan is operation get Hikaru to take back what he said."

"Everyone lets go to my house so we can talk the plans for the operation over dinner." Shiro said with a smirk.

"I think we should leave it alone," Romey spoke up; she looked at her friends and gave a forced smile. "If he doesn't want us there...maybe we shouldn't go back, even if we are disappointing the others."

"We're not going down without a fight," Mimi said. "Romey-Chan, we can't just leave because of Hika-chan being a dummy head."

"Alright, let's go for it girls," Sally said with a giggle. "If anything we can clear up everything that captain sour puss has been going through."

* * *

"Seriously, how lame is that blaming the girls for everyone going along with their lives...we're not the same as we were when the Host Club was founded," Kaoru said. He had sat the jacket down on the table, and ran a hand through his hair out frustration. Kaoru did not understand why Hikaru was being such a jerk to everyone. It was not as if he had completely forgotten about his twin nor did he really seem to care that he was being bratty.

"Kao-Chan, I think that Hika-chan is afraid of losing you because you've always been together," Honey said. "That's why he blamed the girls out of anger. If I know him he's probably asking Takashi advice on how to apologize to the girls so they can all be friends again."

Kaoru nodded though he felt a little upset that Hikaru was acting more like a spoiled brat rather than the older twin, he had a feeling that due to their childhood and their belief that no one outside their own world was important. That it had alienated Hikaru enough to make him more overprotective, yet fearful of losing him to someone else. With a sigh, he looked down at the jacket he had fixed lying on the table.

"If you and Hika-chan make up, it'll make everything return back to normal," Honey said. "I don't want the girls to quit the Host club. They made it more fun and I'd miss seeing Momo-Chan everyday."

"I'll talk to him and then apologize to Romey..." Kaoru said quietly. He was furious with Hikaru for lashing out at the girls, but mostly he was furious that he would blame someone whom he liked.

"Don't get into a fight ok Kao-Chan?" Honey said with a smile. "We can't afford for you and Hika-chan to put each other in the hospital."

Kaoru smirked. "It won't come to that, Honey-senpai."

* * *

"The girls aren't at fault for your feelings,"

Hikaru turned and looked at Mori who was standing in front of the punching bag that Hikaru was using. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the Hitachiin who was attacking the punching bag, as if the bag was the one who caused his anger. Lately, whenever Hikaru was angry he would go talk to Mori, who in turn would take him down to the gym in the Morinozuka mansion and they would work out or have a few rounds of punches with the punching bag.

"We're all changing," Hikaru mumbled as he punched the bag faster and more intensely. "It's changing everyone, even the boss is changing and it's not in a good way."

"They're doing us a favor," Mori said he let the bag go and walked over to the nearby boxing ring and sat down at the edge. "I'm grateful to Tamaki for bringing Murieann into our club, and I'm sure that Mitsukuni's happy that Motoko joined too."

"Mori-senpai, I don't think it's a good thing," Hikaru said. "Even if I have more fun now that Shiro joined, but that's the only perk when Kaoru's busy."

"You're more worried about Kaoru than we realized,"

Hikaru looked towards the door and saw the Maidens were in the doorway, none of them had said a single word to make themselves known until now.

"You know acting bitchy towards us is one thing," Sally began. "But worrying about Kaoru's another, since we can all understand how it is."

"However, Kaoru-dear's not ignoring you on purpose," Romey, said. "He worries about you more than you do about him. And I think he's doing this so you can grow up a little more."

"You're supposed to be the older twin, but you just act more like a baby then he does," Shiro said.

"So stop being a dummy and make up with Kaoru," Jenny said.

"And when you finally apologize to him, then we know you were just speaking out of anger towards us," Motoko said.

"Don't make us haul yer arse to your house and make you do it," Kage said.

"Yeah make up with Kao-Chan ok?" Mimi said.

Hikaru stayed quiet looking at the floor thinking it over. The Maidens were right about everything. He had taken the wrong approach of his anger with Kaoru and nearly suffered losing friends who actually did not seem to be angry with him much. Looking up at them, he gave a smile.

"Did you hear that Kaoru?"

Looking up at the door Hikaru saw the Hosts were standing in the doorway together with Kaoru. He smiled gently, walked towards his younger brother, and pulled him into a hug. "Kaoru I'm sorry."

Kaoru hugged him back. "You did act like an ass but I forgive you," he said smiling. "Even if I ever get a girlfriend, I won't forget about you."

Both twins smiled at one another as they had finally made up, the Hosts and Maidens watched the scene with smiles upon their faces as another fight was avoided. There was one thing that had not been resolved.

"Suou..." Sally said looking at Tamaki. "How did you know we were here?"

"A daddy always knows where his little girls are," Tamaki said with a smile though he dropped his cell phone and it revealed the GPS that he left running on the phone.

Sally grabbed it before he did and looked at it in shock. "Dude, you were tracking my phone!" she shouted in anger. "Suou you stalker,"

"The others have it on their phones for the girls too!" Tamaki said. "We all got worried!"

"You guys are stalkers..."

"Please don't be mad!"

"Screw that we're furious!"

"Aww come on don't be mad at daddy!"

"YOU AREN'T OUR DAD!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_That's it for another episode of Portraits Of Princesses! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the meanness of Hikaru and the fight between the twins. We wanted to add a little bit of a sibling drama to it. Anyway thanks for reading and we promise there will be more to come!


	20. Episode 13: Ballad Of The Lonely Prince

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**

**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**

**_Author Notes: _**Here is another chapter, this one is a bit serious yet have some fluff too. Anyway, an answer to a question we got was about the yaoi paddle. Which is just a paddle with Uke/seme printed on it used by fangirls of yaoi at anime conventions.

**_Disclaimer:_** The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the sole copyright and the intellectual property of Bisco Hatori; we do not claim ownership to the characters or setting. We are only using them for fan purposes only. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are copyright and intellectual property of The Real Maidens of Music Room 3; do not use them without permission.

**_Episode 13: The Ballad Of The Lonely Prince_**

~The Host Club is now open for business

"Welcome!"

The door to music room 3 opened to reveal the Ouran Host Club and the Maidens of Music room 3 dressed in tropical Bali Cosplay, The way things had been going on for the past few weeks made it almost as if both clubs had co-existed for many years. The moments where time would seem to stand still as the group would entertain their clients all the while making it possible the maidens could do what they wanted so not to feel pressured into partaking in the events and Cosplay choices. There were times where both clubs would work together with designated hosts but today was the day where they were on their own side of the music room where they could conduct business, as they wanted.

"If the sunshine upon your delicate and beautiful skin makes you shine more than a Bali goddess then I am a slave before you." Tamaki said taking the girl's hands into his running his free hand through her hair and he gave a sparkling smile.

"Oh Tamaki-sama,"

"Puke!" Sally said from behind the couch looking at the two of them in annoyance, she did not know why she even joined the club nor did she really care, shaking her head, she grabbed Tamaki by the back of his costume and said. "Oi Suou what did you do with my turntables today?"

"I had them moved into the preparation room my darling raver daughter," Tamaki said with a smile, he let out a small choked sound at the feeling of Sally tugging on his costume.

"You moved my turntables..." Sally said in annoyance. "Dude, how am I to run a rave if they're not where I left them?"

"Ah, Sally stop that!" Jenny rushed over prying her friend's hands away from Tamaki. "Don't be so mean to Tama, he moved them so they wouldn't get messed up by the decorators who fixed the room."

Sally turned and looked at Jenny as she grabbed her pigtail and tugged on it. "Oi Suouette you could've told me that!"

"I tried to but you didn't listen!" Jenny said. "You ran right over her to attack Tamaki in cold blood..."

"I did not!"

"Did too..."

"Suouette you little..."

"Ah! Help me! Sally's gonna kill me!"

Sally glared and began chasing after Jenny while waving her arms in anger. "I swear Suouette your brain must be no bigger than cashew if you forgot that one detail!"

"That was mean! I'm telling on you!" Jenny shouted as she leapt over the table and hid behind Romey. "Kyaaaaa, Romey protect me! Sally's trying to kill me!"

Romey looked up and saw Sally charging towards them she quickly held up her hands to avoid impact with the raver. "Sally-dear please don't hurt Jenny-dear, she's really not all that ditzy."

Sally sighed in annoyance. "Geez...Romes you're really protecting Suouette from my wrath." She looked over and saw Tamaki was flirting with other girls; she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart but dismissed it. "Anyway, I don't really need my turntables today."

"Then why were you trying to kill Tama-Chan?" Mimi asked from nearby, she adjusted Nyan-san in her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"You've been acting really livid lately Sals," Motoko noted, she sat down the box of flowers she had been giving out to the clients. "Does it have something to do with you and Tamaki?"

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been pretty angry with him," Shiro said. "This morning you opened the door to your classroom and he ran into it, then during lunch you dumped all of your lunch down his pants."

"And during dance class you nearly threw him out a window," Jenny said shuddering. "That spin of death was horrible."

Sally frowned and did not say a word. "I don't care...he pissed me off all those times so I had to try to make him pay."

"But being a man beater is not a good thing," Jenny said. "You don't see me punching anyone I like...then again picking on someone is the form of the sign that you have feelings for him."

"I don't like him!" Sally shouted in anger. "He's not my type and I find him to be an annoying pain in the ass!"

"Come on Sally we've seen the way you look at him," Motoko said. "And last time I checked you had his name written all over that notebook in your vanity drawer."

"And you did tell me you found him to be cute," Jenny noted, she yelped out when Sally grabbed her pigtail and tugged on it. "Ow! Romey, Sally's abusing me again!"

"Come on Sally-dear don't be so in denial about your love for Tamaki-san," Romey said. "If you like him don't be so closed off about it."

"I agree with her," Kage said walking over to them. "Yer going to drive yeself crazy if ye keep up your act of not likin' Suou,"

"I don't like him..." Sally mumbled. "I just worry about him, he's not normal...and if we leave him alone too long he might be the type to hurt himself."

"Well Tama may be eccentric...but he isn't at all the type to do that." Jenny noted quietly. "Tamaki's just a lonely person...he doesn't have anyone to worry for him."

"There it is again Suouette!" Sally turned and glared at Jenny. "Alright what did you mean by that! And don't you dare act stupid...what do you mean by he's lonely?"

"Well...umn..."

Sally looked over and saw the other maidens were quiet and looking away, she began wondering why the atmosphere had changed. "What's going on?"

"Well we might as well tell her," Shiro said. "It's only fair since we all know because the hosts told us."

"But not here," Kage said. "We'll talk about it in the preparation room."

The Maidens began sneaking out of the music room, as the Hosts were none the wiser; once the door to the preparation room closed, they sat down at their vanities.

"Alright what's the big secret that all of you have been keeping from me!" Sally demanded.

"Well...since you probably haven't talked to Tamaki about it but...he's sort of in a family problem," Jenny began. "His grandmother is really a witch with a capital B for treating him badly."

"Why would any grandparent do that?" Sally questioned. "I don't understand it; Suou's a really sweet person in his own twisted way."

"Well you see...he's an illegitimate child of the chairman," Motoko said quietly. "That's why Tamaki lives alone in that mansion...his grandmother sort of won't let him live in the main mansion."

"From what the twins told me...his father met his mother on a trip to France and fell in love with her." Romey said. "Tamaki-san was born soon after and during that time his grandmother was so against the marriage..."

"When Tama-Chan and his mother came to live in Japan, it was too much for her so she went back to France..." Mimi said. "Tama-Chan grew up happily until he was fourteen and moved to Japan."

"The worst thing his grandmother had done was offer money for Tamaki so his mother could live comfortably due ter her ailing health." Kage said.

"Sadly Tamaki's mom hasn't been seen or heard from..." Motoko said looking up. "Tamaki doesn't even know if his mother is doing well as he's not allowed to contact her."

"But...I always assumed..." Sally fell silent; she had visited Tamaki many times but always assumed that his parents were always out of the country. She looked at the other maidens. "What happened to his mother?"

"No one knows..." Mimi whispered. "Tama-Chan's mother disappeared after she sent him to live in Japan...but I think that maybe Tama-Chan's grandmother and his father knows where she is."

"In a way she abandoned him..." Sally said balling her hands into fists. "How can any mother do that to a child...I...I always thought Suou was strange but now I understand why...he has no one in this world to help him deal with this..."

"Don't worry about Tama," Jenny said softly. "He might be an idiot but he's our idiot and we love him a lot, we're all like his family."

Sally nodded, she looked up towards the door as it opened and saw Tamaki walk in, she stood up and walked over to him not saying a word. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Sally my darling raver daughter what's wrong?" Tamaki asked looking down at her, He was surprised at the sudden affection she was giving him, he held her close, and he could visibly feel her frame shaking.

Sally shook her head and buried her head into his chest sniffling. "Oh Tamaki...I'm so sorry."

The maidens slipped out of the room and left the two of them alone. The silence was broken every now and then by Sally's sniffling.

"Suou...I'm so sorry..." Sally whispered looking up at him. "You don't deserve half the crap you go through, you're a good person. And I'm sorry for all of the jokes I made at your expense."

Tamaki shook his head and rested a hand on her head. "Sally...how would you like to spend the evening with me?" he asked feeling the sadness of the girl tugging at his heart. He was not sure if it was possible but maybe just maybe being there with her would calm her down.

"I'd like that..."

"Welcome home master Tamaki,"

Shima noticed that he was with a young lady and blinked in surprise at the sight, it was really a surprising turn of events that the normally flighty yet spazztic young man had brought a young woman home from school with him.

"Shima, can you prepare some tea for me and my guest?" Tamaki asked never taking his eyes off Sally whose hand he held in a tight yet gentle grip. He felt her squeeze his hand but merely smiled. "We'll be upstairs in my room."

"Yes master Tamaki," Shima said heading off though she looked back catching sight of Tamaki leading Sally towards the long staircase.

Once upstairs Tamaki opened his door and carefully let Sally to sit on the end of his bed, and he walked to his desk, pulled the chair from under it, and sat down across from her. Not once did his eyes leave hers for a second.

"Sally you've been acting weird around me," Tamaki said quietly, whenever they were alone he didn't act as he did in the Host club but was shown to be more mature yet still held the air of the princely type he was known for. "Did you have a fight with the girls?"

Sally shook her head. "No it's nothing like that Tamaki," she whispered softly.

"Is it something I've done?" Tamaki asked, he noticed she tensed up at his question.

"No, I just..." Sally looked around the room noticing there were hardly any pictures of Tamaki with his family; most of the pictures were that of exotic places and some of the Host club. She spied her picture sitting on the nightstand by his bed but did not acknowledge it. "Tamaki...why don't you have any pictures up of your family, is it because you don't love them?"

Tamaki was taken aback by the question; he knew this day would come when Sally would ask him about that. He knew all of the maidens had known of his situation as the other hosts told them after the girls had joined, but he didn't get around to telling Sally as he didn't want to upset her anymore than he had that day. Looking up at her, he saw her green eyes were full of tears. "My family situation's nothing for you to worry about little lamb."

"Tamaki cut the crap and tell me!" Sally shouted squeezing her eyes shut as her hands balled the fabric of her skirt in them. "We're friends aren't we? Stop hiding your past and tell me the reason why you don't!"

Tamaki sighed. "There aren't any happier times with my family," he said. "I was sent here by my mother at the insistence of my grandmother and well...she doesn't like me so I have to do everything I can to get her to like me."

"Tamaki..." Sally shook her head biting back the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. She had been so sure, he had a perfect life but out of everyone in the club, his life was worst off than anyone else. "I...I can't let you do this alone...Tamaki...I...I can't let you go through your life like this...you have to be angry about it...no average person would be ok with your circumstances, to be taken away from your mother...to not live in a loving family environment...to hear that your own grandmother hates you."

"Sally, its ok I know that I can win her over." Tamaki said smiling. "And I'll see my mother again one day, just not right now."

"Tamaki how can you be so..." Sally bit back the words she wanted to say and leapt off the bed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and she began to cry. "Tamaki you idiot, you idiot! You idiot!" she began to hit him in the chest gently with her fists though it was not enough for her to hurt him. She wanted nothing more than for him to understand. This wasn't the way a person should live, "You have to be angry...your family life is messed up! You live alone in this huge mansion...you have a staff to look after you but...Tamaki you cannot be happy! I refuse to believe it!"

Tamaki's eyes widened at the sight of the once tough and fearless raver princess he had become friends with. She was crying all on the account of his family problems. He brought his hands up to wrap around both her wrists as he stopped her from hitting him more. "Sally...I'm ok with it."

"Tamaki you idiot...you have to fight!" Sally said hoarsely. "Tamaki you mustn't give up so easily...get angry! Fight! Come on do something! Don't be a smiling idiot all the time! Fight!"

"Sally..." Tamaki held her close placing a hand on her head gently smiling as he closed his eyes. "I know...Sally...I will fight...more...to get my grandmother's approval...and to see my mom again."

Sally looked at him as her tears stopped; she hugged him again and whispered. "Tamaki! J...J...Je crois en toi...Je crois en toi!"

"Sally..." Tamaki smiled at her gently and merely said with a smile. "Merci de croire en moi."

**_End Chapter_**

**_Author Notes: _**Sorry, for the short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^ Thank you for reading the story and we hope to see you in other chapters!

**_French words: _**

**Je crois en toi-** means I believe in you

**Merci de croire en moi-** means Thank you for believing in me


	21. Omake 8: A Humorous Interlude

**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**

**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**

_**Author Note:**_ We decided to make it so every three chapters will have an Omake unless there are days where we have two extra chapters completed to make four chapters, our update day is every Wednesday as we work on the next chapters to the story a day after we update with the next chapter. Anyway, we hope this Omake will make all of you smile and laugh. This Omake is more a maiden centered one, Where they kind of drive poor Tamaki insane due to something happening via the Newspaper club.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the last few chapters to read it!

_**Omake 8: A humorous Interlude**_

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed through the hallways of Ouran academy as a blur of various colors with periwinkle blazers filled the normally quiet and non-chaotic school known solely as Ouran Academy, consisting of the group of the blur was the leader and founder of the Ouran High School Host Club was Tamaki Suou. Who was in distressed mode about what he recently discovered due to the newspaper given to him by one of his clients. He could not understand why his darling little girls would do this; it was not like them to speak to about the Host club to anyone but friends, this only meant they had been cornered by the slime that was the newspaper club and forced to speak of club. That had to be an explanation of why there was a news story about them. It was not negative but it was a little less than flattering to have their club be associated with them.

As they got outside they saw the little white gazebo where there were various colored sheer cloths hanging from it. Reaching the destination, he pulled back the purple cloth and caught sight of the maidens sitting around on the cushions inside the gazebo giggling and talking. He felt a feeling of relief wash over him at the sight of the girls giggling rather than crying as he assumed they were doing when they did not show up at the club.

"Yo it's the Hosts," Sally said glancing up from her cell phone pausing, her hands in mid text. "What's up party dudes?"

Tamaki sat the newspaper down to show them the headline. "My darling little lambs did those horrible wolves pressure you into doing an interview?"

"Nope, we did it willingly," Shiro, said simply. "That is after Kage threatened Akira with her letter openers that he didn't run a negative story about us."

"Yeah chill Tamaki, we're free to do as we want." Motoko said twirling a finger in her hair. "It's not that bad and we generated more clients to visit us if we do this."

"Way more than you could," Jenny said looking up from her spring green notebook as she sat her fluffy pen next to her. "So look at it this way more profits for the club."

"My darling little girls are rebelling against me," Tamaki said he grabbed onto Kyouya's jacket and said. "Mommy what are we going to do?!"

"Tamaki let my jacket go…" Kyouya mumbled glaring at him.

Tamaki let Kyouya go and looked back at the girls. "Please don't do this again," he said. "Your delicate little lambs that a daddy must protect from those who wish to corrupt you."

"Tamaki if we worried about every little thing we'd be as strung out as ye are," Kage said waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

"I cannot take it anymore!" shouted Mimi sounding like Tamaki as she giggled.

"Someone bring me a strait jacket!" Sally shouted loudly.

The Hosts stared at the Maidens as they watched them act as though Tamaki had finally lost his mind. However, the Host club king was not too happy about it as he began sulking in a corner.

"Tamaki-senpai seriously needs to shag and brag…," said a familiar yet surprising voice from next to Sally.

"Dude Haruhi you just entered the cool kids club!" Sally said high fiving her.

Needless to say for the next few minutes the Hosts were trying to pry Tamaki from his corner of woe and trying to hold back their laughs at the use of the phrase "Shag and brag"

_**End of Omake**_

_**Author Notes: **_This is another random Omake, which is shorter than the others are but it gets to the point. We hope you liked it! Moreover, sorry for the random OOC Haruhi, she is slowly becoming more social due to the maidens being in the club.


	22. Omake 9: Alien Encounter?

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This is the last Omake before the next chapters are going to be done all together. We are planning to update next week with many chapters and adding more to the stories. Along with a few extra special updates for all of you that are not omakes. We hope you enjoy this Omake and please do not forget to review!

_**Disclaimer:**_Go back to the very first chapters to read the disclaimer!

_**Omake 9: Alien Encounter?**_

"Whose idea was it to let us come out here?"

The Maidens walked along the path of the Courtyard to Ouran Academy, they were attending the Academy's first ever lock in but thanks to a prank by the twins they had to go outside to retrieve Nyan-san.

"I can't sleep without Nyan-san!" Mimi wailed while hanging onto Motoko's hand and carrying her pink kitty flashlight in the other. "What if he's cold and hungry right now?"

"Don't worry Mims, we'll find him for you." Sally said with a smile as they turned a corner and ended up in the large grass maze. "Ok…he couldn't have flown this far out."

"If I am right he would've landed in the fountain as I said before," Jenny spoke up, she looked around and let out a loud shriek of terror when she saw what looked like a giant spider. "Kage, protect me!" she hid behind her friend quickly.

"Will ye let me go wee puffball?" Kage asked rolling her eyes; she shined the flashlight on the rose bush. "It's just a bush…ditz."

"It looked convincing to me," Jenny said, she let Kage's arm go. "We should wait until morning to find Nyan-san."

"You could go back you know," Motoko pointed out. "Then again if there are any creatures of the night I'd think you'd be the first to be eaten since you're the cheerleader."

"No, no no!" Jenny shrieked out again she leapt onto Kage's back and held her neck tightly. "Kage make Motoko stop scaring me!"

"Puffball yer going ter make me fall," Kage shrieked falling over landing on her face. "When I get up from this ground… yer a dead puffball!"

The sound of the girls arguing cut off by the sound of what appeared to be a high-pitched whining sound.

"Geez Shiro, turn your ringtone off," Motoko said. "We're not in class right now so you don't need it."

"That's not my phone," Shiro said shakily, she pointed to a large cluster of bright lights in front of them. "Oh my god…girls run for it…"

"I can't move!" Mimi cried out she hid behind Motoko.

The cluster of lights landed in front of the stunned and scared girls as a large bay door opened revealing seven figures walking towards them. As they got closer, the girls could tell that they had encountered aliens.

"Is it them?"

"Yes I recognize the little red head anywhere."

One of the aliens reached out and touched Sally's hair causing the girl to yelp out and back away.

"I told you to shake hands." The alien scolded glaring at its friend.

"What are they saying?" Motoko asked curiously staring at the alien a moment before she turned to the girls. "One of us should communicate with them."

"Romey." The girls said in unison pushing Romey forward.

"Uh…what do you want from us?" Romey asked slowly while gesturing to her and the other maidens.

"Are you the Maidens of Music Room 3?" The first alien asked pointing at them, though the girls did not understand a word the aliens were saying.

"Uh yes…that's us."

"Can we have tickets to your tea party?" asked the second alien.

"We're sorry but were all booked up," Shiro answered she stepped back when the aliens frowned in annoyance.

"I told you we should've booked early!" the first alien said in anger before he pulled out a strange device.

"Ah, they're going to abduct us!" Jenny cried out.

"No wait…they want our picture…" Motoko noted nervously while adding in a whisper to the girls. "We should do what they want."

"Alright…"

The aliens snapped the picture before going back to their ship as it disappeared as quickly as it shown up.

"That was weird…" Mimi looked down by her feet and notice Nyan-san sitting there. "Nyan-san, you were kidnapped by the aliens but they brought you back to me!"

"Come on we should go back to the building before anything else happens," Romey said. "I wonder why the aliens wanted out pictures anyway."

"Maybe they were out fans?" Shiro said shaking her head. "Or they might want to clone us."

"That's a comforting thought…."

* * *

**_Meanwhile inside Music Room 3_**

"Boss that was a cruel joke to play on the girls," Kaoru glared at the blonde host king who was removing the alien makeup. "We really could've scarred them for life."

"But did you see how brave my darling little girls were?" Tamaki said brightly. "They didn't run away they were communicating with us as if they were galactic ambassadors!"

"You know if they find out we were behind this they'll try to kill us," Hikaru laughed loudly. "But it'd be so worth it!"

"I don't understand why I had to take part…" Haruhi deadpanned from beside Honey who was happily eating cake.

"Cause we needed you to help us in case Kage-Chan attacked us," Honey answered in between bites.

The doors to the music room opened as the maidens entered and sat down on their sleeping bags while trying to forget what had transpired minutes earlier.

"My darling little girls did you find Nyan-san?" asked Tamaki cheerfully.

"Yes, but we kind of had a problem outside," Romey answered shaking her head.

"Whatever could that be?" The twins asked in unison.

"We met aliens," Mimi piped up. "They brought back Nyan-san and for some reason they knew us."

"What did they look like?" Honey asked curiously cuddling Usa-chan.

"They had really weird looking faces." Motoko said.

"And really cheap ugly silver jumpsuits." Jenny added.

"They took our picture and then rocketed off to their planet to probably mass produce us." Sally waved a hand dismissively. "Didn't you guys see the light?"

"We thought it was a spotlight," Tamaki hid a smile before adding. "I believe you girls are overworking yourselves with club activities."

"There are no such things as aliens," Haruhi pointed out, though she knew that if anything she'd have to tell Kage the truth later about the elaborate plan she had been forced to join for the sake of advertisement.

"Overworking?" Kage glared at him. "We really saw aliens!"

"That's it you girls need a vacation," Kyouya said writing something down and glanced up. He noticed that the girls were pale.

"A…A…ALIEN!"

The girls bolted out of the room as the hosts turned around and saw Mori standing behind them still dressed in his alien costume.

"Mori-senpai you weren't supposed to come out yet." The twins said in unison.

"We scared the girls." Mori said a small smile on his face.

A few days later a certain picture of the maidens ended up on the Host Club's website selling for a high amount.

**End of Omake 9**

_**Author Notes: **_Inspired by a scene from Spice World, which is hilarious since I thought the maidens would totally work with the series_**, **_Thanks for reading everyone!


	23. Omake 10: The Beastly Morinozuka

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club: Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Ok, this is going to be a short story featuring Mori, since we thought it would be fun to write for Mori since well we do not really get the chance to hear him utter but two to three words an episode. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this Omake!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the first chapter!

_**Omake 10: The Beastly Morinozuka**_

"Listen up, today were going to be experiencing the wonderful world of a commoner's game known as Paint Ball!"

"Paintball?"

"You mean that game where you run around a field while armed with paintball guns and shooting the person on the other team?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow surprised that Tamaki had suggested something cool for once. "Alright, sounds like fun but let's make it more interesting."

"Interesting, this can't be good…I'm going to stay out of this one," Haruhi said rolling her eyes, she foreseen disaster and when she knew of the troubles that would follow she immediately knew to stay on the sidelines.

"Don't you want to play paintball with daddy?" Tamaki asked in disappointment. "It'll be a fun commoner sport where we can finally learn the commoner's way of hunting one another for sport."

"For sport, but Tama-Chan that sounds mean," Honey said holding Usa-chan. "I don't want to hunt anyone."

"It's a game senpai," Haruhi said shaking her head. "You use paintballs inside a gun and if you get hit with it you're out of the game."

"Oh, I see!" Honey said brightly. "Usa-Chan and I will play then!"

"Great, so we'll meet at the commoner's firing range this afternoon!" Tamaki said. "Remember everyone the game is to begin as soon as the bell rings."

"Shouldn't we ask the girls to go with us?" Kaoru asked curiously. "We'll have an even number of people if we ask the girls to tag along and we split up in to teams."

"This is a man's game of survival; including our precious little lambs will only bring harm to their feminine side if they participate in the game."

"Says who Suou?"

Turning towards the door the Hosts caught sight of their girlfriends standing at the door decked out in camouflage outfits.

"I want to pwn you guys," Shiro said smiling. "Unless you're afraid a bunch of girls will beat you guys."

"I agree, were not all fragile flowers," Motoko placed her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes, she really was annoyed with being told she was too delicate to do anything that boys could do. "Haven't you ever heard of the term women have the superior minds?"

"They might be still living in the dark ages," Sally pointed out rolling her eyes. "They are trying to make the girls of this school happy, so that includes us even though were supposed to be their sisters in arms,"

"To make things more interesting how about we make a little wager," Jenny opened her bag pulling out a box containing a large cup. "This is the prize for the game of paintball…the Supreme Pimp Chalice that Sergei bought recently."

"A pimp chalice, Really Jenny that's the only prize you could think of?" Shiro questioned.

"I was gonna give it to one of the Hosts anyway," Jenny said softly.

"Do I want ter question why ye have it?" Kage dismissed the thought and smiled. "So are you guys' game?"

"We'll go for it and winner is named Supreme paintballer of the world," Hikaru said. "This will naturally be Kaoru and I."

"Ter rule is that it's every person for therelves," Kage added. "So no teams, and the last one still unharmed by the paint will be ter winner."

"That's going to be hard," Mimi cuddled Nyan-san and pouted. "I wanted to be with Momo."

"Don't worry we'll hide together," Motoko promised."

"Alright it's settled, onwards to the commoner's shooting range!"

* * *

Mori paused a moment in the field he was armed in armor and his paintball gun had been strapped to his back as he had split up from Honey, much to the loli shota's dismay. He decided that if he was going to win this game he'd have to make sure that his hiding place was hard to be seen from.

Climbing the tree, he sat on the branch and waited, though he pulled out a small book decorated with mecha characters, and began writing.

_**Twenty one hundred hours**_

_**I have made it out to a hiding place for recon, it was hard to keep myself from joining Mitsukuni team, but for the sake of the mission, I needed to sever all ties with anyone who would slow me down. Sadly, I will have to make sure I am the last one standing. My life depends on fulfilling this mission.**_

Looking down Mori saw the sight of blonde hair running below him, ah yes his first target…Sitting the book down, pulling out his gun, and aimed carefully. He knew it was an easy "kill as Tamaki had been vulnerable and did not really hide too well.

"Suou what the hell,"

Sally popped out of the bushes holding her paintball gun; she glared at Tamaki who was looking around. "Dude, you're going to be shot at if you don't hide!" She frowned and decided against shooting him as he was too much of an easy target. "Come on hide here with me."

"You mean it?" Tamaki asked smiling brightly he grabbed Sally into a hug and began spinning her around. "Oh my darling little raver princess wants daddy to hide with her! I couldn't be prouder!"

"Shut up moron we're going to be found out!"

Too late the sound of two shots firing and the splatter of dark purple paint appeared on both Tamaki and Sally's clothes.

"What the hell…Mori-senpai's around here somewhere!" Sally shouted out, she glared at Tamaki again. "And were the first ones out, it's your fault!"

"Don't be mad," Tamaki, pleaded though he looked around trying to find Mori but of course, the silent type was nowhere to be found. "Come on…let's go back to the building and I'll make it up to you."

"Fine," Sally frowned and then shouted. "Mori-senpai you are evil for sniping us!"

In the tree Mori hid a small smile and began crossing the names off his list, he leaned back against the tree trunk and waited for his next targets.

* * *

"I just saw Sally and Tamaki walking back to the building," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe they both had gotten out before the game fully began, she held the gun over her shoulder and made a face. "But I don't get why you told me to follow you anyway,"

"It's really important that you actually think on your feet and since you've been with me, we've avoided being attacked by the twins, and being ambushed by Shiro." Kyouya stopped walking and looked around. "Wait a minute, this area is too quiet."

"Well yeah, because no one comes out this far," Jenny looked around the area trying to figure out where they were. "It's all trees and no good hiding places, how terrible…were sitting ducks out here."

"If no one is out here then we should be safe," Kyouya pointed out, his eye caught the sight of something moving in the trees, immediately he grabbed Jenny and pulled her down with him.

In front of the two was a straight line of paint, which was coming from the tree in front of him.

"Mori-senpai's around here somewhere!" Kyouya shouted, he stood up and began firing his gun. "Keep your guard up and don't let Mori-senpai hit you!"

"Right…" Jenny started firing her gun as well trying to hit Mori but she missed each time.

_**Click…Click…**_

Kyouya glanced down at his gun noticing that it was empty; he cursed the fact that he had used them up earlier to try to scare the twins out of their hiding places. "Damn it…"

"Ah!" Jenny fell to the ground and sniffled as she began to cry.

"Jennifer Anne!" Kyouya rushed over to Jenny and knelt down in front of her; he took her hand into his and asked. "What's wrong?"

"My…My…My outfit…" Jenny began crying loudly. "It's ruined and I just bought it too!"

"Forget that," Kyouya winced when the paintball hit his back, he let out another curse and turned around shouting. "Mori-senpai, you'll pay for this!" He picked up Jenny and retreated off while mumbling something about dry cleaning.

Of course, Mori up in the tree did not care; he was happily crossing their names off his list. He got out of the tree and began moving to another area. His smile seemed to be brighter each time he thought about more targets showing up.

* * *

"Damn it…"

Kage walked into the building, she and Haruhi were covered in paint, they both had gotten trapped by Mori whom had tricked them into believing he was already out of the game.

"Mori-senpai," Sally asked curiously tilting her head to the side, when both girls nodded she sighed. "He got us too."

"And us…" Jenny said with a sniffle. "And my new outfit was ruined."

"Of all the games ye had ter suggest," Kage said glaring at Tamaki in annoyance. "Ye had ter choose one where Mori actually wouldn't hold back."

"Well you'll never know…he's not the only one," Motoko and Mimi said in unison, the two girls were covered in bright pink paint and bunny stamps were on their foreheads.

"What happened to you two?" Kyouya asked in surprise.

"Honey got us," Mimi said. "He jumped out of a hole and started attacking us…though he stopped after he realized who were."

"So in other words…The twins, Romey, Shiro, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai are the only ones left." Tamaki noted, he looked outside the window catching sight of Hikaru and Shiro running, a barrage of dark purple paintballs following them. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Keep running!"

Hikaru leapt over a nearby rock, he looked behind him seeing Shiro was falling behind, rolling his eyes he stopped running dodging the paintballs and picked the small girl up and hoisted her onto his back. "We can't let Mori-senpai get us!"

"Why in the world did you have to take that short cut?!" Shiro demanded. "We could've gotten away had you not tripped!"

"It wasn't my fault I didn't see that rock," Hikaru argued, he wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a large hole which had been dug out.

"What in the…"

"Hika-chan, Shiro-Chan…welcome…" Honey's face took on a twisted look as he aimed the gun at Hikaru and Shiro. "Do you have any last words?"

"You won't win." Hikaru began shooting at Honey who expertly dodged every shot.

"Hikaru don't waste you ammo." Shiro snapped.

Click…Click…

Staring down at the gun Hikaru saw he was out of paint, he looked up seeing Honey smiling. "Have mercy senpai, I can help you…I know where Kaoru and Romey are hiding!"

Honey smiled and didn't say a word as he shot Hikaru and then turned to Shiro. "Sorry Shiro-Chan," He said shooting her and stamping a bunny stamp on her forehead.

"Senpai…that was mean…" Shiro said shaking her head dragging Hikaru with her. She made a mental note to punish Hikaru.

"Kaoru and Romey's hiding in the bushes by the large oak tree." Hikaru shouted out.

"Screw you Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted popping up from the bushes.

"Kaoru wait…" Though it was too late as a purple paintball hit Kaoru square in the chest followed by Romey who was hit in the side.

With those two out it only left the two seniors.

* * *

_**Day Twenty (ok so it hasn't been that long…what? Three hours?) **_

_**It has been so long since I've been here on the battlefield…we've lost many causalities in the senseless task known as war. I know that it's senseless but I know that I have to survive to tell my future grandchildren about this battle…my friend's deaths won't be in vain….I don't know how long it's been since I've seen the smiling face of my dear precious Mimi, I hope to return home soon and see her again.**_

"Takashi…where are you?" Honey called out from below him. "I know you're hiding around here, so why don't you come out so we can fight this one on one."

Mori looked down seeing Honey walking around. He put his book away and leapt from the tree holding his gun out towards the shota. "Mitsukuni…"

"Takashi…it's just us." Honey said smiling he held out his gun towards his cousin as a wind began blowing.

"Give up Mitsukuni…" Mori said.

"Never…."

"Why does it always have to end up like this?"

"Cause you're too soft…"

With those words both of them pulled the triggers on their guns, however only one person came out victorious.

* * *

"Takashi beat me…"

Honey stared at the cake he had been given, he couldn't believe it…right that second he had neglected to realize his gun was out of ammo but it was too late to dodge, he had gotten hit square in the forehead.

"Mori-senpai's a beast in paintball," Motoko said brightly. "Who would've guessed he'd hunt us all down and snipe us."

"Well…I want a rematch…" Hikaru mumbled. "I didn't know that we were allowed to dig fox holes."

"Come off it, Hikaru you deserved to be hit," Shiro snapped. "You gave away Kaoru's hiding place."

All the while, the hosts and maidens argued Mori was sitting far off drinking soda from the pimp chalice, a small smile on his face.

He had won the war.

_**End Of Omake 10**_

_**Author Note:**_ We hope you enjoyed this omake, though it counts as an extra chapter. ^^ we totally love paintball and thought it'd be fun to include in this series! Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Episode 14: Raspberry Heaven Cakes

_**Portraits Of Princesses **_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

**Author Notes: **This chapter is going to be done as a romantic, yet funny chapter as it focuses upon the relationship known as Candy Cougar Shipping (Motoko x Honey,) This chapter might be shorter than the _others but don't worry they will have more romance and fluff in later chapters! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**_Go back to the beginning to read it!

_**Episode 14: Raspberry Heaven Cakes**_

The door to the music room opened as Motoko looked around the quiet and somewhat empty room; she smiled in relief at the prospect of spending a few minutes alone rather than getting ready for her day in the music room working as a maiden. The normally quiet Shakespearean club member, which meant she'd often was caught in a whirlwind of activities ranging from looking after the two lolis of the clubs and ensuring they didn't get into any trouble or were put in any unnecessary dangers. She shook her head and sat down on the empty couch and began reading quietly, she knew she would have at least an hour before everyone else showed up so she would take advantage of reading uninterrupted. Her thoughts and days often were spent thinking of a certain shota whom of which she had developed a crush on, but she kept her feelings to herself as she wasn't sure if he understood love, if he did would he accept her feelings?

"Momo-Chan!" called out Mimi from outside the room, the doors opened to reveal the tiny Lolita maiden running over to her friend as the blue cat doll's tail swayed from side to side as she ran. Giggling she launched herself into Motoko's' arms. "Momo-Chan there you are!"

Motoko caught the tiny Lolita and smiled gently, she giggled realizing no matter how hard she tried she would never get any reading done. Smiling she hugged Mimi gently. "Hi Murieann, I see you're just as energetic as ever."

Mimi giggled. "That's because we get to play with Takashi and Mitsukuni today, and we're going to eat the cake that Romey-Chan made!"

Smiling in happiness Motoko listened patiently as the loli girl told her of their games they were to play, along with the plans for the non-costumed day, which meant the maidens would not have to wear costumes. Standing up she walked over to the preparation room and straight to her vanity where she placed her books in one of the drawers. She leaned against the table sighing audibly thinking more and more about her dilemma of love, how she wanted to tell Honey how she truly felt.

"Momo-Chan, you look sad," Mimi, noted staring at her friend closely. "Are you still thinking about Mitsukuni and yours relationship because I know that he likes you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yep, I heard from Takashi that Mitsukuni's been really weird lately, he barely eats sweets and that he was given a concussion when he was practicing with Chika-chan."

"So that explains why he had that bandage around his head last week," Motoko mused she gave a sigh. "I guess he's probably not sure what to do either."

"It'll be fun if you do become his girlfriend," Mimi said giggling. "That way we all can go on double dates all the time and best of all everyone can be happy!"

"I see..." Motoko went silent and began thinking once more, was she ready to accept that her shota prince was showing he had feelings for her? On the other hand, was it the fact that if he did truly love her. Then she would experience a completely new world of feelings reserved for lovers. As she continued musing, she did not hear the door to the room open nor did she hear the voices of the other maidens.

"Motoko, Mimi hi hi," Jenny called with a giggle rushing over to her friends, she held out a large shopping bag. "I bought a few crafts from home that I was making, so I thought I'd give them to everyone."

"You have way too much time on your hands Suouette," Sally shook her head and sat down at her vanity as she opened her drawer and pulled out her jewelry box. "By the way, what's today's theme?"

"I think Tamaki said something about it being a non themed day," Shiro said she sat down across from Motoko at her own vanity. "I guess he ran out of ideas for us to do."

"Eh, it's a good thing that we don't have a theme today," Kage sat down next to Shiro and rested her elbows on the table. "It's been gettin' too much of a problem ter do the themes."

"I don't think it's troublesome," Romey said she reached under her vanity and handed Jenny the empty basket. "Our last theme was really fun."

"Running around in beach wear was not fun, especially with the air conditioning running," Sally mumbled. "I nearly froze my ass off."

"It was a fun theme too though," Mimi said with a giggle. "We had a huge sandy beach in the room and we even played in a plastic pool!"

"After those idiots fawned over it that is," Jenny pointed out dumping the charms into the basket. "I swear if we weren't raised like Haru-Haru then we'd be out of touch like the Hosts."

"We'll never be out of touch like them," Shiro said she shut her drawer, picked up her yaoi paddle and tilted it over her shoulder. "We're girls so our brains have matured more."

"Well…maybe not all of-"

"Don't you dare say it Sally I swear on my pretty spring green platforms I'll end you."

"You're in denial about something Suouette."

"I am not, wah! Romes, Sally's being mean to me again!"

"Oi ye dummies stop actin' like yer don't have any sense and finish gettin' ready befer the Hosts comes in and drag us out of here." Kage said glaring at them, she stood up and fixed her hair before turning towards the door.

"Oh, by the way..." Romey said walking over and handing Motoko the cookbook she borrowed. "Thanks for letting me borrow this Motoko-dear; it was fun learning new recipes for pastries."

"Oh you're welcome," Motoko said taking the book and sitting on the table, she sighed again and laid her head on her arms.

"Ah, Motoko are you ok!?"

Rushing over the girls began shaking their friend to get her to answer them, she was acting stranger than usual which was a surprising sight to see as normally Motoko was more of the type who was level headed and mature.

"Motoko's been weird all day," said a voice from the doorway, the girls turned around and saw Lacey was there.

"Lacey!" Shiro said with a smile at the appearance of the girl. "So why is Motoko acting so weird?"

"Well I can't really give you a good explanation but during physical education she tripped over her own two feet during the endurance run and then during lunch she poured salt into her tea rather than sugar and afterschool I saw her wandering around like a mindless zombie."

"It's obvious why Motoko's been acting this way," Shiro said. "She was traded with a shinigami who's here to unleash their holy vengeance upon us all for disturbing them."

"Oh so Motoko's turning into an evil being by spacing out?" Lacey rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that the glassy look in her eyes only means that she's in love."

"Momo-Chan is in love," Mimi said with a giggle. "She and Mitsukuni have been acting weird since the last trip we went on!

"So they developed a stronger feeling of love for one another during the beach trip..." Romey noted aloud, she blinked and saw her friends staring at her. "Uh I mean...that could be one source of their relationship but another might be it developed more as time went on."

"Suouette might be right," Sally said simply. "But how can we be sure? People do have days when they're out of it."

"The glassy look in her eyes and the way she's been staring at our beloved senpai is proof enough!" Jenny said standing up on the vanity table. "There is proof that lovers who are far away can show signs of being in love but yet their friends are the only ones who noticed it!"

"Stop gettin' so dramatic wee puffball," Kage mumbled shaking her head. "Ye know that Motoko and Honey-senpai are both in love but too shy ter show it."

"Which is why we need to implement plan candy cougar," Jenny said getting off the vanity. "We get them alone and then watch the sparks fly; it so worked in Lovers Paradise."

"You do know that movie's ending wasn't very well done," Shiro mumbled. "We should leave it be."

"It'd be nice to push them in the direction of one another," Romey said thinking it over. "It could backfire if we tell the boys about it."

"If Tamaki found out he'd make it worse," Lacey said. "And we can't let that happen because between the two of them Motoko and Honey-senpai might beat him like a red headed stepchild."

"That's awful Lacey-Chan," Mimi said shaking her head. "Everyone knows that red headed stepchildren don't get beaten often. Look at Cinderella!"

"It was an expression Mimi-chan." Lacey said snickering at her wording. "Anyway our plan has to be executed in the most delicate way."

"Leave that to us, delicate is my middle name." Jenny said with a smile.

"I always thought it was Anne..."

"Never mind...onward to set out our plan,"

"This has failure written all over it..."

* * *

_**~The Host Club is closed**_

"Momo-Chan,"

Honey ran over to the girl carrying Usa-Chan in his arms as he held a cake in the other, smiling he held it up to her and giggled. "I saved you the last piece of chocolate cake."

Motoko stared down at the cake a moment and gave the shota a smile while giggling. "Thank you Mitsukuni, I know I'll enjoy it since it was a present from you."

"Hooray!" Honey twirled around on his toe and rushed back to where Mori was sitting with Mimi as he plopped down on the couch in between the two of them.

Motoko gave a soft sigh and began eating the cake while reading, she was right Honey was acting as he always did and was not interested in any relationship with anyone. Shaking her head, she started reading again.

"So, my plan of leaving cake out for them to share failed." Sally mumbled in annoyance. "We need a new idea."

"Well leave that to me," Jenny said with a wink as she pulled off her uniform revealing a spring green angel of love costume. "As the angel of love I shall allow love to blossom!" She said with a giggle and began singing. "My powers as a love angel is the most powerful thing in the world, one shot of my arrow and you'll be head over heels for the first person you see,"

"I can't believe she's actually singing..."

"Suouette really has too much time on her hands."

"She actually wore that under her uniform."

"Seriously she's worse than Renge some days."

"I'll do it! I'll fire an arrow straight for your love it'll be super effective," Jenny said with a giggle pointing at her arrow at Honey while smiling evilly. "Find your true love and allow me to shoot you with my arrow!"

Motoko blinked as she stared laughing loudly. "Oh my god...Jenny did you really wear that costume under your uniform!"

Jenny gave a pout as she stopped singing. "I just...well err...I wanted to entertain you cause you seemed out of it and it'd be a major help for Honey-senpai to enjoy the song too so you guys can stop being stubborn about love!"

"It gave me a good laugh," Motoko said in between laughs. "God that was so random!"

"I...I...failed..." Jenny said retreating to where the others were. She glared at the others who were laughing. "Buddha on a vibrator this is going to be hard to get them together..."

"Idiot you don't use a song like that to help people get together," Shiro mumbled as she smiled. "Leave it to Romey and I to help Momo and Honey get together."

"If I couldn't do it what makes you think that you can?" Jenny demanded in fury glaring at them. "I sung with gusto and it didn't help! So why in the heck do you think your plan will work?"

"They're gone you know wee puffball," Kage said shaking her head watching as Jenny grabbed Kuma-chan and began punching it.

"Hey Motoko-dear you should share this strawberry tart with Honey-dear," Romey said sitting the tart on the table.

"Hey, look at this manga," Shiro held it out to show Motoko. "In moe moe Ouran diaries two hundred and ten it shows you and Honey-senpai engaging in a forbidden romance, isn't it awesome?"

Motoko glanced at the manga as she blushed crimson red at the scenes in the manga. She stood up and quickly went to sit with Mori and Mimi. She could not look at Honey at all.

"Well that didn't work..." Shiro said grabbing the tart and eating it. "Our plan failed."

"What's with the whole "our" plan statement?" Romey questioned shaking her head. "I think we shouldn't interfere with their love lives...if our plans keep failing."

"But we have to help them realize they have feelings for one another!" Jenny said as she dropped the beaten Kuma-chan's onto the floor. "Our jobs as Maidens are to ensure romance happens! I will not allow this to pass! Romance has to bloom!"

"Puffball ye know yer being a little loud," Kage said shaking her head. "Let's give up fer now and let it happen naturally."

"Yeah, let's go have that strawberry cake that Kaoru made," Shiro, said with a smile. "I think there are some extra pieces left in the preparation room right?"

"Yeah, Kaoru-dear said that he left them on each of our vanities," Romey said. "That is if Mimi-dear and Honey-dear didn't find out and eats them."

"We don't have to worry about that," Sally said pointing over to where Mimi and Honey were talking animatedly with Mori and Honey. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Motoko sighed in annoyance as the other maidens kept trying to get her to confess to Honey, she had finally managed to get away due to slipping out of the music room earlier than planned. She had the chance to focus on the book she had been desperately trying to read since coming in that day.

"Momo-Chan!"

Snapping her head up catching sight of Honey running towards her, she sat her book down once again and smiled cheerfully. "Mitsukuni, why are you alone? Where's Takashi?"

"Oh Takashi is going on a date with Mimi-Chan, so I came to find you so we can walk home together."

Motoko nodded though she looked up at Honey and said. "Mitsukuni...do you...umn...what do you love?"

Honey blinked in surprise at the question and smiled brightly. "I love cake, Usa-Chan, all of my friends, and you!"

Motoko's eyes filled disappointment, she knew that Honey viewed her nothing more than a friend. Sighing she let out a silent curse that the older boy was childish and probably did not think about anything else but cake, stuffed animals, and cute things.

"Momo-Chan, are you ok?" Honey asked looking into her eyes; he saw the sadness and quickly placed his hands on her cheek. "But I love Momo-Chan more than anyone!"

"Mitsukuni, it's not the love I want, Motoko said softly. "I want a serious relationship...not the way things are now...and mmph!"

Honey had climbed up onto the bench and he kissed Motoko gently, when he pulled away, he smiled cheerfully. "I want Momo-Chan to be my bunny girlfriend!"

Motoko blushed at the statement but did not fight it as she kissed him once more with a small smile. "I want that too...but...how did you know I liked you?"

Honey smiled. "I always knew you liked me Momo-Chan and when the Maidens were being silly today I figured it out that they were helping you."

"I see..." Motoko hugged him happily. "I'm glad...I'll be your bunny girlfriend then, As long as you're my bunny boyfriend!"

Honey nodded. "Of course!" he took her hand and said. "Come on Momo-Chan let's go on a date today! There is a new cake shop that opened and we can go see fluffy bunny ninjas from outer space too!"

Motoko smiled. "Alright,"

The two of them headed to the school gate hand in hand and nearby Mori and Mimi smiled at one another at the revelation that the two had finally gotten together.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_And thus, the candy cougar shipping was born! Thanks for reading everyone, as always stop by the music room anytime! The Maidens Of Music Room 3 will be waiting for you! We'll see you then!


	25. Update and Extra Chapter

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Update Chapter (Information)**_

We interrupt your regularly scheduled Episode to bring you an update for everyone who's been following the story so far! Therefore, this is a special announcement for everyone so please take the time to check it out. Here goes.

We update Portraits of Princesses every Wednesday; this means there will be new episodes up on a weekly basis as we start other chapters after the weekly update. There are days when we will have Omake updates. This usually happens if we have not gotten any chapters done for the week or if we want to take a short break in between every 3 or 4 chapters. The story is written by the real Maidens of Music Room 3.

We currently have a fan club on Deviantart under the same name as the group in the story. It's maidensofmusicroom3 . deviantart . com (Without the spaces.) we run contests, post art of the Maidens and it features never before seen stories that we keep over at Deviantart. So stop on by and say hello!

The Portraits Of Princesses series will be hitting it's 30th chapter soon and we'll have a real treat for the 29th and 30th chapters for all of you. Right now, we're e focusing on the other episodes and we promise you won't be disappointed.

The owner of the account Aihara Yukii updates everything for us as she's our "Shadow Queen" and takes care of offsite duties. Therefore, there might be days where she might forget to update or update another story. Do not be mad at her she tends to forget about the story if things are too hectic. (She is the creator of Jenny so remember she is quarter ditz too.)

Therefore, here is the update schedule as we finally worked out the kinks, and bugs.

_**Wednesday updates-**_ Portraits of Princesses

_**Thursday Updates- **_Mi Amour

_**Friday Updates-**_ Beautiful Wish

Thanks for reading and please take into account that we are currently working hard for all of you!

_**Weekly Question:**_ Which Maiden is your favorite?

The Maidens Of Music Room 3 will be waiting, we'll see you then!

(And since you've all been patient here is a special chapter as a reward!)

* * *

_**Extra Chapter: And I give you…a kick to the head!**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Special Chapter**_

Kage Munro was always pretty noticeable around Ouran, for one thing, she dyed the yellow uniform black, and another thing was that many students at Ouran gave her a wide berth. When she joined the Maidens, it lightened up slightly... slightly.

This story takes place on a hot summer's day in Music Room 3, a week before Ouran was due to go out on summer break. Everyone was grating on each other's nerves and Kage was close to losing her temper with a certain blonde prince that usually made everyone lose their tempers.

"My beautiful daughters, Daddy has such a marvelous summer break planned for us all!"

"What are ya blathering on about now?" Kage had a fan she borrowed from Shiro and was furiously fanning herself, "And when's yer dad gonna fix the air conditioning?"

"My dear Kage," Tamaki held up his list, his signature sparkles in full bloom, "Just think about what a wonderful holiday it would be for you and your sisters to spend time with your father!"

"No I won't and ye ain't me da!" She glared at Tamaki, hand moving up to her choker where one of her letter openers was kept, "And if ye know what's good for ye. Ye'll keep quiet moron..."

"Milord, maybe you should just give it a break for today..." Kaoru spoke from the couch where his Nintendo had just run out of battery, "We're all way too tired and too warm for you yelling today..."

"Nonsense, My beautiful daughters realize daddy has good intentions right?!" Seven pairs of eyes glinted evilly at him from the maiden's side of the room, "Wah! Mama! My daughter's are being rebellious!"

"Kage-Dear... Are you Ok?" Romey asked, fanning herself, "You look... upset."

"Just that blonde moron grating on everyone's nerves..." Her hand twitched toward her letter opener again but her fists clenched when Tamaki ran up to her.

"Kage, You know how Daddy only wants to make you all happy right!?"

There was a loud scream as Kage's foot connected with Tamaki's chin and he went scurrying back to the hosts side of the room,

"MAMA! SHE'S SO VIOLENT!"

"Now stop bothering us! Blonde moron!" Kage yelled, retreating to the corner and furiously fanning herself again.

The Host Club King didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

_**End Of Extra Chapter**_


	26. Episode 15:The Mischief makers,

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This chapter is going to be done as a romantic, yet funny chapter as it focuses upon the relationship known as the Energetic Mischief Shipping (Shiro and Hikaru.) We hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for reading~!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it!

_**Episode 15: We are The Mischief makers, and the energetic of energies**_

_**~ The Host club's safety lecture and theme is now open for business! **_

June, A rainy month, with no holidays and no special events, unusually it was the host club who'd set things off this time around had the appearance of the female branch of their famed and infamous Host Club had not taken over the task of doing so. The doors to the third music room opened and revealed the Ouran High School Host Club and Maidens of Music Room 3 dressed in their selected Cosplay for the rainy beginning of summer day.

"Welcome!"

"If I could save your life from a dangerous criminal I'd lay my life on the line," Tamaki ran a hand through his hair and smiled gently at the girl sitting next to him. "You have captured me by your dangerous shining love that I must place you under arrest for the kidnapping of my heart."

"Oh Tamaki-senpai,"

"My lovely princess, you have turned me into your prisoner of love. Please keep me within the confines of your heart, and become my warden." Tamaki smiled more watching as the girls around him dropped. That is until a certain raver tackled him to the floor.

"Suou are under arrest for impersonating an officer!" Sally said handcuffing him and sitting on his back. "You have the right to remain silent everything you say can and will and be used against you in a court of ravers!"

"My darling raver daughter, don't manhandle me like some common criminal," Tamaki said he was blushing red from the feeling of the girl sitting on his back.

"Suou, zip it! You have the right to remain silent!" Sally shouted.

"Waaaah, Sally-hime is handcuffing Tamaki-sama!"

"It's so moe!"

"It's a forbidden bedroom move!"

"Sally not so rough," Tamaki, shouted as he tried scrambling from under her. "You're hurting me!"

"Shut up! Take it like a man!" Sally ordered.

"And then he dropped the soap in the shower this morning," Hikaru said snickering at the story he had come up with on the fly.

"Oh poor Kaoru,"

"That must've been rough."

"It was...I didn't mean to drop the soap... it was so slippery," Kaoru whimpered. "Hikaru, how could you tell the ladies that story?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru...you looked so cute when you dropped the soap. I had to tell them." Hikaru took his brother into his arms stroking his hair. "I'll protect you from everyone who watches you drop soap..."

"Hikaru,"

"Kaoru,"

"Forbidden brotherly love is just so beautiful!"

"Oh Kaoru, Drop the soap in front of me,"

"Waaaah so moe,"

"What's wrong with the girls in this school?" Haruhi mumbled watching them fangirl over the twins' act.

"They're just having fun Haruhi-dear," Romey said. "It's their way of having fun and enjoying their visit to the host club."

"You haven't read any of Renge's mangas have you?" Haruhi mumbled deciding against telling her about the Shiro and Romey Yuri scenes in moe moe Ouran diaries. "I still think they're idiots...and Shiro agrees with me."

"Well Renge does it all wrong with the pairings... yet I get some, but I don't really agree with then at all." Shiro says wishing to wash her brain from certain pairings that disturb her. "I can't believe she doesn't let me go over the pairings! She messes them up."

"Wait what pairing?" Haruhi demanded her face turning bright red. "I don't remember anything in those manga about pairings!"

"You're lucky you're paired off with Kage," Romey said simply. "She's what they call the seme in your relationship."

"S...S...Seme?" Haruhi blushed again and retreated over to another table while hiding her blushing face.

"So Shiro-dear, are you gonna put a stop to the twins' act?" asked Romey curiously. "Their clients are waiting for you to do so."

"Well this might make their clients squeal but... hehe I can't resist to use this meme." Shiro had a mischievous smirk on her and pulled out a black and yellow vocaloid mega phone. Taking a deep breath and yelled. "Hey girls, Kaoru's Hikaru's prison toy!"

Kaoru turned around and glared at Shiro, his face a bright red as he stood up from the table. "I'm not Hikaru's prison toy!"

"Kyaaaaa, Kaoru's in denial about his prison love!"

"How moe,"

"I'm gonna faint!"

"Uh Shiro-dear..." Romey said staring at her friend curiously. "Was it really necessary to embarrass Kaoru-dear like that?"

"Hehe I just wanted to see their fans squeal." Shiro giggles nomming on pocky with a smirk seeing Hikaru laughing his butt off.

"But you've scarred poor Kaoru-dear for life..." Romey said rushing over to where Kaoru was sitting in Tamaki's corner of woe sulking.

"And now ladies we shall demonstrate the proper way to avoid stranger danger," Honey said with a smile. "Takashi will be the stranger and Momo-Chan will be the nice police lady!"

Mori began the task of offering Mimi and Honey candy as the two lolis began the task of taking the candy from Mori.

"No don't take the candy from the stranger!"

"Don't do it Mimi and Honey!"

"Hold it right there," Motoko said walking over dressed in her officer uniform holding a pair of handcuffs. "Do you know these children?"

Mori shook his head. "No."

"Then you are under arrest for suspicious behavior towards children," Motoko said handcuffing Mori.

"Hooray the stranger has been captured!"

"Waaaah, Motoko-san saved the day!"

"Aww Honey and Mimi are safe from strangers!"

"How moe,"

"As an officer of the law you are under arrest for taking hold of my heart," Jenny whispered blushing as she spoke words of sweetness towards the leader of the Newspaper club. "Would you like me to be your personal officer?"

"Oh yes arrest me my dear melodious officer!" Akira said holding her hands in his. "Miss Moreau make me into your prisoner of love."

"Oh that's sweet but my heart belongs to Promise-Chan," Jenny said giggling at the nickname she had come up with for her promise boy. "He's my own prisoner of love already."

"So Jenny is he being arrested for bad publishing?" asked Shiro walking past them going to the preparation room to get more snacks.

Akira froze up at the statement and turned around to glance at the tiny energetic type. "Don't remind me of my past...I didn't mean to cause so many problems for people."

"That's why they always say the past comes around to bite you in the butt and it hits you as hard as a paddle."

"Ah, Shiro...how could you say that mean thing?" Jenny asked pushed Akira off her. "He's really sorry."

"Well you never saw their earlier work. It was about aliens, lies, and rumors. They didn't research or looking into their topics at all." Shiro said pulling out an article cut out from the old newspaper before they changed their ways.

"You're right..." Jenny glared down at Akira again and turned away. "Go away you pesky thing...shoo shoo."

"Aww come on Miss Moreau forgive me!"

"Ye blonde moron leave Haruhi alone," Kage shouted grabbing Tamaki by the front of the shirt and glaring at him as she held her letter opener to his neck. "Yer harassments are getting old!"

"But I want my darling little girl to wear this cute costume!" Tamaki said holding up a costume consisting of a short skirt and a matching top that bared the midriff. "She'd look so cute in it!"

"I said stop harassing her!" Kage glared at him again and dragged Haruhi away from him and to the table where she sat.

"My darling little girls are so mean to me," Tamaki went to the corner and began sulking, mushrooms sprouted around him in a ring.

"Ah, Tamaki's summoning fairies!" shouted Mimi with glee. "Fairies are coming to visit us! Let's welcome them all!"

"If you wanted to see another person in that skimpy Cosplay then why don't you put it on?" Sally demanded glaring at Tamaki. "Just when I thought you had gotten better at being normal, you prove me wrong!"

"Wait my beloved raver daughter!" Tamaki called out getting out of his ring of mushrooms and began running after her, though he kicked a bucket.

"Hey Tama-Chan just kicked the bucket!" Honey said.

* * *

_~The Host Club is closed_

"So about those pairings you mentioned earlier Shiro-dear?"

Romey stopped sweeping and leaned the broom against the wall while grabbing one of the paper towels to clean the table off.

"What? Um, well Renge and I worked on some pairings since Kyouya wanted some... help bringing in new clients. So we thought of pairings of different kinds together." Shiro was a bit nervous since she did not want the others to get mad at her about the pairings.

"So are there any pairings that you see happening in the actual future?" asked Romey. "Some of the pairings might not happen if you look around, like for example, Tamaki-san and Sally-dear might not happen since they're constantly at each other's throats."

"I know, but we put together ones that would just make fans squeal. Like... Yuri, yaoi, and other pairings, however, not all of them are mine. Most are Renge's ideas."

"What other pairings?" The maidens walked over to where Shiro and Romey were talking at hearing their conversation.

"I swear on my pretty green platforms that I will end you if I am in anyway paired off with Ootori!" Jenny shouted glaring at Shiro.

"Um well... I some pairings like Hikaru and Haruhi isn't a real pairing, but fans like it... One for ...well, yaoi... um... Ok I don't want to mention them. As for Yuri... eh... there is some like..." Shiro backed away from the other maidens who were glaring at her. "Don't blame me! It's all Renge's fault! Damn it, She did one of me and Romey just because were like the twins!"

"So wait...that crazy otaku did manga of us too!" Sally demanded.

Shiro nodded and began hiding her face to keep from blushing. "It's only cute lovey things not intense...not like the boys and yaoi."

"Hold it then who is Haruhi paired with?" Kage asked.

"There are many versions..."

"How many,"

"She is quite popular with everyone that she's been paired off with every host and maiden. Yet she is supposed to look like a guy...Renge added in that Haruhi is a cross dresser who falls head over heels for Hikaru."

"Ha! Even Renge thinks I'll get Haruhi," Hikaru shouted from the other side of the room.

"Wait...w...what," Shiro turned around her eyes wide with surprise mixed with a twinge of jealousy. "So you want to be paired with Haruhi? Why?"

"She my toy of course and I've been after her since we met," Hikaru said simply. "She's just my type and since the boss is over her that gives me grounds to chase her."

"You want Haruhi because she's your type?" Shiro sounds a bit annoyed yet cannot explain why. "That's not a reason to want Haruhi, Hikaru."

"I like her cooking..." Hikaru paused and glared at Shiro. "Why do you even care?"

Shiro glares back. "You like her cooking... What else do you like about her? How can you like someone when you don't know much about her?"

"It's none of your business of why I like her!" Hikaru snapped. "It's not like any other girl likes me or catches my interest. None of them can tell me or Kaoru apart."

"Are you kidding me? You're an airhead you know that!" Shiro shouts back at him.

"What are you getting mad at me for? It's not like I even like you!" Hikaru shouted back.

Shiro eyes widen in shock and looks down at the ground. Her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "You what,"

"Shiro, I don't like you..."

The young maiden grabs her bag and walked up to Hikaru stopping beside him not looking at him. "Then I'm not talking to you again... idiot." Shiro quickly left the room slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Hikaru questioned, her looked behind him and saw the maidens were glaring at him.

"You insensitive jerk!"

"How could you be so mean to Shiro?"

"You should go apologize to her!"

"And don't half ass it either."

Hikaru went silent and looked up at the maidens as he finally left the music room and looked back at the maidens who were glaring at him.

* * *

"He's almost as airheaded as Suou sometimes." Kage said rolling her eyes. "Don't bother sheddin' a tear fer that moron."

"Now Kage-dear there's no need for name calling," Romey said. "Shiro-dear if you want to make up with Hikaru-dear then you have ter tell him how you feel."

"But how could I? He didn't even say he liked be as a friend... am I just another toy to him?" Shiro sulked hugging her pillow sized Soul Eater plushie.

"If yer were a toy ter him he wouldn't be livin'." Kage pointed out. "Just ignore him for awhile and then when he is man enough ter apologize then ye can make up with him."

"I think we should give him more time to sort out his feelings too," Romey said. "Kaoru-dear has told me that Hikaru-dear has a thing for you."

Shiro looks up showing she was crying a little. "R-really, But... How can you be sure? I might just not talk to him or even look at Hikaru tomorrow."

"Do it in your own time," Kage said. "It'll save you the trouble of dealin' with seeing his face fer a while."

"How can I when I'm going to have to deal with him during the club, Kage?"

"We'll protect ye from him," Kage said simply. "If he tries to come near you then we'll keep him from getting close."

"Leave it to us." Romey said.

Shiro sighed lying back on her bed. "Ok..."

* * *

"You were immature and rude to Shiro," Kaoru watched as Hikaru attacked the punching bag again. "And you lied about your feelings for Haruhi on top of that."

"I have feelings for Haruhi," Hikaru lied; he attacked the punching bag once again and glared at him. "I don't like anyone else but Shiro! Wait I-I mean Haruhi."

"There you said her name..." Kaoru noted. "You like Shiro and you are afraid to tell her in fear of rejection."

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he grabbed him and pinned him down ready to punch him.

"Go ahead..." Kaoru said. "Punching me will make you feel better about your problems."

Hikaru let Kaoru go and turned away. "I'm sorry...I...I just…" he turned away. "I can't take another rejection from a girl I like."

"You'll never know unless you try." Kaoru said gently. "Apologize to Shiro. Then tell her the truth, spill out your feelings for her."

* * *

"Come on, today's theme is going to be a great one, we'll build everyone's spirits and bring everyone together." Tamaki said cheerfully holding up the costumes.

"Seriously dude...what's with you and law officials?" Sally asked. "And why the hell are our costumes dresses that look like firefighters?"

"We'll be doing a salute to the firefighters who protect our town!" Tamaki declared. "We will make our guests enjoy the burning warmth of our hearts!"

"Uh no..." Kage said. "We're going to wear our uniforms and not follow through with your schemes."

"Hey Shiro...I want to..." Hikaru said turning to Shiro, and surprised to see Mimi sitting in her place.

"Shiro-Chan is mad at you," Mimi said glaring at Hikaru.

"I...I want to apologize to her," Hikaru began; he noticed Mimi had gone across the room to where Mori and Honey were setting up the tables. "Damn it...this is going to be hard."

All day long Hikaru tried talking to Shiro, but none of the maidens would let him talk to her nor would they let him anywhere near her table that she was working at. He felt the anger or frustration wash over him like a tide due to the intense anger mixed with the confused feelings fighting in his heart. He needed to get everything he wanted to say to Shiro off his chest, but no one would let him do it.

"Hikaru you look really angry," Tamaki said watching as the ginger paced around the room. "Is something bothering you?"

"No...Nothing except..." Hikaru looked over at the table where Shiro was sitting. She was finally alone. He quickly checked to make sure no other maiden was around. He saw it was his chance and walked over to her. "We need to talk."

Shiro turned looking still annoyed from yesterday. "I remember telling you that I wasn't going to talk to again." She said not even looking at his face.

"Stop acting so stubborn and let me talk to you." Hikaru demanded. "I can't take this little game you're playing."

She turned to face him still looking annoyed yet had a look in her eyes of sadness. "Alright, I'll listen. What is it?"

"Shiro...I'm sorry..." Hikaru said. "I'm sorry I said I didn't like you...I do like you a lot...and well...even if I end up dating Haruhi...we'll still be friends."

"If you end up with Haruhi, Yet you like me...yet you want to be friends if you're dating Haruhi... That doesn't make any sense." Shiro sounds disappointed and a bit annoyed.

"I...Shiro...I...wait I meant..." Hikaru sighed going silent again. "I like you...I just...why is this so hard?"

"You like me yet you wanna date Haruhi... Then why don't you just ask her out?" Shiro hid her eyes with her bangs casting a shadow over them.

"I...Shiro...I like you!" Hikaru shouted. "I like you not Haruhi."

"But you like Haruhi more don't you?

"I do...no I don't..."

Shiro glared at Hikaru and slapped him across his face. "Damn it Hikaru make up your fucking mind! Y-you... IDIOT," Tears begin to flow from her eyes and she turned and ran out of the music room.

"Shiro wait! Hikaru shouted taking off after her.

* * *

Outside of Ouran Academy, Shiro was running away from the campus just wanting to be alone. Yet she was not going to get that chance since a certain ginger hothead host she had feelings for was catching up to her.

"Stop following me Hikaru!"

"Shiro stop being stubborn and just listen to me!" Hikaru shouted. "Will you let me talk to you?"

Shiro is heading right towards the street outside the school without even knowing it. "You keep hurting people with how inconsiderate your being!"

"Shiro...I..." Hikaru said, he looked up and saw a car coming down the road. He rushed over to Shiro and grabbed her out of the way. "Stop, Shiro..."

"L-let go of me! Hikaru you're so blind when it comes to peoples feelings!" Shiro tried to get out of Hikaru's grip.

"I won't...Shiro...you're the one I like the most..." Hikaru said holding her closer. "I don't like Haruhi...I only said I did because I was afraid."

In tears, she struggled against him. "You're just saying that!"

"I'm not...I mean it." Hikaru said. "I like you a lot Shiro...I've always liked you."

"Stop messing with my feelings! I hate you Hikaru!" She manages to get out of Hikaru's arms yet only to stumble back into the street. A large van is heading right at Shiro who cannot really see it through her tears. She sees the car a bit and looks shocked and scared at the same time.

By this time, a few other members of the host and maidens have just arrived or seen what was going on. Kage, Romey, and Kaoru were the first on the scene to see the car heading towards Shiro. They and a few others cried out.

"Oh my gosh,"

"Oh no,"

"SHIRO,"

"Watch out!"

"Get out of the way!"

Hikaru gasped as he rushed out into the street and grabbed Shiro as the two of them rolled onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He felt the sting of pain from the scratches he had gotten from his body making contact with the hard pavement. "Shiro...are you alright?"

The energetic maiden looked up at Hikaru with tears in her eyes yet nodded stunned that he saved her. "Are y-you ok?" She was not sure what to think since everything went so fast.

"Just some scratches nothing too major," Hikaru said with a smile. "Shiro...I'm sorry for everything...I didn't mean to hurt you...and everything I've done was in the fear of rejection...I really do like you..."

Shiro looked up at Hikaru. Seeing that he was saying it truly, she starts to cry a bit and hugs Hikaru tightly. "I-I'm sorry... *sniff* I- I like you too... I'm s-sorry for yelling at you."

Hikaru smiled returning the hug as he held her close. "I forgive you and please forgive me for being an idiot...I promise Shiro...you're the only one for me."

_**End chapter**_

_**Author's Notes: **_We hope you guys enjoyed the birth of a new pairing as the couples are slowly becoming established. We hope you guys enjoyed the fluff!


	27. Episode 16: Found Out!

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Wow we are on the 16th episode of the series! This one will display a new member of the main cast and there will lots of comedy and some rebellious themes. We hope you guys enjoy the story and please as always review! We love receiving feedback!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the very beginning to read the standard disclaimer!

_**Episode 16: Found Out!**_

The school bell rung a steady tone as many students rushed down the hallways of Ouran Academy hoping to avoid being caught in the hallways after class has started in fears of being sent to the most dreaded place within the school, it only paled in comparison to the Black Magic Club's room in the basement. The room where many students who were dubbed delinquents or truants were sent, the detention room in the chemistry lab, many students heard horror stories of the dungeon lord whom of which ruled the room with an iron fist as the only teacher who followed all regulations and rules doled out by the official standard Ouran Academy handbook.

The teacher who was known as the evil dungeon lord of the Chemistry classroom...the wrathful teacher Reiichi Murakami or as he was known by many of the students Murakami-sensei, he was popular with many of the female students who found him handsome but they still feared him.

"Damn...Damn...Damn...why didn't Lottie wake me up early?" Jenny ran down the hallway carrying her school bag as she looked beside her at her cousin Lacey who was running with her. "I'm so sorry Lace we are so late getting here."

"It's alright," Lacey, said looking ahead of them as she saw the other maidens were running late too. "We're not the only ones."

"I blame daylight savings time," Jenny said catching up with the other maidens. "You guys good morning."

"Hey..." were the maidens' responses. Turning a corner, they collided with the Host Club who was also running late.

"Oww, damn it I think I scraped my knee!"

"I dropped my poptart!"

"Oh my god whose hand is on my ass,"

"My beloved raver daughter I'm so sorry!"

"This is why I suggested we waited until the weekend to stay up all night!"

"It was Hikaru's idea to play Halo all night!"

"Screw you Kaoru!"

"Takashi we're all tangled up with the girls!"

"Ah."

"Kyaaa not there, please don't grope my breasts!"

"Forgive me Jennifer Anne,"

"Hikaru get your hands where I can see them mister!"

"Oh dear...is everyone ok?"

"We're fine Romey-Chan!"

"Is my darling little girl hurt?"

"Senpai let me go! You're not my dad!"

"Suou, I thought I warned ye not ter touch Haruhi!"

The door to the classroom they had collided in front of opened as they looked up at the teacher who was staring down at them, his glasses obscured his eyes and his brown hair was falling perfectly over his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he questioned glowering at them. "School started ten minutes ago."

"Oh sensei...funny story..." Tamaki said managing to untangle himself from the heap of hosts and maiden limbs. "We're all running late today because we spent the night playing a glorious game of Halo!"

"Suou ye moron yer not supposed ter tell a teacher that," Kage mumbled glaring at him; she stood up and helped Haruhi from the floor.

"I see..." Reiichi looked at them closely a moment. "All of you will have detention after school with me, copying words from the dictionary."

"Please forgive us Sensei," Lacey said as she pushed Jenny forward knowing her cousin could get everyone out of trouble.

"We're really sorry for being late sensei, we didn't have anyone to help us with waking up this morning and we'll never do it again?" Jenny asked giving a sweet smile.

"Detention this afternoon, and I advise all of you to be on time!" Reiichi said scaring Jenny who quickly hid behind her cousin.

"We can't stay after school," Hikaru said. "We have club activities this afternoon that can't go on without us, and it's hard to cancel when we're using real Chinese plants from china, and the dim sum will go bad if not eaten quickly, so teach what will it take to forget this mess ever happened? I can help you with your fashion sense...our mother supplies all of the teachers with their clothes for work."

"Hikaru I don't think that's wise to bribe a teacher," Kaoru said quietly. "We could get in to more trouble."

"Detention..." Murakami said in a low calm voice, he was slowly losing the inner battle of keeping his temper in check. He recognized the two gingers as the Hitachiin twins of Class 1-A, whom drove their teacher insane with their pranks.

"We can't stay after as Hikaru-dear said," Romey spoke up. "Sensei please don't make us miss our club activities."

"Yeah, mister up tight if you want to give us a detention for being ten minutes late, you should really consider that being kept with talking about this is making us miss valuable class time," Sally said waving a dismissive hand towards him. "So let us pass and we'll keep this a secret between us."

"ALL OF YOU, TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!"

The door to the classroom next door to Class 2-A opened as a blonde head poked out of the classroom, a teacher with wide blue eyes noticed the crowd of students and rushed out quickly recognizing two of her students.

"What are you yelling about Kami-Chan?" she asked curiously. "Are you torturing students again with your dreaded detentions, you kids go on ahead, don't listen to mean old Kami-chan."

"Kono..." gritting his teeth Reiichi felt the urge to yell at his fellow teacher overtake his temper. "They need to understand the consequences of being late."

"Oh really, well you forget one thing Kami-Chan, you only have jurisdiction over two students, where as two of them are my students." Mineko said. "And I say they don't have detentions."

"Kono...I thought you were going to take your job seriously!" Reiichi snapped. "This is why you and I aren't taken seriously by the students, you always undermine me and then they assume that I am easy to sway!"

"Aww Kami-Chan don't be so mean, they're only kids and you only live once," Mineko argued. "So don't be so hard on them," She looked at the hosts and maidens. "Go on to class and we'll keep this between all of us."

"Kono!"

"What? Kami-Chan, your face is turning really red…Are you mad..."

The Hosts and Maidens bolted down the hallway but for Kyouya and Tamaki the two of them had to enter the classroom that Murakami was teaching. They knew they were in for a lecture.

"Kami-Chan you have to be gentler with students!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Murakami during school hours?" Reiichi snapped glaring at her.

"Aww but everyone else calls me Mineko...so why can't you?" she asked with a pout.

"Go back to your classroom!"

"Wah, Kami-Chan's being mean again!"

* * *

"You guys ran into Murakami-sensei this morning?" Helen held back a small giggle at her thoughts of the others meeting Murakami-sensei whom of which she had developed a little crush on, shaking her head she looked at her friends.

"He was really mean Hele-chan," Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san. "He cared me and Nyan-san."

"And my smile didn't work on him enough so we'd avoid getting detention," Jenny mumbled stuffing a piece of mochi into her mouth. "I swear he must be immune to cuteness if it didn't melt his heart."

"We were lucky our ditz of a teacher saved our asses," Sally said she grabbed a pink mochi from Jenny's plate and bit into it. "She seemed to be really cozy with him to tease him like that."

"Didn't you guys know?" asked Shiro from her place next to Motoko. "Murakami-sensei and Mineko-sensei are both college buddies."

"Seriously, they act more like siblings and not friends," Motoko said shaking her head. "I'm glad that Mineko-sensei helped us when she did...We can't miss the Host Club today, since Tamaki would be disappointed."

"Ye just want ter wear a qipao don'tcha," Kage asked as she took another bite of the sandwich that Crystal prepared. "We shouldn't be late ter school again."

"Yeah Kage's right, you guys wouldn't be lucky the next time it happens," Crystal pointed out sitting her bentou on the ground. "Did the Hosts ask Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai what happened in their classrooms?"

"Well...Tamaki told me that they got lectured and assigned extra homework," Sally said shaking her head. "I feel bad for them.

"It's better than detention," Helen said simply. "I have to go today because Murakami-sensei wants me to make up a test I took last week and didn't do so well on."

"Aww so you won't be visiting us Hele-chan?" asked Mimi sadly.

"I'll be running late but I'll be there," Helen promised. "I'm playing the piano today after all thanks to Tamaki begging me."

"We'll be waiting fer ye Helen," Kage said with a smile. "Don't ferget ter remind the moron ter get ter the club early."

"I know," Helen, said shaking her head.

* * *

"Time is almost up Saijo,"

Reiichi watched Helen complete the test, as he made sure that she was not using cheat sheets or notes hidden in her desk. He began wondering why the rest of his students had left the classroom in a hurry. It was not as if he assigned a lot of homework and he began to wonder if his title as the Chemistry Dungeon Lord was true among the students. He wasn't that bad was he?"

"Finish Sensei," Helen stood up and turned her paper in, she blinked in surprise catching sight of the look of disappointment in her teacher's eyes. She began to question if maybe he was upset about something. Looking at the clock, she saw it was well over the time when she had to go to the music room and quickly rushed to her desk collecting her things and heading out of the classroom.

"Saijo you forgot to..." Reiichi walked over to the desk and picked up Helen's songbook. "She forgot her homework for music class...I'll just take it to her...she was going to the music room for club activities."

* * *

**_~The Host Club is Open!_**

"Oh Tamaki-sama you look so glorious!"

"My darling princess, I selected this just for you, if my love was a flowing river I'd keep dancing and swaying in the light that is your love." He brushed a finger under the girl's chin gently smiling with love-filled eyes.

"Oh Tamaki-sama,"

"Suou, you're honestly using a line you told that one chick this morning?" Sally questioned walking over and sitting down in between Tamaki and the girl; her eyes took on that of disappointment. "Even though...it hurts to watch you flirt with other women...especially after you didn't call me the other night after our passionate time licking, banging, and mixing it up."

"Mixing it up?"

"Licking?"

"Banging!?"

"Tamaki-sama how could you?"

"My beloved princesses she didn't mean it like that!" Tamaki said trying to remember what he had heard Sally telling the other girls. "We were licking soft serve ice cream...listening to banging raver music while mixing it up at the amusement park!"

Of course, his explanation fell upon deaf ears as his clients talked with Sally trying to get the whole story of the disappointing date.

"And then he spent five minutes crying," Sally said with a sigh. "It was so disappointing."

"We didn't do anything like that!" Tamaki shouted. "My darling little girl still has her virtue intact and so do I!"

"He who shall not be laid strikes again," the twins said in unison laughing. "Quick! We need to cast the killing curse so we can be the twins that lived!"

"Until a wall falls on top of Kaoru," Shiro said. "And that'll leave you with one ear right Hikaru?"

"Damn it Shiro! I didn't finish the last Harry Potter book!" Hikaru shouted. "How can you spoil the ending?"

"Actually Fred isn't really dead because a rock fell on his head," Romey said. "Haven't you ever heard of ReFredding? The art of bringing the dead twin back to life, so he'd live,"

"Romey...protect me!" Kaoru said hiding behind Romey. "I don't' want to have a rock fall on my head."

"Kaoru-dear..."

"Waaaah its so moe,"

"Aww the twins really are like Fred and George!"

"So moe!"

"Seriously...we're wearing Chinese wear and they're talking about Harry Potter..." Jenny shook her head and turned back to watch Scarlet who was sitting next to her playing the Mickey Mouse key game.

"Ha I did it!" Scarlet said happily standing up. "I told you I'd get all the keys in and Mickey wouldn't pop out of the barrel!"

"Actually Rettie...you have one more key..." Jenny said holding up a red key. "So you have to put it in the last two holes...so choose carefully."

Scarlet glared at Jenny and put the key into the hole as the Mickey figure toppled to the side and fell on the table. "This thing is rubbish!"

"Oh Rettie it's alright," Jenny hugged the little red head and smiled gently. "You tried your best and big sister is proud of you for that."

"Aww sissy," Scarlet sad hugging Jenny back.

"Jenny-hime and Scarlet-hime are such cute princesses!"

"How Moe, sisters are so cute!"

"Waaaah, I want to take them both home and marry them!"

"And watch as Mimi-Chan and I make the flowers magically...disappear!" Honey said hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Ta da!"

Mimi giggled but dropped her flowers onto the floor revealing her trick was just a trick. She teared up and began sniffling. "I ruined our trick!"

"Mimi-Chan don't cry," Honey said picking up the flowers. "It was magic and the flowers reappeared to make you smile...not make you cry."

"Murieann," Mori picked up the small girl and hugged her. "Don't cry."

"Takashi!" Mimi hugged him as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey no fair...Takashi I want to be picked up too!" Honey said with a pout.

Motoko grabbed him and smiled. "Bunny hug!" she giggled watching as Honey cuddled up to her. "You get a special bunny hug from me Mitsukuni!"

"Momo-Chan," Honey hugged her happily. "Let's go eat cake together ok?"

"Sounds fun,"

"Waaaah, so moe!"

"Eeek, I want a bunny hug too!"

"Aww Mimi-Chan and Mori-kun are sooo adorable!"

"How moe!"

"It's moe!"

Helen and Kage both sat on the piano bench together playing a complicated yet beautiful composition consisting of fast paces and areas where the music would get softer. Their clients listened to the music quietly admiring the two girls.

"Kage-Chan and Helen-Chan's music blends together as one...it's so beautiful."

"It's moe...and lovely!"

"I want to play along too!"

"Melodies like this reminds me of a simpler time when I didn't have any worries or a care in the world,"

"Haruhi-kun aren't you going to join Kage-Chan?" asked Kanako curiously. "You must play an instrument too."

Haruhi gave a small smile. "Music isn't one of my strong points," she said softly. "I rather watch Treasa and Helen play."

The door to the music room opened as none of the students noticed that a familiar teacher entered the room and was staring in shock mixed with dismay.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone paused and looked towards the door catching sight of the dreaded Chemistry Dungeon lord.

"Cheese it! It's Murakami!" shouted one of Yakuza kids making a dash for the other door as everyone followed suit.

"This must be a new record...the room clearing out in less than three seconds," Motoko noted.

"Uh sensei...it's a pleasure to see you," Tamaki said standing up. "You've stumbled across our wonderful club of dreams and beauty."

"Suou, what is the meaning of this?" Murakami questioned glaring at his student.

"Well uh...you see. Only those with only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Ouran Academy, The Ouran Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young-"

"Suou you idiot, don't go into that whole jargon about our school and tell him you're running a host club, it'd save us wasting three minutes of our lives that we can't get back." Sally mumbled.

"A Host club...?"

"Yeah...we don't do it for money though sensei," Romey said. "We're having fun entertaining our guests."

"And Tamaki-senpai's the one who came up with it," Kaoru added. "The club seems very unconventional for a school club."

"I'd like to speak to your academic advisor about this," Murakami said. "I believe your club is against the school's regulations."

"We don't have an academic advisor...unless we've had one already and..." Jenny fell silent noticing everyone was paler than normal. "What?"

"The Host Club doesn't need one!" The sound of Renge laughing filled the room as the girl appeared from a platform. Looking down she caught sight of Murakami and let out a nervous squeak. "Oh my god...it's Murakami-sensei!" she quickly caused her platform to go back down into the floor again.

"Hoshakuji get back up here!" Murakami shouted. "Or a month's worth of detention!"

Renge's platform came back up as she got off it and gave a small nervous smile; she went over and joined the hosts and maidens.

"Your club activities are against the rules and regulations of the student handbooks as well as the violation of using an empty music room which in turn hinders the music clubs from using them for rehearsals." Murakami said. "I should give all of you detention, but instead I order this club be disbanded!"

"What!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sensei no!"

"That's an order!" Murakami shouted he glared at them. "And I expect all of you to do something constructive with your time instead of having a host club...from now on it's forbidden!"

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Shiro. "Sensei some of us rely on the host club as an escape from our time at home."

"And I expect you to join respectable clubs," Murakami said as he turned and left the music room.

"What do we do now?"

"We keep out of trouble until Suou thinks of a way to solve this."

* * *

"Respectable clubs my ass,"

The maidens walked to their classes together and they looked at Sally who was swinging her backpack angrily. She normally was not the one who seemed the most upset but surprisingly enough she was furious.

"Sally-dear calm down, I'm sure that Tamaki-san will think of a way for the host club to go one," Romey said quietly.

"You heard what Murakami-sensei said, we aren't allowed to have the club running anymore," Shiro said. "So we're screwed in a sense."

"There has to be something we can do," Motoko, said shaking her head and glancing down at her Shakespeare book. "I'm rather bored reading Shakespeare all day after school."

"And Takashi is really out of it since there is no Host Club to go to," Mimi said. "Last night he whacked himself in the head with the kendo sword because he wasn't paying attention."

"Well there has to be something we can do...the boys are really lost without the Host Club," Jenny said sighing, she gave a small sad look up at the sky.

"Puffball yer missin' Ootori aren't ye?" asked Kage looking at her friend. "Since yer not able ter talk outside the club,"

"I don't miss him," Jenny lied. "Anyway I am more worried about Tama than anything, he joined the soccer team but he's not the same person anymore, he's really out of it."

"And Haru-Chan joined the study club and she's really annoyed with a lot of people who she has to tutor," Mimi added.

"What about the twins?" asked Shiro. "I haven't seen them after school, did they start skipping school?"

"No, not exactly, Hikaru joined the marching band and Kaoru's on the cheerleading team." Motoko said shaking her head. "As for Mitsukuni, he went back to being captain of the karate club."

"Which explains why Yasuchika was doing a jig when he found out," Sally said shaking her head. "We need to get everything back to normal."

"But how?"

"Easy, we'll ask the one person who's able to get around any school rules," Motoko said. "Someone whom we can trust with helping us solve the problems of Murakami-sensei shutting us down."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, we'll talk to Renge," Shiro said. "She's bound to have some ideas about getting the club back."

"What club did she join anyway?" asked Mimi curiously.

"The broadcasting club,"

"Seriously?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Renge moe moe hour, I'm your guide to everything moe in Ouran Academy Renge Hoshakuji, today's topics will focus on the newest release of Uki Doki Memorial 20: Forlorn love,"

Renge sat behind a news desk that she had decorated with small figures and she was dressed in her school uniform rather than some crazy Cosplay. She was annoyed she had to follow the school's dress code but she did not want to risk getting detention.

"Renge..." called out the maidens from the doorway as they walked onto the stage and grabbed the otaku by the arm pulling them with her.

"We'll be right back after these messages," Renge said as she signaled for the broadcasting club to bring up the title card as intermission. "What's wrong?"

"Renge...how in the hell can ye accept bein' a normal person?" Kage questioned. "You of all people wouldn't give up without a fight."

"I normally would agree with you but it's out of my hands," Renge said. "I can't risk getting a month's worth of detention."

"Renge you were the Host club's manager," Sally said. "Isn't there any loop holes in the school's handbook that we can work around?"

"I was just there to help with character analysis and costume supplying," Renge said. "I didn't have any real power over anything."

"Seriously...you were just the secretary...you didn't have any back up plans to save the club if this happened?" Shiro asked. "What kind of otaku are you?"

"I didn't think our club would be disbanded," Renge said. "None of the teachers would ever find out about it, and those who knew just ignored it."

"So what you're saying is that we need to think of a better way to restart the club before everyone gets comfortable with being in different clubs." Motoko looked up noticing the maidens smiling at her. "What did I say?"

"We can do everything like the old days when prohibition happened in America," Jenny said. "An underground bootlegging operation but more of an underground Host club,"

"Fer once I agree with the wee puffball," Kage said. "We'll tell the hosts and set up a place ter run the host club without Murakami findin' out."

"Renge spread the word that the host club is going to be open for business again tomorrow after school," Sally said. "We'll go into details once we talk to the boys."

* * *

Down the hallway in the third building is a place where the recently outlawed Host club conducted activities which were forbidden, However to enter the normally otherwise abandoned room in the basement of Ouran High School you had to have the special password which made it possible for you to enter their world.

"Password..." Kassanoda stood outside the door as a bouncer in case he needed to warn everyone in case any teachers discovered them.

"Err umn...The password is," Momoka looked at her friends a moment before she remembered the password she had been told. "We love Haru tanukis."

Kassanoda nodded and opened the door. "Welcome the Host club,"

Entering the room, the girls rushed over to their usual table and began conversing with Tamaki.

"We haven't been found out yet, this was actually a good plan," Shiro noted. "It's amazing that no one has said anything to anyone."

"I do worry that our plan might go flat if someone accidentally slips that we are having a club that's forbidden." Romey said quietly she sat the cake she baked down on the table. "And I worry that if we are found out we could be expelled."

"Romes look on the bright side, we are doing this for the greater good," Jenny said simply as she walked past them towards her clients who were playing a game with Scarlet.

"I would estimate that as long as Tamaki-senpai doesn't accidentally reveal our location and existence we'll be ok," Kaoru said he grabbed Romey's hand pulling her off to the other side of the room to dance with her.

"A secret club's pretty bad ass," Hikaru said. "It's like we're renegades who are going against the man."

"In this case it's just one person." Motoko said, as long as Bossanova warns us in time we won't be caught."

"My Ritsu's really helpful," Lacey said proudly. "He's an excellent look out and his signal for us to hide is great."

* * *

"I can't believe that we're going to have a dance in the host club today!"

"It's so amazing right?"

"I know!"

Murakami poked his head out of his office hearing a few students speaking to one another in the faculty office; he wondered what they were talking about and walked out of his office. "Jonochi, and Kasugazaki what is this about the host club holding a dance?"

"Oh uh...nothing sensei," Ayame said quickly. "We were remembering the dance we had last year during this time!"

"Please excuse us," Kanako said.

Both girls rushed out of the teachers' offices and headed down the hallway to go to the Host club.

"Hmn..." Reiichi walked to Mineko's office and knocked on the door. "Kono...may I have a word with you?"

Mineko looked up from putting her things in her bag to leave. "Oh Kami-Chan what are you doing here?"

"You have Moreau and Moore in your homeroom right?" Reiichi asked.

Mineko nodded though she hid her copy of moe moe Ouran diaries in her bag. "Yes...do you need to talk to them? I can ask them to come by your office after school tomorrow."

"No, I want to know if they've mentioned anything about Suou restarting that host club," Reiichi said. "After I warned them that I'd give them detention if they'd go against school policy,"

"Oh Kami-Chan, you're being a little hard on them you know?" Mineko said shaking her head. "They're kids enjoying their youths and if that means they have a host club then it's their way of having fun, they're not hurting anyone."

"Mineko...it's the principal of it," Reiichi said. "Its indecent activities and who knows what goes on during that club."

Mineko smiled. "Don't worry about it, they're all good kids," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up the latest copy of Tanuki wars."

"Go on Kono," Reiichi said turning to leave the office. He did not notice that Mineko pulled out her copy of moe moe Ouran diaries to finish reading.

* * *

"Password..."

"Let me in this instant Kassanoda or else I'll see to it you earn a months worth of detention!"

Kassanoda looked up and caught sight of Murakami standing in front of him, he quickly yelped out and smiled. "Uh sure...but nothing's in here but cobwebs..." he moved away as he watched the teacher open the door and enter the room.

Reiichi walked into the now quiet room and noticed that it was actually empty; he began walking slowly throughout the room and looked around for any signs of students. Narrowing his eyes his gaze focused on a statue that resembled Tamaki, walking over to it he carefully knocked on the "statue's" forehead. "The chairman must've had this made for us son."

He walked out the room and glanced around again making sure it was empty as he shut the door. "It's clean Kassanoda, where are Suou and his friends?"

"Oh uh...he is at soccer practice...wait no...Actually he went home early to nurse an injury," Kassanoda said quickly. "I'll let him know you were looking for him."

Nodding Reiichi headed off to resume his search for the forbidden Host club to catch them in the act.

Waving goodbye Kassanoda made sure it was clear before he poked his head into the room and said. "Its all clear, everyone can come out."

"Dude...that was a close one," Hikaru said helping Shiro out of the large trunk, they had been hiding in.

"How in the hell did he find out about this place?" Shiro asked, she pulled out her box of pocky and began eating another stick. "It's getting risky."

"At least Sally's plan for painting Tamaki grey helped with the whole statue idea," Jenny said as Kyouya sat her down on the floor.

"I'm surprised that Suou didn't blow our cover when he was hit on the head," Kage noted. "I'm impressed."

"This is getting too risky now," Haruhi, said she frowned and dusted off her uniform. "We'll be caught sooner or later why don't we just follow the rule?"

"Where's the fun in that Haru-Chan?" Honey asked with a giggle he pulled off the bunny costume he had been wearing. "As long as sensei doesn't find us we'll be ok."

"Oh ye of little faith we wont' be caught," Tamaki said proudly. "Our strategy of hiding when Bossanova gives us the signal is effective."

"And the profits made from today's activities helped a lot," Kyouya said. "Our forbidden club is making a lot more than normal."

"He's back!" Shouted, Kassanoda.

"Aww hell...everyone hide!" Shouted Motoko grabbing Mimi and hid inside the closet.

"Suou get back into position!" Sally ordered as she shut the costume trunk.

Kyouya quickly helped Jenny on top of the chandelier with him and began pulling the rope up tying it on the hook at the top of the ceiling.

Tamaki snapped back into position as a statue as the door opened again and Reiichi poked his head in to the room looking around, he walked over to the Tamaki "Statue" and stared intently at it.

"Suou I can see past your disguise,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tamaki said. "I'm just a statue.

"Suou you idiot," Sally shouted popping up from her hiding place; she let out a small squeak and slammed the trunk down on herself. "Aww hell,"

"All of you come out here this instant," Reiichi ordered.

Everyone came out of their hiding places as they nervously stood in front of their teacher who had caught them.

"We are so sorry sensei," Tamaki began. "But the Host club is our club...we can't' just disband...it's our family."

"I agree with Tamaki," Sally said walking forward. "If Tamaki's expelled then so am I."

"He may be an idiot but I stand by him, we're best friends after all." Kyouya said. "If Tamaki's expelled, then it's only right that I am as well...I'm the vice president after all."

"I love the host club and I love all of my friends especially Tama, if he's expelled then so am I." Jenny said. "I can survive being slapped into next week by my mom."

"We were gonna be expelled sooner or later," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Might as well be because of what we love doing."

"If Tamaki's expelled then so am I." Shiro said. "He's my friend and the host club helped us a lot."

"If Tamaki-san is expelled I have no choice but to join him in expulsion," Romey said. "I love everyone and it'd be a shame to lose the host club because of unfair regulations."

"It Tama-Chan's out then so am I." Honey said. "The Host club is fun and I don't want it to end." Honey said. "Takashi agrees with me right?"

"Yeah."

"If Mitsukuni and Takashi are out then so am I," Mimi said stepping forward. "I rather be kicked out of school than let Tama-Chan be kicked out alone."

"And I'm with Mimi on this one," Motoko said. "I have nothing to lose I can attend Lobelia if need be."

"Suou may be an idiot but I wouldn't wish fer him ter be kicked out," Kage said. "If Suou goes then so do I."

"Normally I'd be against this but I love the Host club," Haruhi said simply. "I may be here to achieve my dream of being like my mom but she'll understand if I stay loyal to my friends. If Tamaki-senpai's expelled I'll forfeit my scholarship and attend a regular school."

"You'd do that for me?" Tamaki said, in surprise looking at his friends, a smile appeared on his face. "But..."

"Tamaki you moron don't talk us out of it," Kyouya said. "We're all in this together, and it'd be a pain if you weren't here to make me look smarter than you."

Reiichi stared at them surprised they would actually risk their attendance for a friend. He finally relented. "Fine...Suou's not expelled but...There is one thing your club will have to do to be reopened."

"Anything sensei," Tamaki said cheerfully.

* * *

"Welcome!"

The doors to the host club reopened that following day as the guests filed into the familiar surroundings of Music Room 3.

"If my love was a waterfall it'd flow endlessly for you," Tamaki said taking the hand of Ayame smiling. "Your hair reminds me of the lovely waves of an endless lake."

"Oh Tamaki," Ayame squealed.

"Suou, What did I tell you about physical contact with your guest!" shouted out Reiichi glaring at him.

"Uh right..." Tamaki let Ayame's hand go and smiled gently.

The Host Club had acquired an academic advisor in Murakami-sensei who over saw the activities and made sure all of them studied. They had to discuss the rules of physical contact so things could at least be a little normal.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_We hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of the new academic advisor to our beloved clubs! Thanks for reading and we promise there will be more fluff in the next chapters!


	28. Episode 17: Lovely Cookin'

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We have been updating left and right with this series; we hope all of you will enjoy the story as we have worked hard on it. Anyway, this chapter shall have a lot of fluff in it and we hope you enjoy it as much as we had fun writing it! We apologize in advance for the lack of the appearance of the Host club.

_**Disclaimer:**_ go back to chapter 1 to read it

_**Episode 17: Lovely Cookin'**_

Romey looked over at Kaoru closely watching as he began mixing the ingredients for the chocolate soufflé that he had planned to make for their latest cooking assignment. Impressed by the expert movements of his hands as they handled each ingredient with ease and made it seem as though cooking was second nature to him, her thoughts drifted to the first day they met in the classroom. She had been quick to figure out he was Kaoru as he was gentle and more mature compared to the rambunctious Hikaru. The way he had become excited about every recipe they had to prepare was different from the way he acted when he was with Hikaru.

"Romey, are you done with your cake?" Kaoru asked noticing that she was watching him; he smiled gently at her realizing that every moment they spent in the kitchen together made it more relaxing. His original plan was to meet girls but he had started falling for the girl he often worked with during the host club hours and during cooking classes. He began wondering if this was the same love, he was sure that everyone felt when meeting someone special.

"Oh I just put it in the oven," Romey said with a smile. "I'm really impressed with how your soufflé turned out."

"Thanks, I'm happy it turned out well enough that I can actually serve it to people," Kaoru said. "I'm hoping to make dinner for my mom and dad since their anniversary is this weekend, and I thought my gift for them would be a meal prepared by my own hands."

"If you want I can help you Kaoru-dear," Romey said. "It'd be easy to make dinner for two people with extra help, what are you planning to make?"

Kaoru opened his cookbook and showed Romey what he was planning to make. "I'm making Steak Diane, it's a flambé dish that I've been learning how to make with the help of the cooks at my house, and I've gotten the hang of it."

"Oh, that looks really fun to make," Romey noted she read over the directions carefully. "I'll help you with this dish, but wait...isn't Hikaru-dear helping you?"

"I wouldn't want him near the kitchen," Kaoru said shuddering at the memory. "The last time he tried helping me our oven had to be replaced."

"Ah," Romey took Kaoru's hands into hers and she smiled gently. "I'll help you cook; it'd be fun to help make your parents' anniversary a memorable one."

"Thank you Romey," Kaoru hugged her happily, though inside his heart was beating a mile a minute at the embrace. He pulled away from her and smiled nervously. "I should finish my Soufflé before it goes flat."

* * *

"So Kaoru and Romey left early?" Motoko sat down her book on her lap in surprise. It was surprising whenever anyone left school early but Romey and Kaoru leaving together was surprising as the two of them started becoming closer in the past few weeks.

"Kaoru said something about going to the store to pick up some ingredients for something called Steak Diane...something for cooking," Hikaru said shaking his head. "He's really taking this cooking thing too seriously."

"It's nice Kaoru's learning another skill," Shiro said glaring at Hikaru. "You two can't rely on having a cooking staff look after you for the rest of your lives."

"It's boring without Kaoru here," Hikaru mumbled. "I've been getting caught thanks to our pranks being found out by teachers."

"Serves you right Hikaru," Jenny said walking past them carrying music sheets. "Maybe it's a sign from the universe that you can do something constructive with your life...there is more to life than pranks."

"Easy for you to say...you have your sidekick with you at all times," Hikaru mumbled glaring at her.

"Anyway, I think ye should be happy fer yer brother," Kage said. "If Kaoru's opening up more ter people then it shows he's growin' up more."

"Kage-Chan's right," Mimi said. "And don't be sad Hika-chan you have Shiro-Chan to play with now."

"And we have more cakes now," Honey said giggling as he bit into the strawberry cake that Kaoru and Romey made for him. "So we can eat all we want!"

"If you're worried about Kaoru why don't we go observe them?" Kyouya suggested, he paused and moved the chess piece across the board. "Checkmate."

"Kyouya's right," Tamaki said sending a glare at his friend who beat him in chess. "We can spend the day observing them and their blooming love!"

"I don't think so," Sally said walking over to them and grabbing Tamaki by the ear. "Rene Tamaki Richard Granatine-Suou you aren't ruining their date with any of your shenanigans!"

"Owwww, my darling raver daughter please don't manhandle daddy!" Tamaki shouted trying to get away.

"You're not my dad idiot!" Sally shouted dragging him off as she yelled at him in French. René crétin, Ne pas perdre l'amour des autres,"

"Sally, je veux aider leur fleur d'amour," Tamaki answered back in French as he winced in pain from having his ear being used as a pulling tool.

"J'ai dit non!"

"Pourquoi, Sally vous rebeller contre moi!"

"So...those two with their secret language is going to be all day," Motoko noted shaking her head watching Tamaki and Sally speak back and forth in French. "So we'll let Romey and Kaoru enjoy their time together."

Everyone agreed with her and resumed minding their own businesses.

* * *

"So we need rubbing garlic, black pepper, butter..." Romey listed the items off as they entered the store; she looked over at Kaoru who was looking at the list he had written. "Oh, you have a list."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, Haruhi actually wrote it for me," he said. "She said I'd forget something but I probably wouldn't if you're with me."

"Kaoru..." Romey blushed and walked over to grab a shopping basket, she looked over her shoulder at him as she had to calm the beating of her heart, every moment she spent with Kaoru made her heart want to leap out of her chest. Smiling she walked back over to him. "Come on we should start shopping."

Following her Kaoru watched as Romey began the task of examining the garlic they needed to get, he watched as her hands would pick up the garlic, examine it closely before she would shake her head, and sit it down before finding the one she was going to use.

"So Romey...you seem to enjoy cooking..." Kaoru said. "Are you going to become a chef one day?"

"I want to but I'll probably have to take over my family's company," Romey said she placed three clove of garlic into the basket and began walking. "I really want to one day open my own restaurant."

"It's a nice dream," Kaoru said. "I'm going to go into fashion design once I graduate but if I choose to do cooking on the side I'll be a chef in your kitchen."

"I'd like that," Romey said, she glanced at him a moment and started walking towards the next ingredients they would need. "So...are you always this different if Hikaru isn't around?"

"Well uh..." Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Kaoru nodded. "Yeah...we get into more trouble together than normal people...I'm glad the chairman hasn't expelled us yet since we're important to Tamaki-senpai."

"I'm actually happy that Tamaki-san has a friend like you," Romey said. "Kaoru-dear you may annoy him but I think you are one of his dearest friends aside from Kyouya-san."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The two of them continued shopping in bliss but unknown to them the Hosts were following them.

"Tamaki I thought you said we weren't going to spy on them," Kyouya said shaking his head. "If Miss Moore found out about this she'd kill you."

"Or serve his ass on a silver platter," Hikaru said. "And to add insult to injury she'd present it to you in a really nice ceremony."

"Lord Virgymort's legend would live on..." Mori said.

"Takashi that's mean," Honey, said snickering, he looked from behind the large shelf watching Romey and Kaoru. "I think Kao-Chan likes Romey-Chan a lot."

"He's only happy to have someone to talk about the cooking nonsense he is hooked on." Hikaru mumbled in annoyance.

"Shush keep quiet," Tamaki hissed.

"Moron..."

* * *

"Alright that's everything," Romey put on her apron as she and Kaoru stood in the kitchen of the Hitachiin mansion together, she looked at him and smiled gently. "I think your parents will love this since you'll make it with your own two hands Kaoru-dear."

Kaoru smiled as he smoothed out the apron he was wearing, he gave a silent curse that he had worn the apron with the words "The chef is crazy hot" printed under the picture of a chili pepper. "It's going to be fun working with you Romey...I like having you as my sous chef."

"Kaoru-dear," Romey blushed and started the task of cutting the vegetables, she looked at him a moment. "You handle the Steak Diane and I'll make Tourin as an appetizer."

"Sure..." Kaoru said as he began cooking, he looked over watching Romey again as he felt the strange feeling return in his heart. Shaking it off he began focusing on his task of cooking. "What about desert? What are we going to do for that?"

"Simple, you'll make a chocolate soufflé like you did in class," Romey said not taking her eyes off cutting the garlic. "We have to make sure that everything's themed and since your mom and dad like French cooking, it'd be great to prepare desert in that theme."

"I see...you're really wise Romey," Kaoru said, he smiled brightly and started working harder on his cooking.

As every moment passed the two of them began becoming closer, often laughing and speaking of the way, they hoped their meal would turn out to be great. Many times, there were silence between them, the sound of the activity would take over the atmosphere, and they would have to use that moment to cook or check on the soufflé in the oven. Their eyes met for a split second as they looked into the oven.

"Romey...umn..." Kaoru looked at her and smiled gently. "I didn't really need help with cooking but...I..."

"I already knew you didn't Kaoru-dear," Romey said placing a finger to his lips. "I figured it out the moment you asked me to help you make Steak Diane...that's one of the best meals you're able to make properly without making any mistakes."

"Romey I..." Kaoru sighed deciding to suck it up and become courageous; he looked at her, placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "I want you to be my sous chef...not just for one day...I want you to be my sous chef forever...I really love you as much as I love cooking."

"Kaoru-dear you're serious?" Romey asked blushing bright crimson and stared back into those amber eyes that resembled golden diamonds sparkling in the sunset. "I...I don't know what to say."

"Romey please...go out with me," Kaoru said. "I have never felt this way for anyone...it's a wonderful feeling that I can't ignore anymore."

"Kaoru-dear..." Romey nodded and smiled happy to know that Kaoru felt the same way for her as she did for him. "I'll be your sous chef!"

At those words, Kaoru leaned forward capturing Romey's lips in a tender kiss. He felt at ease during that moment, he finally had the girl he liked with him and nothing could change that.

* * *

"Kaoru-dear, it was fun cooking with you," Romey said with a smile as she walked out of the house. "I'm happy that your parents enjoyed everything, I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye Romey," Kaoru said, he gave a smile and leaned against the door a dreamy smile on his face, he spent the whole night talking with Romey and what made it special was that he finally admitting his feelings for her.

"Kaoru, you know she's really a sweet girl," Yuzuha said with a smile. "I'm glad you found a girl that cares a lot about you."

"Mom..." Kaoru said with a smile. "Yeah, I like her a lot; I hope to cook with her forever."

Yuzuha giggled. "Well sweetie next time you bring her over I'll have to get her to try on some of my latest fashions, and I'm glad you found someone, it shows you and Hikaru are growing up."

Kaoru nodded. "You're right mom..."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:** _ There you have it; another couple has been established known as the Nurturing Prankster shipping or the Lovely Cookin' couple! We hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and please continue reading more! We all enjoy writing for all of you!


	29. Episode 18: Ladies Night

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:** _Here is the next chapter to Portraits Of Princesses. Sorry for it taking so long, we have to figure out what we were going to do for the next chapters. There might be a small lack of the Hosts appearing but do not worry they will appear in the other chapters.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it!

**_Episode 18: Ladies Night_**

The door to the music room opened revealing the Hosts and Maidens quietly spending their day off focusing on a very important activity that many students of the elite high school would focus more on than any students of a public high school.

"Our next theme will be centered on the wonderful magic of fairytales," Tamaki said turning to the large dry erase board that was brought into the room earlier that day. On the board were drawings of the others though it wasn't well drawn.

"So you want us ter dress up as princesses?" Kage questioned raising an eyebrow. "Ye know that we're going ter object ter the idea, some of us aren't children anymore."

"I call dibs on dressing up as Princess Tiana!" Jenny said raising her hand. "Or maybe Snow White since she's my favorite too,"

"Puffball, don't encourage Suou," Kage said shaking her head. "Ye know that ye'll have ter dress up in what they've chosen for us, so there is no guarantee that you'd get to be Tiana."

"Oh, you're right..."

"Tamaki-san why don't we choose a theme based on something you guys haven't done before?" Romey asked shutting her cookbook. "Since you guys always choose themes why don't you let us girls take charge this time?"

"I agree with Romey," Shiro said. "I'm getting tired of having to dress up with what you guys have chosen."

"And we are members of this club too so we should have a say too," Sally pointed out. "So let the ladies handle this."

"I have a better idea, why don't we make it a ladies day?" asked Motoko with a giggle. "The guys can take a break and we can have a day where all of the girls come to the club and we have fun activities instead of entertaining guys."

"Yeah we can play fun games and give out prizes!" Mimi said with a giggle. "The boys can all have a day off and let us handle the club!"

"I bet anything it'd be a rockin' idea if we dress up in fun outfits too," Jenny said. "I'm thinking something chic yet flashy."

"My darling daughters," Tamaki said staring in shock at how the girls had decided to stage a take over. "Daddy wants to help his darling daughters with this event!"

"You're not our dad," The girls said in unison. "And back off we're doing things our way, the Host club will have a feminine touch."

"Leave it to us this week," Sally said with a wink. "You guys do something else why not go bowling or hang out doing whatever hosts do when they're not causing the great panty drop of the Spring Semester."

"I agree with Sally on this one," Kage said glaring at the hosts. "We're goin' ter handle business; ye guys stay out of the way."

"So tomorrow its ladies night," the girls said in unison.

"Shoo shoo boys we need to plan!"

"But..."

"That's an order!"

* * *

"Tama-Chan are you sure that we should leave the girls to run the Host club?"

Honey looked at Tamaki who was sulking in the corner; he had been in shock at the girls forcing them to leave the club in their hands. Of course, he had faith in them.

"We're letting seven girls take care of our club and who knows what will happen if we let them." Hikaru said shaking his head.

"I think the girls will do their best." Kaoru said. "They're more like us in a way, I think as long as all of them don't girl up the club they should be ok."

"We'll lose profits if we spend the day off," Kyouya said looking at his black notebook. "The girls will have to generate more customers if they expect to keep the club from spiraling into the depths of debtor's hell."

"Why don't we go and tell them we don't want them to run the club for one day," Hikaru suggested. "They'll understand our reasons."

"I think we should have faith in them," Haruhi said shaking her head, she let out a silent curse at having to be sent on a day off with the hosts listening to them complain about what the girls were planning.

"That's why you're going to go in and keep an eye on them," Tamaki's eyes shined dangerously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Haruhi questioned as the hosts gave her dangerous looks of mischief.

"Haruhi your duty as a host is to protect our little lambs and make sure our club isn't ruined." Tamaki said.

* * *

"So we're going ter be taking over fer the boys and that's why there aren't men here today," Kage explained to the clients who entered the music room. "We're plannin' ter do a lot of fun activities as well as entertain everyone in which girls are able ter enjoy, no falling all over yerselves over the pretty words the Host club tells ye."

"After that we'll settle down and have a little rap session of getting to know one another," Sally said with a smile. "So it's ladies night in the host club!"

"Welcome!"

Every one of the clients began giggling and chatting with one another as the maidens set out to working in the club. They were surprised at the turn out due to the last minute of planning.

"So, if we follow the laid out plans we can ensure the club's successful," Jenny looked up from her Ipad and noticed the girls staring at her. "What?"

"Suouette what's with the get up?" asked Sally tugging on the outfit Jenny was wearing. "And you're wearing glasses too."

"Oh this...well I thought since we were running the club that I'd take over Kyouya's job since none of you wanted it, and that way we can at least still be accurate...I mean Sally's more like Tama today since she suggested it be ladies night."

"Yer scary sometimes, Puffball," Kage shook her head and looked over at the clients who were still coming in. "What activities do we have planned anyway?"

"Let's see...there is our fashion show," Jenny said looking up. "I suggested that because we should do something fun...then there's baking with Romey and Momo...and we'll be playing games with Mimi and finally karaoke."

"And the Moe Moe Ouran gossip minute with Renge," Sally added. "She asked us if she could do it and I said yes."

"This should be good," Motoko, said giggling. "Anyway let's go get ready for the fashion show!"

"Yeah!"

The girls took off into the preparation room to get dressed for the fashion show, however unknown to them that in the second preparation room there was a group of hosts watching over them closely.

"Boss...do we really have to spy on them?" Kaoru asked he looked out and saw the music room was not in utter chaos, it was calm and consisted of giggling and squealing girls. "The club's not in shambles...we should trust them."

"Oh ye of little faith," Tamaki said. "As gentlemen we cannot leave our little lambs to run this big club by themselves which is why we have an insider who will report back to us, Haruhi's "cousin" Natsumi."

"Natsumi, who's that?" asked Honey curiously.

"It's Haruhi in disguise."

* * *

"And now it's time for the Otaku revue with Renge,"

Renge smiled as she held up her notebook decorated with characters from Uki Doki Memorial, she looked out at the crowd before her. "Today's Otaku revue is focused upon our beloved Host Club! Rumor has it that a certain samurai hottie has been seen canoodling with a certain Lolita maiden at the lake over the weekend." She said with a smile. "Sources say that Morinozuka-senpai and Murianne-chan have been diving into a relationship that is built upon moeness!"

"How moe!"

"Oh my god, Mori-senpai and Mimi-Chan were meant to be with one another!"

"Moe!"

"There has been talk of the locker room that Lord Virgymort has appeared," Renge said looking at her notes. "He's going after girls and it's wise that everyone stays on guard from now on."

The maidens began snickering at sneaking that part into Renge's notebook; they noticed the girls in the room began squealing in fright while a few others were snickering knowing the origin behind the name.

"If you have any problems see the Hitachiin twins as they're the twins who lived." Renge said blinking in surprise, that's all for the Otaku Revue, remember gossip is always true."

"Next on the schedule is cooking with Romey and Motoko," Sally called out with a smile. "Get your cookbooks ready and prepare to learn caramel apples with sprinkles!"

Romey and Motoko wheeled out their table and began the task of starting on making candied apples.

"Welcome and leave the cooking to us," Motoko said with a smile. "Let's begin shall we?"

As the two girls began conducting the cooking lesson, the other maidens were preparing the next activity, which consisted of playing a game of red rover with Mimi.

"Hey, you guys..." Mimi said looking around. "Did anyone see where Nyan-san disappeared to?"

"Oh I think you left him out in the hallway to serve as a bouncer," Sally shook her head at such a childish idea.

"Thank you," Mimi rushed to the door and opened it as she picked up Nyan-san.

"What a lovely little red kitten..."

Mimi looked up in surprise at the voice, eyes widening she let out a loud squeak, turning and running back into the music room hiding behind a table.

"Mimi what happened?" Sally asked. "Is there a pervert out there...if there is we'll end him quickly."

"No, there is some girl out there...she looked like a really big Haru-Chan but she was with two other girls and was wearing a really weird uniform that wasn't from our school." Mimi said shuddering. "Nyan-san and I were so scared!"

"Don't worry Mimi we'll go deal with them," Jenny said she began walking out of the room and saw the three girls. "The hell...uh...anyway could you please leave? I don't think you're allowed here."

"Oh my look Benio, it's an African princess," The girl with long wavy brown hair said with a smile grabbing Jenny by the arm. "Isn't she darling?"

"Oh yes I agree with Chizuru," said the shorthaired blonde. "She is so adorable with those pigtails."

"Ah can you please let me go?" Jenny questioned, she yelped out and froze up feeling a pair of hands on her breasts. "Kyaaaaa...not there...please...my promise boy hasn't touched there yet..."

"And her breasts are perky yet still developing," The brown haired one said squeezing more. "She's American alright."

"Kyaaaaa...not there...please..."

The doors to the music room flew open as the maidens rushed out at hearing Jenny's cries.

"Hey! Stop sexually harassing Suouette!" shouted Sally rushing out first as she knocked the taller brunette's hands away from Jenny. "She's not some squeaky toy to be toyed with."

"Geez...don't tell me yer here ter try ter recruit me for the theatre," Kage mumbled in annoyance. "I thought I told ye before that I wasn't interested."

"You know them Kage-dear?" Romey asked quickly dodging the persistent hands of the three girls.

"Unfortunately," Kage mumbled. "They're from St. Lobelia...the school me grandmum tried gettin' me ter attend."

"Good to see you again my lovely violet;" The taller girl turned back to the maidens said. "Maidens as lovely as all of you should be at Lobelia,"

"Lobelia," Motoko blinked and placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Aren't lobelias used in a cure for Syphilis?"

"You mean they attend a school that is named after a treatment for a disease you get by banging someone?" Sally blinked a few times as she began laughing loudly. "Oh my god, they assumed that we were loose women!"

"Sally-dear that's not funny," Romey, chided laughing. "The flower is also really pretty so maybe that's why they named it after that."

"Young maidens, I'll ignore your vulgarity and prepare your transfer papers for Lobelia," The taller one said.

"Hold up, we're not going anywhere," Sally said. "I rather stay at a school that wasn't named after something so ridiculous."

"I don't like being groped..." Jenny said from behind Motoko, her hands were covering her chest. "Especially by other girls."

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Motoko questioned.

The taller one smiled and said. "High School third year, Benio Amakusa,"

"Lobeliaaaaaaa."

"Second year Chizuru Maihara." the wavy haired brunette said holding out a lily.

"Lobeliaaaaaaaaa."

"First year, Hinako Tsuwabuki." The shorthaired one said holding up a daisy.

"We are the white lily league, the Zuka Club!"

The three girls stripped off their uniforms revealing the flashy costumes with large feathers under them.

"The Zuka...

"...Club?"

"Oh my god what a stupid name," Shiro said falling over laughing. "Dude, you're actually wearing such lame costumes!"

"They look like clowns," Mimi said dropping Nyan-san onto the floor as she laughed and held her sides. "I can't wait to tell Takashi about this!"

"To think innocent young maidens have been corrupted by the likes of those Ouran Host fools is terrible," Benio said shaking her head. "We must save them from those men!"

"Listen, chickie," Sally said. "I don't want to fight with you but get the hell out of our school before I shove my foot up your Lobelia ass."

"That's telling her Sally!" Motoko said as she cracked her own knuckles in case they had to fight the three girls. "Listen, we may be friends with the host club, well some of us dating them, but that doesn't mean we'd abandon them because you assume we are being corrupted by them."

"And I know you have this whole "rawer I hate men" thing going on, please don't assume we should follow you." Jenny spoke up. "I happen to think its sad how you think all men are bad."

"And our boyfriends won't take kindly to us leaving them," Shiro said stepping forward after fixing her skirt.

"I agree...it'd hurt Kaoru-dear a lot if I suddenly told him I hated him," Romey said she looked up noticing the three girls were glaring at them.

"So you heard our answers," Sally said. "Clear out of here if you want to get out of here without a platform boot stuck up your ass."

"She might like it Sally," Motoko said snickering.

"In short we'd like to say we decline any offer from you, so have a nice day," Sally turned and headed back into the music room as the other maidens followed her.

"What do we do now Benio?" Chizuru asked.

"We'll get them to attend our school," Benio said. "Lovely young maidens shouldn't be corrupted any longer! Especially our dark lovely violet,"

* * *

"The next event shall consist of a special event, it's time to bring the wheel of fun and good times out as we spin it to reveal what we shall do next," Motoko said, she turned to Shiro. "Spin the wheel."

Shiro nodded and pressed the button on her phone as the large wheel began spinning. "Wheel of fun and good times spin, spin, tell us what event shall win,"

The wheel continued spinning, as the speed of it began slowing down due to the remote signal slowing it to a steady spin; it finally paused on the next event that was to take place.

"Karaoke," Motoko said. "So everyone gather round our magical karaoke machine to sing our hearts out."

"Who shall go first in the karaoke relay?" Romey asked looking around. "Any volunteers?"

"Kage should go first," Jenny, said pushing the girl forward. "Sing first; make sure it's a pretty song...something by Britney Spears or Ashanti."

"Uh...yer kiddin' right? Ye do realize I don't listen ter Pop music, aye?" Kage grumbled. She grabbed the mic and flipped through a couple songs. She grinned when she spotted something she recognized. This would definitely surprise the girls a bit.

"Kage-dear shall go first," Romey said sitting down.

"Everyone give it up for our vampire chick, Kage," Sally said. "The floor is yours, Kage."

Kage winced. Why didn't they give up the vampire thing? An upbeat song began to play and Kage began to sing along.

"What if everyone skipped down along the city streets that run all throughout the town? Imagine if they met up in the city's heart and one by one, they held hands and gazed up into the sky. If everyone would look around from where they stand and open up and learn to give and take a chance . Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries , so don't you fret, just live on with your head held high-igh-igh . PON PON set it free. C'mon, let the crazy show, because if you don't life would be so dull, you know . Headphones at full blast, rhythm's got me pumped at last WAY WAY open road , gotta make it on my own . PON PON can't you see boundless possibilities? DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me . BOY BOY stay with me don't abandon what could be. YEA YEA, That's the way. Ah-ah, you make me happy ..."

When the song was over, Kage noticed the girls staring at her, open-mouthed. She blinked. "What? Keagan's been listenin' ter that non-stop fer the past week..."

"Oh my god, that was...wow...well damn..." Sally looked around the room. "Who's going to sing next?"

"How about Natsumi-Chan?" Renge called out rushing over dragging Haruhi's "cousin" Natsumi with her. "She came to see Haruhi-kun today but decided to spend time in the club."

"I don't think..." Haruhi said in surprise, she silently cursed Tamaki for forcing her to dress up in the ridiculous costume.

"Come on do it Natsu-chan," Mimi said. "We wanna hear you sing too, cause we know that Haru-Chan can't sing too well."

"Come on sugar," Jenny said with a smile. "Sing for us, if you want I'll sing with you if you're shy."

"I..." Haruhi looked at the maidens then at the girls in the room who were waiting for expectantly. "Um...alright...uh I'll sing this one?"

"Oh my gosh you're going to sing that?" Shiro asked. "It's for a kids television show."

"It's the only one I know," Haruhi said quietly.

"Here, Natsu-chan, try this one!" Mimi cried and pressed a button.

"H-hey, wait!" Haruhi cried, and then attempted to join in with the song. Surprisingly, she knew the words fairly well. "Even though I'm always acting a little childish you always stick right beside me. For always standing by I hope you know I'm thankful, thankful. As long as my heart beats, I wont forget those vivid flavors hidden right behind my heart, hoping I could always savor everything you gave to me. I try to put into a song ten times over: Thank you, lover. Both you and me, we're meant to be, the love we share eternally. The bonds and hate, lets celebrate the song these flavors make. Right now, I know that I love you. I mean it, really. No, its true. I want to love no one, besides you. Won't you listen to me, idiot? This is what love should be. Every drop that you gave me. For all the tears you shed with me in this song, it's so strong, thank you, my love."

For most of the song, Haruhi found her gaze drifting back to Kage. She smiled at the dark-haired maiden, whose cheeks were a visible red. Kage shifted in her seat and when the song was over and someone else had gotten up to sing, Kage grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her away.

"...the blonde moron doesn't trust us, I take it?" she asked, "...I knew you were a girl the day I met ye. Ye really think I wouldn't notice?"

"He sent me to keep an eye on all of you," Haruhi said shaking her head. "The other hosts were going to dress up as girls to spy on you had Tamaki-senpai remembered that I come in here undetected."

"Ye...really should tell the others yer really a girl," Kage pointed out, "...and...I was told ye couldn't sing."

Haruhi shook her head. "I can't reveal I'm really a girl yet, I won't be able to stay in the host club if I do." she said. "I...uh...no one has ever given me a chance to sing...and I don't like singing in front of people."

"I'm not sayin' tell everyone. Just the other girls in the club, Ye know they'd all keep yer secret," Kage stated, "...besides...I dunno how long we can keep this up."

"Keep what up?" Haruhi asked.

"Ye mean ter tell me that little song meant nothin'?" Kage asked.

"Uh...Mimi-Chan picked it..." Haruhi replied.

"Even so...I've seen the looks ye've given me and ye KNOW I've liked ye since the day we met..." Kage argued.

"Yeah, but...you're with Crystal now," Haruhi pointed out; "...you've been together almost five months now."

"Aye, it's true..." Kage said, her eyes lowering to the floor.

"You don't love her?" Haruhi asked.

"Ter be honest, I don't know." Kage pushed against the wall and waved to the other girls. "I need some air! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Haruhi watched the door close behind Kage and sighed as Crystal chased after her. Well...this wasn't going to be easy.

"What was that about?" Motoko said quietly. "We should go check on them..."

"It's not our place to pry," Romey looked over at the door and sighed quietly. "I'm sure Kage-dear's just tired from working and needs a break."

"I don't think that's it," Jenny turned and began heading towards the door to go check on her friends.

"Don't you dare," Sally dragged the girl away from the door. "Come on let's sing more and then we'll ask them what happened afterward."

"Ok..."

* * *

"You okay, Kage-Chan?" Mimi asked as she turned toward the door.

"Yeah, was...just gettin' a headache. I'm okay now," Kage stated. Flat out lie. It looked like she'd been crying and Crystal looked a little upset.

Jenny began to open her mouth, but the look Kage shot her told her to drop it.

"What happened out there?" asked Sally. "You look really upset. Did you and Crystal have a fight?"

"Don't pry Sally-dear," Romey, said, she was visibly concerned. "Kage-dear may not want to tell us."

"If we don't ask her what happened we may never know, and I'm worried," Mimi said walking over to Kage and hugging her. "Kage-Chan, don't be sad anymore, you and Crystal-Chan can make up."

"She's right...unless...Kage has feelings for someone else," Motoko said quietly. "Like maybe...Haruhi's cousin?"

Something sharp flew through the center of the girls and embedded itself in the wall on the other side of the room.

"Don't talk about me as if I ain't here!" Kage snapped.

Crystal placed a hand on Kage's shoulder and led her away.

"We may never know...but for now let's drop it," Jenny said turning away. "I think it's best if lovers problems are dealt with by those involved."

"That's insightful..."

The maidens stayed quiet as they started resuming their activities, but they worried the most about their fellow maiden and their friends. It was as if things were slowly becoming more complicated as their time as members of the club went on.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_This chapter goes right with the next episode. Anyway, a little note is that Lobelia is a flower that does indeed cure the disease. We are not making fun of people who suffer from it nor do we think it is funny. We just used the information to make a joke at the Zuka Club's expenses.


	30. Episode 19: Concrete Angel

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This next chapter sheds more light on Kage's past. We'd like to warn you there are some things that might not be suitable for people with weak hearts or get easily offended. We hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the beginning chapter to read it.

_**Episode 19: Concrete Angel**_

CRACK.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of a breaking branch. One of the sheep maybe? No...they were all asleep around her. She stood and reached for one of the throwing knifes she carried with her constantly. What time was it? Wasn't Duncan supposed to relieve her by now?

A shadow moved in the corner of her vision and without a second thought, she threw the knife in her hand. There wasn't a sound for a few moments, and then a yell. The little girl's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. The house! She had to get Duncan and Da! She turned to run when a hand connected with her face, sending her reeling toward the ground.

"Ye little brat...that was me shoulder!" the unknown male yelled.

A second man came up behind her and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"Yer Daddy owes us quite a bit of money and we've come ter collect. Now...I want ye ter call him out here," the second man ordered.

She hesitated.

"NOW!" he snapped.

"DA! DUNCAN!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

The only one who came was her older brother. The boy of thirteen came running up to the men.

"The hell's this!? Where's yer Da!?" the first man demanded.

"Passed out drunk, as usual," Duncan said with a bit of anger in his voice. He crossed his arms as he watched the two men. "Let the girl go and deal with me. She's nothin' ter do with this," the boy demanded.

"Not a chance. Yer Da owes us five hundred quid and we ain't leavin' til we get it," the first man answered.

As if to prove their seriousness, the second man pressed something cold and hard against the little girl's left temple.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get ye yer money! Let me sister go!" Duncan argued.

"Give us the money...and THEN we'll think o' lettin' her go!" the second man demanded.

Duncan rushed off into the house.

The little girl stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. Was she going to die? How did Duncan know they'd actually let her go? Millions of scenarios ran through the ten-year-old's mind. They could kill her, kidnap her, or worse. She whimpered as she waited, praying for Duncan to hurry.

When he finally did, it seemed like he'd been gone for an eternity.

"Da's only got three hundred," Duncan stated.

"Better look again, boy! Yer sister's pretty little brains are on the line here!"

"Then take some of the sheep! They'll fetch a good price come market, just let her go!" Duncan begged.

The man shoved her forward and Treasa stumbled to her knees. The men began to grab as many of the younger sheep as they could.

"They better be worth what ye say, boy, or we'll be back."

They never did come back.

* * *

"Kage-Chan? Kage-Chan, are you alright? Earth to Kage-Chan!" a young voice called.

Kage's eyes focused on the hand waving in front of her face. She stared at the three girls across from her. One was her girlfriend and regular client, Crystal. The other two were Scarlet and Deedee.

"S-sorry. I...uh...guess rehearsal took more outta me than I thought," she lied.

"That's crap and you know it," Crystal stated, crossing her arms, "...what's the matter?

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Kage answered. She hated lying to Crystal, but this was something she couldn't share. Not with anyone.

It was the sound of girls oohing and awing that tore their attention away from their conversation. A few of the younger girls had crowded around the tall third year who had just walked in the door.

Kage groaned and sunk lower into her seat. Why was Duncan here? He certainly found ways to make her mood worse. Kage rolled her eyes when Renge rushed over and latched onto her brother like a leech.

"Wow...Renge sure likes your brother, Kage-chan," Deedee commented.

"Don't I know it. She's constantly at our house...and the ga-ga eyes she makes at him is enough ter make a bunny sick. It's disgusting," the dark-haired maiden grumbled.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I think it's rather adorable," Crystal piped up.

"Adorable me arse. I don't see why she can't follow around someone her own age. She only likes Duncan cause he's foreign," Kage chided.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Scarlet piped up.

Their conversation was cut short when Duncan, Renge in tow, walked up to them.

"Hello ladies, may I steal me sister fer a moment?" Duncan asked with a charming grin.

"Of course, Duncan," all three girls piped up in unison. They gathered their things and went over to join Jenny and her clients.

"Renge...do you mind?" Duncan asked sheepishly.

Renge pouted, but let go of him and stalked away.

Now that they were alone, Duncan sat across from Kage, who refused to meet his gaze.

"What?" she growled.

"Now, Treasa, don't ye think ye should be nice ter yer client?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"Yer not me client. Yer me brother," Kage pointed out.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that boy...Kinta Maki?" Duncan stated.

If looks could kill, Duncan would have dropped dead right then and there.

"I'm worried, Treasa...and so are yer friends. They know something's up and the way ye treat Ootori and Suou's a dead giveaway. Ye should tell them the truth...maybe then Ootori will be willin' to take precautions. The guy's gonna come back."

"Absolutely not," Kage growled.

"Then what are ye gonna do? What if he comes back and yer ALONE next time? Those letter openers of yers are only gonna do so much. Ye can't play tough ferever, Twinkle. Ye know that."

SMACK.

The hand that connected with Duncan's face left a red mark on his usually tan skin. He blinked, surprised. Most of the happenings around them stopped. People stared at her and her brother.

"Ye don't get ter call me that! Not ever again!" Kage yelled at him. She grabbed her things and stormed out of the music room.

"Uh...what was that all about?" Sally asked.

Duncan rubbed his now bruising cheek. "Nothin'. I made a joke and she took offense to it."

* * *

"Has anybody noticed that Kage's been acting differently today?" Motoko asked. All of the Maidens, minus Kage, had stayed late to clean up the mess Kaoru and Hikaru had made with a prank they'd sprung on one of their clients.

"She's been weird around the Hosts since that incident with that Kinta guy," Sally pointed out, "...I asked Duncan about it and he said she went through something as a kid...that's why she treats Ootori and the Blonde Moron the way she does."

Shiro bit her lip and pretended to be busy cleaning up a puddle of what looked like chocolate sauce.

"You're her best friend, Shiro-chan. Did she say anything to you?" Motoko asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about her childhood," Shiro replied with a weak smile.

"She tells you everything. I find it hard to believe she didn't say anything, Shiro-dear," Romey stated.

"It's not my place to say if she did," Shiro stated.

"Shiro...normally I don't pry into anyone else's business but if you know something about Kage's childhood you have to tell us." Jenny said softly she stood up straight after cleaning the floor. "I know for a fact you're worried the most about her."

Shiro sighed. "Okay...but you didn't hear this from me." She looked around a moment to make sure the Hosts were busy. She didn't want Kyouya or Tamaki to hear this. "When Kage-chan was little...I think she said she was nine or ten...two men broke into the sheep feilds on their farm. It was lambing season, so she and Duncan would take turns sleeping in the feild in case one of the ewes started to give birth. Apparently...Kage's Dad drank alot and liked to gamble. He owed these men...I think she said 500 pounds...or euros...whatever the currency over there is. They held Kage-chan at gunpoint and threatened to kill her if Duncan didn't bring them the money."

The look on the faces of all the other Maidens was that of horror.

"Kage reacts violently to Tamaki and the other boys because she's really afraid of them. She said Ootori-senpai reminds her of the men who used to harrass her dad for money...and Tamaki's well...you can guess why he scares her."

"That's...that's terrible..." Romey whispered.

Motoko had broken the broom she was holding. As her hands held tight to the peices, her knuckles turned white.

"So that's why she was so afraid of Kinta...I've never seen her face so pale," Sally mused. "There's gotta be something we can do..."

Shiro shook her head. "She doesn't want anyone to know. Duncan's been bugging her to tell everyone...so the Hosts can take precautions against Kinta ever having the chance to get Kage-chan alone...but she doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for her."

"I'll talk to her about it," Jenny said quietly. "If anything she needs someone who's understanding enough to help her to open up more. Especially since I know that Tama will protect her from that Kinta jerk."

"No, Jenny-chan! If she finds out I told you, she'll be really upset! I promised her I wouldn't say anything!" Shiro begged.

"I don't care..we need to help her," Jenny said, tears slowly formed in her eyes. "It's unfair she suffered so much...and keeping it to herself and others isn't fair, we're all friends!"

"The reason I didn't share it with everyone was BECAUSE I knew ye'd react this way," A voice stated from the doorway.

The girls turned around and saw Kage standing there with Crystal.

"Look...I dunno how things in Japan are done, but me family taught me to handle me problems me own way and with strength. Not ter lean on everyone's shoulder like a weak little puppy."

"Still...you owe them the truth, Kage-chan," Crystal stated. She didn't even flinch when she recieved a glare from Kage.

"What do ye want me ter say? I'm a traumatized little girl who can't stand bein' near a man who's stronger than me? I was raised not ter show signs of weakness. I'm not about ter lay down and cower at any man's feet!"

"That's NOT what we're saying at all!" the normally quiet Romey snapped as she stood up. "What about Kinta?"

"What about him?" Kage asked with narrowed eyes.

"What if he comes back? You're stronger than any of us, sugar, except maybe Momo-chan," Jenny pointed out, "...but if he comes back and you're alone...he could really hurt you next time. We don't want you to stop being yourself. We want you to trust us with your problems. We want to help."

The silence that passed between them seemed to last forever...until Kage's shoulder slumped and she hung her head.

"I DO trust ye. All of ye...more than I could ever express...but it's not somethin' that'll go away with a pat on the head and some encouraging words," Kage stated, "...it'll probably never go away."

"That's beside the point," Sally replied. She walked over and placed a hand on Kage's shoulder. "...we're your friends. Which means we're here to listen to your problems and help you find a way to beat them. Even if it means kicking Tamaki's ass."

Kage gave her a gentle smile and nodded.

* * *

"It's not that I don't want ter walk home with ye, Crys. I just...need time ter think," Kage stated.

"We need to talk about what happened at-"

"I don't WANT ter talk about that right now," Kage stated, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "...its normal fer couples ter have spats now and then. Doesn't mean we're breakin' up."

"...you never answered my question that day," Crystal pointed out.

"What question?"

"Do you still love me?" Crystal asked.

Kage stared at her, unable to form the words. She DID care about Crystal, but she was beginning to question her feelings herself. She hung her head and sighed.

"I can't lie ter ye, Crys...I...honestly don't know anymore," came the reluctant answer.

Unable to meet Crystal's eyes, Kage turned and walked away, shoving her hands into her pockets as she walked.

"Bloody hell, Mum...this whole day's turnin' into a disaster, aye?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was rare for her to walk to school alone, but she was thankful for the time to think. In fact, she was early, and managed to make it to school without running into any of the other maidens. With at least an hour left before people would begin crowding the school's halls, she headed for the small theater, where the Drama Club usually practiced when the Dance Team or Future Idols of Japan needed the stage.

Kage walked up to the piano in front of the small stage and began to play a few keys. She smiled softly at the music, remembering one of the songs her mother used to sing to her when they were kids. The Japanese words were rough coming from her accented voice, but the melody was sweet.

"I've always admired your voice," someone said from behind her.

She spun around, and there was the familiar face of Kinta. Her eyes widened and she took a step back toward the stage, her fingers flying to the choker around her neck. Before she could react, he'd rushed her and had her pinned to the stage, her legs dangling above the floor.

Damn, he was fast!

She had to think quickly. If she didn't, things could get far worse from here. She felt his lips press against hers and she struggled, trying not to give into the rush of cold fear that was threatening to take over her senses and numb her thoughts. She noticed something and her knee flew on pure instinct.

He doubled over, clutching the area between his legs as she jumped back to her feet and ran for the door. His hand around her ankle caused her to hit the floor, her head connecting with the arm of one of the seats.

Dazed and frantic, she couldn't stop him when he crawled on top of her. A fist connected with her face, just below her right eye. Something metal dug into her skin.

"Can't you see, Kage-Chan? I'm the only person meant for you," Kinta stated.

"The only one your meant for is a fish!" a voice cried and Kage's blurring eyes caught the sight of something...it looked like a book...connecting with Kinta's head and sending him into one of the seats.

Two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and hoisted her to her feet. She tried to fight her blurring vision and managed to make out Shiro's face. She whipped her head around to see who the other person was, and immediately regretted the action. Nausea washed over her and she released the contents of her stomach...right on Kinta's lap.

A stockier form grabbed Kinta and pulled him to his feet. Kage vaguely remembered hearing the accented voice of her brother cursing in Gaelic.

The rest was a blur.

* * *

When next she opened her eyes, she was laying on a bed. The figures around her were hovering over her, trying to determine whether she was waking up or not.

"Is she?" she heard Shiro asked.

"I think so," came Motoko's voice in answer.

"How do you think she feels?" was Mimi's input.

"...like I got hit by a train, a bus, and a nuclear bomb one right after the other," Kage grumbled.

The girls laughed. She felt a hand in her own, with the slow turning of her head, which still managed to make her temples throb, and she spotted Crystal. She smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Kage asked.

"Romey was looking for you. We didn't see you walk up to school so we assumed you were in one of the theaters," Motoko explained.

"When we caught up with her, she'd hit Kinta over the head with the biggest textbook she had," Mimi said with a laugh.

"And Kinta?"

"Expelled," Jenny stated with a triumphant smile, "Chairman Suou was furious. I've never seen him so angry."

"He knew me mum," Kage explained, "...tha's probably why. I feel sick..."

"You have a minor concussion," Crystal answered, placing a wet cloth on Kage's forehead. "You're in the nurse's office, but they're going to send you to the hospital just in case."

Kage sighed. "I'm sorry...everyone..."

"Well...next time, trust us and don't be an idiot by walking around alone," Jenny stated rather harshly.

"Yeesh, Puffball, ye sound like Naoko..."

"Whose that?" Mimi asked.

"Her family's maid," Crystal answered.

Jenny's face began to turn red. "How am I like your maid!?" she demanded.

Kage winced. "Don't yell...she just...worries about me too much. Thanks, Puffball. I'll try ter be more trustin' from now on."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_We hope you liked the chapter and please review. Until next time, see you again.


	31. Omake 11: Mischief Managed

_**Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_Welcome to another installment of the Portraits of Princesses series. However, this special Hitachiin themed Omake focuses on our prankster duo and their never-ending quest of fucking with Tamaki's mind.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read the disclaimer ok, Thank you in advance!

_**Omake 11: Mischief Managed**_

This is a true story, it happened on a Tuesday when the Ouran Hosts Club and the Maidens of Music Room 3 were trying to figure out just what was bothering their Host Club King, However, the story is not focused on them; it is more focused on the mischievous Hitachiin twins. who decided it would be a good day to play a prank on their dear Host Club King, These weren't just any pranks, oh no these pranks were a bit on the extreme side which would make one believe they were losing their mind.

It all started out just by the little tasks of stealing a teddy bear pencil from his backpack.

Let us go back to this morning, when it all began with the Hitachiin twins arriving at school…

"Hikaru, I'm bored." Kaoru whined while shutting his orange Nintendo DS. He frowned and noticed that his twin was not playing Pokémon anymore. "Let's do something fun,"

Hikaru smirked looking up, digging in his pocket he held up a teddy bear pencil, the look of mischief written all over his face, the way his own gold eyes mirrored his twin's you could tell he had already put his plan for entrainment into motion. "Let's spend the day messing with Tono."

"You're suggesting, we play nothing but pranks on him," Kaoru frowned shaking his head in disbelief at how Hikaru had decided to prank Tamaki, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it but the same pranks got tiring. However, their last prank of exchanging Tamaki's shampoo with pink hair dye had gone off without a hitch. "Shouldn't we find someone else to prank?"

"Little brother," Hikaru smiled placing an arm around Kaoru's shoulders, his eyes shined with mischief, as did his face. "I see a world of possibilities, Imagine it, we'll make the boss believe he's losing his mind."

"You mean…"

"Remember that construction equipment outside?"

"Hikaru you don't mean…"

"Mmn-hmn,"

* * *

"Where is it?"

Tamaki nearly ransacked the classroom trying to find his beloved teddy bear pencil, he had it earlier when he arrived and then when he sat his bag down for five minutes to woo a girl it disappeared. Sure, he could use another but his teddy bear pencil was a beloved treasure, a commoner treasure at that. Eating three boxes of teddy grahams cereal was in vain if he did not find his pencil.

"Tamaki, you're acting like a moron," Kyouya dodged a few of the items being thrown; pushing up his glasses he sighed. Watching Tamaki act like a dog searching for a lost bone was one thing, but destruction of school property was not something he really enjoyed watching.

"Mommy," Tamaki's eyes filled with tears and clinging to Kyouya's shirt, he sniffled. "My beloved teddy bear pencil is missing and all you can do is say that I'm acting like a moron?" he let out a loud sigh as he went to a corner and began sulking. "What if it's out there being used by someone without the kindest intentions? What if they are using it for evil, Wait what if gypsies kidnapped it."

"Tamaki, did you ever think that you left it at home?" Kyouya asked rolling his eyes; he glanced out the window catching the sight of Kaoru strapping Hikaru into a harness connected to the end of the crane. Of course, it was those Hitachiins messing with Tamaki. A small smile appeared on his face and he said. "You're right Tamaki it's been stolen, we must find it."

"You're right; I'll go make flyers right now!" Mood elevated and high energy Tamaki took off out the room.

"This is going to be interesting," Kyouya smiled, pulled out his cell phone to call the twins.

* * *

Through the whole day, Tamaki had gotten his uniform stolen from his gym locker, and forced to wear his gym clothes for the whole day only to discover that all of his clothes tucked away under the gym bleachers. One important thing was missing…

His underwear.

"Oh my god,"

"Eek, who put those up there,"

Tamaki walked outside, he saw a few girls were looking up at the tall flagpole outside. "What's wrong my little lambs?" he gave a gentle smile, through his uncomfortable feelings mixed with embarrassment.

"Tamaki-sama…" The girls inched away from him giving him leering looks. They were not swooning over him nor were they speaking much. They only pointed up towards the flagpole.

"What the…" Tamaki stared in horror; his beloved Kuma-chan boxer shorts were flying proudly in the warm spring wind. Turning bright red and keeping a cool look on his face, he turned to the horrified girls. "Please my little lambs I am showing my school spirit."

"Tamaki-sama's being a pervert…"

"Was he trying to be funny?"

"It wasn't funny was it?"

Collapsing to the ground and eroding away Tamaki let out a small squeak of sadness as two mischievous twins were watching from afar. They decided to go on with prank number three.

* * *

Sally held back a giggle at the story Tamaki told her, she had to ask one thing. "Why did you put your underwear up the flagpole?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Uh-huh and I am the Queen of Egypt."

Tamaki sighed, flopping back into a couch. "First my pencil, now my underwear." he paused a moment and looked at Sally. "And the gypsies still haven't returned my pencil."

"Rene, why don't you just go to the store and buy a new pencil?" Sally Moore looked at the picture a moment. "I saw a bunch of those things at the dollar store and we can get you a new one."

"But my pencil was special," Tamaki said. "It was a gift of commoner's wisdom."

"Uh-huh," Sally leaned against the wall closest to the window and sighed, she did not know what she saw in him nor did she even want to question why he did not accept her offer of getting a new pencil. "I swear, you are going mental, you can just get a new one!"

Turning to the window, she saw Hikaru "fly" in and land on the sill. She blinked a few times in surprise.

"Hikaru…?"

Putting a finger to his lips Hikaru pointed to Tamaki and gave a mischievous smile, he leaned down picking up Sally and flew back out the window carrying her with him.

"Sally, maybe you're right let's go to…Sally?"

Turning pale as a ghost Tamaki dropped the flyers to the floor, Sally had disappeared. He let out a loud scream taking off out of the room while yelling out down the hallway. "My raver daughter's been stolen away by gypsies!"

* * *

"Damn, I'm runnin' late ter play rehearsals…"

Kage stopped walking as she looked out the window caching sight of Hikaru and Sally "flying" past all the while she could hear the sound of Hikaru's maniacal laughter.

"So that's what that crane was fer."

* * *

Outside Kaoru lowered Hikaru and Sally to the ground, getting out of the crane he smiled and high fived his brother.

"We got the boss good," Hikaru sat Sally down and smiled at her. "Thanks for helping us Sals."

"Whatever," Sally looked over seeing through the windows that Tamaki was still running down the hallway screaming like a mad man. "But did you really have to be that cruel?"

"We were bored,"

Shaking her head Sally walked off as both twins high-fived one another. Their mischief went on like that all day, that is until Tamaki found out the truth and ended up chasing them through Ouran.

However, someone who worked closely with the construction crew of course allowed the twins prank.

"Yes, my son's friends have had enough fun for one day; please take the crane back to the middle school to continue preparations on the clock tower."

_**End**_

_**Author Notes: **_ Don't' ask me how in the hell the twins know how to control a construction crane or how Hikaru was able to do everything undetected. They are just bad asses. I hope you guys can forgive my Tamaki teasing; I just love writing the twins as extreme pranksters. I promise there will be a real chapter coming up soon. We are still planning a few things for it.


	32. Omake 12: Shaved vs Unshaved

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_Here is an Omake that popped up randomly in Aihara's head while she was working on our next official chapter. This one has to do with the age-old question in which many people have been asking for many years.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read it everyone

_**Omake 12: Shaved vs. Unshaved**_

Tamaki entered the music room, his school bag slung over his shoulder in tiredness as he looked around the room noticing everyone were quietly talking about a surprising subject in which he hadn't expected to come into.

"So…do you like shaved or unshaved?" the twins smirked as they leaned forward awaiting the answers from everyone who sat in front of the large board usually meant for the planning of themes and costume choices. "We prefer shaved to have it unshaved…easier on our cheeks."

"I like it being shaved at the grain," Sally said simply. "The fuzz really tickles whenever I run my hands on it. Too bad Rene won't shave…it'd be nice."

"Err…well I rather have it shaggy," Romey said quietly. "They're softer and touchable with the hint of warmth that many people appreciate."

"Wah, I like it unshaved," Honey said with a giggle eating cake. "That way Takashi and I can take turns petting it over and over again! We love it when Motoko and Muireann squeal out."

"Err…well my momma says that unshaved displays it as being innocent and full of mystery but shaved is much nicer," Jenny said. "Then again all of the cheerleaders made it rule that it has to be shaven."

"Shaving it will often times kill the pleasurable sensations but I prefer that it's unshaved that way it will purr when I run my hands on it." Kyouya said, he glanced up from his notebook and began writing once again. "It's medically healthy to do so."

"And we can dress them up in raincoats if they're shaved," Motoko said. "However being unshaved can save time in the bath department if you use the right shampoo and a comb."

"Takashi do you like shaved or unshaved?" Honey asked innocently looking at his cousin. "Since Muireann belongs to you I guess you like it unshaved?"

Mori nodded. "Unshaved feels good on my hands…"

"What about you Shiro?" Hikaru asked walking over and placing a hand under her chin tilting her head up to stare into her eyes. "Shaved or unshaved?"

"I like them both," Shiro said knocking Hikaru's hand away. "Both have their good points and if I wanted it to be shaved, you'd bitch about it!"

Kage shook her head. "I like it shaved, in a nicer design too," she said. "When ter know when you have hit the right spot is somethin' that makes it worth while."

"Ooh so shaved is winning," Kaoru said and looked at Haruhi. "Alright Haruhi how do you like it? Shaved or unshaved?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and said. "I don't like either," she said. "My dad would kill me if I shaved it!"

Everyone in the room gave small groans of annoyance towards the shorthaired commoner as they watched the twins begin writing on the board again.

"Oh Rene, you're here now?" Sally got up from the couch and smiled. "Hey maybe you can break the tie for us, do you like shaved or unshaved?"

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw everyone in the room staring at him with intense gazes as he gulped and back away towards the door before turning and rushing out.

"What? I thought that he'd like the question as I've seen him keep Antoinette unshaved," Sally said. "Oh well…"

"Maybe it would've been better to ask if he liked shaved or unshaved animals Sally-dear," Romey said.

"Next question…what's better? The plumbing of an Italian or the plumbing of an American?"

_**End Of Omake 12**_

_**Author Notes:**_ That is the end of this Omake and we hope you enjoyed it as it was so much fun to write. If you managed to get it before the ending revelation, the Hosts and Maidens are proud of you. Anyway thanks for reading!


	33. Episode 20: Grading Improvements

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We are currently coming down to the next few episodes before the big Ouran fair episode. Anyway, we hope you guys enjoy the chapter because this one is all about teachers and grades! It will be funny yet have some fluff. Anyway, we hope you will enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to Episode 1 to read it!

_**Episode 20: Grading Improvements the Maiden Way**_

"Seriously…I can't believe they graded me so harshly,"

Jenny sighed leaning against the table; she let out a small squeal of sadness and began banging her head on the table.

"Seriously Suouette I feel your pain but you don't see me trying to use death by table," Sally mumbled. "I mean some of these teachers grade like they've lost their damn minds."

"Well you two don't study often," Shiro, pointed out, she gasped in surprise when both girls glared at her.

"Shush," Sally said shaking her head. "We have more creative ways of studying."

"I thought you two studied with Tamaki-san," Romey said.

"Uh well…" Sally gave a small giggle. "We played the not study game…and went to the mall."

"My darling little girls don't worry daddy shall help you both with studying," Tamaki said rushing over and taking Sally into his arms and hugging her.

"Rene, I don't think so," Sally said pulling away from him. "I'll accept my bad grades and just do better next time."

"I'm not," Jenny, said narrowing her eyes. "As a Moreau I only do badly in one subject and that's French but I'll be damned if my other grades suffer….I never thought I'd have to resort to doing what I used to in Middle School."

"Puffball…yer going to study?" asked Kage, though she blanched when she saw the look in Jenny's eyes.

"As if," Jenny said. "Simple, I'll negotiate my grades…It worked for me when I was in middle school when I got that terrible grade in Physical Education."

"Wait a second you can negotiate grades with teachers?" Sally said prying Tamaki from her waist. "Let me in on that, I could use a bump in my science class."

"Ladies, while I understand you two want decent grades you can fix them by studying," Kyouya said. "Negotiating grades won't work, especially since the teachers here are harsh."

"Ootori you're one to talk because you're Mister perfect," Sally said. "We're not, and we can do anything we set our minds to, even negotiating our grades."

"Just you watch we'll get our grades up." Jenny said she looked at Sally and smiled. "Alright come on, we need to start first with our History teacher."

"Oh that's good," Sally said with a smile. "I think having a straight C in her class sucks, so let's get it up to a B average."

"Ooh good good."

The Hosts and maidens rolled their eyes watching the two girls make plans to negotiate their grades. Shaking their heads, they began questioning if the plan would work.

"I'm worried about them," Mimi said holding Nyan-san, though she wanted to join them in negotiating grades.

"It won't work," Motoko, said shaking her head. "No teacher can be swayed by negotiation…unless it's for extra credit assignments or remedial classes."

"I don't think I'd underestimate Jenny-Chan and Sally-Chan," Honey said eating cake. "They may be more focused on raves and makeup but they can be dangerous when motivated."

"Yeah…"

"The only direction those two have in life is towards the mall," Hikaru said.

"And that's on a day when they actually want to avoid studying." Kaoru added, he looked down at his report card and sighed, he had gotten a bad grade in his math class. "If their plan works I might try it."

* * *

"Higarashi-sensei, you wouldn't believe how terrible our boyfriends were," Jenny said sniffling as she and Sally were both talking with their history teacher.

"Oh you poor girls, I had no idea you were going through that," Higarashi-sensei said gently. "Men are just awful aren't they, it's the reason why I am not married, and they're superficial and think of only one thing."

"We tried to make up with them but they just ignored us," Sally said wringing out her handkerchief. "It was so horrible…we thought we'd be with them forever but I guess forever will never happen…which is why we couldn't study…we spent the whole night together crying and eating chocolate ice cream."

"Normally I don't do this, but maybe I harshly graded you two because I had no idea you both were suffering," Higarashi-sensei said. "If you two make up the last test I'll regrade it."

"Thank you sensei," The girls said in unison.

Once they left the classroom, they saw the others were watching them closely.

"How in the hell did ye do that?" Kage questioned glaring at them. "Puffball….Sally…you two actually got away with it."

Jenny and Sally both looked at each other and back at Kage as they wiped their eyes, though a bottle fell out of Jenny's sleeve.

"Eye drops…" Haruhi picked up the bottle and looked at them. "Seriously…"

"We couldn't cry on cue unless we had something," Sally said simply. "And don't judge us, we tried talking to our science teacher but that witch is about as stubborn as a mule."

"Which is why for now we'll make peace with our grade in this class," Jenny said and looked at Sally. "What teacher is next?"

"Oh umn…geez…its Akira-sensei," Jenny said. "Sals do you have our peace offering?"

Sally held up the packaged figure. "Of course, one Kamen Rider Den-O figure complete with Den-liner model."

"Good, come on let's go," Jenny said.

The two girls set off towards the next classroom, of course their friends followed them curious as to how their outcome would fare.

* * *

"What the hell…how could our peace offering not work…I thought all otaku were easy to sway…just look at Renge!"

"Well maybe Akira-sensei is just angry because he has to go home to an empty apartment every night," Sally said with a sigh. "I swear…if you think about it most teachers are just pod people…anyway four out six is not bad."

"I can't accept that…" Jenny said. "I swear I think Akira-sensei and Matsumoto-sensei are two people who are lonely so they take out their loneliness on their students."

"I do agree…some of our classmates did get pretty low grades in both classes like us," Sally said with a sigh. "I think even Kaoru and Renge did…too bad we can't get Akira-sensei and Matsumoto-sensei together."

"Wait a second!" Jenny said. "We can do that…I mean it may be a stretch but we could try that…help them be pushed in the direction to true love."

"After all they deserve true love," Sally said. "And who are we to say we can't give a gentle nudge in the direction of bliss?"

"And if you think about it, Akira-sensei's pretty much a virgin for the rest of his life with his otaku ways," Jenny added. "And Matsumoto-sensei's really nerdy yet well meaning…ah I got it project!"

"I love a project," Sally said giggling. "We can help them find true love and who knows, they'll be happy and grateful for the love!"

"If only those two worked harder with their classes they wouldn't be in this mess," Motoko said shaking her head.

"I think its fun watching their antics," Mimi said giggling. "And they did sway their teachers in letting them pull their grades up."

"Their charade will fail if they meddle in the love lives of others," Hikaru said. "Things like that never work."

"Were their grades that bad?" asked Motoko.

"Well…" Kage held up the report card she had swiped from Jenny's bag. "The puffball got two Cs in Science, and history."

"And she's upset about that…her other grades are decent," Kaoru said. "And French she is hopeless at that so I guess she doesn't mind the D."

"As for her other classes she got at least a B average with an A in music." Shaking her head Romey giggled. "Jenny-dear worries too much."

"Sally's grades aren't that bad either…" Kage said. "From what I heard, she and the puffball are in the same grading scale…they're just bored and decided to do something of a random project."

"Which is why it's interesting to watch them," Kaoru said snickering. "The boss and Kyouya-senpai sure have weird girls."

"Weird is an understatement but they're determined I'll give you that," Shiro said. "It's like watching a female Tamaki and female Kyouya."

"Ok now let's see…love poems and a rose," Jenny said. "Sally you handle the poem and I'll get a rose."

"Poetry's something I'm great at," Sally said pulling out a sheet of paper and she began writing. "Hey Suouette, use the red rose, it's more passionate."

"Got it,"

* * *

"Oh my god," Jenny said squealing as she and Sally watched Matsumoto-sensei pick up the love letter and rose. They noticed she had a smile on her face and was happier than usual.

"I can't believe it worked," Sally said high-fiving the other girl. "Come on onto phase two, do you have the coffee?"

"Of course, the Sumatra Coffee…the citrus flavor that is totally hip yet popular," Jenny said holding up the thermos. "It's a good first date starter drink."

"Awesome, come on let's go," Sally said as they walked down the hallway to catch up with their teacher.

"Akira-sensei," Jenny called out rushing over. "Oh good we found you."

"Moreau, Moore what do you need?" asked Akira-sensei in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you ladies outside the cafeteria."

"Oh well, we were on our way there," Sally said. "However, we are really in a dilemma…we were going to drink instant coffee today with our lunch but we ended up with a Sumatra coffee instead…and citrus is bad for our young skin."

"So do you want it sensei?" Jenny asked curiously. "It's really good; I tried it once when I went to Milan with my momma."

"I guess," Akira-sensei said. "Are you sure you two don't want it?"

"No no, it's all yours sensei," Sally said. "We'll be fine; I think a few of our friends bought some lattes."

Akira-sensei smiled gently and headed off to go have lunch outside just as Matsumoto-sensei walked out of her office.

"Alright my turn," Jenny said walking over to Matsumoto-sensei. "Sensei hi there,"

Matsumoto-sensei smiled. "Oh, girls, have you signed up for the school's neighborhood clean up project?" she asked.

"Oh we'll sign up," Jenny said. "But Sensei, you're really pretty, why do you hide your true beauty behind those glasses?"

"And your hair is so pretty…it's a shame you have it pinned up," Sally said. "Loose hair is all the rage in Japan right now."

Matsumoto-sensei shook her head. "Girls, makeovers are for your friends not your teachers."

"We know…we know…" Jenny said sweetly. "See you later."

The two of them rushed down the hallway as Matsumoto-sensei headed outside to have lunch.

"Oh my look at them," Jenny said squealing looking out the window. "Sally I think we may have did it, they're totally cute together!"

In that old person sort of way," Sally said with a squeal. "We've done a good thing I think."

"Yes, I am so proud of us,"

"Oi, there you two are," Kage walked over and dragged the two of them towards the cafeteria. "Suou is havin' a bitch fit about ye both not showing up for lunch on time."

"We forgot, tell him we'll be there," Sally said rolling her eyes. "We're observing our handiwork."

"Ye know this doesn't mean yer grades will improve any," Kage said shaking her head.

"This isn't about grades anymore," Sally said simply. "It's for the sake of helping two lonely people find true love."

"And we are the cupids of love."

"Yer both stupid cupids if ye asks me."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This was a Fun little chapter involving our resident raver and melodious type helping teachers out. The idea was inspired by the Clueless movie and it was a fun idea to play with. While the Maidens of Music Room 3 do not condone the art of negotiating grades, we know our readers will not actually follow through and try anything mentioned. We hope you liked this chapter please review!


	34. Episode 21: Goodbye Motoko Goodbye

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_This chapter shall focus on the departure of our dear Motoko. Due to recent personal events, we cannot tell everyone the reason why Momo's creator decided to move onto improved things. However, this chapter is a special chapter that will help tie up loose ends and explain her departure in a way that is fitting as a way to show that once a maiden always a maiden.

_**Disclaimer:**_ go back to Chapter 1 to read it.

_**Episode 21: Goodbye Motoko Goodbye**_

"I have to do this,"

Staring at the large double doors leading to the fabled Music Room in which she had grown accustomed to visiting everyday Motoko let out a soft sigh of sadness, she wasn't sure how everyone would react, let alone how she'd be able to leave all of her friends who are near and dear to her behind.

All those "what if" questions began bombarding her at once, every second of every day since she received the call from her father in which she had not even told everyone in the club that at least one of her parents was still alive. Sighing she nodded deciding that it was now or never, she couldn't put off telling everyone the news any longer, reaching a hand out placing it on the cold familiar handle she pulled it down and pushed the door open.

"Hooray Momo's here!" Mimi giggled happily running over to the taller girl; she wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled brightly. "Guess what Momo-Chan! Mitsukuni and I made really cute clothes for Usa-Chan and Nyan-san!"

Motoko gave a sad smile trying to hold back the tears slowly forming in her eyes and nodded. "That's great Mimi; I can't wait to see it!"

"Momo-Chan you look sad," Mimi said looking closely at the taller girl. "Did you have a bad day today? If you want you can hold Nyan-san!"

Motoko shook her head and began walking to her area where the others were already setting up, she sighed softly and began feeling the sense of sadness wash over her again. She could not do this.

"Guten Tag Motoko-dear," Romey greeted as she sat down the plate of cookies she and Kaoru had finished in home economics.

Motoko nodded a greeting to Romey and sighed as she shakily began the task of setting up the board game onto the table; it was one of the days where the maidens would be working solo rather than with the hosts.

"Hey Motoko did you hear, we're going to be running the whole club today," Sally said with a loud laugh. "That bet we made with the boys was totally kick ass since your strength beat Mori-senpai in that arm wrestling match."

Motoko couldn't take it anymore, she let out a small sniffle and burst into tears as she stood up and rushed to the preparation room.

"Motoko!" the maidens said in unison rushing after their friend. Of course, the hosts who were on the opposite side of the room began wondering what happened to cause Motoko to cry.

"Motoko, what's wrong?" Shiro asked. "Did something happen earlier that upset you, because if it did we'll deal with whoever did it."

"She's right," Sally said. "Did you have a fight with the shota?"

"Sally-dear that's cruel!" Romey snapped before looking at Motoko again. "What's wrong, you can tell us we'll try our best to help you out."

Jenny nodded. "That is true, and if it is because of a boy, it gives us all the more reason to hero up and kick someone's ass."

"Momo-Chan please don't cry," Mimi said hugging her. "If you want I can go get Usa-Chan so you can hug her and Nyan-san."

Motoko shook her head. "Everyone...I want you to know that you're my best friends and I don't want any of you to be angry with me."

"Motoko why are yer sayin' somethin like that?" asked Kage. "You'd only say that if ye were hiding somethin' from us."

Motoko sniffled more. "Well you see...my dad called and he said that there is a huge offer in America for me to perform with the Shakespearian performance troope he's been working with for the past three months."

"Wait hold up, I thought both your parents were no longer with us," Sally said. "Ok, you may have hit your head and dreamt that."

"No, I never said my dad was gone," Motoko said softly. "All of you guys assumed I didn't have parents because they're never around but that's because I didn't want anyone to pity me for living on my own while my dad was out of the country all the time."

"Motoko we understand that but, about the reason why you're crying," Shiro said. "Why are you upset about going to America for a few months to perform, we'll all still be here."

"I'm going there permanently," Motoko whispered. "It's a huge opportunity and I'll have the chance to study around the world with the greats and perform for so many people to share the love of Shakespeare with them."

"I see, but what about us? The hosts, and most of all what about poor Mitsukuni?" asked Mimi tearing up.

"That's why I'm going to tell everyone when I get the courage to," Motoko said softly. "I know it's going to be hard and I tried to get the courage to tell everyone but...I chickened out because if I told everyone I'd change my mind and it'd hurt too much to see Mitsukuni sad."

"Motoko-dear you have to do what you think is best," Romey said softly placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It may hurt to leave everyone behind but if it's a once in a lifetime opportunity you should take it and who knows we may cross paths once again."

"And we'll always keep in touch too," Sally said. "Even though I don't think the boys will be ok with it but at least you can try to do your best and when you come back we'll so welcome you back in a huge kick ass party."

"So now all you have to do is tell the hosts," Jenny looked towards the door. "I can tell it won't be easy considering they're all more emotional then we are...if you want you can tell Honey-senpai alone."

Motoko shook her head. "I want to tell everyone together," She sighed softly and stood up. "It affects everyone and I want to be sure they understand why I want to pursue this."

"And if they don't, we have all the more reason to explain it to them in a more simple term," Sally looked at Kage. "You'll help me right?

Kage nodded. "Of course, those pretty boys aren't going to get in the way of Motoko's chance at doing somethin' great."

"Are you sure you girls aren't mad at me?" asked Motoko.

"Nope, we support your decision one hundred percent," Romey, said. "And if you want we can throw you a huge going away party with lots of your favorites, I know that Kaoru-dear won't mind helping us."

"For now we need to tell the boys before we make any plans," Shiro gave a sigh. "This is going to be harder if they actually try to talk you out of it."

Motoko nodded quietly, she didn't want to tell them but a party wasn't going to be an easy thing to plan, as she'd have to leave the following morning. "Sure, let's go tell them."

* * *

"My darling little Shakespearian daughter has something to tell us?" Tamaki asked as he was hugging Motoko who was slowly being irritated at the overzealous yet sweet Host King holding her in a grip that was like an iron vice.

"Rene, let her go or else you'll kill her before she can tell you guys what's going on." Sally mumbled prying him away from Motoko. "And then when she dies it'll be your fault."

Tamaki let a small whine escape his lips as he went to the corner of woe to sulk. "My darling daughters are rebelling against daddy."

"You're not our dad, Tamaki-sama and get out of that corner," Romey ordered. "This is a serious matter and while I for one find your shinanigains funny, this isn't a time for that."

"Wow, it's serious if pixie's actually ordering the boss around," Hikaru said shaking his head; he winced in pain when Kaoru hit him in the head.

Mimi stood near Mori, holding Nyan-san tightly. She hated dealing with sad things like this, but knew she had to be strong, for Motoko. "Please, Momo-Chan, go ahead."

Motoko sighed as she waited for everyone to sit down, she looked around at each one of her friends, she could see their expressions change from happy to worried, though her eyes drifted to the left where she caught sight of Honey whose eyes were full of concern. "I want everyone to know that no matter what happens I love all of you dearly but when the winds of destiny call it's a chance that many have to take."

"Motoko, what are you trying to say," Asked Tamaki curiously, he focused violet eyes upon her watching carefully for any sign of sadness or shift in body language.

"I'm going to be performing with the Shakespearian Troope that my father has been working with for the past few months," Motoko said forcing a smile. "While I know it's a huge opportunity for me...I can't stand to leave everyone behind...but it's an opportunity I cannot pass up."

"So you're going for a few months and come back right Momo-Chan?" Honey asked. "And you can spend time with us again."

Motoko shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving for good," she let out a soft sniffle as she turned away hiding the tears that were slowly falling. "I know all of you would want me to do this but...I can't stand to leave you all behind."

"You can't stand to leave us...then why are you?" asked Honey tearing up more. "You're being selfish Momo-Chan; you're leaving all of your friends and everyone who cares about you!"

"Mitsukuni..."

"It's fine, good luck Momo-Chan," Honey said sniffling as he rushed out of the room crying loudly.

"I'll go talk to him," Tamaki said getting up as he went after Honey. "Honey-senpai, come back!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Motoko said softly. "This is just...maybe I am being selfish about this."

"Motoko..."

A slap sounded in the room as the hosts and maidens stared at the scene before them, Jenny had slapped Motoko.

"Motoko...stop being so upset, this isn't being selfish one bit," Jenny said softly sniffling. "If this is your dream go for it, don't let it slip through your fingers! Sure it may hurt us but we're all friends we'll send you off with a smile and cheer you on."

"But..."

"Idiot, things are meant to happen but you don't think we're not all sad too?" Jenny asked. "We are but you should know we all love you too much to stand in the way of your dreams, so don't worry about us, we shall be ok because things will work out and we'll all send you off with a smile."

"But what about..."

The door opened as Motoko blinked in surprise, she saw Honey standing in the doorway. "Mitsukuni..."

"Momo-Chan," Honey ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry Momo-Chan; I didn't mean to be so mean! I know you wouldn't leave us on purpose...I'm happy you have the chance to perform with a great theatre troope, and I will visit you during school breaks."

"Mitsukuni..." Motoko nodded and hugged him. "It's a deal."

* * *

Motoko gave a final look at Ouran Academy as she forced a smile looking up at the clock tower, the buildings, the gardens, the places that she had became accustomed. She looked over her shoulder where her father was waiting with a limo. Sighing one last time she turned and began heading off on her way to a new life and knew that her friends sending her off with a smile was enough.

She knew one day their paths would cross again and until that day, she would have to give it her best and make sure all of them knew she was giving it her all.

_**End Chapter**_


	35. Episode 22: The Water Beauty Type

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Here is another chapter that will settle the missing maiden whom we have recently lost. Therefore, we are going to introduce the next maiden who shall appear and take over her duties. Along with settling some events that happened which will clear up some things that needed to be cleared up, so sit back and grab some commoner's coffee as we go onto the next chapter. As always, review! We love reading them and hearing what you think.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership prior or current to the series. We are just fans who love the series and wish to keep this going as Season 2. The Maidens of Music Room 3 is the property and copyright of the Maidens of Music Room 3. We are the property holders and owners. So do not reproduce the characters in any way, shape and/or form without prior permission from their owners.

_**Episode 22: The Water Beauty Type**_

"Seriously you posted an ad on every bulletin board in school,"

The Maidens looked outside the music room door at the line up of girls who were holding the flyer in their hands. Word had spread around the school that the maidens were searching for someone to take over Motoko's duties and have the opportunity to spend their free time with the Ouran Host club in more ways then one, The way things were going it appeared as though they'd be busy rooting through the long line of girls.

"Suou, I ought ter end ye," Kage mumbled. "No one can just take Motoko's place, even if she's been gone fer three months!"

"I don't feel right replacing Momo-Chan with a complete stranger," Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san.

"So that's why I think we should call off this whole search," Jenny stated glaring, she had heard a few girls in line mention how they were joining in hopes of dating members of the Host Club. "Besides Tama, you need to think about how poor little sugar feels; he's still reeling over that letter he got…"

"Shame Motoko found someone new in America but…we have to understand that sometimes true love happens," Sally said shaking her head looking at the list of girls who were applying. "Some on these girls are regular clients…they know they'll have to work rather than sit around sipping tea."

"And we need someone ter balance out all of the girliness," Kage pointed out. "So that means we need ter start weeding out the puffballs that want ter girl up the club more than we have."

"Next!"

The door opened as a young girl with short red hair walked into the room, she held a flyer in her hands as she bowed, "Hello, I'm Erika Hoshino; I'm here for the role of the seventh maiden."

"Alright sugar tell us a little about yourself," Jenny said looking down at the list and profile for Erika.

"I'm a first year student in Class 1-C and I love cute things, photography and I think Honey-senpai is really cute." As she said this, Erika blushed crimson. "And if I become a maiden I wish to help the host club to the best of my abilities."

"Alright what skills can you bring to the table," Sally questioned. "All of us have a special talent so what's yours?"

"Well I can do this," Erika said as she let out a loud squeal and began speaking in English. "Waaaah, Honey-senpai is so cute! I just want to hug him!"

"Oh my god…your squealing, is so loud…do yer think you can handle the job of being a maiden?" Kage questioned. "When there are tea cups flying and the cakes are hot off the cooling racks, and you don't know if that tea set you are using is your buddy's do you honestly think you can handle the demands?"

"Umn, well…" Erika looked up and let out a squeal.

"Just get out."

"Uh what Kage-dear means is that we'll keep you in mind," Romey said with a smile and handed Erika a small bag of cookies. "Thank you for coming."

Erika bowed as she walked out of the door.

"NEXT!"

A girl with dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail walked into the room, she was dressed in all black and was sporting a chicken backpack. "Hello."

"Hi, and your name is?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow at the new comer.

"I'm Kiriyama Yuki," the girl said simply. "I'm a first year in Class-D and I really want to be part of this world, I heard that Mori-senpai's part of this club and I…"

"Alright sugar, tell us what your special talent is," Jenny said sweetly. "Do your thang girl!"

"I can bake," Yuki said simply. "And I have a collection of birds and I really want to hang out as a maiden to get to know everyone."

"Alright, that's nice but can you handle this scenario," Kage said. "Let's say the puffball here breaks her leg and she needs to go ter the nurse, do ye think ye can help her there without a problem? As well as making it appear as if it is part of your duty as a maiden."

"Yes I can."

"Alright, but you do know that we don't allow birds in our music room," Sally said. "Some of us happen to be allergic to them and some of us would want to fry em up, we have two chefs in training here and they could fry up your precious pets."

"Ah no, I don't want that," Yuki said.

"She's only kidding," Romey, said glaring at Sally. "What we mean is that some club members are allergic to feathers and while we do appreciate all pets, we just can't have them in here."

"I understand," Yuki said. "I can handle hours without my pets."

"And also…we have one more thing to tell you…" Mimi said standing up and walking over to her as she had grabbed one of Mori's kendo swords. "Takashi isn't single anymore…he's my boyfriend…so I don't like sharing."

Yuki's eyes widened and she backed up and dashed out of the room; she had not expected to be scared to death by a tiny Lolita girl.

"Mimi-dear that wasn't nice," Romey, said shaking her head. "But I don't blame you I probably would've done the same thing."

"NEXT!"

Across the room the Hosts watched the maidens interview each girl who walked into the room, while a few of them hadn't run from the room screaming a few others were escorted out by Romey or Mimi whenever they got too rowdy or were rude.

"Boss do you think it was wise to ask the girls to do this?" asked Hikaru. "I really don't think it's a good idea to let them interview other girls when some of them have crushes on us and we are dating the maidens."

"Oh ye of little faith, my darling little girls are just searching for the right fit for their new sister," Tamaki said simply. "If we need to we'll just step in if things get too rowdy."

"But I do wonder…if this is really a good idea," Kaoru said softly. "It's like we're not really caring about their feelings…and remember some of the girls in this school are one of a kind but they don't fall too far from the fangirl tree."

"Ah Rettie hi," Jenny said with a smile standing up at the table. "What's up did you want me to help you with your homework again?"

"Nope, I came to audition to be a maiden," Scarlet said with a giggle. "I am the type that can help anyone's problems but I am a fierce tiger who will claw someone's eyes out if they mess with my sisters, and I think it'd be fun to join such a wonderful world!"

"You're just so cute!"

"Can we keep her?"

"Please?"

"Scarlet, you are cute, but…ye are still too young," Kage said gently. "Maybe next year when you're a first year you can join wee one."

"But you can stay and help us find a new maiden," Jenny said with a smile hugging her and giving her a cookie.

"Okay," Scarlet sat down at the table next to Jenny while happily eating the cookie she had been given.

"NEXT!"

* * *

"I don't think any of those girls who walked in were perfect fits," Shiro mumbled tossing another picture across the table. "We should keep it at six maidens and if there is another girl who fits with us show up then we can just end up finding her the old fashioned way."

"In all honesty I didn't like those three girls that came in," Mimi said. "That one with the short hair was a control freak and that other with the longer hair was mean…she kept glaring at me."

"And that shorter one was too unladylike," Jenny said sighing and shaking her head. "We already have that filled with Kage and Sally."

"Yeah she can't…what the hell Suouette I am ladylike!" Sally shouted tugging on Jenny's pigtail. "Anyway, we should just call it a night and it's not like the next maiden will come waltzing through that door."

"Kage, are you ready to go home?" asked Crystal from the doorway, she looked over at the other maidens and waved at them. "Hi you guys!"

"Ah, Crystal what's up?"

"Wait a second…did she audition earlier," Sally began looking through the stack of profiles; she looked up at Crystal a moment the wheels in her head turning. She quickly stood up and grabbed Jenny and Romey by the wrists.

"Eh? Sally-dear what in the…" Romey said in surprise.

"Just shut up and come with me," Sally ordered. "Shiro and Mimi I'll need your help too, Kage and Crystal please have fun together we'll be busy helping Rene with something."

"Eh, but Tamaki didn't say…"

"Yes he did now come on!"

Once the maidens were far enough away from Kage and Crystal they stared at the raver type who had finally managed to calm down.

"Alright girls I have an idea," Sally said. "Normally I could care less that our club is short one member but I realized that Kage and Crystal are in deep trouble in the relationship department, so that's why we need to give them a gentle push in the right direction."

"You want to play match maker," Shiro noted. "I don't think that's a good idea, we all fail at that."

"Well I can wear my cupid costume and shoot em with an arrow of love," Jenny offered. "I have it hanging around here somewhere."

"No, what I mean is…to kill two birds with one stone, we should get Crystal to join us," Sally said simply. "Think about it, she doesn't need any training, she knows how to handle the hosts, and did I mention this would be a way to help their relationship become stronger?"

"Sally-dear while your plan sounds noble," Romey said standing up. "We cannot meddle in the affairs of the heart; think about it how'd you feel if we meddled in your love life with Tamaki-san?"

"I'd gladly welcome it,"

"Uh Sally…that's a load of bull shit," Mimi said raising her hand. "You'd murder us and mount our heads on your wall for meddling…which is the same for Kage because she'd do the same thing."

"Fine…but I have a feeling we can do this," Sally mumbled. "After all think about it, we can't have two people moping around…and I don't think any amount of corsets and boots would cheer Kage up if she and Crystal break up."

"But I do agree about Crystal joining as a maiden," Shiro noted. "We wouldn't have to worry about watching more girls audition and it'd be great too if we had a friend help us out."

"And we do need someone to balance out the anger problems within our group," Jenny said, she yelped out when Sally tugged on her pigtail. "Waaaah, Romey save me! Sally's being abrusive again!"

"I think we should ask Crys to join," Shiro said with a nod. "I agree I give my vote to Crystal."

"So do I," Mimi said.

"We agree too," Romey and Jenny, said in unison.

Sally smiled. "Awesome, we'll help Crystal with achieving the maiden look too," she said. "So…Suouette bring your makeover set…and that boy from the idol club."

"Uh ok,"

"Alright, we have a newbie; we shall totally make sure she eats, breathes, and drinks being a maiden." Sally rubbed her hands in glee. "This is going to kick ass!"

"As long as your plan doesn't back fire,"

"When have my plans ever been wrong?"

"Remember that time you told Tama-Chan to wear his disco shoes to school?"

"Ok so that was only one time…"

* * *

"I wonder what that was about," Crystal said as she walked with Kage out of the school. "You don't think they're trying to put one of their tricks again do you?"

"The others aren't that dumb," Kage said shaking her head. "They've been on edge all day about findin' a new girl ter come in and take over fer Motoko leavin'."

"You girls don't have to replace her," Crystal said smiling. "I know that Honey-Senpai must still be really hurt over that letter he received and replacing her might make him feel worse. Besides, she was a very good friend to everyone."

Kage fell silent and sighed. "But I rather have someone there ter cheer him up too..." she looked at Crystal. "The poor wee one has been angry about Motoko breakin' his heart that he's been furious with everyone includin' Mori-senpai."

Crystal frowned and sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Poor, Honey-Senpai." She stopped then and smiled. "How about we make a stop at the bakery and pick something nice out for him?"

"That'd be nice," Kage said smiling. "I live next door ter him so we can drop it off on our way home."

"Even better," Crystal said looking to Kage and then sighed softly. How have you been though, Kage-Chan? We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together recently."

Kage stared at Crystal, the tugging in her heart began again as she sighed softly, those feelings of conflict made it impossible for her to look Crystal in the eye without the pain becoming a steady deep searing pain. "I've been busy."

Crystal's heart sank at her simple words but nodded with a soft smile. "I know," she said simply looking ahead of them as they made their way to the bakery. "I'm just glad we get to spend some time together again."

"Crys...I..." Falling silent Kage looked up at the sky and sighed softly, she didn't know how she was going to deal with the conflicting feelings she was feeling mixed with the feelings she held for Haruhi,

Crystal stopped, grabbing Kage's hand, looking to her with a soft smile. "Kage-Chan," She said softly before pulling her into a hug. "Don't let me stop you from doing something, I promised you that I'll always be here as a friend for you no matter what happens."

Kage glanced at Crystal feeling the pain in her heart return and she slowly shook her head. "I'll keep that in mind Crys..."

"Alright," She replied letting her go and titled her head. "Come on; let's go see if we can't cheer Honey-Senpai up a bit with a nice new cake for him."

* * *

"What do you want?"

Honey glared at the two girls standing on the porch to his house, the cheerful side that he was known for was non-existent and his eyes reflected jealousy mixed with sadness. In his hand, he held Usa-Chan, A small red broken heart pinned to his chest.

Crystal blinked at Honey's words and his attitude, sighing softly. "My grandmother has a new cake out and I brought a sample of it for you, Honey-Senpai." She said in her normal tone of voice as she held out the small box for him.

Honey took the cake and glanced at it before he turned and began walking back into the house.

"The hell...the wee one is really angry." Kage noted. "I've never seen him like this befer."

"Honey-Senpai, wait!" Crystal called out to him, reaching a hand over to his shoulder and gently brought him into a hug. "Your friends are worried for you. We want to help you if you'd let us."

"What's there to help with...?" Honey questioned. "Momo-Chan left me...she found someone new and I don't want to be happy."

"Then we can't happy," Crystal said turning him gently to look into her blue eyes. "We're all friends and we're all happy when the others are happy and we're all sad when one of us are sad." She placed a hand on his cheek lightly. "You don't have to look for love again; we all know she meant so much to you. However, you still have your life to live and we'd all hate to see you throw that away. So would, Momo-Chan; she'd hate to see you mopping around like this."

Honey sighed. "I don't care what Momo-Chan wants...," he said walking down the hallway to his room and shutting the door.

Crystal huffed, standing up straight and narrowed her eyes lightly as he walked away and looked back to Kage, handing her bag. "Hold that, I'm not done here." She said as she walked down to his door room and knocked on it. "Honey-Senpai, I'm not finished! What about the rest of the Hosts and the Maidens; your clients, everyone hasn't been the same since Momo-Chan left and you've gotten like this."

"I don't care!"

Kage rolled her eyes. "That little..." she walked down the hallway and began banging on the door. "Come out here you crybaby shota! Get yer arse out here and talk ter us! We don't' want ye to suffer!"

"We care about you, Honey-Senpai! Just because Momo left doesn't mean everyone else has as well!" Crystal called out glancing over to Kage. "You still have the love of your friends and you should care about that!"

Honey sighed. "I don't care!" he said louder this time as he held back a sniffle. "I don't want to ever smile again! Momo-Chan and I were happy and she left me all alone!"

"You aren't alone, Honey-Senpai!" Crystal called out before sitting down on the floor in her spot folding her arms across her chest. "If you need me to show you that then fine, I'm not moving from this spot until you come out and listen to us!"

"Crys..." Kage said staring down at her. "We have ter go home...Honey-senpai might not come out of his room and if he does...who knows what will happen?"

Crystal looked up to Kage and sighed, shaking her head. "At least give me an hour here to see if he comes out, Kage-chan. He has to get over this," She said softly hoping that he would come out.

Kage nodded. "I'll go call the others ter get them ter help us," she said pulling out her cell phone. "If anything Mori-senpai might,"

"Thanks," She said smiling before turning her head back to Honey's bedroom door and narrowed them. "I'm still here, Honey-Senpai and will continue to be. So will everyone else!"

"GO AWAY!"

"You'll never get him out of there..." Said a voice from the door that was next to Honey's door, "My brother is a stubborn crybaby but he's really upset over that girl...and I don't blame him...but I wish he'd stop crying...our parents are worried he might end up withdrawing."

"Like hell, we'd like that happen." Crystal said looking to where the voice came from. "It's alright to be upset when having your heart broken but to be like this is uncalled for when he has people and friends here to support him. Just watch," She said looking back to the door. "We'll get him back to normal."

"You're doing a good thing but...I don't think what you're doing will ever help," Yasuchika sat down on the floor next to her and sighed looking at the door. "I feel bad Mitsukuni's always been the strong one but now he's...hurt so much."

Crystal looked over to him and smiled, shaking her head. "He is strong, very strong. This is why I refuse to give up on him and leave him like this. He can pull through this,"

The door opened as Honey looked out the door and glared at them both. "Go away...I don't want to see anyone!"

"Mitsukuni," Yasuchika rushed to the door before it closed and shoved his foot in the door. "Go ahead and go in Miss...I'll keep the door open so you can talk to him that way."

Crystal was standing the minute that door opened, nodding to Yasuchika and slipped inside. "Honey-Senpai," She said walking over to him and stopped near him. "What are you doing? I know you're stronger than this."

"I want Momo-Chan," Honey said softly. "She was the one I cared for the most and now I can't stop feeling the pain of losing her." he sighed and sat down on his bed as he looked down at the picture of himself and Motoko together. "She and I were happy."

Crystal walked over to him and sat down next to him, gently hugging his shoulders. "I know you two were, Honey-Senpai. It's terrible that she's moved on and is happy now but that doesn't mean she still isn't your friend. If she heard you were acting like this it'd break her heart." She said sighing. "It breaks our hearts as well,"

"But Crystal-Chan," Honey's eyes shined with tears. "I don't want to make anyone upset...I don't like feeling this way."

Crystal smiled to him, hugging him tighter. "I know you don't, Honey-Senpai. It'll continue to hurt for a while but trust me when I say that your friends want to do anything to help you feel better. We're all here and we'll help you the best ways we can so you don't feel like this anymore."

Honey sighed softly and hugged Crystal as he began to cry again. "Momo-Chan why'd you leave me,"

Crystal sighed, feeling the tears rising in her own eyes as she rubbed his back, letting him cry. "We're here, Honey-Senpai. It's ok to feel sad," She whispered keeping her voice calm for him.

Honey nodded and threw himself into Crystal's arms crying loudly as he felt calm at having someone to keep him company so he would not feel so alone.

"Kage-Chan went to get the rest of your friends, Honey-Senpai. Why don't you let everything out before they get here so you face them with the smile they love from you?" She said softly, holding him gently but tightly.

Honey nodded as he hugged Crystal again not wanting to let her go, he looked up at her. "Are you sure everyone's worried?"

"Tama-Chan has had to been stopped from doing some very stupid things since you've gotten like this, Honey-Senpai. I'm more than sure everyone is worried."

Honey nodded as he stayed quiet and stood up, he put the picture back on his table and pulled the pin off Usa-Chan's chest as he hugged the bunny.

Crystal smiled as Honey-Senpai stood up and watched him hug Usa-Chan before she stood up as well. "Why don't you go tell your family that you're doing better, Honey-Senpai? They've been very worried for you."

"Ok," He headed to the door and turned around. "Thank you Crystal-Chan," at those words he began walking towards the dojo where his family was training new students.

Crystal nodded her and smiled as she went to wait outside on the front porch, glad to see Honey-Senpai was getting back to normal and leaned against the house with a sigh. "Wonder when the others will get here,"

"Is Honey-senpai ok?" asked Sally entering the yard, she was dressed in a 70's costume and dragging Tamaki behind her. "Sorry we're late Rene and I were dancing when Kage called us and we didn't have time to change."

Crystal blinked, holding back her laughter at their outfits but smiled. "He's with his family right now but I was finally able to get through to him."

"That's wonderful my darling little mermaid daughter!" Tamaki said hugging Crystal happily. "Oh just a wonderful sweet girl making sure that her dear brother is doing ok!"

"You're choking her," Sally noted.

Crystal blinked, patting Tamaki on the arm to let her go but smiled nonetheless. "I'm doing what any friend would for him. Not to mention I couldn't stand seeing him that upset."

Tamaki let her go and smiled happily. "Just what I expect from one of my good little girls, why can't your sisters be like you?"

Jenny called out as she and Kyouya arrived, she got off the bike first. "We were in town shopping."

Kyouya leaned his bike against a tree and walked over. "So did you help Honey-senpai through his pain? It was bad for business."

"You should be more worried about your friend than your business, Kyouya-Senpai." Crystal said with a slight glare to him but then nodded. "But to answer your question; yes I did help him."

"That's great, so we won't have to be afraid of him anymore," Entering the yard Kaoru and Romey both held baskets, which were full of sweets.

"Yeah, you did a good job blondie," Hikaru said with a smirk as he tugged on Crystal's pigtail.

"Hey!" Crystal glared up to Hikaru, swatting his hand away and rubbing her aching head. "What have I told you about calling me 'blondie'?" She said pouting, having never liked that nickname.

"Hikaru don't be mean!" Shiro ordered hitting him in the back of the head. "Anyway, if we're going to hang out here did someone make sure to bring snacks?"

"It looks like Romey and Kaoru did," Crystal said pointing out the baskets of sweets.

"So we'll make it a cheer up Mitsukuni party," Mimi called out with a giggle. "I want him to smile again!"

"After we take care of one thing..." Sally grabbed Crystal by the wrist pulling her away from everyone. "You actually cheered the shota up?"

Crystal gasped as she pulled away from the others by Sally, looking at her curiously. "Yeah, it took a little bit of stubbornness but why do you seemed so surprised by it?"

Sally sighed. "Well...not even Mori-senpai could help," she said shaking her head. "And we were sure that we'd have to deal with him being this way forever...you do have a gift."

Crystal blinked but smiled. "He just needed a little shove in the right direction, Sally. If any of you guys tried it, I'm sure you would have been able to get through to him eventually." She said not taking notice of where Sally was going with this.

Sally smiled cheerfully. "Well in that case you are a perfect fit and of course Rene agreed with me when I told him," she said. "So I think you should be the new maiden."

"What?" Crystal said loudly, staring at Sally with wide eyes. "Me?"

"Of course," Sally said. "You helped the shota and you probably could stop him from getting like this again."

"But that doesn't have to make me the new maiden!" Crystal exclaim completely flustered her face red now. "I'd do that for any of my friends, Sally!"

"You'd be perfect and if you ask me it'd help balance out the girliness of our club," Sally made a face. "And you'd be more fun to hang out with."

Crystal blushed looking away from Sally and mumbled softly. "...What do the others think about this?"

"They agree too," Sally said with a smile. "Well the maidens do...I haven't told Kage yet we want to surprise her."

Crystal glanced back over to Sally and sighed. "If Kage-Chan agrees to it, I'll do it but only if she's ok with it,"

Sally smiled. "Don't worry, I know she will it'll cheer her right up." she said.

Crystal sighed turning back to Sally. "I hope so...she hasn't been the same recently...but let's get back to see Honey-Senpai."

"Of course," Sally said with a smile as she pulled Crystal back to where everyone was waiting. She held back a small laugh. "By the way, you're helping us out is a way to make sure he's always happy...you don't have a crush on him do you?"

"WHAT?" Crystal shouted. Her face beat red at Sally's words. "I do not, Sally! I'm with Kage-Chan!" She said pouting and looking away from her but felt her heart sink.

"You do like him don't you?" Sally asked. "You can tell me...I won't tell anyone."

"I do not!" Crystal said in her defense. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"Ok, but your face doesn't lie," Sally said shaking her head and narrowed her eyes. "Rene stop harassing Haruhi! He doesn't want to dress up in that costume!" she ran over to where Tamaki was as she flailed her arms in anger.

"I do not..." Muttered Crystal as she looked to the ground walking back behind Sally, not sure what she was feeling now but knew that her face was still red.

"Crys-Chan," Honey called out hugging her. "Thank you for cheering me up! Come on let's eat cake together!"

Crystal grunted lightly as Honey hugged her and smiled down to him. "Sure, Honey-Senpai, It's really nice to have you back to normal."

Honey smiled and nodded pulling her arm with him towards the house where the others were waiting.

Crystal giggled looking up to see the others who were already prepping the snacks and everything for them. "I hope you enjoy the cake I brought over for you, Honey-Senpai."

* * *

"We have decided to go with another girl to be a maiden,"

Sally began writing on the large board in the music room the next day as she turned and looked at the hosts and maidens. "I know many of you don't want to replace Motoko but...we have no other option and this new maiden helped out one of our own." She walked over to the music room doors. "Everyone meet our new Maiden...our dear Crystal Emmerson."

Crystal stood there watching as the doors opened when she heard Sally on the other end, her cheeks turning bright red. "Hi," She said nervously despite them being her friends.

"Hooray! Crystal-Chan's our new maiden!" Honey said rushing over. "We can play all day now! Even Usa-Chan's happy!"

Crystal giggled looking down to Honey and hugged him. "We'll definitely be playing, Honey-Senpai! It'll be nice to around my friends more often." She said looking up and over to Kage. "Are you ok with this, Kage-Chan?"

Kage nodded and smiled. "Of course Crys," she said. "It's great to have you here; we can spend more time together."

Crystal smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you everyone for my making me into a Maiden. I hope I won't disappoint you!"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes**_: Thanks for reading everyone! We hope you liked that chapter and as always review. In addition, Honey being heartbroken over losing Motoko was added to give the story more drama. Anyway, until the next chapter see you later!


	36. Episode 23: Of Photo shoots and Actions

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Portraits of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Sorry for the long pauses in between chapters, we have tried our best to keep up with this story but of course with many maidens beginning with college. In addition, the loss of one of the original maidens with the addition of our new girl we had to make some changes to many things we had planned. However, this story shall go on with new chapters and new ideas, which we hope you guys will enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning to read the standard disclaimer

_**Episode Twenty-Three: Of Photo shoots and Actions figures?**_

The warm spring wind wafted gently through the courtyard of Ouran Academy as many students began heading to their destinations of their designated homes, while others headed to their club activities. However, a group of young women known as the maidens of music room three was spending time in the large gazebo decorated to their liking and where it served as an escape from their club duties or when they wanted to talk without the boys hearing them.

"You know…we're going to have to go back in some time," Romey said looking at the school seeing a few people getting bowled over by Tamaki who was rushing through the school yelling out that his beloved daughters had been kidnapped by the plebeian exchange. "Tamaki-san must be having a heart attack knowing we're hiding from him."

Sally looked up from her cell phone a moment, her hands paused in mid text and she sat it down on the cushion. "You do know that if we let Rene think we'd do anything he says he'll just fall into the habit of nearly squishing us until we turn to maiden noodles."

"It's a little mean," Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san. "If we hide from Tama-Chan all the time he might get gray hair."

"We'll go back to the music room later on I promise Mi," Jenny said she sat up and stretched as she fixed the ribbons tied through her pigtails. "Just think about it, I bet once we all set foot through those doors that Tama will die of happiness and float up to the great beyond."

"That's a bit morbid Jenny," Shiro pointed out shaking her head. "I think the twins are enjoying being the only ones who know where we are, and considering that Hikaru's been itching to prank Tamaki that this is the perfect opportunity."

"And I bet that four eyed pretty boy is probably mumblin' about how we're causin' a dent in the profit fer the club." Kage snickered. "But in all seriousness, we've only came out here ter show Crystal our secret hidin' place."

"But was it necessary to put these on?" Crystal asked as she stood up spinning around, she was wearing a white slip dress that had a lining of teal ribbon around the bottom of the skirt and the straps matched. "We could've worn our uniforms."

"These are much more breezy Crystal," Sally said sitting up. "And if we didn't put these on we couldn't have pranked Rene …oh how I remember that one day he thought we were all streaking through the school!"

"Didn't the twins tell him that?" Romey asked shaking her head and giggling. "Kaoru-dear and Hikaru-dear are such nice look outs."

"And it didn't help that Kyouya nearly had a meltdown at hearing the news," Shiro snickered. "I don't think Honey or Mori even cared about hearing that since they both know us better."

"There you are!"

The curtain to the gazebo opened to reveal Haruhi; she shook her head and sat down next to Kage.

"Aww man Haru-Chan found us…" Mimi said with a pout. "Is Tama-Chan gonna show up too now?" Mimi said with a pout as she stood up and carefully walked across the cushions over to where Haruhi was.

"He doesn't know I am out here," Haruhi explained. "I came out here to bring you guys back in because he's leveling the whole school."

"We should go back in," Romey stood up as Shiro pulled her back down onto the cushion. "Shiro-dear we have to go calm Tamaki-san down."

"Not yet, at least not until he realizes where we're hiding," Shiro said simply. "Everyone knows that if a boy is concerned about the girls they care for. It was proven in the manga Wish that Clamp made."

"Well maybe you're right but…it is mean," Jenny pulled out her cell phone and began speed texting Kyouya. "I am gonna tell Kyouya where we are so he can bring Tamaki out here so he can know we're out here."

"When did you and Ootori exchange phone numbers?" Kage snickered in a teasing tone. "If I didn't know any better I think yer hidin' somethin' from us."

"We are only friends," Jenny said simply. "And besides I have my promise boy to keep my promise to."

"Jenny don't be such an idiot," Sally said rolling her eyes. "That promise boy only told you to wait until you both were grown up because he wants to date other girls before he finally decides he's man enough to fulfill his promise to you…you and Ootori are an item so admit it."

"We are not!" Jenny said glaring at Sally. "Why do you have to be so mean to me? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"It's not being mean, it's called being honest and blunt." Sally said shaking her head. "You're such a kid sometimes Suouette so I have to knock some sense into that pigtailed head of yours!"

"The more I watch those two…the more I am reminded of two people…" Haruhi said shaking her head.

"Enough you two harpin' birds," Kage said glaring at them. "Ye both know the other is right so shut yer mouths and I won't have ter pin ye both ter the wall."

"Fine,"

"Uh we should go let Tamaki know we're still here," Romey said standing up and heading out of the gazebo.

"Wait for us!" the other maidens got up and rushed after her.

* * *

"We're here now…"

The Maidens stared around the music room noticing that a lot of cameras and other equipment had been set up. The Hosts were talking with a few people whom the maidens hadn't' seen before as they saw a few racks of clothing in the center corner of the room.

"Ok…so what's going on here?" Shiro looked around the room a moment as she caught sight of the twins walking past pushing a rack of clothing. "Hey! Hikaru! Kaoru! What's going on?"

"Photo shoot," Hikaru said flicking Shiro in the forehead. "We need new photos…and it was time that we updated them anyway."

"You're going to be cross dressing?" Romey questioned looking at the clothes that were hanging on the racks. "Is the Host club that bored they want to cross-dress again?"

"These are actually clothes for you," Kaoru said with a smile. "The boss thought it'd be best if the maidens had photo books remade."

"Ok that's it…" Sally said walking over towards Tamaki as she grabbed him by the arm. "Rene! We aren't spending all day taking pictures…tell your crew to leave and let our clients visit!"

"My darling raver I wish to share your beauty with the world," Tamaki said he ran a hand through his hair and he smiled gently. "Keeping your beauty from the public eye is selfish and we can help a lot of people be happy."

"And the profits drawn in from the sale of the Moe Moe Ouran Diaries Maidens edition did very well that there is a high demand of more Maiden merchandise," Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked up.

"Ye money grubbin'…" Kage held back the urge to throw a letter opener as she sighed. "Fine…we'll take part in yer ridiculous scheme…but keep in mind if we dress in anythin' perverted I will end ye with me letter openers."

"You have my word." Kyouya said simply.

* * *

"Beautiful ladies, more energy," The photographer snapped pictures of the maidens as he looked from behind the camera at how they were posed.

"Hey, why don't we give ourselves more personality?" Crystal suggested with a smirk. "Like idiot king look!"

The Maidens struck poses they had seen Tamaki do often, they looked over and saw the host king was in the corner sulking.

"Or wait how about Lolita Kitten…but I'm not too interested in anything else?" Mimi said with a giggle as she held up Nyan-san in her arms giving a cute innocent smile.

"Go for it girls!" the photographer said with a smile snapping more pictures.

"Or annoyed with forced photo sessions," Sally said with a smirk.

The maidens made faces before they stood up and began heading off the photo shoot stage much to the surprise of the photographer.

"Let's do our own thing." Shiro said with a giggle as they ran off to go change into various Cosplays.

The Maidens began walking out as they had their pictures taken in the various costumes they put on, ranging from traditional Japanese attire to taking on characters from different forms of media. The Hosts watched their maidens have a blast doing their own thing.

"Tama-Chan…" Honey said noticing that Tamaki was turning a crimson red at the sight of Sally dressed as Wonder Woman. "You're all red…"

"The boss is a big old perv," Hikaru said snickering, he gave a small yelp of surprise when Shiro walked out dressed as Sailor Saturn. He coughed and turned away hiding his bright red face.

"Mimi-Chan looks really cute dressed as one of those girls from James Bond doesn't she Takashi?" Honey yelped out in surprise when Mori dropped him. "Oww...I'm ok..."

Mori didn't' say a word as he pulled out his camera phone and held it out taking Mimi's picture making note to save it for later.

A few moments later each maiden changed costume once again as the photo shoot went on and they had decided to dress up as each other right down to styling their hair.

Crystal walked out wearing the Ouran cheer squad uniform as she did a high kick and called out. "GOOOO HOST CLUB!" she said leaping into the air, her pigtails bounced as she skipped around the photo shoot area full of energy.

Walking forward wearing her hair in loose waves and sporting a swimsuit Kage held out a beach ball and giggled in a cute way pretending she was Crystal.

"Stay away from my Haruhi!" Shiro called out, her hair styled in the drill pigtails and she was sporting a corset with a pair of black pants and high-heeled boots. She brandished a letter opener giving one of the twisted smiles that Kage often gave before throwing a letter opener.

"Is this recipe right?" Sally said softly holding a cookbook, she was wearing a white dress with an apron over it, she was wearing a long wig and she moved the bangs from her face as she looked up in an innocent yet sweet look. "Kaoru-dear let's cook together ok?"

Romey walked out… as she was wearing a frilly green dress and had on a pair of cat ears with a pair of gloves resembling cat paws on her hands. She looked up and gave a small gentle yet cute smile. "Mew…"

"PARTY TO THE EXTREME," Mimi called out rushing out decked out in full raver gear, her hair was down from her braids and she was wearing Sally's headphones, she began dancing energetically while holding glow-sticks in her hands. "Come on now it's time to party! We earned the right!"

Jenny walked out holding out a bow and arrow; she was wearing a shorthaired wig with a shrine maiden outfit on. She winked and said in an energetic tone. "My sacred arrow will pierce your heart …just like Kagome's arrow in Inuyasha!"

At the final second, the maidens grouped together and the final photo of them wearing Cosplay of each other was shot.

"Oh my god...these shoes hurt so much!" shouted Shiro as she took off the boots.

"Jenny I don't get how you can wear pigtails this high..." Crystal said pulling her hair free.

"This is actually pretty comfy," Sally said with a smile tugging on the dress she was wearing.

"Dont' you even think about it," Romey said shaking her head.

"Come on let's go change now..."

The maidens headed into the preparation room and shut the door behind them. Once the door shut, the hosts began rushing over towards the computer left open by the photographer to look at the various photos.

* * *

"Ne...Ne...if you think about it...we can do more with the maidens than just have photo books of them produced," Honey said as he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth. He looked up noticing the other hosts were still staring at the pictures of the maidens.

"Honey-senpai, don't encourage them," Haruhi said sitting down a cup of tea on the table. "If we give them anymore ideas I don't think they'll live to see adulthood once the girls a done with them."

"Imagine it Haru-Chan, if the girls are cute now, just imagine how cute they'd be in more than just Cosplay."

"Honey-senpai is absolutely right," Tamaki said walking over after overhearing the conversation. "Our darling little lambs would be so perfect to take on new personas which can make their popularity soar!"

"What are you talking about now senpai?" Haruhi questioned raising an eyebrow, she watched as Tamaki walked over to the nearby giant chest. "Eh?"

Tamaki opened the top and began digging around inside the chest; he pulled out seven dolls dressed in silver outfits all sporting ponytails. "This is what I was thinking, our darling little lambs starring in their own daytime TV action drama known as Maidens of Virtue!"

"Maidens of..."

"What now?!"

Tamaki smiled. "Each of my darling little lambs will be experts in their own fields," he picked up the Jenny doll first. "We have the martial arts expert...trained in cheerleading but is able to use deadly steel pom poms to attack her enemies."

Kyouya glared at Tamaki narrowing his eyes. "You do know that it's offensive to dress Miss Moreau like that...even if it's just a doll."

Tamaki ignored him and held up the Shiro and Romey dolls. "There are the counter espionage experts," he said with a bright smile. "They'd be able to get into any place undetected."

"Boss you can't just make dolls of our girlfriends and dress them in skimpy clothes and fall into your fantasies!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison glaring at him.

Tamaki shook his head. "It's a good idea, we can have our lambs do so much," he said before sitting the Crystal and Mimi dolls on the table next. "The explosives experts who are able to defuse any bombs,"

"Why is it that Crystal and Mimi are wearing weird costumes Tama-Chan?" Honey asked though he began playing with both of the dolls until Mori snatched the Mimi one from him. "Oh! Takashi you wanna play too?"

Mori glared. "Don't feed Tamaki's fantasies Mitsukuni."

Tamaki sat the Kage doll on the table next. "The master of disguise." he pressed the button on the Kage doll's back and her clothes changed into a bright pink and frilly dress. "She even comes with multiple disguises."

Haruhi slapped Tamaki in the back of the head and took the Kage doll from him. "Senpai don't go around making dolls of other people without permission! Treasa would kill you if she knew you dressed her in pink...even in doll form!"

Tamaki gave a gentle smile. "And finally...the British babe..." He sat the Sally doll on the table. "Her expertise is...well she's the distraction."

"RENE!" Sally shouted in fury from behind Tamaki as she snatched the doll from him. "What the hell is this? Why is this doll dressed in a skimpy outfit...it's nothing but a teddy with a symbol between the boobs and why are there two patches with the same symbol on the ass?"

"It's for...uh..." Tamaki went quiet as he looked up at Sally. "I worked really hard on these dolls...I thought it'd be great to have something for our fans and..."

"Tamaki-san..." Romey said shaking her head and holding up her doll, she had taken from Kaoru. "We wouldn't dress like this now...or even in your fantasies...while I don't approve of what you've made...I will say that the dolls are cute."

Crystal looked at the doll she had taken from Honey and sighed. "The doll is cute and I liked the adventure/action idea with them but," She said narrowing her eyes over to Tamaki. "No way in hell with these outfits."

"Tama-Chan has a weird sense of taste..." Mimi said looking down at her doll a moment before she sat it back on the table. "I wouldn't ever wear anything so shiny...and why is Nyan-san on the front of my doll's chest?"

"It's an accent," Tamaki explained, he let out a small yelp when a letter opener thrown in his direction embedded itself in wall behind him. He looked up and saw Kage and Shiro searing with anger.

"Suou, why the hell is my doll dressed in pink?" Kage demanded. "And why in the hell is my second outfit a short skimpy dress that's shinier than the puffball's jewelry box!"

"And what did I tell you about dressing me in midriff bearing outfits?" Shiro demanded. "Tamaki you have weird fantasies..."

"My darling little girls I have a Haruhi one too," Tamaki said holding up a Haruhi doll with long hair and wearing a short-skirted dress, which was strapless.

"SENPAI WHAT THE HELL!"

"Haruhi was the chief..." Tamaki said quietly. Freezing up at the glares he received he quickly retreated to the corner. "My little girls are furious with me..."

"Idiot..."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_This chapter was just a filler chapter as a way to tied you guys over. It is an official episode but serves as filler because we wanted to tied you guys over til we finished a few chapters for the Ouran fair and other things.


	37. Episode 24: The New Girl Is a Faker?

_**OHSHC Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you so much for reading the story as long as all of you have. This episode shall be a bit of a random one since we are skipping around in the manga and using things from the live action series. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to Chapter 1 to read it dudes!

_**Episode 24: The New Girl is a Faker**_

"Onwards out to the sea of adventure!"

The sound of bells from what appeared to be a ship filled the relatively almost magical third music room known as the headquarters to the Hosts and Maidens. They'd became known for their themes however today's theme was a bit on the extravagant side even by their standards.

"My dearest damsel if our ship were to sink, I'd sacrifice myself to prevent your beauty from sinking into an endless abyss of sadness." Tamaki held the hands of Tsubaki one of his regular clients.

"Oh Tamaki-sama..." Tsubuki said softly staring deep into his eyes, she could feel the radiating heat that Tamaki seemed to generate and her face took on a crimson color as she looked away almost saying she didn't dare stare into his eyes in fears he'd disappear from her sight.

"My dearest princess, how I shall search the endless oceans to find my way back to you after our vessel has sunk." Tamaki gave another smile, but fell forwards as he looked up in surprise mixed with shock.

"Dude...you messed up my epic and bad ass entrance..." Sally sighed placing her hands on her hips as she got up and dusted her costume off. "René-vous fictif..."

"Sally mes bien-aimés s'il vous plaît raver ne vous fâchez pas!"

"J'ai le droit de vous foiré mon entrée!"

"Sally!"

"Non, je ne vous pardonnera pas."

The fan girls began squealing over the lovers spat that Tamaki and Sally had gotten in to much to their amusement. The languages suddenly shifting to French made it impossible to keep up with the conversation but of course the girls didn't care. They enjoyed watching their beloved prince try to make up with their raver princess.

"Waaaah, don't be sad Tamaki-sama!"

"Hang in there!"

"You'll win her over!"

"And then fell over into the pond while we were testing the ship that we were gonna use for today's theme." Hikaru began laughing loudly. "But needless to say that Princess Crystal jumped in and saved Kaoru's life...it's shameful to have a twin who can't swim."

"Hikaru," Kaoru gave a small pout and looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes. "How could you tell them that I cannot swim?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru...but when you fell into the pond and screaming for help you were so cute," Hikaru said placing a hand under Kaoru's chin tilting it up to stare into the golden eyes that mirrored his own. "I just wanted to jump in and save your life, but I too can't swim...I am a failure as your brother."

"Hikaru,"

"Kaoru..."

"Oh puke! That's not how it happened," Shiro said walking towards the table carrying a small treasure chest. "They both were knocked off the ship and they landed into the pond that was only a foot."

"Shiro-dear, don't be so cruel...they could've drowned!" Romey said sitting down the plate of cupcakes, she prepared. "And besides I was so worried for Kaoru-dear that I would've jumped in too had you not stopped me."

"That's because he wasn't really drowning..." Shiro rolled her eyes and picked up the map gently bopping Romey on top of the head. "And you didn't jump in to save Kaoru because you said you didn't think he'd drown."

"Waaaah, the Hitachiin girlfriends are so cute!"

"We supported your decision Romey-Chan!"

"But Shiro-Chan is right the twins could've stood up rather than panicking."

"It's so moe!"

Across the room, Honey and Mimi entered the room carrying two small treasure chests one that was pink and the other that was brown. Sitting the boxes on the table, they laughed happily in unison.

"We found the treasure chests and Crystal-Chan hid it from us," Honey said cheerfully as he hugged his close to his chest. "She said there were treats inside but we weren't allowed to see what they were."

"But she and Takashi didn't hide them well," Mimi said with a gleeful giggle. "They were on top of the big shelf in the preparation room but we got them!"

"Waaaah what's inside?"

"Is it treasure?"

"Or something really pretty,"

"We'll open them and find out," Honey opened the box and stared down inside of it, he gave a small squeak of happiness. "Look Murieann, there's cupcakes, chocolate coins and cookies in the shape of keys!"

"Ooh these are all for us too!" Mimi said she looked at Honey and high-fived him. "To our wonderful treasure haul! Let's eat!"

"Mitsukuni..."

"Murieann..."

Both of the loli stopped in mid bite as they turned around slowly coming face to face with their tall protectors.

"Takashi did you see we found our treats." Honey said innocently holding up a cupcake he gave a little giggle. "Do you want to try some?"

"These are really good," Mimi, said giggling, she had began eating the chocolate pearl necklace. "Do you want to try some Crystal-Chan?"

Crystal shook her head and gave a small pout. "I made these treasure chests for everyone so they could eat the sweets later but...you ruined the surprise." she looked away and sniffled. "What am I to do now when I present everyone with theirs and you two will be left out."

"Waaaah don't cry Crystal-Chan," Honey said putting the cupcake into the treasure box and shut it. "I won't eat mine and I'll go put it back."

"Do I have to put mine back," Mimi asked as she tried rewrapping the half-eaten pearl necklace. She put it back inside the box and closed the lid holding up to Mori who took it from her to put it back in the preparation room.

"You don't' have to..." Crystal said with a small smile as she wiped her eyes. "It makes me happy that you enjoyed your surprises."

"Really, hooray," Mimi said giggling as she took the box from Mori and sat down on the couch unwrapping the necklace again.

"Can I eat mine too Crystal-Chan?" Honey asked quietly.

"Yes you can," Crystal said handing him the box and giggled watching him nearly tear the box in half trying to get to the chocolate cupcake. "Take the cupcake out of the box first senpai!"

"So cute!"

"I want a treasure chest full of sweets made by Crystal-Chan too!"

"So moe!"

"My heart of love flows like the ocean as I step upon the coast singing a lovely melody that shall bring the sailors to my cove of hopefulness." Jenny's voice rang out as she sung a special song she had written for the day's theme. She looked up at her clients while singing another verse. "If I close my eyes, I can hear the voice of my true love calling out to claim as his siren."

"Princess Jenny we'll claim you as our siren!"

"Be our beautiful mermaid pirate and we'll make waves together!"

"With your voice we'll conquer the seven seas!"

"I don't think it'd be possible..."

The boys turned and saw Kyouya standing behind the faux rock that Jenny was sitting on as the Shadow King swiftly picked up the melodious maiden and began walking away.

"She is my siren, I have claimed her.," he said simply not caring that the male clients were angry nor did he care that Jenny's face had turned red.

"No fair bring her back!"

"She was ours Ootori!"

Shaking her head Kage giggled from her place next to Haruhi on the couch at the amusing sight of the male clients complaining. Turning back to her table, she poured more tea into one of her regular clients' cups.

"How are ye enjoyin' this theme?" Kage asked. "I wanted ter have real cannons but the fer eyed pretty boy said it'd be unprofitable ter shoot Suou out of it."

"It's a fun theme Kage-sama," the girl said with a small giggle her face a soft hue of pink. "I know you don't really want to shoot Tamaki out of a cannon."

"I'm dead serious," Kage, said her face taking on a mock serious look, she giggled watching the other girl squeak in surprise. "But if I did...I wouldn't have the time ter spend with ye my beautiful blossom."

"Waaaah Kage-sama..." the girl said blushing crimson, her eyes filled with passion mixed with the shyness at being the one person Kage would all of her time.

"Treasa, you're going to make her die..." Haruhi mumbled putting a sugar cube into her tea as she gave a small grunt of annoyance. "It's harder to clean up if she passes out and knocks over that tea."

"Haruhi that was a bit mean..." Shiro said letting go of Hikaru's shirt as she walked over to the table quickly. "You seem a bit...jealous?"

"I'm not..." Haruhi said in surprise as she stood up quickly. "I...I'll go get more tea." She rushed out of the room as the door shut behind her.

"She does know that the tea cabinet is in the preparation room right?" Crystal said tilting her to the side. However, in the back of her mind she could tell that Haruhi was jealous.

"My goodness...what a lively gathering..."

The activity in the room seemed to stop as the hosts and maidens looked towards the doors. It was almost a chain reaction of silence and the sound of many of the clients whispering to themselves about who the visitor was.

"Sorry for interrupting your activities, but...this is Michelle Erica Monaru, she will be observing a typical life in a Japanese high school system starting today."

"Who the hell is this?" Sally mumbled, she yelped out when Tamaki stood up knocking her onto the floor. "Damn it Rene I was comfortable!"

"Hello Princess Michelle, I'm Tamaki..." He smiled gently taking her hand into his placing a kiss upon it as he stared up at her with his gaze shining. "I can tell you're just as beautiful as the stars themselves."

"No way...he's actually..."

"This isn't good..."

"Sally-Chan you look really angry."

"What in the...Rene...you...you..."

"GRAB HER!"

The other maidens grabbed Sally before she could rush over to punish Tamaki, though by the looks of it she was actually was trying to go after the girl whom entered the room.

"Uh please excuse us..." Romey said bowing before letting out a yelp. "Oh my god don't drag Sally-dear like that! She'll get hurt!"

"Just give me five minutes with that home wrecker! I'll kick her a..." The door shut before Sally could finish her sentence.

"My, what a lively group of girls," Michelle giggled softly moving her hair from her face and she looked at Tamaki. "It's been decided...I'd like all of you to be my personal assistants."

"WHAT?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikaru said glaring. "I'm not having some girl order me around!"

"It'd be my honor," Tamaki took Michelle's hand again and knelt in front of her. "I, Tamaki Suou will do my best to uphold any wish that you may have Miss Michelle."

"Tama-Chan might be in deep trouble if Sally-Chan hears he said that." Honey noted looking towards the door to the maidens' dressing area.

* * *

"That blonde Casanova,"

Sally let out a loud growl of fury as she wiggled trying to free herself from the restraints of the white ribbon that the maidens had used to tie her to a chair. "Let me the fuck out of this now!"

"Sally-dear language please," Romey, said. "I'm sure that Tamaki-san was being polite and welcoming Michelle-san to Ouran..."

"I don't give a fuck!" Sally shouted again trying to get free as she fell forwards. "When I get free I'll make him repent!"

"Oh come on Sals, he's not cheating." Jenny said simply putting the chair back up but stepped back when Sally growled. "Uh...anyway he is a gentleman and I thought you two weren't a couple."

"We're not!" Sally snapped. "I just don't' trust that Michelle broad! She might be after him for money or worse she might try to marry him!"

"Uh and yer angry about that why again," Kage asked shaking her head; she looked at Shiro who was nursing the wounds on her hand. She had been one of the unfortunate ones who Sally almost clawed to death while they were tying her up.

Shiro nodded. "So... you're jealous for no reason," She said simply. "Unless you do have feelings for Tamaki and you're just hiding it because you are too shy to admit it."

"I can't stand Suou!" Sally shouted in fury. "If he wants to hang out with some broad then that's his business, he is a big boy he can take care of himself."

"It's strange...but that girl seemed a bit off..." Mimi said thoughtfully. "I noticed she was really quick to accept Tama-Chan's offer."

"I told you! she's a gold digger!" Sally shouted in fury. "Using my poor Rene to further expand her wallet and bank account!"

"Uh Sally...when did Tamaki become yours?" Crystal asked though she yelped out in surprise when the raver girl managed to get free from the ribbon bonds that were tied around her wrists.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry!" Romey said. "Maybe Tamaki-san will be back to his happy go lucky self tomorrow morning!"

"Who knows we might not even see that Michelle lass." Kage added.

* * *

"I wanted to see the cherry blossoms bloom here at Ouran, it's so sad that I almost missed it but thanks to my brother I was able to advance my trip here ahead of time."

"Your hair is so beautiful Michelle-san."

"I love your eyes they're so pretty!"

The students in the cafeteria crowded around the table that Michelle was sitting at alone as she smiled gently at them basking in the attention she was receiving.

"Oh I wanted to see the cherry blossoms bloom at Ouran and...blah blah blah!" Sally shouted in anger she slammed down her fork onto the table. "Who the hell does she think she is talking as if she's some kind of privileged princess?!"

"Sally-dear please don't be so mean," Romey said shaking her head. "You'll put a hole in the table if you keep slamming your fork onto the table like that."

"Sally-Chan for someone who doesn't have a crush on Tama-Chan you're really angry." Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san. "He's being nice because it's Michelle-Chan's first week here."

"What does he see in her!?" Sally demanded. "What kind of girl talks only about her life and not even bother to ask about his?!"

"I do have to agree with Sally..." Crystal said shaking her head. "She is pretty annoying and at the end of every sentence she mentions her brother."

"But she's happy to have an older brother who cares for her so much," Jenny pointed out. "Siblings who care for one another is great!"

"She usurped your position on the cheerleading squad didn't she puffball?" Kage asked snickering.

"Umn, Well..." Jenny's face darkened. "Fine...I hate that witch with her fancy talk of being so perfect!"

"While I'm enjoying hearing you girls cut down someone you barely know," Hikaru said. "Don't look now but the boss is giving her more roses."

"He's what?!" Sally followed Hikaru's gaze towards the place where Tamaki was presenting Michelle with a huge bouquet of roses. "THAT JERK, I'll kill him!"

"Oh my god, grab her!" Shouted Crystal as Kage and Shiro both grabbed Sally by the arms pulling her back down into the chair. "He's only doing it as a good will gesture Sally."

"Good will my ass!" Sally shouted in anger. "He's doing it to piss me off!"

Across the room, Michelle looked over at where the Hosts and Maidens stood and simply smiled waving before turning back to Tamaki.

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant, please ask." Tamaki said bowing to her.

"Well, the air conditioning is bad for my skin," Michelle said sweetly. "Would you switch off the air conditioning and have someone fan me instead?"

"Anything you wish Miss Michelle," Tamaki said as he stood up and looked at one of his classmates who was nearby. "Soga, could you go ask the management office to turn the air conditioning off?"

"Sure Suou," Soga said turning and heading out of the cafeteria.

"And Sally could you bring fans in?" Tamaki asked.

"WHAT?! KISS MY ASS!" Sally screamed in fury. "If little Miss perfect wants to stay cool tell her to take her ass outside!"

"Sally, I was just..."

"No save it!" Sally said glaring in Tamaki's face. "If you want your precious Michelle to stay cool get off your lazy ass and go get the fans yourself!"

"My beloved raver we're her personal assistants."

"That's why I said she should take her ass outside!"

"Sally language..."

"I'm not censoring myself for her!"

"Oh dear...did I cause trouble between you and your girlfriend Tamaki-san?" Michelle asked walking over. "I feel bad I caused your spat."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tamaki said. "Sally-dear is one of my darling little girls and she must be jealous that daddy's busy with a new friend."

"SHUT THE HELL UP SUOU!" Sally screamed in fury. She did not know why, but when Tamaki said she wasn't his girlfriend it seemed to sting. She spun on her heel and stomped out of the cafeteria. "Damn Suou, making me cry because he's being an idiot! I hate him so much!"

Crystal blinked as she watched Sally run off and took after her, "Sally, wait!" She called out quickly catching up to her.

Sally turned around as she wiped her face with her arm, she let out a soft sniffle and said. "What do you want; I'm going to eat lunch outside."

"I'm coming with you," Crystal said sternly walking up to Sally's side and sighed softly. "Hey, Sally...you know how you're always teasing me about my feelings?"

"What about it," Sally asked glaring. "Are you going to lecture me about it, because I did apologize already."

Crystal blinked and shook her head, "Dear god no! I'm not like that but I've been thinking about it...off topic!" She said suddenly looking over to Sally. "What I wanted to say is maybe you should think about your own feelings concerning Tamaki-Senpai."

"What feelings?" Sally said glaring at her. "I could care less about what that idiot does, after all you heard him I'm not his girlfriend."

Crystal pouted as she stopped Sally while they walked and pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me, Sally. Despite what you are saying...I know that is not what your heart is saying. You want to be with him don't you?"

"Me and Rene?" Sally said glaring at her. "I don't like him like that...sure he's nice to me and likes things I do but I don't want to mess up our friendship, he and I are more like bros rather than a couple."

Crystal looked to Sally and sighed. "Then why are you crying, Sally?" She asked softly. "A 'bro' as you put it wouldn't be crying at seeing Tamaki-Senpai being too overly friendly and stupid concerning that Michelle...am I right?"

Sally went quiet and sighed softly. "You're right...I'm just...I get weird whenever I see him with her...I just want...I don't want her near him...I want him to give me that smile he gives her...and I want him to well...I can't believe I'm saying this but I want him to actually pay attention to me."

Crystal smiled softly and nodded. "Then we'll make that happen, Sally. You have us here with you, right?" She said with a small smirk. "It's nice when you finally accept your true feelings isn't it?"

Sally sighed and nodded before she grabbed Crystal by the arm. "But tell Suou or anyone that I was crying and I'll shave your head in your sleep during our next slumber party."

"Eeep," Crystal let out giving a rather violent shake of her head to Sally. "I-I won't! I promise!"

"Good..."

* * *

"I had them prepare our school's specialty for you Princess Michelle,"

Tamaki smiled gently as he sat the plate in front of the girl on the table, she was sitting at the table with the hosts and maidens during lunch the next day. It was at the insistence of the host club king that she would sit with them.

"It looks really good; I can't believe that your school's specialty is lamb." Michelle said giggling. "My brother loves it too but we hadn't eaten it together since he's always busy with work."

"We're eating lamb chop!" Jenny shouted out standing up as she pushed her plate away. "I can't eat her! She's too cute!"

"Jenny-dear it's dead already," Romey said. "Come on Lamb Chop isn't what we're eating..."

"I think it I just heard it say baaa..." Hikaru said snickering. "It says don't eat me...don't eat me!" he began laughing louder as he was slapped in the back of the head by Shiro. "Damn it, Shiro! What was that for?"

"Stop being an ass," Shiro said glaring at him. "Or you'll have a meeting with my yaoi paddle later."

"Oh dear...who shall I ask..." Michelle looked up and spotted Haruhi. "You there...from the commoner background...could you do me a favor and taste this to make sure it isn't poisoned?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she glared at Michelle but didn't say anything deciding to keep quiet about it dismissing the other girl's comment.

"You little…" Hikaru and Kaoru said jumping up from their chairs as they glared at Michelle in fury. "We won't stand by and let anyone…" both of them went silent when they saw Kage was already preparing to deal with it herself.

"Yer little spoiled..." Kage stood up drawing a letter opener from her choker ready to hurl it at Michelle.

"Kage don't!" Shouted Mimi grabbing the taller girl's hand. "Don't be angry maybe she wanted Haru-Chan to taste it?"

Crystal sighed closing her eyes at the ruckus and leaned over to Michelle's plate giving the girl a soft smile despite hating her. "I'll taste it if you don't mind so that my friends can clam down."

Michelle blinked and nodded. "Thank you," She said with a smile, she looked over and saw Sally and Tamaki were talking quietly to one another. "On second thought...I rather have Tamaki-san taste it."

Crystal blinked, cursing lightly in her head but still smiled. "But there's no reason to bother him, Michelle. I'll be more than glad to taste it...besides it would be troublesome if something happened to the Host King, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's no trouble," Michelle said before smiling brightly. "Tamaki-san can you taste this for me?"

Tamaki nodded as he moved away from Sally and sat down next to Michelle. "Of course I'd be honored." he gave a small yelp of surprise when Sally had thrown Honey's cake in his face.

"Oh sure jump at what she says!" Sally said glaring. "I'm not hungry...I'm going to go back to my classroom again!"

"Sally..."

* * *

"That spineless ass!"

Sally narrowed her eyes as she tossed Kuma-chan in the air and began using the bear as a hacky sack. "I swear this is why I think he's an idiot!"

"Sally before you violate Kuma-chan further," Shiro said catching the bear in her arms. "I think you should calm down because you're crazy when you're angry and we're out of ribbon to tie you in a chair."

Crystal sighed frustrated as she pulled out her hair ties and let her hair loose. "I swear, I almost had her so that Tamaki-Senpai had time with us rather than always at her damn side." She said bitterly, using the terms us to protect her hair from Sally's wrath.

"Well it didn't work..." Kage said shaking her head. "Not that I care but that Michelle lass would've met the end of my letter opener had the wee one not stopped me,"

"Maybe this is Tama-Chan's first love?" Mimi asked curiously. "If you think about it, he's never acted this way with anyone."

Crystal's eyes widened as she looked to Sally through her mirror, fear and worry over taking her as she didn't know what Sally was going to do with hearing those words from Mimi. "Sally," She said softly turning in her chair to look at her.

Sally gave a small yet harsh laugh. "So that's why he's so wigged out about her..." she said staring down at her vanity. "He's in love with her and yet doesn't realize that she is only here for two weeks."

Crystal flinched lightly at hearing Sally's laugh and took her brush into her hands as she worked on brushing out her hair of knots. "Wait, he doesn't know that she's only here for two weeks? I thought he did."

"He knows...but...I bet he's going to ask her to marry him." Jenny said shrugging, she gave a loud squeak when Sally turned and looked at her. "Uh I mean...ninja turtles, Facebook and ponies with magical friendship?"

Crystal sighed and shook her head standing up as she walked over to the door. "I'm taking a walk, I'll be back soon." She said which would surprise the others, as she never left the room with her hair down unless it was for Maidens duties or a party.

* * *

"Why is he so kind to me?" Michelle narrowed her eyes as she glared up at the cherry blossom tree outside in the garden. "I'm doing all I can to get him to hate me...but him and those friends of his are tolerating my every fault...the only one I could tell really hates me is that strange raver girl." Looking up at the tree she let out a loud scream and shouted. "What's so special about these damn trees anyway?"

Crystal blinked as she heard the yelling come from the garden and quietly walked closer as she listened in from behind one of many tall garden bushes. Her eyes widened at hearing Michelle speaking and narrowed them, really hating her now.

"I hate it here...my brother sent me here ahead of my planned time and yet I am stuck here rather than with him..." Michelle began sniffling. "And to top it all off...that damn glasses wearing jerk knows I've been lying all this time."

Crystal blinked in confusion as she heard Kyouya brought into this and pouted, quickly yet quietly taking off to find him before she was found.

"Might as well continue with this until my brother comes here..." Michelle stood up and began walking out of the garden and back to the school.

* * *

"So he has a mother complex?"

The maidens and hosts stared at Kyouya who had told them of the reason why Tamaki was spending so much time with Michelle.

"Thank god!" Sally said happily she gave a small squeak and smiled. "Uh I mean...it's weird that Suou's being so nice to someone who looks like his mother."

Crystal came barging in through the doors, a bit of the bush needles in her hair as she glared over to Kyouya. "You, Who is she really?"

"She is the daughter of a failing company," Kyouya said simply. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew all of you would've told Tamaki."

"And that's why you put us through this?!" Kage demanded. "How dare ye use us as pawns...and do ye know how much restraint it takes fer me not ter throw something at someone who isn't really a spoiled rich girl?!"

"I knew those cheerleading moves she did were from a movie..." Jenny mumbled. "Anyway...we're not putting up with her anymore."

"So why is she trying so hard to make us hate her so much? Especially Tamaki-Senpai?" Crystal asked as she moved over to a mirror and started to pull the needles out of her hair with a pout.

"I'm not trying to make anyone hate her," Kyouya said. "It is of her own doing...but I do know that Tamaki probably knows she's faking it...but he's trying to get her to smile..."

Crystal sighed. "He's too damned nice sometimes...but that's one reason why's the 'King' in this Host Club, right?" She asked before giving out an idea. "Say...why don't we follow with his plan...let's get the damn girl to smile...for real."

"I'm not getting her to smile!" Sally said glaring. "She is using my Rene for her own selfish reasons! and I can't let that fly!"

Crystal blinked looking over to Sally and simply cleared her throat trying to get her to realize that she said 'my Rene' before going back to her hair.

"Uh...I mean we can't let that idiot be used...so we won't feed that Michelle girl's bluff." Sally said.

"If you think about it...we could call her out on her lie," Shiro said. "And when we do...she might admit everything to Tamaki, that way he'd realize she's taking advantage of him."

"But will that really work? I mean especially if he already knows about it, would that actually do any good?" Crystal asked as she pulled her hair back into her trade mark ponytails.

"If it doesn't then we know it's beyond the boss having a mother complex," Hikaru said shaking his head. "But we'll do all we can to make Miss Michelle smile...at least for the sake of getting the boss back."

"Oh! oh! let's have a huge party for Michelle-Chan," Honey said. "We can give her cake and she'll smile then."

"Or help her with something she wants the most," Romey said. "She probably wants something that isn't easy to obtain...like seeing the one person she always talks about the most."

"Her brother," Crystal stated simply.

"How are we going to bring her brother to Japan?" Mimi asked. "He lives far away right?"

"Well impossible things have happened before," Kage said standing up from the couch. "We'll bring her brother to her and then she'll drop the charade and get on with her life."

"And out of ours,"

* * *

"Princess Michelle..."

Tamaki turned and looked at her as he gave her a gentle smile. "I know you've been hiding your true smile from me."

"Oh my, what makes you say that?" asked Michelle forcing a smile though on the inside she was panicking. "I'm always happy to be with you no matter what."

Tamaki shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can tell you're not enjoying your time here...I know your smile is being saved for someone else...someone you cannot reach out to because of distance."

"I'm not..."

Tamaki shook his head. "I know I'm not the one to bring a smile to your face but rather...someone you're thinking about everyday...the person whom you talk about the most with a sincere heart."

"Miss Michelle!"

Turning around Michelle gasped in surprise noticing the Hosts and Maidens, she began wondering if they too knew she was faking. Sighing she moved away from Tamaki and began walking towards them.

"We brought you a surprise," Mimi said with a giggle. "But it was too big to fit into a box and we knew that Tama-Chan would want to see it."

"A surprise," Michelle looked past them and saw a familiar person standing behind them. Her eyes filled with tears as she pushed past them and hugged the person; "Brother!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, for sending you away ahead of time," Her brother said gently as he hugged her. "I got a message from your friends that you were lonely...but I promise that won't be that way anymore."

Michelle nodded as she for the first time she'd been at Ouran gave a genuine smile. She was reunited with her brother and everything was just as it should be.

"So how long did you know?"

Tamaki gave a surprised jump as he saw Sally standing next to him, he turned and looked at her. "From the beginning...I had to pretend I didn't know so I could get her to smile again."

"Uh-huh..." Sally sighed shaking her head. "And to think I thought she was gonna have a bunch of people run up in your mansion and rob you blind."

"Sally you were worried about me?" Tamaki asked in surprise. "That's so cute! Give me a hug!"

Sally let out a loud yelp as she slid from Tamaki's embrace pushing him away. "Like hell I'd give a damn about you...now repent for making us all worry!"

"Sally!" Tamaki shouted as he retreated to a corner and began sulking, a ring of mushrooms sprouting around him. "My raver is mad at me again..."

_**End Chapter**_


	38. Omake 13: Paintball Revenge

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Here is another Omake that we've had written for a long time. We hope everyone enjoys this one as it is a sequel to the original paintball match chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the first chapters

_**Omake 13: Paintball Revenge**_

"Welcome!"

The doors to music room opened revealing the fabled Host Club dressed up in their chosen cosplay for the day, in the theme of traditional Japanese fashions, the maidens of course were on the other side of the room sitting and watching the hosts tend to their guests as they had the day off due to deciding to do homework.

"Remind me again, why we're studying while they're playing," Sally mumbled as she leaned back in her chair balancing a pencil on her nose. "I rather have a rave today instead of watching Suou make goo goo eyes at those girls."

"Well it was your idea Sally-dear," Romey said. "We'd do all of our homework before the long weekend and then spend it hanging out at that new outdoor park that opened in the place where that old arcade used to sit."

"This weekend shall be filled with playing video games, eating pizza and winning prizes without the worry of the hosts following us," Shiro paused looking down at the flyer. "The Higarashi Fun Palace where Go-Karts, Mini Golf, Paintball and arcade games are within a three storey building with the largest paintball field in the entire city."

"And this time the boys aren't taggin' along," Kage said shaking her head.

"Why not," Crystal asked.

"Well the last time we went to play paintball we all got our asses handed to us by Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai." Sally waved a dismissive hand. "It wasn't fair considering that I had to babysit Suou because he was out in the open."

"It was over a dumb prize anyway," Shiro mumbled. "Who'd want to win a pimp chalice that was overly decorated..."

"Hey! It was cute and we lost it to Takashi," Mimi said giggling. "And it was only a game."

"It was war Mimi," Sally said. "It was full out war, they didn't hold back on us nor should we do the same. We have to redeem ourselves."

"Why not let me help with that?" Crystal said smirking as she leaned on her hands with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wait a second you want to play paintball?" asked Sally. "No offense to you Crystal, but your a girly girl and yet you want to take on Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?"

"Hehe, Oh Sally, there's things you don't know about me," She chimed grinning to her friend and fellow maiden. "I promise it'll be good this time around if you girls want some payback."

"I like where this is goin'," a twisted smile appeared on Kage's face as she rubbed her hands together. "If the plannin' is simple then we ter trick them in ter comin' with us."

"Simple, Kage?" Crystal asked looking over to and smirked. "You can never win a game of paintball going with a simple plan. Just leave everything to me," She said before giggling as she went back to work on her homework.

"So how are we going to get the Hosts to go with us?" Jenny asked.

"Why we tell them that a certain commoner's going to play with us and they'll follow," Sally said. "It's as simple as that."

"Cruel but Sally is right that it'll would work." Crystal said looking up from her papers. "This is gonna be good girls."

* * *

"Haruuuuuuuhi!"

Sally walked over with Crystal and draped an arm on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Do you think you could help us out with something? You see this weekend we're going to a fun place and we want you to go with us."

"Where are you planning to go?" Haruhi asked staring at the raver. "I have a lot of things to do for the long weekend and I don't want to..."

"Nonsense Haruhi," Sally said with a smile. "It's a girls day out and we're inviting you to join us as a way to enjoy our time together and without the hosts tagging along."

"Come on, Haruhi! Please," Crystal asked smiling to her. "How often do all of us girls get to see each other without the boys around and bugging us? I know you would enjoy it too! Plus," she added with a playful tone. "Kage-Chan's excited for this weekend out with the all of us."

Haruhi sighed and looked at them. "Are you sure that Treasa's going to go with all of you?"

"Is Suou's inner mind theatres demonic at best?" Sally asked trying to make a point. "Kage insisted that we invite you."

Crystal nodded her head with a smile, tilting it. "Would I lie to you about Kage-chan coming?" She asked before hugging Haruhi. "I've been friends with her for a long time, right?"

"I guess I'll go," Haruhi mumbled shaking her head. "But I don't understand what fun there could be going to play all day."

"So much fun, I've got a few things planned out for a surprise!" Crystal answered letting her go and bounced with excitement. "Trust me, you'll love this!" She said before running off giggling.

Haruhi blinked watching as Crystal ran off before glancing at Sally. "Do I need to be afraid of her laughing like that?"

"Nope not at all," Sally said walking back to the other side of the room to get her school bag.

Crystal smirked as she came back up to the other girls. "Let the plan begin, ladies! We've got Haruhi joining us!"

"It's operation payback."

* * *

"I'm going home now,"

Haruhi headed towards the doors to the music room to go home later that afternoon, she looked behind her noticing the hosts were minding their own businesses, she was surprised none of them had said anything or asked her what she spoke to Sally and Crystal about.

"Haruhi, before you leave, I understand that you're spending the weekend with the girls," Kyouya said looking up from his laptop pausing in mid type. "Were you planning to leave without telling anyone."

"Uh...well I don't think they were going to invite you guys to go with us." Haruhi said. "It's a girls day out."

"How cute," Tamaki said rushing over and taking Haruhi into his arms. "My darling little girls spending the day shopping, getting manicures and spending their time gossiping all the while dressed in spa robes..." he blinked at the thought. "I want to go!"

"While the boss's fantasies are lame and perverted at best," Hikaru said. "We're going to tag along with you."

"The girls didn't invite you!" Haruhi said glaring.

"As gentlemen we are to accompany ladies on an outing," Tamaki said. "Besides we are allowed to spend our weekend however we choose."

'Damn these rich bastards...'

* * *

"Told you it would work," Crystal whispered to the girls as she watched the boys tag along behind Haruhi. "Everything will work out just fine." Crystal pouted then as she looked up tot he boys, crossing her arms. "Hey, who invited you all? I thought today was gonna be a girl's day out." Crystal called out acting as if nothing the maidens planned from the beginning to get them to tag along.

"I tried to get them to stay away from here," Haruhi said with a sigh. "They followed me here."

"Dear ladies please allow us to accompany you on this trip to the commoner's paradise." Tamaki said with a bow.

"Idiot, you don't belong here!" Sally said pretending to be angry. "Now we have to watch you guys embarrass yourselves."

"But since you are here...how about we settle a little bet," Shiro asked with a smile. "We're planning to play a game of paintball this time with higher stakes."

"Higher stakes?" asked Hikaru raising an eyebrow. "This sounds interesting...what are the stakes of this game?"

"It's anythin' goes," Kage said simply. "We're goin' ter allow ye to attack without holdin' back."

"What are the prizes?" asked Kaoru.

"The title of Supreme Paint Balla and bragging rights," Jenny said. "And the loser has to wear the cosplay that the winner chooses for a whole day."

"You're on and this time it's every man or woman for themselves," Hikaru said. "This means I won't be protecting girls."

Shiro glared at him as she slapped him in the back of the head. "You didn't protect me the last time idiot!"

"I think it'll be fun!" Honey said giggling. "I'll win this time because I'll make sure that Takashi is out of the game first."

Crystal giggled as she listened to them go off about who was going to win and smirked. "Oh, we'll see about that Honey-Senpai. You've never played with me before," She said rocking back and forth on her heels. "Let's go get the game started shall we?"

"The rules are simple, we're going to allow hiding, military style hunting and anything that doesn't cause injury mental or physical is allowed." Crystal said with a smile. "And the last one standing is the winner."

The Hosts and maidens all glared at one another before taking off through the large field to begin the game, Of course the game began with the first shot of paint shot in the direction of those who did not hide. However, the ball hit a nearby attendant who was walking through the field picking up litter.

"Seriously..." Sally gave a sigh, earlier she squeezed in to a small hole in the ground. She looked out of it holding her paintball gun and she looked around hoping that Mori was not around.

Crystal was crouched low near the edge of the pond covered in the cattail bushes for cover, her hair tucked tightly under a brown cap to blend in to the surrounds as she looked around. "First off, we need to lure out Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai from their hiding spots. Then I can work on taking them out," She muttered to herself making sure to keep anyone in her view that she could see.

"Where to hide..." Tamaki looked around as he walked through the area trying to find a good hiding place. The twins kicked him out of the hiding place in the tree he had claimed. Of course, Sally also threw him out of her hiding place. "How dare those devils claim I'm being loud...I hope they get attacked first..."

Bang! Crystal's eyes narrowed as she shot near Tamaki's feet causing him to jump back and barely miss a shot aimed for his shoulder from the other side. "Mori or Honey," She muttered softly trying to see where the shot came from.

The sound of rapid footsteps filled the air as Honey leapt into the air and shot at Tamaki. "Tama-Chan you're going to lose now!" he called out laughing.

Tamaki looked up at the incoming paintballs and dodged them as he fell into the pond just as Honey ran off.

"Aha!" Crystal uttered quickly get out of her spot and swiftly made her way over to where she saw Honey leap out from. She quickly and swiftly searched the area finding an unoccupied hole and grinned. She used her foot to fill the hole in with dirt before crawling away into another hiding spot. "And Now for Mori-Senpai,"

"Where is he...Mori-senpai come out wherever you are," Jenny called looking around the area; she sighed tapping the gun against her thigh as she sat down under the tree. "Seriously...Mori-senpai's good at hiding...it's a shame he got Romey and Mimi at the same time..."

A paintball exploded on contact with Jenny's torso as the melodious maiden shook her head and shouted. "Well played Mori-senpai…well played." She headed back to the arcade. "Those paintball thingies hurt…"

Crystal sighed keeping her gun aimed and ready as she crouched under a nice large tree trunk, hidden in the shade of its roots. "Jenny, Mimi, Romey and Tamaki have been out. Honey-Senpai's fox hole had been covered...Mori still has yet to make himself known." Crystal muttered as her eyes wandered the area trying to think of where he could be. "Still enough people that I can use to lure him out though,"

Crystal smirked aiming her gun to her left at one of the trees and narrowed her eyes as she left off three shots all hitting the tree in different areas making it looks as if someone was running in the area.

"Let's see if anyone takes the bait,"

"That's it!" Shouted a voice from a tree as Hikaru climbed out of the hole he had dug. "I am sick of this! I'm going to lose! So you know what, I give up ok!? Come at me bro! Give it to me!"

Crystal blinked and covered her mouth as she watched Hikaru snap. Her eyes glistened with mischief as she began shooting around him but not at him, wanting to follow her trail around and possibly bring Mori-Senpai out of his hiding spot, which she decided had to be the trees.

Hikaru began running down the path as he looked around. "Come at me! Come at bro! I know you want some of this!" he shouted as he walked to a nearby tree and began kicking it.

"What the hell Hikaru?" shouted Mori in fury as he climbed down the tree, he glared at the ginger and shot him in the back execution style.

"Thank you..." Hikaru said with a smile. "Oh and Kaoru's hiding in the bushes again."

"Go fuck yourself Hikaru!" Shouted Kaoru popping out of the bushes as Honey shot him in the back.

Crystal watched the scene with excitement, seeing that both Honey and Mori brought themselves out into the enemies view. "Well played Mori and Honey Senpai!" She called out from her spot as she slowly rose from it. "I have to thank Tama and the twins for helping me bring you guys out into view."

"You set this up?" Hikaru demanded. "I've been getting shot up out here and you just...Just..." he began walking back towards the arcade.

Honey looked up as he held up his gun and aimed it at Mori and Crystal. "I'm not losing this time!"

Crystal grinned tilting her head back in a mock highness as she looked to Honey and Mori. "Let's make this fair and between the three of us. Execution style should work, am I right?" She asked prepping her gun with a spark in her bright blue eyes.

Mori glared as he nodded. "Deal..."

"When we count to three and move away from each other we shoot," Honey said. "No cheating."

"Fair enough," Crystal said before narrowing her eyes as she smiled. "I don't plan to lose to either of you. Consider this payback for my friends," She said before turning around so her back was ready to the guys. "On the count of three we move."

Mori and Honey both turned their backs.

"Alright 1...2..."

Honey said moving away though he turned around quickly and shot Mori in the back before three.

"I knew it!" Crystal called having turned at the same time as Honey and fired at him as his aim was on Mori, a smirk on her face as she watched the paintball explode on impact.

"Honey Senpai, that was cheap but a great fight." She said before giggling seeming to go back to herself and looked over her shoulder. "And now for the others…"

"There are others?" Honey asked softly looking at the paintball on his shirt; he let out a small curse. "We got everyone..."

" We didn't get everyone…Kage-Chan, Shiro, Haruhi, Kyouya and Sally are still out there."

She grinned before walking away. "I've been keeping them alive and your attacks away from them as bait to lure you two out. I've had it planned for days."

Honey and Mori looked at each other before heading back to the arcade.

"I dunno about all of you," Crystal said as she met up with the other Maidens and Hosts in the arcade grinning. "But that was the best game of paintball I've ever had!"

"You...beat us though..." said Honey. "I lost again...Crystal-Chan how could you?"

Crystal looked over to Honey as he spoke and immediately knelt down to hug him. "Because it's a game, Honey Senpai But how about this," She added with a smile letting go of him. "Why don't I treat you all to a nice cake from my grandma's bakery once we get back home for giving me such a nice game of paintball? How does that sound?"

Honey nodded. "Ok Crystal-Chan!"

And that my friends is the story of the paintball rematch, the beast had been bested by the water beauty.

_**End Of Omake 13**_


	39. Episode 25:Hot Springs, Hosts, & Maidens

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ The Maidens chapter shall be a bit on the side focusing upon the story of them going off to spend the summer break in an unconventional place even though it is at the insistence of a certain host club king. It also counts as the obligatory hot springs trip episode that is always in anime. So without further ado here is the next chapter and as always please review! We really love hearing what everyone has to say about the story and to know which maiden do you like the most.

_**Disclaimer:**_ We claim no ownership to the Ouran High School Hosts Club, they are property and copyright of Bisco Hatori, as fans we are writing our own take on the series. We do hold ownership over The Maidens of Music Room 3; they are the new girls on the block so they are hanging out with the Hosts because Haru-Chan needs more female friends.

_**Episode 25: Hot Springs, the Hosts, and Maidens!**_

**_~The Start of Summer Break_**

"Miss Moore, there is a call for you; it's from a Master Suou,"

One of the maids in the Moore resident entered the bedroom belonging to a certain raver type of the maidens of music room 3. She looked around the messy room at the various records, turntables, and wires sprawled across the floor in a heap. She sighed, shaking her head and began the task of picking up the clothes thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"Tell Rene to call me when normal people are awake," Sally grumbled pulling her pillow over her head. She let out a silent curse towards her friend who thought it was a good idea to call someone before noon. There was something wrong with him if he did not sleep past noon; it was what a normal teen would have done during a break from school. On the other hand, she knew if she did not wake up, he would probably come over and force her out of bed with his rambling. Sitting up she glanced at the dancing stars on her clock that sat on her bedside table, facing toward her.

Yep…it was only noon and she wasn't out of bed, sighing she grabbed the phone from the bedside table turning it on.

"What is it Rene, I was trying to sleep." Pulling her knees up to her chest Sally gave an impatient sigh waiting for him to say something. "Dude…if you only called me to breathe on the phone like some creeper, I'm going to hang up!"

"Good morning my glorious and beautiful, darling raver," Tamaki said his voice was cheerful and energetic as ever. "I have decided that we shall spend our spring break together and—"

"Hold up Rene, I'm not spending my spring break doing anything Host club related," Sally mumbled. "I have raves to plan and last I checked everyone would be furious to know we're serving guests during a break."

"I was planning a trip to the Kyoto Hot Springs," Tamaki said completely ignoring Sally's protests. "I thought it'd be a helpful way to do some family bonding."

"Rene Richard Tamaki Granatine Suou, do you honestly think I'm going to spend my damn time soaking in a hot spring?" Sally questioned sighing. "Go back to sleep and think of finding someone else to spend their time with you in your twisted world!"

"My beloved raver….everyone wants you to go with us and…" Tamaki sighed. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Dude…you're really cheesy you know that?" Sally said shaking her head. "Fine, I'll go with you to the hot springs."

"You will?" Tamaki said as he laughed gleefully. "I knew I'd win you over my darling raver! Daddy is so happy that you are going on the family trip and…hello. Sally? Are you still there? Sally?"

Sally had ended the call, put her phone back on the nightstand, and fell backwards into her bed as she fell asleep once again. She grumbled and cursed Tamaki for waking her up early. She would deal with him after it was past noon. At least now, he would not come over since she agreed to go to the Hot Springs with him and the others.

* * *

"Mitsukuni don't be sad,"

Crystal pat Honey on the shoulder as she gave him a gentle smile. "Come on you didn't see the stop light, so it wasn't your fault."

"But Crystal," Honey said sniffling. "I didn't get my license…and I tried really hard…that should count for something right?"

"Umn…well…" Crystal looked behind her at the damaged car that spoke of Honey's drivers test; she was surprised that the small shota had done so much damage in a short time. She really wondered what his family would say when they saw the front of the car was falling off. "You'll get it next time."

"You really think so?" Honey said sniffling as he hugged Crystal around her waist feeling happier. "I won't give up then and I'll get my license one day!"

"But for now…" Crystal gently pat Honey on the head and gave a nervous smile at the thought of him driving again. "Why don't you go read your driver's education book to study up more to make sure you're prepared to drive on the roads?"

Honey nodded and pulled his book out of his bag and sat down as he began reading, he normally would not spend so much time reading the book but his determination to get a license was something that he would focus on until he got everything right.

"Crystal, Mitsukuni guess what!" Mimi rushed into the yard carrying Nyan-san and a helmet that had cat ears on it. "Takashi got his license today, and he got a really cool motorbike!"

"Takashi got his license?" Honey gave a small whine and began sulking; he looked up noticing his cousin getting off the black motorbike. He narrowed his eyes and became more determined. Considering that, he was the oldest out of the two and yet he did not have his license yet.

"Did Mitsukuni get his?" Mimi asked curiously. "He and Takashi were taking the test at the same time today but you know…we saw someone driving really fast on the roads, apparently the person nearly ran over a poor old lady but luckily the lady got out of the way in time."

Honey froze up at the statement and began sulking more as the flowers appearing around him began turning to a dark blue color. "I…I…I failed my test."

"Don't be sad Mitsukuni," Mimi said patting him on the shoulder. "If you want Takashi can teach you how to drive and then you'll pass it."

"Mitsukuni…" Mori walked over to where the loli was sulking as he sat the black helmet down onto the wooden deck. "I'll help you."

Honey looked up and nodded. "Takashi!" he hugged him tightly. "I won't fail again and then when I get my license I will have a bike too!"

Mori smiled and gently pat Honey on the head before sitting down and pulling out the other driver's education book he kept in his back pocket, opened it and began tutoring Honey in the ways of the road.

"Hey…did you guys get a text from Tama-Chan earlier?" asked Mimi holding out her cell phone. "He said we're going to the Hot Springs tomorrow morning."

"He planned that without us?" Crystal questioned as she rolled her eyes. "Geez…he must've managed to get everyone to agree to it then."

"Not everyone," Honey said looking up from his book. "I don't think that he asked the others yet."

"Then we might not go," Mori, said simply he turned the page and pointed to a diagram of parallel parking. "Mitsukuni pay attention."

"Time will only tell then."

* * *

Kage glanced up from the script she had been reading over when her cell phone rang. Shaking her head, she looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes. The call was from someone she hadn't expected to call. She mentally made note to find out how he found her phone number. Picking up the phone, she flipped it open and gave a haughty sigh. "What do ye want, Suou?"

"My beloved Vampire Princess, daddy wishes for you to join your glorious family on a trip to the hot springs so we can build familial bonds as we relax as a family in the warmth and serenity of the hot waters and..."

"No way in hell am I goin' ter some bath house fer ye and yer merry band of morons ter peek at us." Kage said. "Find someone else ter go with ye."

"But...Kage...even Haruhi agreed to go with us and...It wouldn't be the same without you." Tamaki said. "I beg of you please go with us."

"I doubt that Haruhi said she'd go with ye on this trip," Kage mumbled shaking her head. "Furthermore why don't ye spend yer summer doin' somethin' that doesn't involve travel,"

"But...I want to spend it with my darling daughters and..." Tamaki fell silent feeling a small twinge of pain in the back of his head. He knew that Kage was holding a letter opener and he knew if she were anywhere nearby, she would throw it at him. "Please my beloved Vampire Princess, your sisters are going at least three of them are..."

"Ye tricked Crys and Mimi in ter goin'?" Kage questioned as she sighed sitting the script down. "Fine Suou, I'll go ter protect the wee one and Crys from yer perverted ways but if ye trick Shiro or any one else in ter goin' you're going ter be losin' BOTH yer eyes!"

"Thank you my beloved vampire daughter," Tamaki said his mood lifted and he felt like he was on cloud nine. "You will have a good time, you have made daddy so happy!"

"Yer. Not. Me Da," Kage said ending the call and sitting her phone back on the desk, she looked behind her and said. "We're going to a hot spring because Suou wants everyone to be together."

Haruhi shook her head. "This should be fun...," she mumbled. "I was planning to spend my summer studying."

"Haruhi, don't ye worry ye can study while were there." Kage said. "I'll protect ye from the blonde idiot."

* * *

"Hikaru get the hell out of here!"

Hikaru ran out of the kitchen as he dodged the flying pots and pans thrown at him, he smirked and shouted. "Missed me Kaoru!" he let out a loud yelp when a flying bowl hit him in the head.

"Told you to stay out of there while Kaoru was making a flambé," Shiro held back a giggle watching Hikaru peel himself from the floor. "What did you do anyway?"

"I went in there to help him and Romey but when I went to try to help them with making it I kind of...well I lit the match too soon and nearly singed off Kaoru's eyebrows." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his neck with a small laugh. "How was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to light it yet?"

"Idiot," Shouted Kaoru from the doorway. "It was obvious when Romey and I screamed for you to wait until we were done."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and sat down next to Shiro. "Fine, I'll be careful next time...can I do it again?"

"NO!" Kaoru shouted glaring he pointed the spoon in a menacing way towards his twin. "The kitchen is off limits to you Hikaru, I can't afford someone in there who'd burn our house to the ground...you know that we're still making it up to mom and dad for blowing up the grill...but that was your fault for igniting the propane too fast!"

"You're blaming me for that?" Hikaru snapped glaring. "Fine, I won't set foot in to your precious kitchen again."

Kaoru smirked and nodded before going back into the kitchen to finish preparing the Bananas foster he and Romey were practicing making for their final exam on the flambé unit when classes started again.

"I'm bored..." Hikaru said he looked at Shiro noticing she was reading a manga. "Oi, let's do something."

"I was doing something," Shiro said sitting her manga down on her lap. "I was reading, if you want to play or something, why don't you go turn on your X-Box and play Halo."

"I can't..." Hikaru said. "The disc is scratched up and Kaoru won't let me use his...something about being too destructive."

"How about oh I don't know...studying?" Shiro asked. "You failed your last exam and came in sixth...so crack open a book or else you might have to take remedial lessons or be held back a year."

"I don't want to study!" Hikaru said sighing. "Come on Shiro...let's go to the arcade or something, they put in a new fighting game and I heard they put in the Kingdom Hearts arcade machine last week."

"Hikaru no," Shiro said simply turning the page. "I'd like to finish Soul Eater before I move onto another manga."

"What do you see in this manga anyway?" Hikaru took the book from her and pointed at the character on the page. "What kind of parents would name their kid Death? It's really lame."

Shiro snatched the book from him. "And I suppose your love of Sergeant Keroro isn't?"

Hikaru glared and picked up his Sergeant Keroro figure. "He's cool and he's not lame, his name is awesome and way better then Death the Kid."

"Whatever you say," Shiro rolled her eyes and went back to reading the manga. "Hey, isn't that your phone buzzing?"

Hikaru looked over at the table where he had thrown his phone when he and Kaoru decided to spend their time downstairs rather than their room. Picking it up and looking at the screen. There was one text message from Tamaki. "Doesn't the boss have anything better to do during break?"

"What does it say anyway?" Shiro put her manga back into her backpack and looked over Hikaru's shoulder. "Oh wow…a trip to the hot spring..."

"We're going," Hikaru mumbled. "I rather spend my time there and not watching Kaoru cook…"

"Still angry for not being allowed to flambé huh," Shiro snickered and yelped out when Hikaru pinned her down. "Not funny Hikaru!"

Hikaru smirked and began tickling her. "I'll show you I can flambé, I'll make your face red until you're as red as the flame in that cherry thing Kaoru's cooking."

Shiro giggled loudly kicking her feet. "Stop it Hikaru you're gonna make me die from being tickled so much!"

"Oi keep it down in here! My soufflé just fell!" Kaoru shouted blinking in surprise noticing Hikaru and Shiro on the floor laughing. Smiling he signaled to Romey to come see the sight.

"Oh dear..." Romey said placing a hand over her mouth in surprise. "I hope they know if anyone comes in they could get the wrong idea of what they're doing!"

"We should try that some time," Kaoru said wickedly as he smirked at Romey's face turning a crimson red. He shook his head and went back into the kitchen. "Come on Romes we have to make a new soufflé."

"Uh...right..." Romey went back in to the kitchen and grabbed a nearby bucket of ice to dunk her head in to cool her blushing cheeks.

* * *

"Go away…"

Jenny sat up in her bed as she glared daggers at Tamaki who had came in and woke her up, she sighed in annoyance silently cursing the fact that she lived right across the street from him; she pulled her blanket over her body and tried to bury herself in a protective cocoon so he wouldn't bother her.

"Princess Jenny you're the only one who hasn't agreed to the trip to the hot springs," Tamaki said. "Come on please go with us!"

"Tama, I said no." Jenny said glaring at him. "I'm spending my summer break catching up on sleep, watching the rest of Romantic Paradise and actually spending my time on Holy ground."

"You're going to the holy land?" Tamaki asked in surprise. "But…Jenny you can go anytime and what if I go with you next time?"

Jenny sat up and glared at Tamaki. "Dude…you know that this weekend the GAP is having a huge sale and I am not missing it to go soak in hot springs!"

"Please Jenny it's just one sale…you can miss it," Tamaki said clawing at her blanket to untangle the girl from the blankets. "Will you do it for me?"

"Sorry Tama but that doesn't work on me anymore," Jenny grumbled. "Now get the hell out of my room before I send Potato and PC after you."

"Will you go if I ask you to?"

The familiar voice made Jenny bolt upright in bed as the blanket she held in her hand fell to one side revealing her spring green nightgown; she sighed and got out of bed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Kyouya…what are you doing here…if you ask me to go I won't."

"Miss Moreau stop being stubborn," Kyouya said flicking her in the forehead. "If you stay behind you'll be lonely so you're going."

"You can't force me to go Ootori," Jenny said in annoyance. "I rather stay at home for once rather than travel!"

Kyouya smirked and did not say a word as he looked at Tamaki and nodded. "Tamaki please pack Miss Moreau's bags."

"Really Kyouya, So Princess Jenny is going?" Tamaki asked in happiness rushing towards the closet and on the way grabbing one of Jenny's suitcases. He looked around and began pulling clothes from the hangers throwing them in to the bag.

"Oh my god Tamaki, get the hell out of there!" Jenny shouted rushing towards her closet. "You can't just pack my clothes like that! Every outfit has matching accessories and shoes…I'll pack my clothes on my own damn it!"

Kyouya smirked and watched as the melodious type packed her own bags. 'I knew she'd agree if I sent Tamaki to do her packing.'

* * *

"Tama-chan...Why are we here?"

"It's a little too hot to be at a hot spring..."

"And the girls don't look too happy about being here."

"How can anyone not enjoy their time at the glorious Okinawa hot springs?" Tamaki said with a smile as he looked over catching sight of the maidens looking around. "They're going to enjoy themselves!"

"You do know that they're pretty steamed at you boss," Hikaru noted watching as the maidens dropped their bags onto the floor in exasperation. "They might not talk to you while you're here."

"You're over exaggerating," Tamaki, said, he turned and saw the maidens glaring at him; he backed up and hid behind Mori. "My darling little girls are furious with me!"

"Oi, girls don't be angry!" Hikaru called out waving. "We'll have a good time and if anything we all agreed to this so we could protect you from the boss."

"Oh so it WAS all Suou's idea..." Kage sighed shaking her head and looked at the others. "I guess we have no choice but ter make the best of it, aye?"

The maidens all nodded walking right past the Hosts; they could tell if they were to be there, they would make the best of it. At least before, it turned into an antic filled time where they weren't sure of what would happen.

"So what's the real reason why you wanted us to be alone with the girls?" Kaoru asked looking at Tamaki. "We weren't planning any trips and you decided all of the sudden to come here?"

"Uh well..." Tamaki fell silent as he felt a blush appear on his face from the other hosts seeing right through his rouse. "I sort of want to make it up to them...for what I did last week."

"The girls aren't angry with you about that anymore," Honey, said cuddling Usa-chan. "At least Crystal and Murieann aren't."

"It was awful! I didn't know it'd happen!" Tamaki shouted as he began thinking back about what happened the week before summer break.

**_*******Flashback to a week before summer break********_**

"No way in hell senpai..." Haruhi glared at Tamaki as she sat down the book she had been reading. "You can't spend the summer at my house again! I have to study!"

"But what kind of loving father would I be if I didn't come and check in on my little girls?" Tamaki asked. "Haruhi you must spend the glorious summer enjoying the warmth and serenity of a visit from your family!"

"Senpai...I said no..." Haruhi stood up, grabbed her books and headed to the other side of the room. She sighed in annoyance knowing that Tamaki was only being annoying because he was bored. "And you're not my dad!"

"Haruhi wait!" Tamaki took off after her and slipped on a banana peel as he went sailing over to the side where the maidens were. He rolled on the floor knocking Romey onto the floor as the cupcakes she made fell to the floor landing in a pile of smashed cake and frosting.

"Tamaki-san I just made those!" Romey shouted as she sighed holding back the urge to yell at him. She mentally counted to ten and walked back towards the preparation room to get the other cupcakes she had prepared.

"Daddy's very sorry!" Tamaki called out as he stood up and walked over where Sally was playing around with her turntables. "My darling raver do you want daddy to help you with choosing music for your raves?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "No thanks Rene...I got this...and please don't even..."

Tamaki started going through the records as he picked up one of Sally's copies of Saturday Night Fever. "Hey, you didn't tell me you had this one! We should listen to it right now!"

"Rene put my record down...that is a signed copy and..." Sally let out a loud scream of surprise when the record fell out of its jacket sleeve and shattered on the floor. "RENE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Tamaki stepped backwards as he knocked over the large curtain that Jenny had been setting up with Crystal as it fell on top of the make shift runaway causing the melodious type to become tangled in the curtain. "Don't worry my melodious daughter daddy shall save you!" he began trying to untangle Jenny from the curtains. His hand met a piece of fabric and he pulled on it too hard and ripped it. He blinked in surprise and stared at it. "A white strap,"

"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT," Jenny shouted finally untangling herself from the curtain. "You ruined my new dress, now what am I going to wear to the dance!" she let out a frustrated growl and walked over to the preparation room to change clothes. "Crystal, call the store and ask them if they have anymore of these dresses but I doubt it!"

"Umn...right," Crystal pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the number for the store. She looked at Tamaki a moment and gave him a small yet angry smile. "It's best if you go now Tamaki...you don't want to anger Jenny or me anymore because I am in more control of my anger than she is."

Tamaki nodded though he handed Crystal the strap he had accidentally ripped off Jenny's dress. He looked over and saw Mimi and Shiro were eating sweets. He walked over and smiled gently. "Oh are we eating snacks, will you share with me?"

"Sure Tama-Chan, you could use candy after what you did." Mimi said holding out a wrapped piece of candy. "Try this one, it's really good!"

Tamaki took the candy and opened it as he ate it, he smiled gently and saw the same candy was sitting on the table as he grabbed it and opened it eating it. "These candies are glorious treats!" he blinked in surprise when he saw Shiro and Mimi staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Tama-chan..."

"You ate the last piece..."

"Don't worry I'll just get you more," Tamaki said looking around and running over to the cabinet where the sweets were kept. He stared at the empty cabinet and saw a note sitting next to Kuma-chan.

_IOU a bag of Star Candies_

_-Honey_

Tamaki turned around and saw Mimi was in tears while Shiro was comforting her. He walked over and gave a small nervous smile. "We'll get more candy they can be delivered here in no time."

"Tamaki why don't you go terrorize someone else?" Shiro asked glaring before turning to Mimi. "It's all right, Tamaki didn't mean to eat our last special piece, and we'll get more."

Tamaki sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kage as he looked at her. He gave her a gentle smile and looked at the script the dark haired girl was reading. "Kage...do you need help rehearsing?"

"No thank you." Kage said turning the page in the script. "I saw what ye did ter the other girls I rather not be involved in anything ye could do."

"Daddy wants to help you," Tamaki said taking the script from Kage's hands as he looked through it. He turned pale and handed it back to her as he stood up and walked away.

"What ye never heard of the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Kage asked shaking her head and laughing.

**_*************************Flashback End_**

"All of that happened because you got overzealous as usual," Kyouya mumbled. "And the girls aren't furious with you anymore; they're just annoyed with being dragged on a trip that they didn't have any time to prepare for..."

"But...but..." Tamaki fell silent and went to a nearby corner as he began sulking. "I want to get my little girls to smile again..."

"Tamaki-senpai...you can't expect a trip to the hot springs that was sprung on everyone to be okayed." Haruhi said shaking her head. "But for your sake I believe that if you don't cause anymore trouble or chaos that the girls will be fine with it."

"And think of it you are doing us a favor," Hikaru said. "We can spend our time with the girls without watching other guys fawn over them."

"And we can all play together too," Honey said with a smile. "So don't be sad Tama-Chan this is a good thing."

"So don't worry so much Tamaki," Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked down at his cell phone. "Now, I believe we should go check in before they give our rooms to someone else."

"That's right shouldn't we draw lots to see who's sharing a room with who?" Hikaru said holding up straws. "I believe that Kaoru and I should be in a room with the girls..."

"You doppelgangers," Tamaki shouted as he got out of the corner and grabbed Hikaru by the front of his shirt. "That is unacceptable! I will not have you devils sharing a room with my little girls! Especially my dear raver!"

"So you want to share a room with her?" Hikaru asked snickering. "Bravo boss you have taken the step from being Lord Virgymort."

Tamaki let Hikaru's shirt go and backed up blushing a bright red. "Well umn...as a father it's my right to share a bedroom with my little girls."

"It'd be unfair if Tama-Chan shares a room with the girls," Honey said looking at Usa-chan. "And we would want to share a room with them too."

"Tamaki..." Mori walked over and glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Right..." Tamaki said before coughing. "All right men we'll share a room with each other but stay close to the girls so we can protect them from any dangers that might arise."

"If we want to know what they're going to talk about," Kaoru said. "Haruhi can share a room with the girls too."

"Eh, don't get me involved in your idiotic plans!" Haruhi shouted glaring at them. "I'm not spying on them!"

"Oh Haruhi, we'll reduce your debt by a third." Kyouya said.

"Fine..." Haruhi mumbled. "I'll share a room with Treasa and Crystal...they're calmer than the others."

* * *

"So how does a hot spring work?"

Jenny sat cross-legged on the floor a little disappointed they would be sleeping on futons rather than in regular beds. "I've only seen them on television in Tenchi Muyo so we put on our swimsuits and go in the hot spring to relax?"

"Minus the swimsuits," Kage said. "Wee puffball we go in ter the hot springs naked or wearin' a towel."

"EH? b..B...but!" Jenny shouted blushing bright red at the thought. "The boys will see everything and then they'll try to take advantage of us and oh god! I don't want to bear an Ootori heir!"

"Uh...the boys have their own side of the springs Jenny-dear," Romey said patting her friend on the shoulder. "There is a huge fence in which they cannot see anything unless they climb."

"They won't get very far once I'm through with them," Kage held up her letter openers. "And if they try anythin' you can bet that Shiro will take them down with her yaoi paddle and arrows."

Shiro nodded. "Anyway, we'll probably have to only deal with Tamaki trying to peek, considering that Sally's going to be in the hot spring too."

Sally snapped out of her own world of music and removed her headphones as she glared at Shiro. "Don't blame me for Rene's idiocy...if he tries to peek I'll hurl a CD at him and hope it hits him in the head."

"It won't come to that Sally-dear," Romey said, she went silent and looked over at the window catching sight of Crystal quietly looking out the window. She had noticed the other girl had been quiet since they had gotten there. She began wondering what was going on with her. "So...how about we go downstairs to the springs...?"

"If we must," Shiro said walking to the door pulling Mimi by the arm. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"Hooray my first hot spring!" Jenny said giggling. "Sals, we have to try the thing they did in Tenchi Muyo, you know when they were captured by Space Pirates!"

"You do know they don't exist..." Sally mumbled shaking her head and following Jenny out of the room.

"Romey, Crystal aren't ye comin'?" asked Kage curiously.

"Yes, we'll catch up," Romey said waving a hand. "I just need to help Crystal dear bound up her hair so it won't get wet."

Kage nodded and headed out of the room closing the door behind her not questioning if Romey was telling the truth or not.

Once the door shut, Romey walked over to the windowsill and sat down next to Crystal. She gave a small smile and asked. "Are you all right Crystal-dear, you seem a bit out of it lately."

Crystal blinked looking over to Romey finally taking notice that the other girls left and sighed. "I'm...confused," She said softly before pouting. "I'm not too sure how I feel anymore."

"You've been out of it a lot," Romey said. "When we were on our way here you didn't even ride in the same limo as Kage-dear...and you've been spending a lot of time with Honey-dear too."

Crystal nodded and looked away from Romey moving to play with her hair. "I'm not sure who I like anymore...and I don't want to hurt either of them."

"So you like Honey-dear too?" asked Romey in surprise. "I thought you and Kage-dear were together...but I do notice the way she's been changing lately...she hasn't been really herself either...maybe it's just a snag in your relationship?"

"It might be...I'm just really afraid of hurting either of them. I can't stand when I'm the one that causes pain to others, Romey. But I need to figure this out...and soon."

"Well for now..." Romey said with a smile pulling out a hairbrush and she began brushing Crystal's hair. "We'll all enjoy our time here and who knows maybe a dip in the hot springs will help us clear our minds...I believe all of us are having conflicted feelings about relationships...I think that maybe once we all have this trip we'll find out just what we are looking for."

Crystal sighed looking back out the window as she let Romey brush her hair. "I hope so, Romey. I really do,"

"If anything you can always figure out your feelings later," Romey said she tied a hair band around Crystal's hair and put it in a bun. "Come on we should go downstairs now before the others start wondering if we ditched them."

Crystal gave a soft giggle and nodded as she stood up. "Alright, maybe the water will help clear my mind. I haven't had too much time to swim lately so that could be it as well."

Romey giggled and pulled Crystal by the hand towards the door as she tied her own hair back in a high ponytail. "And if anyone asks we can probably talk with Sally-dear about it since she's about as conflicted as you are."

"Oh I know all about that," She said softly hoping that her hair would still be safe knowing that Romey knew about the feelings as well.

* * *

"Hey there you two are, we aren't going to wait forever you know!" Jenny called out walking over to them, her hair tied in two buns and she was wearing a spring green towel around her body. "The others told me to wait for you because I panicked when I saw we'd be outside."

Crystal lightly rolled her eyes as they approached Jenny. "Its fine, Jenny, Let us get ready and we'll head out together! Think of it like a huge bathtub!"

"Jenny-dear you've never did any hot springs trip before have you?" Romey asked entering the dressing area. "I thought your family went all over Japan?"

"We did...I remembered that when I was a little girl I went to the hot springs..." Jenny said softly her face turning crimson. "My promise boy and I...we sort of were in the springs together with our moms since we were too young to be on the male or female side."

Crystal blinked hearing that moving to wraps her arms lovingly and playful around Jenny's shoulders. "Aww that's cuute, but come on, you'll be fine! It's only us girls and we're all friends, right? Think of it like a girl's only swim party!"

"Umn...ok," Jenny sighed more and toyed with the ribbon she wore around her neck. "I just...well...I could also hear the boys on the other side of the fence...and umn...well what if they decide to climb the fence to peek?"

"Kaoru-dear won't," Romey said quickly as she finished changing and sighed removing her hair band sitting it on the nearby counter. "And if you're worried about that I'm sure we can probably count on Kage-dear, Shiro-dear and even Sally-dear to scale the fence and chase them away."

"I think as long as we don't scream and give them a reason to think something is wrong, and then we'll be fine!" Crystal said as she let go of Jenny by this point and very quickly got undressed thanks to her swimming having a lot of practice in being speedy with it.

"All right let's head out and we'll hope nothing happens," Romey said walking towards the door, she opened it and blinked in surprise. "Wow...it's really traditional..."

"Hey! Hey! Come play with us!" Mimi called giggling loudly as she splashed Shiro. "It's like a pool!"

"Umn...I'll go back in..." Jenny said blushing as she turned to leave but she let out a loud scream when Sally took her towel. "Give me that!"

"Aww poor Suouette you can't leave without this," Sally waved the towel, dove into the hot springs, she laughed loudly, and waved the towel like a flag.

"Give me it!" Jenny shouted diving after her. "I'm gonna make you pay for that Sally Moore!"

"Aww poor Suouette," Sally snickered tossing the towel onto one of the rocks. "You're in the spring at least...it's not that bad."

"You're made of evil!" Jenny shouted as she sunk lower in the springs and sighed in annoyance. "This is nice...but weird."

Crystal giggled as she watched Sally with Jenny tossing her towel onto a bench and quickly joined the maidens in the hot spring, sighing with pleasure. "This is sooo nice! I missed the water!"

"Crystal, you're a mermaid in disguise," Shiro said with a giggle. "Of course you'd be happy to be in water." She looked up hearing the sound of the hosts on the other side yelling out for the twins to stop splashing. "And the boys are loud."

Crystal stuck her tongue out at Shiro. "I don't mind being a mermaid in disguise!"

"So...do ye thinks that the hosts are goin' ter try ter peek," Kage said with a smirk. "Considerin' they've been rowdy since they got out here..."

"Well some of us wouldn't mind beating them to a pulp," Sally said with a smile. "While a few of us might want them to peek...isn't that right Suouette?"

Jenny glared at Sally. "I could care less if Ootori is beaten to a pulp! If he sees me wearing nothing it'd be bad and I'd probably scream but that's it!"

"I didn't say it'd be Ootori," Sally said as she began laughing loudly. "You so want Ootori to peek at you!"

"No I don't!" Jenny shouted. "The only person who I shall allow to peek is my promise boy!"

"Sooo you'd let him see..." Sally said as she began laughing loudly. "Admit it...we'd all want the boys to peek at us...and considering that a few of us aren't shy I think we wouldn't beat them to a pulp...but just pretend to be angry."

"What about you and Tamaki-san?" asked Romey. "Sally I know for a fact that you're really putting on the act of not liking him because you don't want to appear soft."

"I...I don't like him!" Sally said blushing brighter. "He's too childish...ahem what about you and Kaoru huh?"

"We're friends..." Romey said blushing. "And we like cooking...so we're not madly in love."

"That's not what Hikaru and I hear every time you're in the kitchen," Shiro said giggling. "It's always "Oh Kaoru-dear your flambé is too hot!" admit it Romey you have it bad for him."

"You're one to talk Shiro-Chan," Mimi said. "You and Hika-chan are really in a serious relationship that if he does anything bad you punish him...who knew you were in to S&M."

Crystal giggled softly at the other girls, glancing over to Kage before sighing softly. "But Mimi, you really like Mori-Senpai! So you can't say too much either!"

"Ah...I think I hear Nyan-san calling me!" Mimi said swimming away and hiding behind Kage. "What about you and Kage-chan...This has to be romantic enough for you two to be bonded in a way that most people don't until they get married."

Crystal blinked her whole face going bright red as she stammered. "W-What, T-That...that's none of your business, Mimi!" She said crossing her arms over her chest and looked away from everyone.

"Crystal...you've been acting weird..." Jenny said softly. "Maybe you're thinking so much about other things that you are thinking about...but hey some times having something kept to yourself is best as it gives you time to think."

The maidens started at Jenny noticing she was actually saying something that was not childish.

"Uh I mean...Rainbows, Ponies, and Twitter?" Jenny said sinking into the water. "But I still stand by what I said...love can be a pain in the ass."

Crystal blushed, "I haven't been acting that weird..." She muttered softly sinking into the waters as she closed her eyes."

"If you say so..." Sally paused as she looked towards the fence hearing the hosts were singing. She picked up a nearby bath bucket throwing it over the fence as she heard a loud splash followed by laughter. "Shut up over there, you guys are scaring the normal people!"

Crystal giggled lightly at Sally's words before speaking softly, "Like we were much better..."

"Ye know..." Kage said looking up at the sky. "If ye think about it...we've had a lot happen ter us since we joined this club...and right now we might be overdue for something else ter happen."

Crystal blinked looking over to Kage, "What do you think would happen though?"

Kage shook her head. "I'm not sure but it'd probably change a lot of us forever." she looked over at the doorway and turned bright red. "I'm done in here...so I'm leavin'."

"Haru-Chan came to play!" Mimi said. "Come join us Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi blushed as she walked out. "I knew it was a bad idea to come out here...," she said softly making eye contact with Kage.

Kage got out of the hot spring and grabbed her towel as she walked right past Haruhi; her face had turned a soft hue of pink. "I'll meet ye back at the room," she said shutting the door behind her.

Crystal watched as Kage suddenly got out when Haruhi came in and sighed softly as she sunk into the waters letting her mind wander.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan do you have any crushes?" asked Mimi giggling. "We were just talking about them!"

Haruhi blushed and shook her head. "I don't like anyone..." she said softly. "I don't have time for love anyway."

"But Haruhi I thought you liked Ka..." Sally let out a small squeak when Haruhi pushed her head underwater.

"I don't like anyone ok?" Haruhi said as she let Sally go. "So can we just drop it?"

"Haru-Chan's all red now..." Mimi said staring at her. "Wow...you might like someone...but you're keeping it secret...maybe you like Kyo-Chan!"

"She does not!" Jenny shouted blushing crimson. "Ah I mean...she might like Tama."

"Oh please she likes..." Sally yelped out again when Haruhi glared at her. "She likes that one dude from the football team or was it that one chick from her class...the one with the buns that look like little horns."

"Really?" the girls said in unison.

"That's not really..." Haruhi sighed in annoyance but merely shook her head. "Fine...I like them both..." she looked over at Crystal and felt a little bad that the others almost spilled who she really liked. She didn't want to cause any problems between Kage and Crystal so she kept her feelings for the lone rocker hidden.

"Crystal..." Romey whispered. "Do you think that maybe Haruhi-dear might like Kage-dear?"

Crystal blinked her eyes opens when Romey whispered to her having zoned out after Haruhi came in and looked over to her. "Probably...at least that's what I was noticing." She said softly before smiling. "What needs to be done though is fine out who Kage likes more."

"Are you sure?" Romey asked curiously. "In the end one of you might end up heartbroken...and that wouldn't be good...unless...you have another reason of wanting to find out."

Crystal quickly away from Romey making sure to turn her face away from the other girls blushing lightly "I want Kage to be happy...and if it's not with me then so be it."

"Ok..." Romey said shaking her head; she gave a small squeak of surprise when she heard a splash near the fence. "Huh?"

"Oh my god! Rene what the hell!" Sally shouted out as she sunk lower in the water and threw another bucket at him. "Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"Why did you have to hit me with that?"

Tamaki winced in pain as Sally slapped a bandage on his forehead, the twins dared him to scale the fence and he accidentally fell into the girls' side of the springs. It wasn't a pleasant sight of the girls screaming and running all except Haruhi who merely left the spring and went to change.

"You scaled the fence and fell in our side," Sally said. "We thought you were a pervert until I screamed out that it was you...now...since we're done in the springs for now...you can go back and hang out with the hosts."

"But there is a festival in town and I thought we could all go," Tamaki said he gave a small yelp of surprise when Sally pushed him over.

"Fine...but we'll meet you and your merry band of idiots later," Sally said shutting the door and sighing as she looked at the other girls. "Looks like we'll need to wear these ridiculous outfits that were left in here after all..."

"It's going to be fun," Mimi said with a smile. "We'll get to put on yukatas and go to a festival with everyone."

Romey shook her head and smiled as she finished taking her hair down from the bun. "I'm thinking Tamaki-san is trying to make up for how bad he messed up last week but it could be fun." She paused and glanced over noticing Kage, Crystal and Haruhi weren't talking to one another. Sighing she walked over and said. "Come on let's get ready...Crystal I'll help you with your yukata since we have to trade since the one I have is too big for me."

Crystal blinked as Romey walked over to her, "Oh, okay. That's no problem, Romey." She said before heading out not glancing back to the others.

Romey smiled gently before shutting the door, she looked at Crystal a moment and said. "You're really letting this get to you so I'm going to do a favor for you." She said with a smile holding up the straws she had taken from Kaoru. "We'll draw lots and remember if you get the dark purple straw you're with Kage at the festival and that way you can know if she has feelings for you like before...if not you can know your answer."

Crystal looked to the straws in Romey's hands before laughing softly and reached a hand up to take one as she kept her eyes on Romey. "Alright, Romey...you win this one. Let's see how this drawing goes," She said now looking down to the straw that she picked.

Romey smiled gently, she hadn't told Crystal but all of the straw had been colored dark purple. "And if things do work out we'll hope that Haruhi will understand."

"Haruhi seems the type to understand but I still need to know about own feelings," She said softly looking down to the dark purple straw with a smile. "Let's see hope tonight goes well."

"It will I bet." Romey said nodding as she tossed the other straws in the trash before walking out, she let out a yelp and dodged a flying geta. "Ah...wait! Everyone put those down! We can figure out how to wear these without resorting to violence!"

_**End Chapter **_

_**Author Notes:**_ Oh, What will happen during the festival? Will feelings start to be realized? Will there be chaos? Find out in the next episode


	40. Episode 26: Festival Confessions

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Season 2: Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ The continuation of Episode 25 but counts as another episode due to the original literature being 22 pages long. We hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ We claim no ownership to the Ouran High School Hosts Club, they are property and copyright of Bisco Hatori, as fans we are writing our own take on the series. We do hold ownership over The Maidens of Music Room 3; they are the new girls on the block so they are hanging out with the Hosts because Haru-Chan needs more female friends.

_**Episode 26: Festival Confessions**_

"Onwards to the festival of commoner delights!"

Tamaki said pointing towards the large festival. "We shall make this a night to remember as we treat our little lambs like the princesses they are! Leave no stone unturned as we share in the delights of the commoner's world and..."

"Rene shush and let's go," Sally said grabbing his hand and pulling him off towards a nearby booth. "Dude...this is awesome they sell those epic mask things!"

"Oh, I'm hungry," Romey grabbed Kaoru pulling him towards a booth. "We'll be trying the food to see if we can make any of these once we get back!"

"So umn...Kage..." Haruhi began. "Do you want to walk around the festival with me and Crystal?"

Kage nodded. "It'd be fun if we stayed together, that way I can protect ye from Suou...and we'd have more fun instead of splitting up in to pairs."

Crystal watched as Romey tugged Kaoru off smiling over to Haruhi and Kage before giggling doing her best to enjoy the night and see just who Kage liked more in that sense. "Well, come on you two!" She said grabbing their hands in hers before pulling them away from the others.

"Let's get going," Kage said with a smile heading over to a nearby booth where they doing goldfish scooping. "Hey, let's try this."

"Ohh, they're so cute!" Crystal said leaning down as she tried to catch one but pouted as the net broke. "Damn! Haruhi you try!"

Haruhi shook her head and began trying to scoop the goldfish into the net but of course it broke and she looked down in to the water and could have sworn the fish she had tried to capture was making a face at her. "I didn't get one..."

"I'll try," Kage said moving her sleeves to her yukata up as she began scooping up the two gold fish that Crystal and Haruhi had been trying to get. She smiled gently. "I got them," she said allowing the person running the booth to put the fish in two bags as she handed them both to Haruhi and Crystal. "Here you are, your new pets."

Crystal giggled as she grabbed the goldfish from Kage moving to hug her and gently kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Kage-Chan!"

"Thank you Kage," Haruhi said with a small smile as she looked into the bag with the fish in it.

Kage smiled. "I'm an expert at getting fish," she said hugging both of them. "I always get me brother Duncan a lot of them whenever we go to the festivals back at home." she looked around the festival and held back a small laugh. "How about we go try more games?" she asked though on the inside her heart was beating a mile a minute, she held back her blush and went ahead of Haruhi and Crystal.

"Treasa..." Haruhi said quietly before she sighed. "She's acting really strange...Crystal...why don't you go talk to her, I'll go find one of the others and explore the festival with them so you two can be alone."

"Yeah she has been..." She said before nodding to Haruhi. "Make sure the guys stay in line with you and we'll meet up soon!" Crystal said before heading out after Kage. "Kage-Chan, wait up!"

Kage stopped walking and turned around. "Ah, Crystal where'd Haruhi go?" she asked her face taking on a look of disappointment. "I thought she was having fun with us."

Crystal noticed the look of disappointment but smiled. "She thought we could use time alone and so that I might see what's up with you. You...you haven't been the same lately."

Kage shook her head, "With the plays I've been in and with exams I haven't had much time to meself," she admitted. "I thought it'd be best if I tried relaxing...and I...sort of ended up pushin' you and the others away."

Crystal listened to Kage knowing there was more to it than that but was wondering if it was right to say it. "Well...we're worried about you, Kage-chan." She said taking hold of her hand lightly and squeezed it.

Kage fell silent as she let Crystal's hand go. "Come on...ye did say ye wanted ter see the other games...let's go."

Crystal smiled despite her heart aching when Kage let go of her hand and nodded. "Sure, let's go see what else they have."

"Crys..." Kage placed her hands on her shoulders and smiled gently. "I want you to know that I'll always care about you even if something happens between us that we cannot control."

Crystal blinked and smiled, "I know, Kage-chan. We'll still be friends if something happens. Always,"

* * *

Haruhi sighed softly as she walked through the festival; she looked up at the sky and began wondering if she did the right thing of hiding her feelings for Kage. She for some odd reason realized she had developed a small yet hard to ignore crush on the other girl but she knew that Kage had feelings for Crystal so she decided to leave it be at least until she was sure these feelings weren't just a crush. She tried to distract herself from the feelings by humming a song that she often listened to whenever she was feeling down, however it wasn't working. Those same nagging feelings of why she didn't confess to Kage right then and there was attacking her every thought.

"Haru-Haru there you are," Jenny said with a smile rushing over to the other girl as she held the doll she had gotten from a nearby game booth. "How come you aren't with Kage and Crystal?"

"I thought they needed time alone," Haruhi said with a sigh and looked behind Jenny catching sight of Kyouya behind her. "So, are you and Kyouya-senpai having fun too?"

"Well actually..." Jenny nodded. "We are it's been nice hanging out with someone that isn't a prankster...but enough about me...I really would like to know why you look so sad..."

"It's nothing..." Haruhi said looking away, she really didn't like that the melodious type could see anyone's feelings just by looking at their eyes. She forced a smile trying to appear, as nothing was wrong. "Say Jenny...how about we go win you two more of those Dancing Sushi dolls?"

"Haruhi..." Jenny began but fell silent when Kyouya placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head; sighing she smiled and nodded. "All right, they're over here but I think one is enough unless you want one too Haru-Haru."

"Haruhi...you've developed feelings for Miss Munro haven't you?" Kyouya questioned once Jenny was out of ear range. "I've noticed you've been acting strange since that incident during the event the maidens were in charge of."

"It's none of your business," Haruhi mumbled. "I don't know if I have feelings for Treasa or not...I might have a crush on her but that's it."

"Crushes tend to develop in to more than crushes," Kyouya said simply as he walked ahead of her. "If you're going to come with us to win Miss Moreau another one of those dolls hurry up."

"Don't order me around," Haruhi snapped glaring and following the Shadow King.

* * *

Kage sighed softly looking up at the sky; she was alone, Sally and Romey had taken Crystal with them to sit in the "ideal" place to watch the fireworks. She had had mixed feelings with her own feelings to even have a good time enjoying the festival. Her mind began drifting to when Haruhi had left them; it felt weird afterwards because there wasn't a sense of comfort. She began questioning more why her heart raced any time Kage was near her.

"Treasa,"

Turning around at the voice Kage came face to face with Haruhi, she gave a small smile trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. Her eyes traced over every one of Haruhi's features. She had to admit that despite earlier protests Haruhi did look rather cute in the dark blue yukata with the huge matching bow tied in the back of her head.

"Haruhi...what are ye doin' here?" she asked softly. "I thought ye went back to the resort."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I decided to come back..." She sat down next to Kage bringing her knees up to her chest. "I wasn't really sick but I just wanted some time alone...away from the others you know?"

"Haruhi...do ye ever think about who'd ye like ter be with fer the rest of yer life?" Kage asked softly. "You know...like if yer choice in choosing someone to love was a wrong one...or was made in a hurry?"

"Not really..." Haruhi said. "I don't put too much thought in to dating, since I have to fulfill my dream of becoming a lawyer like my mom...but if I had to choose someone I'd probably say someone that's strong yet is in need of people seeing who they really are...someone like...you."

Kage's eyes widened in surprise, "Someone like me?" she asked. "An unclassy farm girl?"

Haruhi snapped her head up as she realized what she had said. "I have to go...," she said standing up and running towards the direction of the resort. She didn't look back, if she did look back, she knew that Kage was probably going to stop her and tell her that she didn't feel the same way. She had revealed how she felt about Kage.

This was not something she had been ready to neither admit nor act on the racing of her heart. She began wondering if her confession would be the thing that causes the chain of events in the club in which nothing would be the same.

_**End Chapter **_

_**Author Notes:**_ Well what do you know, Haruhi confessed to Kage. What will happen between the two now that it is out in the open? Well you guys will have to find out in the next episode. Anyway thank you for reading and please as always review!


	41. Episode 27: Interlude

_**Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ We are so happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far. We are currently hoping to do more chapters in correspondence with the manga, anime and live action episodes. However, we will be doing all new episodes featuring all of your favorite hosts and maidens. The next chapter will be from each point of view of each Host and Maiden after their trip to the hot springs. We are hoping that everyone will enjoy this chapter and as always, we appreciate all of your wonderful reviews and thank you so much for reading.

_**Disclaimer:**_ We claim no ownership to the Ouran High School Hosts Club, they are property and copyright of Bisco Hatori, as fans we are writing our own take on the series. We do hold ownership over The Maidens of Music Room 3; they are the new girls on the block so they are hanging out with the Hosts because Haru-Chan needs more female friends.

_**Episode 27: Interlude**_

_******Tamaki**_

My eyes drifted to the clock next to my bed as I glanced at the pictures I had taken in my phone, my darling little girls looked so adorable in their summer yukatas during the festival last weekend. I could not take my eyes off the way my darling beloved raver daughter's eyes would light up each moment we watched the drummers play joyful beats filling the festival that was already radiating the joy and happiness in which people of all lifestyles released.

She and Haruhi both were adorable little princesses; I spent my time trying to get them to hold the joyous smiles that I was accustomed to seeing every moment of everyday. The way her soft lips would twist into a pout, when she was not able to catch a goldfish and the way she nearly overturned the booth's basin when she lost.

Her beautiful green eyes filled with fury displaying the old saying that a woman in fury was a dangerous lioness who was unpredictable yet fierce. I did not know why but for some odd reason every time I thought about her the more I realized that I as a father was not supposed to have these feelings for any of my darling little girls.

Why was it that I wanted to take her into my arms and serenade her lips with the sweetest of kisses, the moment when I want nothing more then to cure her of all the anger she unleashed at that moment.

Wait…why in the world am I even thinking about Sally this way? She is my friend…my darling daughter…fathers should not be having these wishes of wanting to kiss their little girls. Nor should I feel that if anyone takes her from me, I will end up losing her forever.

I need to talk to someone about this…maybe one of the others can explain to me why I'm having these thoughts…

_*******Sally**_

Why did Rene run away like that? I hadn't offended him in any way…unless that moment when we almost…oh my dear sweet God we almost kissed! That moment in time when all emotions were running hot but it wasn't as if I wanted to kiss him, he just leaned too close to my face and I instinctively closed my eyes. He could not expect me to let him stare into my eyes without reacting. Rather than my usual pushing him away, Him being close to me…something about it some how felt right.

I've never told anyone this but whenever I think of Rene my heart begins to ache, It's not a painful sensation but a burning one that if I don't act on how I truly feel for him my heart will just burn a hole through my chest and I'll die right then and there.

I blame Rene and his stupid face! The way those beautiful purple eyes of his shine with concern, kindness, and a childlike wonder in which I have long outgrown. I cannot stand anything about him…sure, he is good looking and has a handsome face but that is the only attractive thing about him.

Oh, whom am I kidding? I love Rene! Damn it I love him and there is no way I could ever act on my feelings for him because I am afraid he will reject me or assume I am playing some kind of prank on him. However, that moment…when he nearly kissed me it sealed the deal…I realized that I love him so much that my heart begins to have a rave of its own.

I cannot let him get to me…boys like him are a dime a dozen, my feelings are just a childish crush and I know for a fact that if we did ever fall in to having a relationship we'd probably end up breaking up within a twenty four hour time frame.

The fireworks…they had to be the cause of our almost kiss…why else would I still be reeling over this? Rene and I are only friends… groovidians for life.

Even if a part of me still holds the feeling of wanting to be with Rene Richard Tamaki De Granatine–Suou forever.

_********Honey**_

I don't know why but when I saw Crystal with that sad look in her eyes I just did not know what to do. She looked so sad when she sat with us on the big hill to watch the fireworks. I wasn't sure if It was my feelings of making every girl happy that affected me so deeply when she began crying afterwards or the feeling of seeing how hurt she looked when she ran off to find Kage-Chan only to hear something that Haru-Chan said that made her cry.

I've done a lot of thinking recently; ever since Crystal joined the club, I noticed she's been really gentle and understanding. It's been nice that she's the only other maiden beside Romey-Chan who is mature enough to actually sit down and hold a conversation with rather than diving into dumb schemes like Tama-chan.

For some odd reason whenever she is near me I feel like I did when I was with Momo-Chan but it's more natural... Crystal sees me more than the others see me. She treats me like my age rather than using cake, and Usa-Chan to keep me happy. I feel like I can tell her anything but...if I told her that I think I like her it might be strange since she and Kage-Chan are together and I don't want to ruin their happiness if I suddenly admitted I liked her.

And I'm afraid of Kage-Chan throwing letter openers at me if I even thought about confessing to her. So I'm going to keep quiet about it and if my feelings are only fueled by the lingering pain in my heart from when I lost Momo that I need someone to keep me happy then I'll know I didn't truly have feelings for her.

That moment when I realize that I do, truly like her I think I'll really act on my feelings if I can outrun Kage-Chan's letter openers.

_*************Crystal**_

What was I thinking? How could I have not seen it before? Of course, Kage likes Haruhi and she likes her back. However, I didn't expect to hear those words leave her mouth...and I know that while I was preparing for this for a long time it just hurt for it to be a realization of the truth that in fact we are drifting apart.

My heart felt heavy and I couldn't stop myself from crying...I knew that Kage nor Haruhi saw me but when I returned to where the others were waiting I just broke down and couldn't stop my tears. It hurt too much.

However for some reason...I cannot explain it but when Honey-senpai came over to me and tried cheering me up by hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be all right I just felt a strong yet unexplainable feeling of relief come over me. Even if he tried his best to wipe my tears away with his pink bunny, handkerchief I couldn't say or even do anything that would make it easier to forget those words.

Before I knew that Kage possibly didn't feel the same way she felt for me before but I'm worried that since I know who she really likes will I be able to let her go with a smile and pretend that I'm not hurting on the inside?

I'm not even sure if she truly accepted the confession...maybe I shouldn't have ran away before she answered. It would have been a glimmer of hope in my heart. That we still held the feelings that we expressed with one another,

I'm determined but I will find out if Kage truly has feelings for Haruhi. That much I owe to the three of us. I cannot stand how the awkwardness of hidden feelings is putting a strain upon our friendships.

_********Kyouya**_

How could I have been an idiot? What was I even thinking? There is no way that I'm going to reveal myself to Miss Moreau...at least not until I'm positive that we can be together without hindrance. Damn our families feuding...I just want nothing more to reveal to her that I'm the boy of promise she's been searching for. The person who can make her smile brighten up even the darkest recesses of my stone cold heart.

It's always like this, I go to compliment her and an insult leaves my lips, I cannot bear to let her catch on to what I'm hiding. She is a sweet girl, the type that I normally would not fall for but something about her...the ways her personality has changed since we were children. She still holds a childlike wonder, which I find charming, but it is scary that she is sometimes like Tamaki but despite that, she is different. I can't stand it any longer if I hold back how I feel about her I'll just lose it.

I can hear her voice drifting through the air as I sit here and try to reel from the trip. I can tell she enjoyed herself just by how playful and cheerful her singing is.

Peering over the fence, I can see she is in the gardens sitting near the fountain while brushing the hair of Miss Scarlet whose head is resting on her lap. Sighing I move away from the fence and slide down it as I sit and listen to her voice. I can tell at this very moment that I am truly in love with Miss Moreau but I cannot let her know that...not until we are truly safe from the prying eyes and arms of our families.

_***********Jenny**_

I knew that a summer trip with everyone would be fun but after the festival, it seemed that the whole atmosphere had changed. We were no longer laughing or joking with one another. The others would often utter only a few words before separating to go to our rooms. I feel awful that a strong wind of tension blew over the festival and affected us all. I don't believe for one second that something would happen that would affect all of us in a way that we'd change.

The moments I spent with Kyouya was special but for some reason I cannot shake the feeling that my promise boy was at the festival and he saw us together. I feel awful because Kyoyo may have gotten the wrong idea and he assumed that Ootori and I were dating. I wish I could just get the courage up to tell my promise boy that I love him and I don't want to wait until we've grown up more to have a relationship. I know I might be childish but I am mature when the situation calls for it. Sadly, I'll have to find him again...then we can always be together because I want to see his smile more than anything.

However, if I do find him again and become his girlfriend...does that mean that Kyouya will stop being my friend? What if he too has feelings for me but hides it under that cool facade he puts up to remains guarded from being hurt, why am I even thinking of this now? I should not be focused on Ootori...he's not my type and even if he was we are forbidden to even make contact with one another let alone date.

Oh no, these feelings...are the first stages of having an unrequited love that cannot be returned! No damn it I will not accept these feelings at all! There is no way in hell! Maybe if I sing I can stop having these thoughts. And I know from the way Rettie has shifted her head on my lap that I was pulling her hair.

Ok, singing, and brushing Rettie's hair is the only thing I'm focusing on. My promise boy and Kyouya will go to the back of my mind until I am alone so I can do some serious thinking.

Golly, I wonder if everyone who holds onto a promise goes through confusion.

*******Kaoru

Are Romey and I the only sane ones? Why would everyone suddenly decide it was the right time to confess to the person they liked? I know the boss has been on the verge of confessing to Sally but the way he went about it was dumb. I think it would've been better for him had be not tried kissing her. It was interesting to see him turn and run away rather than gauging the reaction he'd receive.

At least Mori-senpai told me that the way things were changing we'd all experience the moment of realizing that the maidens were more then just our club mates but rather as romantic interests. It is ironic considering that all of us are slowly falling into relationships.

I have a feeling that Romey is hiding her feelings for me from me. I asked her to be my girlfriend but we haven't told anyone about our relationship, the only two people who really know are Hikaru and Shiro. It's weird having a girlfriend...but at the same time, it's nice to have someone who wouldn't blow up a stove if we tried cooking.

I do wonder...if the carriage that we all inhabit will one day become a pumpkin...? I've been having these thoughts and I'm not the most profound person in the world but I have a strong feeling that our time together will change and become something that can become wonderful or something horrible. We would have to wait to figure out what kind of hand that fate will deal us.

In short, it'd be a recipe for disaster if something tears us all apart.

_*********Romey**_

Maybe I should've called Kaoru-dear after walking back home alone...but I needed to be alone because what happened in the kitchen tonight was just so awkward. The way our hands touched the same platter and the way Kaoru's eyes shined with happiness as we began adding frosting to the two dozen cupcakes for the charity event at the children's hospital.

I don't know what came over me the moment we frosted the same cupcake...it was almost electric...my lips pressed against Kaoru-dear's and the next thing I know I push him away. It's almost as if we couldn't control ourselves...Ever since the festival.

We've been closer and yet at the same time I notice everyone's relationships going in different directions.

I know I'm the rational one but I'm slowly believing that the fireworks may have had something in them in which affected everyone to a point that we're slowly realizing that our friends aren't just friends...

The way I feel for Kaoru-dear is different, I no longer see him as a fellow chef in training...no I see him as more than that...sort of like a boyfriend...even though I've told him that I wasn't' interested in a serious relationship...rather one in which would allow me to focus on school.

Whom am I kidding? I think I am falling head over heels for Kaoru-dear...If that is possible.

_*********Hikaru**_

Here I am sitting in my window playing the guitar I had gotten for my last birthday; it was around the time when Shiro moved in next door. I remember sitting outside in the backyard playing the sheet music I had swiped from the music room next door to the one we often occupied.

I don't know why but for some odd reason whenever I see Shiro I can't help but want to play my guitar loud enough for her to wander over her and take notice that I'm awesome. Even if there are times, where I would prefer to do more than sit in the garden alone, ever since those girls joined us...Kaoru has been a lost cause and everyone else has seemed to lose their minds.

I knew it was a bad idea to have girls join us but the boss was too stubborn to listen to any form of reason. However last night seemed to affect me, the deepest...I remember running off with Shiro to go look at some of the games they had in the booths but me being me I pretended not to care about any of the games. That rather earned me the look of death from her.

I tried to have fun, but Shiro's just...she is so energetic and I find that charming. She is like that energizer rabbit thing they advertise in America on television. Her energy's more endearing...almost as if I need someone else to help me pull a prank I could promise her something in the otaku variety and she'd be putty in my hands.

Why am I even thinking of Shiro this way? Sure, we're dating but these feelings are beginning to bug me. I've never felt this way for anyone since I first met Haruhi...but now my feelings have shifted to the short bundle of energy that is Shiro.

If she ever found out I'm having these thoughts I don't know what she'd do, nor would I even care to know. All I want is to shout out from the rooftops that I love her while playing a wicked guitar solo.

If only I admit how much she means to me...rather than being tough I might have a chance in the dark to keep her with me always.

*******Shiro

He's playing that guitar in the window again while staring at me...I feel his gaze burning a hole into the back of my head and I can hear the steady melody of the novice musician that is Hikaru. Despite what many people believe, I think he is cute whenever he's not trying to be some kind of bad boy. I'm slowly noticing a change in him, which is good because maybe now I can get him to be more open rather than hiding his feelings.

I do wish that our time at the festival hadn't ended so quickly, it was almost as if Hikaru reverted to a spoiled child but one who was more than happy to do anything to make sure I'm happy. That is after I gave him the death glare; he changed and sung a different tune.

When I thought he couldn't surprise me more, the moment when we were heading to meet the others so we could watch the fireworks together...

As we were walking, he saw this little kid who had dropped her bag with the goldfish in it and it had died. But Hikaru walked over and cheered the girl up by taking her back to the gold fish-scooping booth and not giving up until he caught three of them for her. He was so sweet yet calm. Even after he had caught three goldfish, he caught an extra one and made sure that she got back to her family.

I wondered why Hikaru even took the time to do that when he is normally mean spirited and would never do anything unless Kaoru asked him to do so. However, I didn't bother asking because this was a completely new side to him that I never seen before.

I don't know if it's the spirit of fun and happiness from the festival or if Hikaru was only being nice to impress me and show he could do something without asking. However, I found it charming and he actually looked happier than he had been in days.

*******Mori

Of all people why did Tamaki decide to ask me that stupid question, what kind of person would even ask about something so personal? I'm normally calm and can tolerate any of his antics but this one was so personal I couldn't just let it slide. I hope the idiot realizes that me kissing anyone even if it's Murieann doesn't mean that I would tell him about it.

Sometime I wonder what my life would be like if Murieann and I never met...I think I'd still be the silent straight man of the host club. Having Mitsukuni talking for me rather than speaking for myself, Not that I mind having him do all the talking for me but I'm happy he's slowly getting better to being independent rather than relying on me to give him reassurance. I can tell that Crystal seems to have taken up my role of comforting him without the use of the normal means.

I believe that last night's events had been the cause of the various realizations that we're all changing. The moment those fireworks lit up the sky I could sense the changes beginning, many subtle and others extremely obvious. I didn't know how to react to the way that Mitsukuni had changed the moment when Crystal came back crying. Their moment together was rather endearing to witness.

My thoughts begin drifting to how much I care deeply for Murieann; I do my best to keep her smiling. If she is upset, I always take the moment to soothe her by singing the theme song from my favorite mecha series...even if my voice makes the cats in the neighborhood yowl and hiss.

Suddenly I realize...the change affecting us isn't a bad thing...no it's more than that. These feelings and changes are just the thing we need to grow up more. It's always been the seven of us for some time and the addition of the girls made us slowly grow up more.

_*******Mimi**_

I don't understand why Takashi told me we couldn't go help out at the animal shelter; I mean I wasn't going to sneak the kittens out in my bag this time. Of course, lately everyone's been acting weird and taking a break from seeing each other. I think it's because of the trip to the hot spring that we've all become different. Even if everything started, off rocky at first.

Maybe the hot spring is a place where realization and maturity begins surfacing within everyone and makes it impossible for us to turn back to the way we were. Maybe entering the resort as teenagers and then exiting as adults is its motto. I don't know if it is or not but we've changed so much. I'm slowly wishing that maybe if anything it has healing properties so I can be cured of my illness and I can finally be well enough to have fun with everyone rather than being looked upon as a child.

I don't even think Takashi sees me as someone who is close in age, he sees me the way he sees Mitsukuni, a fragile little loli who cannot take care of themselves and must have someone with them at all times. No, he wouldn't be the type because he's the only one who doesn't treat me like a kid. Well when we're alone we can talk seriously rather than playing up to the fantasies of our clients.

I wasn't sure why but maybe just maybe our trip was a good thing and we would all be more open about our feelings for those we care for the most. As long as we didn't bathe in the cursed springs of drowned girl and boy, things wouldn't be weird.

_**********Haruhi**_

What am I doing here...why did I even bother to ride my bike out this far, I know everyone in the club lives in this neighborhood but I do wonder which houses belong to who. I heard that Tamaki-senpai lives in between Mori-senpai and Mimi-Chan's house but then he lives across the street from Treasa...the person who I came to see. If I go up to each house and ring the doorbell maybe just maybe, I'll find which house she lives in.

No wait that's stupid, if I do that then Tamaki-senpai will go into spazz mode and nearly drag me into his house so he can spend time with me. I don't want to sit around sipping tea and making small talk. I need to tell Treasa that what I said during that festival... just slipped out. I had wanted to wait until I was sure these feelings were real and whether or not if I should act on them.

I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm not sure, if it is natural or if I'm catching the flu or something. At first, the way I was feeling, I didn't realize it right away. It wasn't until I saw her standing there alone looking up deep in thought that I realized my feelings were true.

Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Tamaki-senpai now...no...I can't turn into a lovesick moron. Coming here was a mistake...I'm going back home! I'm not ready to act on my feelings again, I'll wait until my feelings and heart is stable enough to handle whatever outcomes happen if I do this.

_*******Kage**_

Glancing out of the window, I notice that Haruhi was outside looking around tryin' ter find somethin' but at the last minute she jumped on her bike and rode away before I could set foot outside ter help her. Me mind's been reeling since she confessed ter me durin' the festival it wasn't as if I rejected her or anythin' I was speechless and couldn't speak.

The events of that damn forced trip threw a monkey wrench in everythin' it's almost as if we've become pod people who cannot seem ter enjoy each other's company anymore. And me heart's still confused ter the point that I don't want ter think about the outcome of what'll happen if I chose ter turn down Haruhi's confession. Strange thing is the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe just maybe the feelin's I have fer her just might be returned.

I should call one of the others fer advice but I don't know if I could trust one of them with the secret. Romey might keep it but I don't want ter bother her because she's been on the spacy side, and I wouldn't dare ask the wee puffball since she'd have it spread all across town within ten minutes.

Damn it, this is a pain! What can I do if I accept Haruhi's confession? Would Crystal be all right with the outcome or would she hate me? I need ter figure this out befer I act on these feelin's.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_We hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took awhile considering the P.O.V. for everyone written and planned out. This chapter was a short yet simple way to see into the events of what happened after the festival. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!


	42. Episode 28: Happy Birthday Tamaki

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_We are such a terrible Ouran fans! We totally forgot the birthday of the one character whom we normally would not forget about. Therefore, here is the special chapter we have written and this counts an episode of Portraits Of Princesses. This is a filler episode!

_**Disclaimer: **_Go back to the previous Chapter to read it

_**Episode 28: Happy Birthday Tamaki!**_

Sally looked into the store window as she blinked in surprise at the gold Aries medallion sitting inside a box in the window, she nodded making note to go in and get it once she had the chance after school. She remembered the day she encountered the item in question, she and Tamaki had gone to Retromataz searching for mood rings when she saw him looking at the medallion. It had been a rare treasure and the person who was selling it would not let them have it claiming it was rare but now it was for sale and she would get it for him. That is once she came home from school that day. They were planning to have a short meeting to decide what to do for Tamaki's birthday. Of course, she would have to ensure that the party was going to be accurate since she knew that this year she would throw him a party in the style of 70's disco parties.

As she began walking towards her school, Sally held back a soft blush thinking of how she and Tamaki would get to dance together under the bright lights and disco ball. Everyone had even agreed to dress up in retro fashion as a way to keep in tune with the theme. Shaking her head, she wondered if the twins had managed to talk their mother into allowing them to borrow clothes from the 70's line of fashion that Hitachiin designs pioneered in the early to late seventies. This party would be a great way to introduce everyone to the era that they loved so much.

"Sally, my foxy mama,"

Sally blinked in surprise and walked over to Tamaki and giggled as she walked over to him, she held out her hand and called out in a bright way. "What's up Rene, you're lookin' as groovy as ever!"

"Oh brother…" The twins shook their head watching as their host king walked over to Sally.

Tamaki and Sally began their special handshake consisting of high fiving each other then bumping hips and they struck disco poses. "Soooouuuuuul." They said in unison.

"Uh…yeah Soul…whatever…" Hikaru walked over and smirked. "So boss, you're getting older…do you know what that means right…you should really lose the nickname of Lord Virgymort before it's too late."

"Lord Virgy what," Sally said tilting her head to the side and holding back a snicker. "Ahem, anyway Rene, I thought I'd like to tell you that this Monday I was thinking we'd hang out at your house and listen to your dad's old records so we can learn that dance you showed me."

Tamaki nodded. "Of course my beloved raver," he took her into his arms and hugged her. "Daddy's so happy his little raver is going spend the whole day with her daddy!"

"Oh my god Rene let me go!" Sally wrestled away from him and glared. "Dude…it's just a friendly get together since everyone is going to be busy…I'm still wondering how in the hell the twins got detention."

"Easy, we broke the trophy case," Kaoru said simply, he yelped out when Hikaru pulled him away.

"We have to go take care of something," Hikaru called over his shoulder. "See you later boss and Sals."

Once the twins were gone, Sally noticed Tamaki's face take on a sad look. "Rene, what's wrong?" she asked in surprise. "Don't you want to hang out on Monday with me?"

Tamaki shook his head. "That's not it…I was hoping that everyone would at least join us for my birthday." He said softly.

"Well maybe they will," Sally said gently. "And you did say you were meeting your dad for dinner after school on Monday and that you wouldn't be home til six, so everyone else made plans…well I didn't but I like spending the night listening to Disco until our brains melt."

Tamaki smiled as he took Sally's hand into his, he looked down at her ring finger in surprise. "You're wearing that mood ring we found."

"Are you kidding?" Sally said with a giggle. "I love this thing, it pulls together my uniform nicely and I notice you're wearing yours."

"It's umn…ahem…" Tamaki said turning away; he neglected to notice the ring had turned red.

"Ah, that means passion," Sally said snickering. "Rene, are you trying to test out the various moods on that thing by pretending to be shy at what I said?"

"I…I need to get to class," Tamaki ran a hand over Sally's head before rushing towards the entrance to the high school.

"What was that all about," Sally shrugged and began heading to class.

* * *

"Sally-dear, we finished the cake," Romey said pulling the cake from the freezer; it was styled in the shape of a disco ball complete with silver sprinkles that made it look like the mirrors. "I have another prepared in case Honey-dear eats this one."

"That's awesome Romes," Sally said admiring the cake. "I know Rene's going to love it, but…umn…"

"What is it?" Romey asked putting the cake back in the freezer as she kick the door shut with her foot. "Did something happen?"

Sally shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she said quickly as she got up from the stool. "I need to go check to see if the twins got the costumes for the party, I sent out a lot of invitations to the party to half of everyone who visits the host club."

Romey nodded and began wondering just what was with Sally. Shaking her head she turned back to working on the other cake she had prepared for the host club that afternoon.

* * *

Sally hummed happily to herself as she walked down the hallway, she was excited about the whole party and couldn't wait until the party. Pausing a moment she looked up and smiled. "Hey Crys, why aren't you with Honey-senpai today, I thought you two finally confessed to each other!"

"Uh...we haven't...and I was actually waiting for you," Crystal said. "I wanted to know if you had extra invitations, because I ran out when I handed them out to everyone in my class."

"Ah, I think so." Opening her bag Sally pulled out the invitations she made and smiled. "Yep, make sure they know it's themed in the 70's so accurate costumes are a must but not manditory."

"Got it," Cystal went silent and looked at Sally. "So you haven't told Tamaki-senpai how you really feel yet have you?"

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about," Sally mumbled. "Rene and I are bros...and we sure as hell wouldn't be in love with eachother because it'd mess up our relationship."

"Then why is it that ring you're wearing has turned red," Crystal said looking at the ring. "Hey, that's really cool, where'd you get it from?"

Sally shook her head. "Oh umn...it means...uh...red means...I don't know anger I think?" she said. "And well Rene and I both have mood rings, we got them at the 70's memorbillia store in town."

"So you're not in a relationship with him but you two have matching rings," Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Sally I'm sorry to tell you this but you're in love with Tamaki-senpai and you're afraid to admit it."

"Uh...oh look at the time I think I hear one of the twins calling me," Sally was ready to bolt away but didn't get very far when Cystal grabbed her by the wrist. "Ah, hey let me go."

"Sally not until you tell me the truth," Crystal said. "Do you like Tamaki or not?"

"I um..."

"Sally!"

"Fine, I do like Rene but I'm not good enough for him," Sally said softly. "I'm worried because he might think of me as nothing more than one of his little pretend daughters like he sees everyone else."

"I don't think he does," Crystal said quietly. "I think that Tamaki might like you a lot more than you think."

"You think?"

"I know so,"

"Fine, I'll confess to him...on Monday when I give him his present that is." Sally said smiling brightly. "A double surprise, but he might end up dying so I might give him the medallion after I confess to him."

"Should I bring my junior nurse equipment in case we have to shock him to bring him back to life?" Crystal asked.

"Uh...yeah that'd be great," Sally said shaking her head. "Come on, we need to get back to the music room, I can't wait to see the costumes the twins got for us to wear."

* * *

"Jumpsuits...seriously Sally..."

Kage glared at the raver and held out the costume the twins had given her. "This is a pain and ter be honest it's a little tight looking."

"Kage, come on you didn't want to wear a mini skirt so it was either that or the other costume that twins had." Sally stopped fixing her costume in the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I love this color so much and I know that Rene will die of happiness when he sees how much trouble we went through."

"Why didn't I choose to be a hippie like Romey?" Shiro mumbled, she sat down carefully in her costume and frowned. "Sally, did they really wear this in the 70's?"

Sally nodded. "Yep, I did a lot of research and made sure that the twins had everything they needed to ensure they got the right costumes, and don't be so quick to knock a classic style, we look funkadelic!"

"How anyone can walk in these platforms are beyond me," Kage paused and noticed Jenny was dancing around in the platforms. "I rest my case, even the puffball is enjoyin' dressing up like this."

"What? I like the dress," Jenny said walking over. "Not too crazy about my hair being in afro puffs but think of it this way, we get to see the guys dressed up in crazy costumes too and since it'll be Tama's birthday I think we should be nice and be nice to him."

"I wonder if Haru-chan's gonna wear the same costume like us too," Mimi said cuddling Nyan-san, she had dressed up the stuffed cat in a miniture disco suit. "And if we all match it'd be fun to all dance together."

"If we learn the dances in time," Romey sat her brush down on the vanity table. "Sally-dear, I was wondering what time do you want us to be at the location for the party?"

"Around five so we can set up," Sally said. "Crys and I are gonna run to the store before it's time so I can get Rene's gift."

"You never did say what you were getting him," Shiro said. "I bet it's a commoner's item right?"

"Nope, actually it's really nice," Sally pulled out her phone and accessed the photo album showing her friends the picture she had taken. "It's a zodiac medallion with the sign for Aries on it. It's the last one in the store and I know Rene wants that more than anything else."

"You know wouldn't it be smarter ter buy it instead of waitin' ter the last second?" Kage asked. "Someone might've bought it since this mornin'."

"I walk past the store every day before and after school," Sally explained. "So I know it'll still be there today when I go home."

"For yours and the store's sakes I hope it's still there," Crystal said. "If not we'll have to worry about bailing you out of jail for nearly leveling the store out of fury."

"Since when have I ever let my temper get the best of me?" Sally questioned, she noticed the maidens were about to say something. "This week alone I mean...ha you can't answer! I win."

* * *

"And for the moment when we all yell out surprise I think we should play a bumpin' track of the Hustle,"

Sally began listing off the events she planned for the party as she walked home afterschool with Crystal. They had been the last two to leave due to their task of keeping Tamaki busy until the others could sneak out the costumes and decorations. "Hey, do you think it'd be too much if we got a hold of that old Saturday Night Fever record?"

Crystal shook her head, she had no idea about the 70's era nor did she even really know how to answer Sally's question. "Uh...it won't be too much if Tamaki-senpai likes it then we should play all of his favorites."

Sally giggled and nodded. "Great, I'm so excited," she stopped in front of the store and looked in the window, she gave a gasp of surprise when she saw the medallion was being purchased by someone. "Oh man!" she rushed into the store.

"Sally wait a second!" Crystal followed her into the store. "What's wrong?"

Sally didn't answer her as she looked at the store clerk. "Wait, I want that medallion, I'll pay double whatever this dude is paying for it."

The store clerk stared at her in surprise. "Young lady it's only..." he fell silent when Sally glared at him.

"I'll give you nintey-nine thousand yen for it!"

The man who was buying the medallion glared and said. "Twenty seven thousand yen,"

"Thirty Thousand Yen," Sally said glaring at the man. "And my entire record collection!"

"Sally you can't sell your record collection," Crystal said. "You said you'd never sell them for anything."

"It's for Rene's gift and I'll do anything I can," Sally stated. "And also...I'll sell this too." She pulled off her headphones and sat them on the counter. "These may not be worth a lot but I'll glady sell these too for that medallion."

"I'll give you eighty million yen for the medallion," the man said. "And not a penny more."

The store clerk looked at Sally and asked. "Do you have a higher bid young lady?"

Sally shook her head. "No..." she whispered. "I don't...let him have it..."

"Sally?" Crystal said looking at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I...I...I'm fine just really disappointed but hey maybe I can get Rene something better." Sally said. "Come on let's go we have to finish planning his party."

The two girls left the store as they headed off to go finish making party plans. Though she looked it on the outside that she was ok with it but on the inside Sally's heart was broken, she wouldn't have a gift to give Tamaki on Monday.

**_***************************Monday April 8*************************************_**

"Come on Sally buck up." Crystal smiled hitting Sally in the shoulder. "It's going to be fun tonight, and i know that Tamaki-senpai's going to appericiate that you looked everywhere for his gift."

Sally nodded quietly. "But it would've been great if I could've found it...but it wasn't anywhere not even online...and the one I did find was way in America and wouldn't have gotten here in time." she blew out a sigh. "But maybe Rene wasn't expecting a gift from me."

Crystal smiled gently. "Sally, your present will be the confession you give him tonight," she said pushing the raver towards the gate leading to the Suou mansion. "Now go grab Tamaki and bring him to the party, I'll meet you two there." she turned and rushed towards the limo where Honey, Mori and Mimi were waiting. She looked out the window calling out. "Good luck Sally!"

"Yeah...uh...thanks." Sally looked towards the door and rung the doorbell, she gave a small sigh and waited to be let in. She began to wonder if she had gotten there early.

"Why hello Miss Moore," Shima said opening the door with a smile. "Master Tamaki is in his bedroom changing clothes, but I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you Shima," Sally said entering the mansion, she looked around and saw a few of the servants had left small gifts for Tamaki on the nearby table and a few were rushing around trying to prepare anything he might need.

"Sally my beloved raver!" Tamaki rushed down the stairs and took her into his arms, he smiled running a hand through her hair. "You look wonderful, and I like what you've chosen for tonight."

Sally pulled away from Tamaki's grasp and took the moment to examine what he was wearing, she was surprised he was wearing a replica of the same three piece disco suit that John Travolta had worn in Saturday Night Fever, but what caught her eye the most was the Aries medallion she had fought so hard to get. "Rene...where did...how did you..."

Tamaki blinked in surprise as he held up the chain where the medallion was dangling from. "My dad got this for me on Friday, he sent one of his assistants to get it and apparently some girl tried to buy it but wasn't able to."

Sally nodded. "It looks nice...so umn...come on we're not hanging out here tonight I wanna go out."

"In these?" Tamaki asked. "Sally maybe we should change clothes we'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Who cares Rene," Sally said simply. "We're going to show the world that Disco isn't dead now come on."

Tamaki didn't object and followed Sally out of the mansion wondering just what she planned for the night.

* * *

"No Way!"

Tamaki stared up at the large building before looking at Sally. "Why are we here? It's closed."

"Well I thought we'd sneak in Rene and have an authentic 70's party to celebrate your birthday," Sally said with a smile as she opened the door. "Come on someone left it open."

"Sally, we shouldn't be going in here," Tamaki said. "What if someone catches us?"

"All the more reason to go in," Sally said simply, she held back a giggle and pulled him to the dark dance floor. "Stay right there, I'll be right back, I need to find the light switch, don't move."

"Ok?"

Sally smiled and looked up noticing the twins were inside the Dj booth as she nodded to them. She giggled watching as the lights and dance floor came on. The whole room lit up.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Tamaki!"

Tamaki stared in surprise as he looked around, he was surprised to see all of his friends dressed in 70's fashion. "Everyone...I don't understand..."

"Come on Tamaki don't tell us yer that dense," Kage said. "Sally planned this whole party with our help."

"She did..." Tamaki looked over at Sally who was walking towards him. "Sally...thank you."

"No problem, also Rene..." Sally leaned forward and kissed him, when she pulled away she looked at him. She decided to speak in 70's slang as a way to reveal her feelings for him without anyone else figuring it out. "Rene, here's the skinny, I want to be your far out happening chick."

Tamaki smiled gently and shook his head. "Far out." he said simply and kissed her again.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ We know that the 70's era is a little OOC for Tamaki, We asked in a poll on what kind of hobby they wanted Tamaki to have and a lot of you chose that he collect 70's memorabilia that belonged to his dad and that he would be a fan of the era and music. Which coordinates well with Sally who also has the same love and it makes for interesting moments for them to bond. Anyway, thank you for reading and we promise to get back to the Ouran fair chapter once we finish planning them.


	43. Omake 14: Space Invaders

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_This idea is based on an episode of Scrubs that one of the maidens saw on TV and realized that the twins would so do this because come on they are Hitachiins and when they are bored, they do some crazy stuff to cure said boredom.

_**Disclaimer: **_ we claim no ownership to the Ouran High School Hosts Club. They are the property of Bisco Hatori. The idea is property of scrubs we just wanted to use it because we found it amusing.

_**Omake 14: Space Invaders**_

"Kaoru what's wrong?"

Hikaru sat his books down on the desk as they entered the classroom, he was curious as to why his twin was quiet and depressed. It was not like him to be so quiet, even when they played a prank on Tamaki, he did not even crack a smile. Sighing he began wondering if he could do something to cheer him up. Looking around the classroom only one idea seemed to pop in his head as he nodded and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Attention classmates, we need to cheer up Kaoru and there is only one way I know to do it, and if all of you help me I swear we won't play pranks on any of you for a week. Think of it this way, if he's depressed…I'll have no choice but to do everything I can to cheer him up. This includes pranking the living daylights out of all of you."

Everyone in the classroom looked at each other some were mumbling about the pranks that the twins planned would be dangerous.

"Everyone outside to the south balcony courtyard and we'll begin operation help Kaoru to smile!" Hikaru said as he watched his classmates leaving the room as par his instructions.

"Hikaru…how are you going to cheer Kaoru up?" Haruhi questioned raising an eyebrow as he face took on the look of confusion mixed with fear.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Hikaru, I don't want to play Space Invaders,"

Kaoru sighed as he followed Hikaru to the roof; he frowned and turned to leave. "I want to go back to class and sulk in peace."

"But Kaoru, I have a surprise for you," Hikaru led Karou to the edge of the roof where there were two buckets of water balloons.

"Why are there water balloons here?" Kaoru asked as he looked over the roof and saw that everyone in their class lined up in rows. "What…are they doing?"

"We're playing space invaders," Hikaru said simply, he looked down and called out. "You're space invaders, everyone stay together and let the game begin!"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru as a smile appeared on his face, he picked up two water balloons and began throwing them down towards his classmates. "This is epic!" he paused a moment. "Wait…we don't have a mother ship…"

"Yes we do," Hikaru said. "Class rep, you're the mother ship! Renge use your laugh to make the mother ship sound."

The class rep sighed and began walking in the back of the group as he would spin every now and then while trying to cringe at the sound of Renge's laughter.

Smiling the twins threw down more water balloons as they hit Class Rep who fell onto the ground hard.

"Uh we need a medic!" called Hikaru.

* * *

"Were you really depressed?" Haruhi questioned glaring at the twins later that day, she had been one of the unfortunate ones hit with the water balloons.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I lost my favorite whisk so it messed up my day badly but I remembered I lent it to Romey."

Haruhi glared and pointed at the twins not saying a word as she walked off. "Damn those twins…damn their stupidity…damn Kaoru's whisk!"

_**End Of Omake**_

_**Author Note:**_ We regret nothing! We hope all of you enjoyed that random omake featuring the twins. Until next time thank you!


	44. Omake 15: Chocolate And The Shadow King

_**Portraits Of Princesses Omake 14**_

_**A Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes: **_This Omake is based upon an idea that Aihara had randomly one day while she was watching videos from anime conventions. We decided to make this Omake a special shout out to J. Michael Tatum who is Kyouya's English voice actor. Enjoy this chapter!

_**Omake 14: Chocolate and The Shadow King**_

"Seriously did Suou really call us this so he could know what we are doing?"

Sally glared at the number on her cell phone as she turned it off; turning back to the dressing room, she waited for her pigtailed sidekick to leave the dressing room. "Will you hurry up and come out of there Suouette?"

Jenny walked out carrying an armful of clothes. "You rushed me and I have yet to find anything I really like," she blinked noticing Sally was seething with anger. "What?"

"You bought out the GAP!" Shouted Sally in anger. "And had I not dragged you out of that shoe store you would've bought every size seven in there!"

"I can't help it if I left some of my street clothes at home in New York," Jenny said shaking her head and grabbing a hat from a nearby stand. "What do you think? Does this hat go with the white sweater I bought?"

"Whatever...it does," Sally rolled her eyes and shifted the shopping bags she was holding in her arms. "We are supposed to be meeting Suou and Ootori at the food court right?"

"Aaaah, I knew we forgot something!" Jenny quickly grabbed the hat and the sweater as she rushed to the cash register.

"That got her to remember..." Sally smirked as she looked down at the sole shopping bag she had. The others belonged to Jenny so of course she was stuck holding them whenever the girl went to try on clothes.

"I'm done," Jenny walked back over carrying her recent purchase as she grabbed the four other bags that Sally was carrying. "Thanks for keeping an on them for me,"

"Suouette, how in the hell do you shop like this?" Sally questioned. "I thought you didn't act like most rich girls."

"I don't, I just love shopping," Jenny said simply. "And since I like fashion I always buy what's in and what's fashionable."

"I do question if you're really from New York..." Sally mumbled as they exited the store and headed towards the escalator. "So we should be meeting Suou and Ootori in front of the Gino Gelato right?"

"Yep, that's what Tama said," Jenny pulled out her cell phone and looked at the text. "They were in the Kango store the last time Tama texted me."

"Yeah, apparently that store is the only other that Kyouya would set foot in," Jenny said. "Though I sort of figured that out with what he was wearing today."

"And Suou looks like he's the poster boy for the N Hoolywood store," Sally said shaking her head and giggling. "I'm actually happy they decided to have a shopping day with us at least."

"But remember Sals, all teenage boys are the same," Jenny said stopping at the Gino Gelato shop and turned to her friend. "They're slobbering, needy creatures who pounce at the first sign of boobs."

"I know that," Sally walked ahead of her friend to buy gelato. "Hey Suouette you want one?"

"Sounds good, a strawberry one please," Jenny said, she pulled out her cell phone and looked down at it; she blinked in surprise at the messages and saw the pictures that Tamaki sent them. "Typical Suou,"

"What?" Sally walked over carrying the two gelatos as she handed the strawberry one to Jenny and walked over to the nearby fountain and sitting down.

"Check it out," Jenny held out her phone showing Sally the pictures. "They're goofing around and modeling clothes for some fangirls in the store."

Sally shrugged and continued eating. "Like we should care, they're not our boyfriends," She said. "They're only friends who have good fashion sense and they're actually more clueless."

"Come on Sals admit it," Jenny said. "You have a thing for Tama."

Sally began coughing on the gelato and stared at her friend. "What? I don't like him! I mean sure he's hot...but Suou's not my type he's too immature."

"You're right," Jenny said quietly. "Tama's way too immature and a bit of a space case, and think about it, he'd probably be happier wooing women forever."

"That's not true," Sally said. "Tamaki and I have a connection too, but for now he's too immature, after all he's a high school boy."

"You're right,"

Both girls giggled and started eating once again, the sound of the crowd in the mall and the fountain being the only thing keeping it from being too silent.

"Hey, Suouette...if you find your promise boy..." Sally said quietly. "Are you and Ootori going to be ok?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. "Kyouya and I are friends...sort of...and why would he care?"

"Girl, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sally questioned. "He practically wants to have his way with you!"

"That's so not true," Jenny snapped. "And besides Sals you know I'm not allowed to date an Ootori."

"Your family feud is stupid," Sally said, waving her spoon in front of Jenny's face. "If you are in love go for it and chase his ass down!"

"But...umn...my promise boy."

"Idiot stop relying on that, if your promise boy was any kind of a real man he'd man up and ask you out."

"But...we said we'd..."

"I know wait until you both grew up a little more," Sally rolled her eyes. "If you wait too long you'll get grey hairs and become a little old lady."

"Aww I'd be cuter then," Jenny said with a squeal. "I'd shake when I pour my juice."

Sally was going to answer that but quickly clamped her mouth shut and went back to eating her gelato. She began wondering about her friend some days.

* * *

"Tamaki, the girls are going to be angry with us if we don't meet them where we said," Kyouya groaned waiting for Tamaki to finish trying on another hat. "You're taking this shopping outing more seriously than needed."

"But Kyouya, I only bought two things, the rest of those bags are yours," Tamaki said, he took off the white hat and smiled. "I'll buy this and the red one; it'd be great to wear something opposite of yours."

Kyouya gave an annoyed sigh and stared at down at the five shopping bags he was carrying, it wasn't as if he'd shop often he could care less about fashion but he needed new clothes since he grew a couple of inches in the past year. All of his pants were too short on him; at least he didn't go overboard this time.

"Come on Kyouya," Tamaki called grabbing his friend by the arm. "Let's go meet our little lambs for gelato."

"Tamaki you know I don't care for sweets," Kyouya mumbled in annoyance. "Even if I did buying mall food is a bad idea."

"Don't' be a stick in the mud," Tamaki said he pulled his friend to the escalator and they headed to the ground floor where they caught sight of their girls sitting and chatting while eating gelato. "See our little lambs are enjoying their treat, which is why we're going to join them."

"I see," Kyouya rolled his eyes following Tamaki, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jenny, he felt the need to reveal the truth to her but of course it'd have repercussions that he didn't want to deal with at least not until he was sure he was ready

"Hey Kyouya what flavor of gelato do you want?" Tamaki asked curiously. "I'm gonna try the cherry!"

Kyouya gave a sigh and looked up at the menu board. "Chocolate," he said simply deciding to at least try to stomach the treat, if he didn't then Tamaki would complain about not absorbing the treat's rich flavor.

"Got it," Tamaki said walking over carrying the two gelatos, he handed one to Kyouya and smiled. "Alright, let's go, our little lambs are waiting."

Sighing Kyouya followed Tamaki to where the girls were. He looked down at the gelato hoping it would not make him sick.

"Hope you didn't wait long little lambs," Tamaki said taking a seat next to Sally. "I see you've tried the delicious treat."

"Yeah, it was actually not bad," Sally, said with a smile. "I bought another one for myself and Suouette."

"Are you going to try it Kyouya?" Jenny asked curiously. "The chocolate ones are really good; I tried it though I like strawberry more."

Kyouya gave a sigh and sat down deciding to try it, "If this is too sweet I'll dispose of it." He said lifting the spoon to his lips as he tried the gelato. His eyes widened and he began eating more of it. He had not eaten chocolate since he was a child and he forgot how tasty it was. Smiling happily, he continued devouring the treat.

"See I told you," Jenny said with a giggle. "Hey guys! Kyouya likes it!"

Sally and Tamaki stared in surprise at their friend who finished the gelato and was heading off to get another.

"I think you may have made Kyouya addicted to chocolate ice cream." Sally noted shaking her head.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Notes: **_its official we made Kyouya's favorite Ice cream chocolate ice cream cause he is epic and its fun that way! :3


	45. Episode 29: Episode 29: The Challenge

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Thank you so much for reading the story as long as all of you have. This episode shall be everyone's favorite chapter! We are going to combine the Ouran Fair episodes of the anime and manga together to make it a bit of a establishment of relationships. Currently we are going to work hard to do our best we can. So with that said we promise that we'll give it our all!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to Chapter 1 to read it dudes!

_**Episode 29: The Challenge**__** Exciting!**__**The relay for the Central Salon**_

Autumn the kind of season where many people expect the leaves changing symbolize things to happen in which and the weather becoming slightly colder than it was during the summertime. A time when many people at Ouran Academy plan to spend their time preparing for the fabled Ouran Fair,

A certain day during the month of September a mysterious note was delivered to the Host Club in which seemed to be on the mysterious side.

"Alright show your cards."

Sitting around a table, three of the members of the Host club was playing a game of poker with a certain raver.

"Your cards suck," Kaoru mumbled glaring over Hikaru's shoulder as he walked past the table carrying a stack of cookbooks.

"Shut up!" Hikaru said tossing the cards onto the table. "There's no way everyone else has better cards than I do."

Tamaki smiled and ran a hand through his hair with a smile. "That's where you're wrong you devil doppelganger," he said. "I have four of a kind." he reached over the table to pull the pile of candy towards him only to have his hand slapped by Sally.

"Rene, you know. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," Sally said sitting the cards down on the table. "I'd like to introduce you to Michelle, DJ, Stephanie, and Uncle Jesse. Full House, I win!"

Tamaki blinked in surprise at the cards the young raver had sat on the table and stared up at her, his eye twitched. "My darling raver daughter I thought you were going to let daddy win."

"Sorry Rene, but I don't let any man win in poker," Sally said opening a Starburst wrapper and popping the candy into her mouth. "I'm a card shark when it comes to playing cards, I'm surprised you didn't pull some kind of Rainman stunt to win."

Tamaki went to the corner to sulk; mushrooms began sprining up around him as he mumbled something about Sally being cruel to him.

"Hey you guys shouldn't be playing cards you know," Crystal called from her place on the couch as she finished painting the banner for her class. "We're supposed to be preparing for the Ouran fair."

"Everything is taken care of alright," Honey said with a giggle. "We're going to have a lot of people helping us with our theme in the club."

"I can't wait until the Ouran fair," Jenny said dreamily as she sat on top of the table where Kyouya was typing away at his laptop. "My momma, and my whole family are flying in from New York just to attend the event, and they're bringing my friends Laura and Irene with them too, so the Strawberry Experience will be back together for one night only to perform."

Kage turned and looked at Haruhi who was helping her with painting. "Haruhi, is yer da goin' ter attend the Ouran fair?"

Haruhi nodded. "I told my dad about it and he said he'd take the day off to attend," she said with a small smile. "He's so proud that I've made so many friends."

"At least yer da isn't goin' ter be talkin' business with the other parents," Kage gave a long sigh. "Me grandmum is goin' ter probably talk ter everyone's parents about the prospects of working tergether on some kind of business deal."

"How boring," Mimi said with a pout. "I'm glad my host parents are going to be come to see me and what my class is doing, I am excited because our theme is going to be really fun!"

"Our classes are working together this year so it's going to be really extra fun," Honey said grabbing Mimi's hands into his. "We can't tell anyone what it is just yet remember Murieann?"

Mimi nodded. "I know Mitsukuni," She said with a giggle and rushed over climbing onto Mori's back. "Takashi, we're going to be so cool in our costumes!"

"Our theme will kick ass," Hikaru said walking over. "Our mom designed our costumes too and it's going to be awesome, we're doing Agence De Detectives Prives!"

"I wanted to do a cooking stage with Class 2-B but no one would agree to it," Kaoru said giving a long sigh and glancing at Romey who was decorating tarts.

"No one wanted to watch you and Romey make goo goo eyes at each other," Shiro said giggling. "Besides we're doing something more awesome than cooking, we're not telling you what it is."

"You're at an advantage anyway," Sally said in between bites of the Snickers bar. "You guys have Renge in your class so your theme might be bad ass but it won't top ours, we're having a dance club as our theme."

"A dance club, anything to party huh Sally?" asked Crystal shaking her head. "Is that why you guys are hiring bouncers?"

"Yeah kind of..."

"I won't allow it; my darling daughter doesn't need a bouncer to protect her!" Tamaki declared rushing over and pulling Sally into his arms. "I will be a bouncer and protect her!"

"No way in hell Rene," Sally mumbled. "Anyway, you are supposed to be helping Ootori with uncovering some mysterious note you guys got earlier."

"What note?" asked Jenny curiously, she blushed bright red and let out a small giggle at the feeling of her love's fingers under her chin.

"Oh it was nothing," Kyouya said. "I have Haruhi and Tamaki on the case, they'll find out who the notes are from."

The set up and preparations for the Ouran fair was underway as everyone in their individual classes were preparing using outside resources while others had called in favors from their families to help them out.

"Isn't a school fair supposed to be done by the students?" Haruhi asked looking around the classroom as decorators rushed past them carrying what appeared to be a large roulette wheel.

"Oh dear Haruhi you don't know?" asked Renge walking over. "The Ouran fair is all about leadership and showing that we make use of resources our families can provide."

"We do use our own money to fund some of our class activities," Hikaru said. "But our parents expect us to use judgment and leadership skills as a way to show we are capable of leading our family companies in the future."

"It seems a bit bothersome don't you think?" asked Haruhi thoughtfully. "I mean the people you hired could do more with their time."

"Haruhi, that's kind of shallow thinking don't you think?" asked the twins in unison.

The door to the classroom was thrown open as a student rushed in calling out . "The candidates for the Central Salon have been announced!"

"The Football club, and basketball team are strong contenders, and the student council wants to be reelected." Renge looked up in surprise. "The Host club is on the list too but they're just below Class 3-B."

"What's the central salon?" Haruhi asked.

"It's the largest ballroom in the school," Hikaru said. "Anyone who has the Central Salon shall reign over the fair."

"And the most talented and top clubs can enter the race," Kaoru said. "This is why this year we'll kick the asses of the other clubs!"

"That's even more bothersome..."

"Letters and more letters...whatever you guys did to piss someone off is really starting to get annoying," Sally said shaking her head. "I swear Rene this is why I tell you to watch what you say to people!"

"It wasn't me!" Tamaki protested. "We never get these letters often...unless it's from a girl who wants to confess to us."

"And why are there blank sheets of paper too..." Romey said thoughtfully. "It's a mystery."

"And what kind of idiot would orange scent the letters anyway?" Crystal rolled her eyes. "Girls don't wear citrus unless they're trying too hard to be cute to impress you guys."

"It's kind of a shame the Student Council dropped out of the race," Kaoru said shaking his head. "I'm surprised they gave up easily."

"They didn't want us to crush them," Shiro said swinging her legs on the couch. "Why else would they come in and tell us they're withdrawing."

"Speaking of races, ye did this last year right?" Kage asked. "Did ye win the privilege of using the Central Salon?"

"No we lost because Kyouya-senpai decided to throw the chess match," Hikaru mumbled. "He felt sorry for the football team."

"It was done to preserve our name as honorable men," Tamaki said. "Why else would we give up the chance at the Central Salon?"

The door to the music room opened and a group of four young men stepped into the room, the one in the center was holding an orange.

"I heard the student council is turning tail and running away it's a wise choice," said the tallest of the young men in the group. "It'll be a one on one showdown of the Host club and Football Club."

"Football Club,"

"Well, amongst the athletic clubs, they're the most talented," Tamaki explained. "They make it to national championships regularly. Their team is called the Ouran Orages, It's the French word for tempest."

"They don't sound all that great." Haruhi mumbled.

"They chose the name for its similarity to Orange-the fruit that is." Tamaki said shaking his head. "The family of the club's president, Kuze holds the largest market share in imported produce in Japan."

"The personal grudge they have with you guys sounds really stupid," Sally mumbled shaking her head.

"Hey Ootori, you may have thrown the chess match last year, but I expect you to fight harder this year!" Kuze said pointing at him. "Just because you have a group of girls as your backup doesn't mean it'll better your chances."

"Don't blame us for your short comings," Kyouya said keeping a calm and composed smile on his face. "I see you have a new member in your ranks."

"That's right, we managed to get our hands on a strong teammate," Kuze said with a smile. "I'd like to introduce you to the Rev...or as he's known around school Mi-"

"Ah Mikey," Jenny said cutting Kuze off, as she got off the table and walked over to the young man who resembled her, she lifted her hand and slapped him in the back of the head. "Michael Fredrick Moreau! How dare you and your damn club leave threatening letters?"

Mikey let out a yelp holding his head, as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "Ow, why'd you hit me!? And why did you have to drop the F-bomb!?"

"You know I have a right mind to call your mother and tell her you're being a pain in the ass." Jenny said glaring. "How would you like it if our club sent you letters like that? But you know what? All of you should be ashamed of yourselves...how dare you scare us into thinking we're being threatened! What's all of your names?! I'm gonna call your mom too!"

"Jenny please you're embarrassing me," Mikey said trying to calm his cousin down.

"I didn't know Jenny-dear had a male cousin," Romey said in surprise turning from watching the argument between Kyouya and Kuze to watch Jenny and Mikey argue. "I always thought Lacey-dear was her only cousin."

"The more I look at them the more I realize that they're one in the same..." Shiro mumbled. "He looks like a male version of Jenny."

"Except for the hair and eyes," Mimi said giggling.

"But maybe he's more mature than the wee puffball?" Kage suggested, she blinked in surprise when she saw Mikey was on his knees in front of Jenny. "Or not...she has him wrapped around her finger."

"And when we get back home tonight I'm gonna tell Lottie not to make desert for you!" Jenny snapped. "And I'm telling my momma when she comes here so you're gonna get the taste slapped out of your mouth!"

"I didn't do anything!" Mikey protested. "Come on baby cousin, you love me because I'm awesome."

"You're about as awesome as a toothache," Jenny mumbled. "Fine, if you're going to threaten us then I'll tell on you...I can just imagine the email I'll send to our family...oh I can see it now...Dear momma and beloved family, This is a postcard from little Jennifer Anne far away, I'm at Ouran Academy to get an education, I chase my dreams here every day. one little problem though my cousin Mikey, is being so abusive, I'm getting spanked on with rock hard footballs, come and help me make this scum repent."

Mikey held up his hands in defeat. "Come on you know your mom has jurisdiction to punish me," he said. "But I swear to you I didn't have anything to do with those letters."

"Liar," Jenny snapped hitting him again. "I know your tricks, so be honest you idiot and admit it or else I'll tell on you!"

"Jenny come on I swear to you I wasn't even there!" Mikey said. "I skipped school to get a value meal from McDonald's, they brought back the McRib!"

"You skipped school!? That's it you wanna play games," Jenny questioned. "I'm calling your mother!"

"Don't call my mom!" Mikey shouted as he chased Jenny around the music room. "You are a real cold hearted bitch you know that?"

"Ah! I'm telling on you!" Jenny shouted. "You just called me a bitch!"

"I didn't mean it!" Mikey shouted. "I love you!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Jenny snapped running away as she continued dialing numbers on her phone.

"Mikey let's go," Kuze shouted to the younger boy. "We have training if we are to beat these clubs, you can fight with your cousin later."

"But she's going to call my mom and..." Mikey sighed and finally gave up as he followed his teammates out.

"I am gonna tell on you, just you wait!" Jenny said glaring as she shut her cell phone and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry guys I'll make Mikey pay for his actions with that team."

"Actually we'll make them all pay Jenny," Tamaki said. "We're going to beat the soundly in the relay race."

"That Kuze jerk sure is really bitchy towards Kyouya-senpai," Crystal said shaking her head. "And yet they're childhood friends."

"Well Kuze was always a pain in the ass when we were kids," Kyouya said shaking his head. "He was always trying to beat me in everything...but I surpassed him and he never got over it."

"Talk about an idiot," Shiro said shaking her head. "Speaking of which, how does the relay race work anyway?"

"It's like any other race really," Tamaki said. "It's a test of strength, endurance, and intelligence."

"Then we're screwed in the intelligence part," Sally said shaking her head. "They're going to kill us out there."."

"It's time to start training..."

"Really...is it that important?" Haruhi mumbled wishing she could go home.

"Oh but first Haruhi..." Kyouya said walking over to the small girl. "I have a job for you to do."

"A job,"

* * *

Haruhi narrowed her eyes watching the football team practice, oh how she loathed Kyouya for forcing her to spy on the football team and to make a map of everything that was to be part of the relay race. Sighing she looked over and saw the hosts were spying from behind the bleachers. "If they wanted me to do this why are they here..."

"Go Kuze-kun!" Jenny shouted out loudly while cheering for the Captain of the football team, she had forced a smile on her face and was visibly annoyed with how she had to pretend she was cheering for him. 'I am cheering for an orange obsessed Jackass...why did Kyouya have to force me to do this...I hate this so much.'

"Oi you pansies throw the damn ball!" Called out, a feminine voice from the field. "If you don't do it I'll tackle your asses!"

"Haruhi, are yer still playin' detective,"

Turning around Haruhi saw Kage standing behind her. She gave a small nod. "Kyouya-senpai said he'd reduce my debt by a third if I do this..."

"I see, but yer know that he has all of us spying on them," Kage said pointing out on the field. "See that little football player right there? Apparently Suou and Ootori allowed Sally ter dress up as a football player ter get a closer look."

"Ice cream, Sweet ice cream with strawberries on top," Mimi's voice called out from the field, she was pulling a large ice cream cart behind her, of course, the cart didn't really have ice cream, but it was the hiding place of Shiro, and Crystal

"Seriously...they are forcing us to spy.." Haruhi mumbled in annoyance and watched the football team closely. "I don't know how we can learn anything about them just by spying."

"It's interesting," Kage said. "The Host club has been training a lot; they even rented gym equipment to prepare."

"Wow really...all of this for a relay race..." Haruhi fell silent realizing she would have to participate as well. She was the slowest runner in Class 1-A and did not do well when it came to endurance. She much rather work with her mind.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure ye won't have ter run during the race," Kage said, "If anything they'll probably choose us based on our talents or they won't need our help much."

"I really pray it's the second option Treasa," Haruhi said looking out at the field again and sighing. "Damn rich bastards..."

* * *

"Why is there gym equipment in here?"

The Maidens looked around the music room at the equipment that had been set up; they looked to their lefts and saw the Hosts were dressed in clothes they often wore whenever they had gym classes.

"Alright what the hell is goin' on in here?!" Kage demanded. "Suou, why is there gym equipment in here? What happened ter the tables and couches?"

"My darling vampire daughter, daddy decided that if were to beat the football club in the relay race we'll need training," Tamaki said proudly. "This is why I've gotten this equipment to help us out."

"If I didn't know any better I think ye have lost yer mind," Kage mumbled. "We're not worrying so much about beatin' them fer a dumb room."

"I agree," Sally, said shaking her head. "If you idiots are worried about securing your masculinity by having a race that strokes your egos and your di-"

"Sally-dear don't say that!" Romey cried interrupting the raver. "They get the point."

"I'm just sayin'."

"The relay race doesn't have anything to do with us does it?" Asked, Crystal. "Some of us might not be too good at Physical Activity."

"Actually Ladies, I have come up with the events that you'll be participating in," Kyouya said walking over with a list. "I decided that based on your abilities you'll be helping our clubs to benefit in winning the relay."

"Ye sneaky son of a..." Kage grabbed the letter opener from her choker and threw it in front of Kyouya's feet. "Yer had this planned did ye not?!"

"We went through your records and we chose what events you'd be the strongest in," Kyouya said. "Considering that you're an expert archer you and Miss Yamamoto will be doing archery."

"And what about me?" asked Sally questioned looking at the board, her hand grabbed Tamaki's tie as she pulled his face close to hers. "Seriously Rene...math quiz,"

"You're the strongest in math..." Tamaki choked out.

"You idiot," Sally shouted shaking him. "What kind of race has a math quiz as part of it?"

"Uh Tama...what's Oh Yeah Host Club?" Jenny asked questioned looking at the event that her picture was next to.

"It's a mega fun performance," Tamaki said gently managing to pry himself from Sally's hands. "It's a special song that we wrote and we want you to do it..."

"Oh really," Jenny asked. "Alright that sounds mega fun, I promise I won't let you guys down."

"Is it really a mega fun event?" Asked Shiro looking at the twins.

"The boss and Kyouya-senpai couldn't find out what Pigtails' strengths were and decided that she'd be useful to sing the song that the boss wrote." Kaoru said shaking his head.

"And we also thought that since the football club is using Mikey for the performance part that we'd use Pigtails," Hikaru added. "Kind of a cousin duel thing."

"Ah I see," Shiro rolled her eyes and looked at the board of the various events; she began wondering if this race was really going to be something they could pass without anything happening.

"So if we are going by our strengths you do know that a lot of people might end up trying to stop us," Crystal pointed out. "And because we happen to be girls this means they might use all kind of tactics to stop us."

"The tactics won't matter if we outsmart them at every turn," Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "We'll show them they can't profit from using cheap tactics to scare us into forfeiting...every other club who was in the race dropped out."

"And the ones who wanted to beat us have decided that they rather watch the events unfold," Hikaru added. "It's a shame...I thought the Broadcast club had a lot more fight in them than that."

"The less competition the better," Kaoru stepped off the treadmill and shuddered at the thought of having less competitors. "I have too many things to cook for our class to worry about training."

"So do I," Romey said shaking her head. "Kaoru-dear, since I'm not doing much in the relay race I'll have more time to cook, so I'll prepare the cream puffs for your class too while you do the race."

"Romey..." Kaoru smiled and hugged her tightly before jumping on the treadmill again and started running.

"So if ye idiots want ter train that's yer business," Kage mumbled. "I'm goin' ter have ter call a rain check, I'm goin' home...puffball come on."

"Hey, Kage I wanted to stay here and train with Kyouya," Jenny said as she was pulled out of the room by her pigtail.

"I need ter talk ter ye about somethin'."

"Oh ok, but can you let my hair go?"

"Shut up and come on."

The door to the music room closed as the maidens and hosts stared after the two wondering what was going on.

* * *

"Oww Kage you're hurting me!"

Jenny pulled her pigtail from Kage's grasp as she glared at her friend. "What was the deal with pulling my by my hair? It was not very nice of you to do so, you do know that it looked weird for you to pull me out of there like that...unless...oh my god Kage! All this you so totally want me to give you a makeover!"

A hand flew, slapping Jenny upside the back of her head.

"Yer a real pain in the arse, ye know that?" she grumbled.

"Well what was I supposed to think?" Jenny mumbled rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway what did you need to talk to me about? We don't normally go home together," she placed a hand to her cheek in thought. "Unless, this is something big that you couldn't talk to the others about."

"Well...ye've noticed that...things between Crys and I've become a wee bit awkward?" Kage asked, rubbing her arm nervously.

"You mean after the trip to the hot springs?" Jenny asked. "When Haru-Haru apparently confessed to you or something because she looked really weird after she came back to the resort."

"...yer too observant for yer own good," Kage pointed out, "..., but aye. She eluded ter the fact she has feelings fer me."

"But you can't seem to figure out what you want to do because you're not sure if you like Crystal or Haruhi," Jenny said. "But yet the tension has risen so much around here that everyone's starting to realize they're having feelings for the ones they've grown to love."

"Ye make it sound like one of Shiro's shoujo manga." Kage sighed and rubbed her temples as if she were getting a headache. "I care about Crys. I have since the day we met. She is one of the few people who were not scared of me. Haruhi on the other hand...there is so much we have in common. We're so alike...she's...hidin' from the world. Same as me."

Jenny nodded as she looked up at the sky and shook her head. "Sometimes things can happen that ends up making it really hard to know who is meant to be with you." She paused. "But sometimes you need to let things progress until they fall in to place and if you think about it, maybe you aren't meant to be with Crystal?"

"I wish it were that simple, Puffball. I don't want ter hurt Crys...but she's been spendin' more and more time with Honey...and it's beginnin' ter make me wonder if she has a crush on the wee one." Kage wrinkled her nose. It was hard not to think of Honey as being the same age as Keagan, they WERE around the same height.

"Uh...well you see...maybe you can talk to her during the Ouran Fair," Jenny suggested. "From what Tama told me a few days ago a lot of miracles sort of happen during the fair."

"Maybe...still...how do I do this without hurtin' her?"

"Well that's the hard part; sometimes you have to follow your heart until it is sure you are doing the right thing."

"Which means...there's no easy way of doin' this. Alright, then...guess I'll have to figure the rest out on me own."

"If you want you can always ask Tama to help you," Jenny said. "He is smarter than he looks and I am sure he can give you better advice."

The answer to her question was Kage taking hold of her pigtail and pulling her towards school grounds exit.

"You're abusive!"

"Shut up, Puffball, ye needs ter use yer brains more often before ye open yer big mouth!"

* * *

"Seriously..."

"Why are we doing this...?"

The maidens looked around the large field at the obstacle courses set up and it appeared as though the whole population of the school was attending the relay race. It seemed as though they were on some terrible Japanese game show where the events were dangerous rather than safe.

"Tamaki...you didn't tell us we'd have to run through a bad Japanese game show!" Shiro shouted. "And I was going to let it slide about these outfits but...do you have any idea how hard it'll be to run in these?"

"Shiro don't kill him," Sally said shaking her head. "We can do it after we beat the Football team, however we need him...after the race we can kill him."

"We'll be fighting for the central salon, let's do our best," Tamaki said managing to pry himself away from Shiro's hands. "And afterwards my darling little lambs we can celebrate!"

The girls glared at him and sighed heading to their designated areas.

"Kage," Crystal said with a smile looking at the dark haired maiden. "I need to talk to you after the race."

"Um...okay?" Kage responded nervously.

With a smile, Crystal placed a kiss on Kage's forehead and called out. "Good luck, I'll be waiting with Honey-senpai at the next obstacle!"

* * *

"We're tied with them..."

The Maidens and Hosts looked at the scoreboard as they saw the last event was the race to find what many people called the treasure of Ouran.

"So, we have to go look for something that's probably just confetti in a box," Mimi said curiously. "We should split up to cover more ground."

"That's a good idea," Tamaki pointed at each of the maidens as he paired them off with a host to go find the treasure. He looked at Kage and Crystal. "My beloved vampire Princess and water beauty you two will go with Haruhi to look in the North classroom."

Crystal blinked and nodded simply saying. "Shall we get going,"

Haruhi nodded. "I'll go ahead and look for it," she said walking ahead of them. "If I find anything I'll come back to tell you." she gave a forced smile and left the two of them alone.

"Ah, Haruhi! Tamaki said for all us to go!" She said after her and sighed when she kept walking before looking over to Kage with a small smile.

"She's just anxious to get away from the blonde moron," Kage teased.

Crystal gave a chuckle and nodded. "Well, come on we can take our time to catch up to her."

The walk was silent for quite some time. Kage pushed her bangs out of her face and fumbled for something to talk about. "Crys...I..."

Crystal looked over to Kage and blinked, her heart racing. "Yeah, Kage?"

They were alone now...for the most part. Every now and then someone passed them. Kage scratched her head nervously. "Ye...said ye wanted ter talk ter me about somethin'?"

"O-Oh yeah," She said nervously and sighed. "Umm well, t-there's not really an easy way of saying this but," She trailed off looking to the ground and fumbled with her fingers. "I-I...I think I've started to like Honey-Senpai, Kage."

Kage stared at her, eyes wide. "I...I kind of...figured that one out..." she stated. She could feel her knees becoming weak.

"Kage, I-I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted it to happened," She said looking up to her and swallowed hard. "I-I heard that Haruhi said she liked you,"

Kage stopped in her tracks. She hung her head. "It's so simple, right? Like some fairy tale..." Her voice quivered with pain, "...we both go our separate ways..."

Crystal nodded lightly, closing her eyes feeling tear rising. "I-I'm so sorry, Kage. W-We can still be friends right?" She asked softly.

"Stop saying yer sorry!" Kage cried. "Being sorry implies ye regret it! What if I say no? What if I say I love ye and not Haruhi? Does it matter what I want?"

Crystal opened her eyes wide looking to Kage with tears and frowned. "Of course it matters! I still care, Kage! I said I've started to like Honey-Senpai but if you want us together, I don't want to hurt you! I just couldn't keep hiding that fact from you any longer."

"...yer lying. I've seen it in yer eyes when ye look at him. Ye've already made up yer mind." Her strength diminished, Kage's knees buckled and she hit the floor.

Crystal blinked as she watched Kage fall to her knees gasping and knelt down, "Kage!" She said looking at her with tears and bit her bottom lip. "I...I," She trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Go on...I'll be okay..." Kage whispered...she couldn't bring herself to look into Crystal's eyes. It hurt too much.

"No, I'll get someone to stay with you. I don't you to be by yourself, Kage." She said softly and looked up looking around.

"Just go!" Kage snapped.

Crystal sighed, standing up slowly as her tears fell and nodded before turning to walk off, glancing back to Kage once more before finally leaving. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Kage opened her mouth, wanting to stop her, but she shook her head. "In the end," she whispered, "...everyone leaves."

"Kage-Chan," Called out Mimi running down the hallway, "We found where the treasure is!" She skidded to a stop and blinked in surprise. "Kage-Chan are you ok? Did you fall? You look so sad."

Kage gave Mimi a weak smile. "Aye, wee one, I'm fine." She struggled to stand, feeling lightheaded. "I'm gonna head home early. I suddenly find meself not feeling so well..."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note: **_Sorry for not going into detail for the relay race, we'll be making this chapter a one shot story as a way for you guys to read the whole race without anything being cut out, Anyway thanks for reading!


	46. Episode 30: The Ouran Fair!

_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Season 2: Portaits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to another wonderful chapter of our story! We really appreciate that all of you reading our story. We are currently far behind due to some things that popped up a.k.a. we started having lives outside the internet. Anyway, we hope all of you enjoy this chapter and we promise that we'll update sooner rather than later. So with that said grab a cup of commoners coffee some ramen and join us as we embark on an romance, drama, and humor filled chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the beginning and read it if you're into that stuff.

_**Episode 32: The Ouran Fair! **__** Tears!**__** The Fair brings out feelings!**_

"It's the start of the Ouran fair, let's celebrate today's even gloriously!"

Tamaki smiled brightly as he and Sally walked to school together, he looked over at the small raver who was absorbed in the music she had playing from her headphones. He reached over and plucked the headphones from her head. He held them over his head when she was reaching for them. "My darling raver let's make this a fair to remember ok?"

"It will be if you don't give me back my headphones," Sally mumbled. "I feel naked without these things on, and you do know that we have to be in our classrooms all day managing the activities we have lined up."

"Which is glorious," Tamaki said. "Imagine it my little girls all working together to ensure happiness and success in their class activities."

"Dude you must've been dropped on your head as a child," Sally mumbled. "Anyway...we have to work this afternoon too since we have things to do for our club activities and I doubt my mum and dad would want to meet you until there are enough witnesses to ensure that you won't be buried in a shallow grave...Rene?"

Tamaki had turned pale and froze up at Sally's words as he slowly but carefully placed his hands on her shoudlers. "Please...I promise I won't do anything to embrass you!"

"Uh...dude...I really think you should let me go now...people are staring at us..." Sally mumbled before walking towards the school, she looked up and saw Crystal. "Yo Crys good morning! Oh wow you look really cute in your costume!"

Crystal blinked as she heard Sally, a little out of it before smiling and waved. "Hey, Sally! It is cute isn't it?" She said looking down at it.

"My darling water beauty daughter you're so cute!" Tamaki pulled Crystal into his arms hugging her tightly and laughing happily. "Like a beautiful mermaid princess sent out to summon the ships of foolish men who dare travel in your kingdom."

Crystal blinked as she was hugged, gently pushing Tamaki away with a sigh. "Not today, okay, Tamaki?" She asked before pulling away and looked to see Sally. "I'm gonna head inside and start working. I'll see you guys later," She said before walking away quickly.

"Crys wait a second!" Sally called following after her. "What's wrong? You look really sad and you didn't tell me what happened when I asked you last night after school."

Crystal looked back to Sally and gave a weak smile before looking around making sure no one else from the group was around before sighing and speaking very softly as she looked down to the ground. "I...I broke it off with Kage,"

"You did? But why?" Sally asked curiously. "Did you two get into a fight? If you did I am sure you can patch things up."

Crystal shoke her head lightly, "No...we didn't get into a fight. It's because of something else...and I thought that it go a bit better than it did." She said softly as he voice started to crack. "I don't know how to act or what to do right now, Sally."

"You're heart broken," Sally said. "You aren't sure of what you want or what you can do to fix things but these things take time."

Crystal nodded lightly fighting back the tears. "Yeah...I guess I am. But...I think I'm gonna go so I can keep myself and my mind occupied, okay?"

"Ok, remember we have to meet at the club room at noon," Sally said with a smile hugging Crystal. "By the way is your gram gonna be coming here today? My mums and dad are gonna be here in an hour and spend the day here."

Crystal blinked, "Oh...oh yeah, she will be a bit later." She said forgetting about that and sighed.

"It will be fun," Sally said with a giggle taking off towards her classroom while cheering happily. "You can do it Crystal! Fight! fight!"

"Sally, please! That's embarrassing!" Crystal called out, seeing a few people look at her and blushed before shaking her head as she headed off the classroom.

* * *

"Crystal-Chan!"

The door to the classroom opened as Honey ran into the room with his parents following him. "Crystal-Chan! Crystal-Chan! Your class' theme is so cute! I've never seen a cute tea house before!"

Crystal blinked hearing Honey, looking over to him and smiled. "Thank you, Honey-senpai." She said before looking to his parents. "Hello," She greeted giving a small bow to them.

"Oh there's no need to be formal with us, dear," Honey's mom said with a smile. "I'd think I'd remember a sweet young lady who made my Mitsukuni smile again."

Crystal blinked at her words, blushing lightly but straightened up. "I do what I can to make my friends smile. Because it wasn't the same with Honey-senpai around and smiling."

"We're grateful for it," Honey's dad said. "Anytime you want to visit you are free to do so."

Honey giggled as he hugged Crystal around the waist smiling brightly. "Crystal-Chan is my special friend and I want to always smile when she's around."

Crystal smiled widely as she looked down to Honey, "And you're a very special friend to me, too, Honey-senpai." She said before looking up to his parents. "Thank you, I'll make sure to bring over a cake the next time I visit."

"Hooray cake! cake!" Honey said with a giggle as he let Crystal go before climbing back up on his mom's back. "We're going see my brother now, do you wanna come with us Crystal-chan?"

"Oh my gosh, Crystal, help me!" The door to the classroom opened as Sally rushed in. "I need your help now!"

"I'd lo-" Crystal was about to say before blinking as the door opened and Sally rushed in. "Wha...what's wrong, Sally?"

"No time to talk just come on!" Sally said pulling her out of the room. "I can't believe it happened but...I warned him!"

Crystal gasped as she was pulled looking back to Honey and his parents. "Sorry! I'll see you guys later on!" She called out before looking to Sally again. "Who did what now?"

Sally pulled Crystal towards Tamaki's classroom and pointed to where her father held the host king in a headlock. "See!? My dad found out I was dating Tamaki and now he won't let him go!"

Crystal blinked and gasped, "Tamaki, you idiot!" She said before running over to them and smiled nervously to Sally's dad. "Uhh, Mr. Moore can you please let him go? Tamaki isn't bad! I promise! He's just a little...imaginative."

Mr. Moore looked at Crystal and smiled. "I'm just greeting this young man in the way of the wrestlers, shame he's so skinny that he won't protect my Sally."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Daaaad, please let him go," she said. "He can bench press uh...10?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he can protect Sally, just in others way!" She said but couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Mr. Moore let Tamaki go as he looked down at the boy. "Now I recongize him...he's the chairman's son." he smirked. "So Yuzuru the terrorizer has a son who doesn't live up to the family name."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Dad, I doubt the chairman still goes by his old wrestling name." she said. "Anyway, we should go back to my classroom, you left mom in there with my teacher and I'm sure that she's probably talking fashion with her again."

Tamaki looked up as Sally left before he got off the floor dusting off his clothes. "Her...dad is...scary..."

Crystal laughed looking to Tamaki, "He can be on the first meeting...but he's like one of those gentle giants." She said smiling.

Tamaki smiled. "Oh Crystal, so you know what Moore-san wants?" he asked curiously. "So I can become a proper boyfriend that can protect Sally."

Crystal blinked, "Uhh, I guess you can say that...but honestly, Tamaki. Just stay how you are otherwise Sally probably wouldn't date you."

Tamaki smiled. "You're right...and...uh...I should go find Kyouya now." he said. "I saw him walking around with his dad and brothers and well...I think they may have ran in to Jenny's family."

"Uh-oh..." Crystal said and nodded. "Go ahead, Tamaki. We'll meet up later!"

Smiling Tamaki rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey Crystal! The twins said in unison as they poked their heads in the classroom. "Come with us."

Crystal blinked looking to the twins. "I'm being kidnapped again...What's up?" She said walking over to the twins.

"We'd like to introduce you to our mom," Hikaru and Kaoru siad in unison as they smiled presenting their mother.

"Oh my it's one of the pretty young ladies that my dear Hika and Kao were talking about," Yuzuha smiled brightly as she walked over to Crystal and looked her up and down a moment. "Ah yes, blonde hair and teal eyes are very traditional on young ladies from the United Kingdom and you seem to be a swimmer which would explain why Hikaru and Kaoru are always talking about getting you to model my swimsuit designs."

Crystal blinked as their mother walked up to her and looked her up and down before blushing deeply at her last words. "They said what!?"

"Oh uh...mom come on we want to show you the cake Kaoru made!" Hikaru said pulling his mom with him. "See you later Crystal!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'll deal with you two later!" Crystal called out after them before huffing. "I swear those two..." She said before walking back towards her classroom again.

Near the classroom door was what appeared to be Jenny only she was wearing a different outfit and her hair was down and loose.

Crystal blinked before smiling, "Hey Jenny, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy with your class and the outfits." She said walking up to her.

"Oh dear, do I look like my niece that much?" The woman turned around and smiled gently. "Hello, I'm Anne Thompson and you must be one of my dear Jenny's playmates."

Crystal blinked before gasping. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you with Jenny. My name's Crystal Emmerson."

"Ah! You're Crystal? The one who Jenny's been telling us all about?" Anne said in surprise. "My goodness is it true you helped little sugar with getting over having his heart broken? And you're an expert swimmer right? That's so cute!"

"Why am I being so talked to about so much?" She said softly before smiling and nodded. "Uhh, yes I am. I'm happy to hear that she talks about me." She said but was obviously a bit nervous about it too.

"Aunt Anne there you are!" Jenny said pointing. "Why'd you run off? Momma's really worried about you and she is sort of...well she needs your help cause Uncle Roy and Uncle Edmund can't restrain her from attacking Ootori-san."

"It was boring," Anne said waving a dismissive hand. "I'd rather visit your friends which by the way their theme is really wonderful, Japanese tea houses are so lovely."

"Aunt Anne!" Jenny whined. "Please go take care of momma, I have to go to my club with my friends cause we have to set up."

Anne sighed. "Fine, oh...anytime you're in New York Crystal, please stop by the television studio, you'd be wonderful dancing on national TV." she headed off down the hallway.

"I swear my aunt has a one track mind," Jenny mumbled. "She's way too immature to be thirty-seven...I wonder where she gets it from?"

Crystal blinked at the offer to dance on national TV before looking over to Jenny and smirked lightly. "Rather I think I know where you get it from, Jenny." She said playfully.

"Eh!? I am not like my aunt...besides she only looks like me..." Jenny said. "My teachers actually thought she was my mom before my mom set them straight...anyway come on we have to go to the music room now, Tama said he wanted everyone to go get ready for working in the central salon and we'd get to meet our clients families."

Crystal nodded, "Okay, let's get going then." She said but was actually dreading it because she'd have to face Kage after yesterday.

"Say Crystal..." Jenny said quietly. "You seem sad...do you want to talk about what happened yesterday? Cause I heard about it from Sals and well if you want I am good with solving love problems...sort of."

"Sally did what?!" Crystal said stopping and frowned before sighing. "No...I'd rather not. With meeting the clients' families I need to keep as normal as possible, Jenny. I can't afford to get upset right now."

"Ok...just sayin' we all have problems." Jenny said sighing audibly. "I just hate that I have to pretend that I am not friends with...ahem I mean I hate I have to be friends with an Ootori."

Crystal raised a brow. "Family fueds, huh? Sorry to hear that, Jenny."

"Uh...it's fine," Jenny opened the door to the music's preparation room and saw her costume hanging on the nearby rack. "Oh geez...how do the twins expect me to squeeze into this?"

"Jenny...you should trust them with their measurements. I mean, you know who their mother is." She said looking at it and smiled. "It's cute though."

"We are clones of the boys in these," Jenny said rolling her eyes as she stepped behind the curtain to change. "I don't know why we have to wear these outfits anyway, I wanted to wear my spring green dress I bought."

"Stop complain' puffball," Kage said as she walked in with Shiro. "We have ter dress the same as each other or else it won't match the theme, and the blonde moron also said we'd be wearing some kind of french costumes during the last day of the fair."

Crystal froze hearing Kage moving over to her vanity to grab her costume and looked over to her and Shiro giving a smile but never making eye contact with Kage. "Hey you two." She said before moving behind the curtain as well to change.

"This is going to be fun!" Mimi said with a giggle. "Me and Crystal are going to work together today since Takashi and Mitsukuni are working together today too."

"Sounds like fun Mimi-dear," Romey said sitting down at her vanity as she removed her hair clips. "Hey...did you guys see where Sally went earlier? She's supposed to be here too."

"Sally was making sure Tamaki didn't die from her dad the last time I saw her. She'll be here soon enough, Romey." Crystal said from behind the curtain.

"Actually..." Jenny said walking out in her costume as she untied her hair letting it fall loose. "She and Tama went out to the gardens together for a moment alone, apparently she met his dad and found out that Tama's grandmother is coming to the fair."

"Really?" Crystal asked poking her head out with one of her pigtails let down but was still finishing dressing as she stayed behind the curtain.

"Yeah..." Jenny said shaking her head. "I haven't heard much but Tama is excited about his grandmother coming here but..."

"Don't even think about it puffball," Kage said. "There is no room fer sad faces today, all of us are ter work and then when the day is over we can be sad."

"Kage, are you ok?" Romey said noticing Kage seemed to cheerful.

Crystal sighed knowing that Kage was fighting back her own sadness like she was and walked out as she finished dressing and went over to her vanity to fix her hair.

"Hey, after the fair," Mimi said. "Let's all go to the water park!"

"I think we'll be exhausted after the fair, Mimi. But maybe tomorrow or another day, okay?" Crystal said as she focused on her hair, brushing it and puffing it out.

"Ok," Mimi giggled and picked up Nyan-San. "Oh! yay the gourmet cakes will be out today too, we should go eat some before they're all taken."

"Well I'm ready, so I'll go out first," Jenny said grabbing her heart shaped tray from the table. "I hope today won't be so bad."

"Oh wait Jenny-dear I'll go with you," Romey said. "I'm ready too and I think it's best if you don't go out alone."

"Romey..." Jenny hugged her friend before following her out of the room. "See you guys in the central salon."

Shiro stood up from her vanity. "I'm done getting ready and I promised the twins I'd meet them in the central salon so they wouldn't be lonely and I do need Romey since she and I are working together."

"Oh go ahead, we'll catch up," Mimi said putting on her kitty ears as she smiled. "Crystal-Chan I'm going ahead, I'll see you in the Central Salon."

"Okay, Mimi, I'll see you soon." She said watching her leave.

Kage stared at Crystal, unsure of what to say. She wasn't even sure if she COULD say anything. Busying herself with replacing her hairclip back into her hair, she turned toward the closest mirror.

Crystal sighed, glancing to Kage and bit her lip lightly also not sure what to say if anything. "...It seems the girls know something is up." She said softly having finished her hair but still stared at herself in the mirror.

"Kinda hard ter miss," Kage pointed out, "...we went from not bein' able ter keep our hands off each other ter avoidin' each other like the plague." She cracked a weak smile.

"Yeah," She said smiling back softly and stood up facing Kage. "It...it might take some time...but we can still stay friends, right?"

"I want ter yes...but right now I'm thinkin' with the pain rather than listenin' ter what me heart's really sayin'. I think I need ter stay away fer a while...from the club, I mean. I don't need ter be draggin' everyone down with me mood...and ye've got more clients than me anyhow," Kage answered.

Crystal blinked but nodded slowly. "I understand, Kage. But how about this...your clients shouldn't be the only ones to suffer. Why don't we both take a week or so off from the club at different times? That way we can both think straight,"

Kage nodded. "Sounds fine ter me. I should get goin'. Keagan's plannin' on visitin' and I need ter make sure he don't bug Jenny too much."

Crystal gave a small laugh. "Okay...Oh, Kage before you go. Is your grandmother coming to visit during the fair?"

Kage scoffed. "Yeah right. When pigs fly and hell freezes over. She's ter caught up in the theater ter give a monkey's arse about school functions," she answered. She noted the look Crystal was giving her. "What?" she demanded.

Crystal blinked and brought her hands up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to get you ranting. I was just wondering is all."

"Nah, I was expectin' ye ter gasp at me unclassiness like all the other girls do." Kage grinned a bit, though it seems somewhat forced. "Well, I'll see ye on the floor."

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you there, Kage." She said sighing softly.

* * *

"Crystal-Chan!"

Honey ran over to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and smiled happily. "you look so cute!"

Crystal smiled down to Honey, returning his hug. "Thank you, Honey-senpai!"

"Ne ne Crystal-Chan do you wanna have cake with me and my family?" Honey asked. "We have three kinds today and my mom brought a sprinkled one."

Crystal smiled, "Sure, I have a little bit of free time. I still have to keep an eye out for my grandmother too."

"Ooh I see," Honey said with a giggle. "Ok!"

"And another thing, keep your scheming son away from my daughter!" Linda shouted in anger. "You Ootoris are all alike!"

"You're one to talk your harlot of a daughter was seducing my son!" Yoshio shouted back as he pulled Kyouya away from Jenny. "I have given him specific insturctions to stay away from her!"

"Father..." Kyouya began but fell silent as he nodded.

"Well my daughter knows to stay away from your son!" Linda said glaring as she pulled Jenny away.

" But momma..." Jenny gasped as she was pulled away and sighed realizing her mother wouldn't ever get along with anyone from the Ootori family.

"Seriously..." Kaoru said shaking his head. "If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it...they really do hate each other."

Crystal sighed, "I feel really bad for them. I mean...Jenny and Kyouya really get along."

"We can only hope they don't try to end each other..." Hikaru said with a smirk. "At least not until we can sell tickets."

"Idiot!" Shiro hit Hikaru in the back of the head. "Come on I need your help with getting more tea...stop plotting things that you don't know about!"

"Umn...I hate to ask..." Romey said looking around. "But did Tamaki-san and Sally-dear come back in yet?"

Crystal looked around before looking down to Honey. "I don't think so...have you seen them, Honey-senpai?"

"Tama-Chan and Sally-Chan ran in really late to change costumes," Honey said. "But they'll be in here soon."

Crystal nodded, "Then why don't we go eat some of that cake while we wait for them."

Honey nodded. "Kay!" he said brightly and went to go get the cake.

"I do worry about Tama-Chan," Mimi said quietly as she walked over to where Crystal was sitting. "I heard some things."

"Heard things? What did you hear, Mimi?"

"Umn...nevermind..." Mimi said forcing a smile. "Can you help me find Takashi? I really wanna introduce him to my parents."

Crystal blinked and watched Mimi for a minute before patting her head with a smile. "Sure, I will. Honey-senpai are you going to come with us?"

Honey nodded as he stood up. "Ok!" he began walking to the door as it opened and he smiled. "Takashi! you're here!"

Crystal blinked and laughed, "Well, there you go, Mi-" She stopped though seeing the older woman with him and gasped. "Nana!"

The older woman smiled, not much taller than Crystal and chuckled. "Hello, Crystal! This young man here was very helpful getting me through the crowd." She said patting his arm, her brown eyes bright and full energy.

"Hi, Crys-Chan's grandma!" Honey said with a smile. "I'm glad that Takashi found you, he really likes helping old people."

Crystal's grandmother chuckled, "It's a pleasure to meet you young man. You may all call me, Nana." She said before looking to Crystal.

Crystal chuckled, "Nana, this here Mimi-chan, Honey-senpai and next to you is Mori-senpai."

"Hi, you're Crystal-Chan's grandma?" Mimi said with a giggle. "You look just like her and your cakes are soo awesome!"

Nana laughed. "I'm glad she looks like me, Mimi-dear. And I'm very pleased that you like my cakes. I'll make sure that Crystal knows the ropes to provide you all with the best cakes!"

Crystal laughed nervously, knowing that that meant she'd be in the kitchen more than normal when her Grandmother said that.

"Really? hooray!" Mimi grabbed Honey's hands and began spinning around with him as they sung in unison about eating cake.

"So cute!" a few of the fangirls nearby said in unison watching the lolis together.

"Jennifer Anne wait!" Kyouya said chasing after her. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Drop dead spoiled little rich boy!" Jenny said walking out of the room.

Crystal blinked as she watched Jenny walk from the room before looking back to ther grandmother. "Nana, would you like to sit down and speak with some of the other family here? My friends and I need to get ready."

Nana smiled. "Of course, dear! Enjoy yourselves, young ones!" She said waving softly to them before moving to sit with the other family members.

"I can't believe that happened," Sally said as she entered the room with Tamaki following her. She looked back at him and giggled. "At least it shows that my dad likes you."

"He likes me..." Tamaki said with a bright smile. "He approves of us dating?!"

"Uh...I didn't say that Rene," Sally mumbled. "I mean had you been someone he hated you would've been body slammed through the floor by now."

Tamaki shook his head and sighed. "Sally, I'm so glad your father is slowly warming up to me and I know mine will adore you!"

"Yeah, right," Sally mumbled as she shook her head and went to go take care of some of her clients who were requesting that she'd meet their parents.

"This is a bit much for a festival...even by our standards," Haruhi said looking around the room. "And I didn't know that everyone's families would be so different than what everyone else is like...depending on their circumstances." She paused in midsentence and looked over noticing Kage was alone. She walked over carefully and smiled gently. "Treasa?"

Kage turned her attention to Haruhi. Now that Keagan was occupied with a few of the younger clients, namely Scarlet and Deedee, she was free to contemplate the recent break up. Did she want to remain friends with Crystal? Of course! Still...there was that horrid ache in her heart.

Haruhi's voice drew her from her brooding and she smiled weakly. "Aye, Haruhi?" she asked.

"Umn...where's your family?" Haruhi asked looking around. "I've met the families of the others but I hadn't seen anyone but Duncan and Keagan."

Kage shrugged. "Gran doesn't give a damn about stuff like this. I asked her and Duncan TRIED ter convince her te come but..." she sighed, "...she's ter busy with the theater ter care."

"That's sad..." Haruhi said quietly. "I thought the others would get the chance to meet your grandmother but...If she's busy I'm sure she'll come to the fair next year?"

"Don't count on it," Kage scoffed. "She hasn't cared about me or the boys since we moved here. Frankly, I dunno why she wanted custody...then again...I never woulda met any of ye if she hadn't gotten custody."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm...glad I met you, Treasa...and I hope you and Crystal will patch things up."

"What, did somebody post an article in the school newspaper? How many people know?" Kage demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Umn...I sort of...overheard...your conversation..." Haruhi said. "I was coming back to get one of the extra carts for the cakes and I heard you talking with her..."

Kage sighed. "It's goin' ter take a lot, Haruhi...frankly I...I dunno what I'm goin' ter do."

"You'll know when the time is right," Haruhi said. "For now I think the two of you are just hurting but hiding behind a mask of false happiness."

Kage nodded. "I...think we've been unhappy fer a long time. Long before we broke up," she confessed.

Haruhi nodded unable to know what to say. Sighing she gave a small smile. "You deserve to be happy Treasa...even if you feel as though you don't."

Kage nodded. "I guess so. C'mon, let's go join the others or we'll never hear the end of it from the blonde moron."

"Alright," Haruhi said, though on the inside she was hoping that Kage would be all right.

* * *

"Rene..." Sally said quietly as she sat down the tray she had been using to carry tea and cakes over to their guests. "Are you all right?"

Tamaki nodded. "Of course my darling raver," he said with a small smile. "Everyone's so happy today in celebration for the fair."

Sally went quiet but nodded as she looked up noticing the door to the Central Salon open as she saw Chairman Suou walk in. She gave a small smile at the sight of Tamaki's father's smiling face, it was amazing that someone who ran an elite school was just as carefree as his own son. "Rene, your dad's here, why don't we go say hello?"

Tamaki nodded as he quickly walked over giving a bright smile. "Father, it's so great to see you!"

Chairman Suou gave a small snort as he looked at Tamaki. "Do not address me in such an informal manner," he said. "Please refer to me as chairman."

Tamaki frowned but nodded as he sighed watching as his father went and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Your dad's really..." Sally began but quickly silenced herself as she went to serve one of her clients. She glanced back at Tamaki feeling a twinge of sadness, she had heard stories but now knew that they were true.

"Tama. Tama," called out one of the younger clients as they ran and hugged him. "Will you help us with this game?"

Tamaki nodded. "I would be honored." he said walking across the room towards the table where there were the elementary students whom were visiting the club with their parents.

"Well you know what..." Shiro began as she walked over to where the others were. "I think things are a little too tense in here..."

"We could do something to make it untense," Romey placed a finger to her cheek deep in thought. "But how do we do that?"

"Well...we are creative, we can think of something," Mimi said with a giggle. "Wait, I know there might be something..."

Crystal's thoughts were focused on her dilemma but she quickly snapped out of it as a thought crossed her mind. "I have an idea..." she stood up and walked over to where Sally was, she quickly grabbed her and began whispering what she wanted her to do.

Sally's eyes widened but she quickly got a twisted look on her face as she nodded to the other maidens. She promptly headed out of the central salon to grab her turntables.

"Are you sure this will work out?" asked Jenny walking over, she gave a small squeak as the others grabbed her by the arms and pulled her with them to change clothes.

* * *

"Attention one and all!"

The lights in the room darkened as a single spotlight appeared at the top of the staircase where Sally was standing behind a table, she had on her headphones and smiled as she scartched the records on the turntables. "The Maidens Of Music Room Three would like to throw this party into drive, I submit for your approvals, the new dance revolution, everyone grab a partner as we rock Ouran Academy, grab a partner and step in the name of love!"

The maidens all were dressed in party clothes as they ran down the staircase and grabbed one of the hosts and began dancing with them.

"Come on you guys dont' be shy!" Sally called out to everyone in attendance. "Come on you guys it's not hard to do, just watch all of us!"

Tamaki looked up at the staircase as he saw how Sally was trying to cut the tension in the room, he began walking through the crowd to get to the staircase, his eyes focused solely on the raver.

"Check it out," Hikaru said pointing in the direction of where Tamaki was headed. "The boss feels better I think."

Shiro giggled as she danced. "I am glad, this plan seemed as if it wasn't a good idea, but now...it seemed to cheer everyone up and check it out, a lot of our parents are dancing too."

Haruhi looked over to where Kage was dancing with one of the male clients, she wasn't sure but every second she watched her, she felt a strange feeling welling up in her heart as it did before when she confessed to Kage during the summer festival.

"All right now, let's begin with the newest hit in our club!" Sally called out, she ran down the stairs as she leapt into Tamaki's arms and giggled as she joined him on the dance floor and began dancing with him.

"Ne, Ne Crys-Chan," Honey said with a smile as he looked up at her. "Don't you think the dance is fun? Everyone's smiling and the tension is gone, even Tama-Chan's dad is letting loose and dancing."

Crystal smiled and nodded, "It definitely is, Honey-senpai! I'm glad it could relax a little in here more."

"Yo blondie!" called out Kaoru as he walked over and smiled at Crystal. "Your plan was a good idea, I've never seen anyone's parents dance before...even my mom and dad are having fun."

Crystal chuckled but gave him a light glare. "Stop calling me, blondie! But thanks, I think everyone needed it today."

The door opened as an old woman wearing a kimono walked in as she looked around a moment before narrowing her eyes.

"Grandmother," Tamaki said rushing over to the door where his grandmother was. "You came here! I'm so happy do you wish to dance?"

Tamaki's grandmother glared at him as she brushed past him. "Filthy child," she mumbled before sitting on the couch nearby.

"Rene..." Sally said walking over. "Are you ok?"

Tamaki nodded silently. "I guess...grandmother must not be into dancing..." he said quietly.

"Tama-Chan, come on!" Mimi called out with a giggle as she ran over and pulled him to where the others were.

"Seriously..." Sally mumbled looking over at Tamaki's grandmother sitting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes. "Tch...what kind of grandparent would treat their grandchild like that?" she turned and left the room.

Honey gave a small gasp. "Crys-Chan...Sally-Chan looked really sad just now...let's go find out why she left."

Crystal blinked and nodded, "Come on, we can't have one of us sad for too long." She said moving towards the door where Sally left. "Sally?"

Sally was at the end of the hallway as she looked at the picture she had kept with her in her pocket. She felt so awful that Tamaki had such a rough home life. she looked up and noticed Honey and Crystal standing in the hallway. "What?"

"What's wrong?" She asked walking over towards her. "What upset you?"

Sally shook her head. "You didn't see what happened did you?" she asked wiping her eyes. "How can someone be that cruel?"

Crystal blinked before taking Sally into a hug and sighed. "We don't know what Tamaki goes through at home with his family, Sally. The best thing you can do is just be there for him and help him."

Sally sighed. "But it's unfair..." she whispered. "He doesn't deserve half the crap he gets! I mean I tease him but at least he knows it's nothing meant by it...but his own family...how can they just do that?!"

"Sally-Chan, don't worry," Honey said. "Tama-Chan's happy when he's with us, we're his family sort of and we can always make sure he smiles all the time."

"Honey's right, Sally. Tamaki may not be the happiest at home but that's probably why he's so happy with us here at school. We just need to keep giving him that happiness to push through the bad he goes through."

Sally nodded as she forced a small smile. "You're right...I will do my best to ensure he's happy...and you guys will help to make sure he doesn't ever feel sadness...but...I just...wonder why his own grandmother would call him a flithy child?"

"Tama-Chan's grandmother is just..." Honey went silent shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to say what I'm thinking but...we can only hope that she sees how mean she is being and changes."

Sally nodded. "You're right," she said before smiling. "Things will be ok as long as we beleive it and make him happy."

* * *

The sound of music radiated through the air as the crowd who attended the Ouran fair watched the concert that the future idols of Japan were holding. The final song of the night was the song that Jenny had written for her friends. She looked out at the crowd and gave a gentle smile.

"It's showtime!" she called out with a giggle and began singing, she looked out into the crowd as she signaled for her friends to join her on stage. She giggled and continued singing as Kage sung with her.

The hosts and maidens danced on the stage together as a few of them sung along with the song.

All was right in the world as the music wafted through the night, all of the troubles of earlier melted away into the wonderful warm air of the crisp autumn season.

_**End Chapter**_

_**Author Note:**_ We hope all of you enjoyed the Ouran Fair chapter. We tried making it a little different but mixing in all elements of it from the anime and manga. You also got the chance to get a glimpse of everyone's families. Anyway thank you for reading and as always review!


	47. Episode 31: Home Cooked Meal Memories

_**Portraits of Princesses**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Note:**_ Welcome to the next chapter after the exciting yet drama filled Ouran fair. We hope you guys enjoyed the final part of that chapter with exciting music and epicness. Therefore, we will go back to the plan of writing episodes that lead up to the romances, the comedy, the drama, and of course craziness that is Ouran. So grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a handful of babystar as we begin another chapter of the story. As always review because we love hearing from our clients. The Maidens Of Music Room 3 welcomes you!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back to the very beginning to read the standard disclaimer, if you're into that.

_**Episode 31: Home Cooked Meal**__** Memories**__**Remembering a meal from long ago!**_

The Long episode for the Ouran is finally over due to certain circumstances, It is now winter. It's quite peaceful at Ouran Academy. How peaceful? Well...

"Get the hell out of here Hikaru!" Kaoru tossed a frying pan at Hikaru who was running from the kitchen that he was using in the home economics room. The oldest of the Hitachiins had attempted to cook but failed in doing so when he accidentally burned a hole through the metal pot.

Crystal blinked walking up to the home economics room seeing Hikaru running from it and sighed. "What did Hikaru do now, guys?"

"He burned a hole through Kaoru-dear's favorite pot," Romey said shaking her head. "We were making lunch for everyone and he ended up burning the dessert that we made...and then he tried boiling water and it went through the pot...I don't know how it's possible."

Crystal raised a brow, shaking her head. "Only something possible for Hikaru...want some help to make up for what he ruined?"

Romey shook her head. "Oh it's ok," she said with a small smile. "We actually finished and Kaoru-dear decided to make cream puffs instead of the strawberry filled muffins since Hikaru's attack. But we do need help with bringing everything to the cafeteria."

Crystal nodded, "I'll help with that then! You know I don't mind at all."

"Great," Kaoru said coming from around the counter carrying a large pot. "I have prepared my special Hitachiin spiced stew, and a mild one since pigtails would whine about it being too spicy."

"Kaoru-dear," Romey said giggling as she handed Crystal a cake plate. "You do know that I made the rolls to go with it I really hope everyone likes it."

Crystal took the plate and chuckled, "You know...she's not the only one. I can't handle spicy foods either." She said sticking her tongue out to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled and poked Crystal in the cheek. "Blondie, you're like Honey-senpai, you live on sweets," he walked out of the room before the girls tossed something at him.

Crystal pouted as Kaoru poked her cheek, hiding the blush that wanted to come up to her cheeks at his words. "What's wrong with that? Sweets are still good!"

Romey shook her head and giggled. "Don't worry about him Crystal-dear, he takes cooking very seriously since he discovered he has a knack for it."

Crystal chuckled, "It's good that he's taken it seriously but he might have a little too much. But then again...not many of the hosts or maidens can really cook now that I think about it."

Romey walked into the cafeteria as she smiled seeing her friends sitting at their usual table. "Sorry we're late with bringing lunch, we had to be sure it was ready."

"And fully cooked," Crystal added with a giggle putting the cake plate she had down on the table.

"Ooh what kind of cake did you make?" Honey asked curiously his eyes shining with happiness. "Is it chocolate?"

"No it was my turn to pick Mitsukuni," Mimi said. "And we would have strawberry shortcake today."

"I bet it'll taste great no matter what type it is, right?" She asked winking to the two and giggled.

Honey nodded and reached for the cake plate but noticed that Mori had taken it from him. "Takashi?"

"Eat your lunch first Mitsukuni," Mori said.

Crystal smiled taking a seat then. "We all should eat before getting dessert. Especially since Kaoru and Romey took the time to make the lunch."

Honey nodded. "Kay Crystal-Chan!"

"Yes, let's partake in the wonderful meal that our dear friends have prepared," Tamaki said with a smile. "We'll all celebrate the culinary prowless that is our members and..."

"Rene sit down and shut up," Sally mumbled as she handed him a bowl of the stew. "Or else it'll get cold."

Crystal chuckled, grabbing more bowls and passed them down towards Mori and Honey. "Here you go, guys."

"I could've helped," Hikaru mumbled staring at the stew. "Oi Kaoru did you add enough spices?"

"Don't start complaining," Shiro said glaring at him. "Be nice, Kaoru and Romey made our lunch for us so be grateful!"

"Oh I am," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Kaoru said he added a bit of spices but nothing too much. Jenny and I can't handle spicy foods."

Hikaru pouted. "It's not spicy..." he mumbled in annoyance and smirked as he looked up watching Tamaki eating. "You know...the boss should try one of these rolls." he tossed it in Tamaki's direction.

Crystal rolled her eyes, going to taste the stew and could be seen on her face that she really didn't handle spicy as even a little bit caused her to make a face.

"You devil twin!" Tamaki shouted in fury picking up the roll from Sally's plate and tossed it as Hikaru ducked.

Crystal blinked seeing the roll tossed and took a drink of water before calling out. "Really!? Stop it you two!"

"Aww come on boss you throw like a girl!" Hikaru shouted tossing the bowl of stew as it hit Sally in the head. "Sally I'm so..."

"It's on now!" Sally shouted as she grabbed a nearby bowl and threw it at Hikaru missing him as it splashed on Shiro. "Shiro I...I..."

Shiro stood up and wiped her face and joined the fight.

Crystal gasped, ducking a roll looking as it hit Mori and frowned before narrowing her eyes as she looked over to Hikaru. "Hikaru, you idiot!" She said chucking her water at him.

"Watch it!" shouted Romey as she ducked, looking up she saw Tamaki had dodged a nearby bowl of stew only to watch it sail over to the table where their teachers sat. "oh my gosh...it..it..."

"Suou..." the vice principal said standing up. "All you to my office now!"

"Uh...yes Principal Kazama..." they said in unison.

* * *

"All of you are supposed to set an example and yet you started that deplorable club of yours and has caused enough chaos to last a lifetime," Principal Kazama said. "Aren't you all ashamed to be hauled in and lecutred for causing trouble in the cafeteria? You're high school students! Your actions were absolutly deplorable!"

"What now boss? the elder's livid," The twins said in unsion.

"This is all your faults you devil twins!" Tamaki said in anger. "He probably won't let us off with just cleaning duties!"

"He might be angry because the soup was a stew rather than a normal soup that he's accusomted to..." Kyouya noted.

"Well it was hot and it did get his clothes messy," Haruhi pointed out.

"I wonder how much it'd be to buy him new clothes," Jenny said quietly.

"Puffball shoppin' isn't always the answer," Kage rolled her eyes while resisting the urge to hurl a letter opener at Tamaki to shut him up.

"Are you listening to me?" Demanded Principal Kazama glaring at the teens. "The issue isn't about the stew being a soup I'm accustomed to, the point is to never waste food, of course all of you being born with silver spoons, you all may not understand but, it was right after the war."

"Oh dear god a history lecture..." Sally said her eyes widening as she let out a silent curse that she had left her Ipod in her shoe locker.

"Shh," Crystal said elbowing Sally in the side.

"During a time when I hardly had any food to eat, I was pursuing a careet in Academia," Principal Kazama said as he began thinking back on it. "Unlike all of you, I came from a poor family, one day I went mountaineering and almost starved to death."

"Why would he climb a mountain if he was going hungry?" the twins said in unison.

"And when I thought I was going to die...a beautiful angel offered me some soup," Prinicpal Kazama said. "I don't remember what kind of soup that goddess from a hut fed me but that food was delcious and I felt a strong burst of energy within me."

Everyone in the room stayed silent though it was intereupted by Tamaki and the twins sobbing in unison at the moving tale of the soup their principal had experienced. It was as if the others knew what they were thinking and merely just ended up deciding they'd have to go along with it whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

And so...a search for the most elsuive soup began.

"What ingredients do we have now, guys?" Crystal asked looking at the tables as she tied her apron.

"Well since the boys failed at finding out what the principal liked," Shiro said with a smile. "We'll all make our own soups for him to try, and I bet anything ours will be the right ones."

Crystal nodded. "Alright, then! Let's get to work."

"I don't think that we might be able to do much with going on just hints alone," Romey said peeling carrots. "And some of us might not be used to cooking."

"That's easy for you to say Romes," Jenny said with a smile, she grabbed down the bag of flour and poured it into a bowl. "Then again people only say that when they lose, so I think you guys should give up now, I bet anything that the mystery soup of memories was a simple soul food recipie, which is why I am gonna make my momma's chicken and dumplings, they're always a hit and besides it's so good it'll make you wanna slap your mama."

Crystal blinked frowing lightly as she watched Jenny and sighed inwardly. "This is gonna end badly..." She said softly peeling a potato as she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail when she cooks.

"I'm done!" Sally called out smiling brightly. "The homemade Moore delicacy, a man's meal of all beef and no rabbit food."

"Sally-Chan," Mimi said staring at the soup in the pot. "It looks good, I didn't know you could cook."

"Well when you have a dad that's a wrestler you gotta learn to cook," Sally said. "A real man's meal."

"You dropped the can you got it out of ," Shiro noted picking up the can. "Sally that's cheating."

"What? It's still my family's secret," Sally said shrugging. "I added an extra ingredient of meat!"

Crystal shook her head. "What are you making, Kage?" She asked cutting her potatoes before peeling some lettuce.

Kage looked up from her pot and smiled. "I'm preparing a scottish delight," she said. "Smoked Haddock and Potato soup."

"What's Haddock?" asked Mimi curiously.

"It's fish," Kage said proudly. "The taste of my country in every bite, and hopefully this is what he had."

Mimi giggled and continued cooking her soup, she tossed in a few cat shaped noodles. "I'm making kitten soup, since Mitsukuni's chocolate soup wasn't the right one."

"Jenny-dear!" Shouted Romey watching as the pot Jenny had been using boil over. "The fire is too high!"

"It's supposed to cook faster the higher the fire right?" Jenny asked curiously."But look at the bright side! I didn't set it on fire like I'd normally would!"

"Jenny! Some things you have to cook slow!" Crystal said stopping her dish and moved over to help Romey with Jenny's over boiled pot.

"But...it's really faster though..." Jenny said quietly.

Crystal sighed. "It's not always right though, Jenny."

"You know..." said Mimi quietly. "It's weird that the boys aren't here to help us...it'd be more fun if Takashi helped us!"

"They're rich boys," Sally said. "They don't cook."

"Actually, I think a few of them can. We know Kaoru can for sure...I wonder what they're doing." Crystal said moving back to her pot down.

"I saw them in the other kitchen next door," Shiro said. "They were learning how to cook from Haruhi."

"Poor Haruhi...I hope she's okay in there." Crystal said looking over to the door.

The door opened as Mori stood in the doorway holding a wild boar over his shoulder.

"What in the..." Jenny said in surprise.

"Takashi why do you have a wild boar?" asked Mimi curiously.

"Wrong room," Mori siad turning and heading towards the room the others were in.

"He...did he really just bring in a LIVE, WILD Boar!?" Crystal asked in shock.

"Why did he have a wild boar..." Romey asked. "What are they making over there?"

"We should go see," Jenny said with a smile. "My soup is done so I'm going to go see,"

Crystal nodded, turning he soup all the way down as the meat boiled. "I'm okay to see for a few minutes...I am curious."

"I hope Hikaru hasn't tried cooking," Shiro said quietly as she turned off her soup and walked out in to the hallway.

"Guess we'll find out in a minute," Crystal said following her.

Romey opened the door as she looked into the room and saw the hosts gathered around the counter trying different foods they mixed together. "Ok..they're cooking...weird things."

Crystal blinked and gasped. "Oh god...this is a disaster."

"At least they didn't cut up that wee boar," Kage said looking at the hosts and Haruhi who was shaking her head.

"Why are they eating carmel flan with soy sauce?" Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Everyone knows it doesn't really taste like sea urchin..."

"Any idiot knows that," Kage mumbled. "Seriously...are they that dumb?"

"Well they probably never tried it before," Sally said. "To know it isn't true."

Crystal shook her head. "There's not much you want to put on any type of desserts. Nothing tastes very good."

"I don't think I want to know why they're doing that..." Shiro backed away from the door. "Come on...they'll probably get sick from eating all of that."

"I need to finish my stew anyway..." Crystal said following after Shiro.

"I hope they'll be ok..." Romey noted walking back to the other room.

* * *

"We did all of that cooking...and the vice princpal left to go on a vacation for a whole week,"

Sally pouted and looked down at the stew she made. "Well...I guess we should at least save this for our clients tomorrow."

"I feel bad that the boys hae to eat everything they cooked," Romey said shaking her head. "From what Kaoru-dear told me, they made a lot of different soups and dishes that it's impossible for us to store it."

Crystal shrugged lightly. "Well..that's kinda their fault for going overboard. Anyway...let's head home. I'm tired after all that and want a nice hot bath!"

The girls nodded as they began heading home, needless to say they could hear the host club's protests of eating everything they prepared. The next day was the day all of the host club stayed home sick from school due to eating things they weren't used to.

**End Chapter**


	48. Episode 32: Bowling Mania

_**Portraits Of Princesses**_

_**A Maidens Of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Hello everyone, we're so sorry for the late updates. With real life happening and a few projects coming down the pipelines we haven't had the time to sit and work on any new chapters. However the maidens are making a comeback as we speak with the summer coming up and a few of the maidens are going to be free to post as often as they can. So thank you everyone for reading and being paitent. This chapter shall be an epic one. We hope all of you enjoy it and as always have fun! 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ We claim no ownership to the Host Club. They're the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. We do hold the ownership of MOMR3. So do not use the girls without our permission.

_**Episode 32: Bowling Mania**_

"That's why I think today afterschool we'll be partaking in a glorious commoner activity," Tamaki turned around after drawing the others on the large board in front of the couch. He had been excited about this new plan as he had seen the event on a television station the previous night. He could imagine his friends enjoying themselves during the event and even having the chance to build new forms of teamwork and dedication. At least that is what he hoped.

"Uh, Tama-Chan bowling isn't a commoner activity," Honey said raising his hand. "Me and Takashi always go bowling on the weekend because we're part of a team already."

"Tamaki, you do realize that a lot of us have been bowling before," Kyouya rolled his eyes and went back to writing in his notebook. "Your idea to spend our time afterschool in a bowling ally is really capricious."

"Why are you boys afraid we'll wipe the floor with you?" Sally asked. "Considering that it'd save you guys the embrassment of getting beaten by girls."

"Sally don't start anything you can't back out of," Hikaru said. "We all happen to be great bowlers, and we could beat you girls with our hands tied behind our backs."

"How dare you think you could beat us?!" Shiro said jumping up from the couch and pointing at Hikaru. "We can beat you guys any day of the week!"

"Shiro-dear I don't think that..." Romey went silent when she saw the hosts were glaring at the maidens with a fire of rivalry and determination shining. She shuddered at the thought of having to bowl. She wasn't very good at the sport. "How about we spend time afterschool at that new cafe in town, I'll treat everyone to pizza and sundaes." she noticed that everyone hadn't responded to her offer. Sighing she sat back down shaking her head.

"So it's agreed then," Tamaki said cheerfully. "We'll all go bowling and have a friendly competition."

"A friendly competition?" asked Shiro. "No, this is an all out battle of the sexes. Which means that if we win you guys will have to wear the costumes that we chose for you."

"I'm not wearing those girly things," Hikaru said glaring. "When we win you girls will be our slaves for one week and that means you can't back out of it."

"That's a fine idea, but you guys will have to be held to the same bet," Sally said placing her hands on her hips. "I sure as hell ain't about to be a slave to you guys, espeically Rene!"

"When did we get roped in ter yer childish bets?" Kage questioned. "Sally and Shiro this could turn out ter be somethin' we can't back out of if we do accept their challenge."

"Which is why we're not backing down, come on Kage-Chan," Shiro said looking up at Kage with puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun."

"Umn...don't we have to rent shoes from the bowling ally?" Jenny asked. "I don't think I'd want to bowl in shoes someone else has worn...and I don't have an outfit that can go with the shoes."

"Suouette you're not getting out of this," Sally said. "We need to be even numbered so we need all maidens on deck."

"Fine if I must play,"

Mimi shook her head cuddling Nyan-san in her arms, she didn't want to even think about being in competition with Mori. She didn't want to make him or Honey for that matter sad. "I don't want Takashi or Mitsukuni to be sad if they lose against us...can't we play a nicer game that no one loses?"

"Come on it'll be fun and I promise to make cake for everyone afterwards," Crystal promised hugging Mimi. "If we are to be in competition I think it'd be nice to have something of a peace offer of cake if we all get angry with one another."

"Oh come on you guys peace offers? Not wanting to upset the boys...what are we in the 50s or something?" Sally asked. "Why dont' we give up the rights that women have fought for?"

"It's not that serious Sally-dear," Romey said.

"So in other words you girls are all chicken?" Hikaru said with a smirk. "I knew it...why don't you all be good girls and get us some tea?"

"We didn't say we forfieted!" Shiro said. "We'll beat you guys and then you'll be the ones getting us tea!"

"And a sandwhich," Sally added. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to go prepare for tonight."

"Eh, but wait my darling little lambs..." Tamaki said, he blinked in surprise when the door was shut in his face. Sighing he looked at the other hosts as they prepared for the plan of beating the maidens in bowling.

"Uh...I opt not to play," Haruhi said. "I'm not good at bowling you know...so if I could go home instead."

"You're playing Haruhi," The twins said in unison.

"It'd be unfair for there to be seven girls against six boys if you don't play," Kyouya said. "And I'll reduce your debt by a third."

"What the hell?!" Haruhi shouted in anger. "And I am a girl remember? So I should be on the girls team instead of playing on your team."

"Don't you want to bowl with daddy?" Tamaki asked pulling Haruhi into a hug.

"Senpai...you're not my dad..." Haruhi mumbled shaking her head. "Anyway, if you guys are going to start a rivalry with the girls that's fine, but I'm not getting mixed up in your stupid schemes."

"But Haruhi..."

"And nothing you will say will force me to go along with you!"

* * *

"Why did you two have to shoot yer mouths off?!" Kage demanded once the maidens had gotten outside. "I don't know a thing about bowling, and I doubt that we'll win anyway if half of us can't even bowl."

"It can't be true," Sally said. "I am sure that you were kidding when you say you don't know a thing about bowling."

"Sally-dear, I have never bowled in my life," Romey spoke up. "It'll be horrible to have the boys see how much trouble we'll have...and they'll win."

"I'm sure as hell ain't about to be slaves to those idiots," Sally said before looking at Mimi who was sitting under a tree drawing. "Little kitten can you bowl?"

Mimi looked up and shook her head. "I can a little but not a lot because I never had the chance to play because i was always sick."

Sally nodded. "Good enough for me," She looked over at Jenny. "What about you Suouette can you bowl well?"

"Umn...well I can but I am not that great of a player," Jenny answered. "But I can try my best!"

Sally sighed. "Fine...looks like it's just me, Shiro, and Crystal taking down the hosts with you guys as support in case they don't accept just the three of us playing."

"You can count on me," Shiro said with a smile. "We'll show those guys we can beat them in bowling!"

"What's with including me?" Crystal asked curiously. "I'm not that great of a bowler...uh well I haven't bowled in awhile so I am not sure I can do it."

"We'll do our best plain and simple," Sally said. "We can't be slaves for the guys and if we back out we won't hear the end of it from Captain loud mouth."

"But Tama-Chan didn't start the rivalry."

"I meant the other one...the angry twin."

* * *

"It's almost six, I knew the girls were all talk,"

Hikaru leaned against the wall with a smile on his face, he had been so sure the maidens wouldn't show up and he was proven right. Looking at the other hosts he smiled. "We win by default."

"I don't think the girls are going to just give up," Honey said. "Hika-Chan, I don't want Crystal to be my slave, she'll be sad."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Hikaru said with a smile. "And we won't have to wear those dopy costumes or tend to their every word."

"The girls are here," Mori said pointing to the door where the maidens walked in.

"Sorry we're late boys," Sally said with a smile. "Are you ready to lose boys? And by the way...I take a lot of ice in my soda."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hikaru demanded.

"Easy, when we win your duty as our slave begins when the last pin falls," Shiro said. "And Hikaru, I like a fresh box of pocky on my desk in the morning."

"Let's get this over with," Hikaru said. "And girls...I'd like my uniform to be pressed and crisp..."

Tamaki sighed shaking his head feeling that his idea had become that of a rivalry, something he didn't want to happen. turning to the computer he began putting everyone's names in. He looked over and saw Crystal was helping Honey tie his shoes, he gave a small smile.

"Kaoru-dear please forgive us for winning," Romey said softly. "Well if we do win...I'm not great at bowling...so we might lose."

"Dont' worry, I'll go easy on you." Kaoru promised. "This bet was Hikaru's stupid idea, I won't go through with having you as my slave."

"Ok Sally, Tono...you're up first!" Hikaru said. "Try not to feel bad when one strike Suou gets a strike in his first try."

"Tch, I doubt that'll happen," Sally said walking over to the lane and watching Tamaki closely.

"Hikaru this is only a friendly game," Tamaki said as he turned and threw the ball down the lane getting a strike.

"EH!?" Sally shouted pointing in surprise. "Rene's...he...he..." she narrowed her eyes. "Ok, it was a lucky shot!"

"It wasn't a lucky shot," Kaoru said proudly. "The boss is a bowling champ! You girls will lose and be our servants for a week."

"Like hell we are!" Sally said as she pointed to Crystal. "You're up next! knock them dead Crys or else I'll shave your head!"

"Not my hair!" She shrieked jumping back from Sally with a pout before picking up her bowling ball and exhaled deeply before taking a shot and the second one scored a spare.

"Crystal yay!" Shiro said. "She is totally our champ! Send up your next victim to lose boys!"

"My turn next!" Honey said standing up as he grabbed the ball decorated Usa-Chans. "I will give my best ok?" he rolled the ball down the lane as he got a strike. "I did it! Did you see?"

"Eh!? no fair! you can't send the shota in!" Shouted Sally in anger, she stood up picking up her ball as she threw it down the ally, she got a strike as well. smiling she looked at the hosts. "Ha, we totally will beat you, just you wait we have a secret weapon on our hands."

"I think this is going to get a little too out of hand," Crystal said with a sigh as she sat down but gave Honey a thumbs up as he came to sit back down.

"Fine, we'll go next!" Kaoru stood up as he threw the ball down the lane as it landed in the gutter. His eyes widened in shock. "I...I..."

"Ha! oh my god you're not as good as you said!" Shiro said laughing. "Hey Kaoru, I like all kinds of Pocky!"

Kaoru went and sat back down as Hikaru glared at him. "Fine, send up your next player!"

Shiro smiled. "Romey, go show your boyfriend how it's done," she said. "Put some German power behind that ball!"

"But Shiro-Dear I can't..." Romey squeaked as she stepped up onto the platform and rolled the ball down the lane as it hit and knocked down two pins. "See, I am no good at this..."

"Oh Shiro," Hikaru said with a smirk. "I like the crusts cut off my sandwhiches and lots of oranges in my juice."

"That was a mistake!" Shiro shouted. "You'll see we'll beat you!" Shiro said watching as Hikaru stood up and rolled the ball down the lane as he knocked down all but one. "You were saying?"

"It's a cheat!" Hikaru shouted in anger as he picked up the ball again and threw it down the lane as he missed the pin."It's mocking me!"

"Sit down!" Sally shouted giggling. "Ok you're up next Jenn, remember use your cheerleading power and knock all of the pins down."

"But..."

"If you don't..." Shiro said with a smile. "Sally will staple your pigtails to the wall."

"Fine..." Jenny stood up as she threw the ball but it was in the air for a few seconds before hitting the lanes with a loud bang then rolled into the gutter. "Oh my gosh...I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Crystal blinked as Jenny took her turn and sighed. "Oh boy...I'm just gonna sit quietly for this." She said softly taking a drink of her soda.

"Ha! your cheerleader is powerful but got a gutter!" Hikaru teased. "You girls wont' stand a chance against Kyouya!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he stood up and sat the ball on the ground before pushing it with his foot as he sat back down.

"What..."

"Was..."

"That?!"

The Hosts and maidens stared at the slowly moving ball as it rolled down the lane and missed the pins.

"Seriously!?" Crystal called out, having nearly choked on her soda and coughed.

Honey blinked and patted Crystal on the back gently. "Kyo-Chan really hates bowling since Tama-Chan broke his foot the last time."

"It's my turn next!" Mimi said in excitement, she picked up the blue ball decorated with kittens as she rolled it down the aisle. She let out a squeal when she saw it had gotten eight pins. "Hooray I did it! Did you see Takashi?"

Mori merely smiled as he stood up and dropped the ball into the gutter before sitting down.

"Mori-senpai what the heck was that for?!" Hikaru demanded.

"I don't want to upset Murieann," Mori said simply.

"At least a few of the boys here have some dignity." Crystal said with a smile as she looked to Kyouya, Honey and Mori.

"Hey Suou how does defeat taste?" Sally called out in a tauting tone. "We're gonna win! and then you will be my cabana boy for the rest of the week!"

Kage rolled her eyes as she stood up and threw the ball down the lane as she got a spare. She sat down next to Crystal. "This is a stupid game..."

"Haruhi you can do it!" Tamaki said cheerfully. "Make daddy proud and get a strike!"

"Senpai..you're not my dad," Haruhi mumbled as Tamaki retreated to a nearby corner. She sighed and rolled the ball down the lane as it got to the pins it moved to the left and into the gutter. "This is a dumb game..."

"It can be a fun game if you don't have them screwing up the just have fun part of it." She said mainly pointing to the twins and Shiro and Sally.

"Well it can be..." Jenny said standing up. "I have an idea...to make this more interesting."

"Oh I see what yer gettin' at Puffball," Kage said with a smile. "We can make this game go a lot faster."

* * *

"You're up next Honey-senpai,"

Honey stood up as he grabbed the ball and got up to the lane, he looked over and saw Crystal watching him.

Crystal blinked as she saw Honey looking at her and was about to take another drink of her soda before accidently spilling it with a loud gasp on her the front of her shirt.

Honey's eyes widened as he dropped the ball and it went into the gutter. He quickly walked away from where everyone was blushing a bright red.

"That was on purpose!" Hikaru shouted. "She did that to distract him!"

"You think I'd purposely show my stuff to everyone!?" Crystal said standing up bright red before walking past Hikaru and smacked him hard in the head before running off to the bathroom.

"Ok...fine...we'll still beat you!" Hikaru said. "It's the boss's turn!"

Tamaki stood up as he went up to bowl, he focused and wasn't going to be distracted.

"Go Rene!" Sally said cheerfully. "I believe in you! get a strike for me!"

Tamaki looked over at Sally and smiled gently before turning back to the lane, he had to focus and not be distracted.

"Rene...I...love...you!" Sally called out watching in delight as Tamaki lost his footing and dropped the ball as it rolled down the lane into the gutter.

"Hey! that's cheating!" Kaoru shouted. "Ok fine, we won't get distracted again, Kyouya-senpai is up next!"

Kyouya stood up again as he picked up the ball, he sighed deciding that he'd play at least to get the others off his back.

Sally's eyes glinted as she stood up and grabbed Jenny. "Hey Jenn...can you stand over there for a minute?"

"Huh here?" Jenny asked walking over to the nearby place where Sally had told her, she let out a small squeak as the air from the vent she was stand over began blowing up her skirt. She blushed and tried to hold it down. "Sally why am I standing here?!"

Kyouya looked over as he let the ball go and it went into the other lane getting a strike for Mimi.

"Thank you Kyo-Chan!" Mimi said with a giggle as she sat down again. "Hooray Takashi's next!"

Mori began bowling as he dropped the ball in the gutter again on purpose. His game had finished with straight zeros. He smiled at Mimi happy that she was having fun.

Crystal eventually came back with a huff and wearing one of the shirts given to her by the workers there and sat down quietly.

"This is the last point of the game!" Hikaru said looking at the board. "Haruhi you can win for us! we just need a few more points!"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine...but can we go home after this?!"

"Of Course," Hikaru said with a smile.

Haruhi got up at the same time as Kage and went to the end of the lane. She sighed as the ball began going down the lane at the same time as Kage's.

They edged closer to the end of the lanes where the pins were until the sound of lightening striking and the power going out just as the sound of all ten pins fell.

* * *

"We won!"

"No you didn't! we won!"

"Prove it!" Hikaru said. "Wait I got an idea, we'll just go back to the bowling ally with a flash light and see!"

"That's a good idea, come on!" Shiro said, she paused noticing the others were staring at them. "What?"

"Maybe the power went off for a reason?" Honey asked. "We were being mean to each other."

"And playing dirty tricks," Mimi said. "So can we call off the bet?"

"Yeah...can't we all just got out for some deserts or something now? Not to mention I want to change and shower...the soda made me all sticky." She said softly, blushing.

"Fine...fine...wait a minute..." Sally smiled. "Hikaru...don't you have the new Madden 2000 at your house?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah..." he smirked. "Ok we'll continue this bet with a game of Madden! Loser has to be the other's servant!"

"You're on!"

The hosts and maidens sighed and followed the two as their arguement rang into the night.

_**End Chapter**_


	49. Episode 33: The Arrival Of Siblings!

**Portraits of Princesses**

**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**

**Author Note:** We're just pumping out chapters like they're going out of style! We hope all of you are enjoying the new chapters, as we're pretty close to the ending of this story. But we promise that the maidens won't be going anywhere as we'll continue on in the future. For now this chapter will focus upon the appearance of the siblings who didn't get the chance to do so in the anime. And this is my fave chapter because I love Satoshi to death and I also love Chika too. So we hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always review!

_**Episode 33: Siblings! **__** Thrilling!**__** The Haninozuka and Morinozuka Siblings! **_

"Huh?"

Haruhi stopped outside the music room door noticing a young man who appeared to be a high schooler but was dressed in the middle school uniform. She began wondering what he was doing there and immediately decided to ask. "Uh...can I help you?"

"Can you tell third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka to come out here?" asked The boy, his tone held no emotion and he appeared rather angry about something.

Crystal came running up the stairs towards the music room, blinking as she saw Haruhi. "Haruhi! Hey, the swimteam meeting ran late for me." She said giggling a bit. "What's up?"

Haruhi gave a small smile but quickly nodded in the direction of the middle schooler as she decided to answer his question. "Honey-senpai might be in the kendo hall waiting for Mori-senpai and..."

"Chika-Chan!"

The boy turned as he looked over at the sight of Mori carrying Honey on his shoulder and Mimi was following close behind them. "Mitsukuni..." he began.

"What's up?" Honey asked with a smile. "You rarely come to the high school section of school."

The boy glared and immedately ran forward leaping into the air as he attacked Honey. He gave a small grunt of annoyance as the small third year leapt out of the way.

Honey landed on his feet behind Mori and turned around as he ran and attacked the other boy.

"What in the..." Haruhi said in shock. "What are they..."

"Whoa look at that Honey-senpai dodged Chika's attack with such grace!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison appearing from the doors of the music room.

Crystal blinked and gasped as she watched, frowning then and walked over to them quickly picked up Honey. "Stop this! Why are you two fighting and in school no less?"

Honey looked up at Crystal as he pushed her out of the way and kicked Chika away as he ignored her.

"Crystal you shouldn't have did that," Kaoru said helping her up. "Let them duke it out, I was wondering when Chika would come over here to try to beat Honey again."

Chika turned around as he glared and produced a long pipe from his jacket and attacked Honey again, he knocked the small shota away and smirked. "Got ya Mitsukuni..."

"Wrong..." Mori said quietly. "Mitsukuni won..."

Chika blinked in surprise as he looked down at the floor and saw his pants were pinned to the floor by bunny shaped shurken. "He beat me again..."

Crystal looked to Kaoru as he helped her up and watched, hiding a small laugh as she covered her mouth. "Why do they do this though?"

"It's tradition that when two members of the Haninozuka family meet they must fight," Hikaru said looking up as he saw Tamaki and Sally walking down the hallway. "Yo boss, Sals you missed the fight."

Sally glared and hit Tamaki in the shoulder. "Damn it Rene, I missed the fight...by the way who won?"

Hikaru smiled. "Honey-senpai won."

"Oh...then pay up," Sally said walking over and taking the money Hikaru had taken from his pocket.

"You may have won this time but..." Chika glared at Honey as he was cut off by the sound of running down the hallway. "Oh no it's him..."

"YASUCHIKA!" a dark haired boy leapt up into the air and hit Chika in the head. "You skipped club activities again!"

Crystal blinked, staring at everything in surprise. "What the heck is going on!?"

"Oh didn't you know?" asked Kaoru. "That's Honey-senpai's younger brother, can't you tell the family resemblance?"

"And that kid who attacked him is Mori-Senpai's younger brother Satoshi." Hikaru said. "They rarely come to the high school."

Chika glared at them before putting a hand to his head where he had been hit. "Tch...whatever..." he paused and looked at Crystal. "You're that blonde girl from a few months ago...the one who got my idiot brother to stop whining."

"Yes, I am." She said looking down to him. "Though I might not have been able to if you didn't let me inside his room."

Chika smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "You're useful...oww!"

Satoshi glared at Chika after hitting him again. "Don't disrespect that nice girl like that!" he ordered. "You should be grateful! If she was part of our familys' traditions she'd be Mitsu's bride!"

Crystal blinked as Satoshi hit Chika, her face turning bright red at his words and was just kinda stuck there for a moment. "Honey-senpai is a very good friend...I couldn't have just let him be like that." She said softly looking away but made sure to not hold eye contact with anyone.

"Ok not that I care about the whole family honor crap," Sally said. "We should go in to the music room and sit down or something..."

"Oh yes, let's go eat cake!" Mimi squealed as she grabbed Honey's hand and pulled him into the music room.

"Let's go," Satoshi hauled Chika up and dragged him into the music room. "We were invited to tea from our senpais."

"Weird family..." Kaoru noted shaking his head, he turned and looked at Crystal. "Aren't you coming blondie?"

"Huh?" Crystal said and blinked. "Oh! Yeah, of course I am! And how many times do I have say stop calling me 'blondie'!" She said sighing inwardly with how awkward that conversation turned out to be as she followed everyone inside.

* * *

"Here have some cake,"

Tamaki sat the cake in front of Chika and Satoshi. "I know that Haninozukas love cake."

"While that is true," Chika said. "We're not allowed to partake in such a selfish desires...as it'd interfere with our training."

"Oh what does a little cake hurt?" Crystal said walking up behind him and smiled. "Try it! I made that cake at the bakery with my Nana."

"Tch...no thank you." Chika pushed the cake away and merely glared in the direction of Honey. "I'm not like my brother...I dont' like sweets or cute things."

"You said it'd interfere with your training but..." Shiro said looking in the direction he was looking. "How come Honey-senpai can?"

Crystal frowned and shook her head taking the piece of cake away from him before taking a bit for herself and swallowed it before speaking. "It doesn't interfere with my swimming either."

"My brother turned his back on the family's traditions," Chika said lowly. "And you may eat sweets but...you'll sink if you eat too much of it."

Satoshi glared at Chika and hit him in the head again. "Dont' mind him, I think the cake is good Crystal-Chan."

Crystal rolled her eyes before smiling to Satoshi. "Thank you, Satoshi. I do have a question though," She said pausing before sitting down. "What were you saying about traditions earlier?" She asked curiously.

"The tradtiion of the Haninozuka family is that all members have to engage in battle when they make eye contact," Chika said. "And as with family tradtion we're not supposed to give in to our selfish desires...but...my brother turned his back on them and he is no longer fit to carry the Haninozuka name."

"Now wee one," Kage began. "How can you say that about yer own brother when ye both have grown up together."

Chika glared as he turned away. "Tch...how can someone who is supposed to be the head of the family one day quit the karate club in favor of a Host Club? so he can indulge in sweets and being pampered?"

"It's not like he still doesn't practice, Chika." Crystal said looking at him. "Otherwise you may have beaten him, if he did stop training. That alone should show you that even while indulging in his pleasures, he's still paying attention to the main family traditions."

Chika glared as he stood up. "My brother's a failure of the Haninozuka name." he said before sending a glare in Honey's direction. "And another thing...Stay away from me in school Mitsukuni!"

At those words he left the room just as Satoshi stood up and ran after him. The door slammed behind the two of them.

"I've never seen any siblings fight like that," Jenny noted. "And Chika is an angry little bird sometimes...so it's understandable...maybe he needs a hug?"

"Or a slap," Crystal muttered softly, not liking how Chike treated Honey. "He needs some sense knocked into him." She said looking over to Honey a little worried for him.

"Honey-senpai..." Tamaki said picking up a plate of cake. "We have an extra piece of cake, what do you think we should do with it?"

Honey gave a smile and said. "I'll eat it!" he said happily taking the cake and eating it.

Crystal sighed with relief glad to see that it looked like Honey wasn't bothered but was bothered herself as she stood up. "I'll be back, guys." She said heading to the door.

"Crystal-Chan where are you going?" asked Mimi curiously. "I'll come with you."

Crystal smiled. "If you want to but I'm just going for a little walk is all."

"Ok," Mimi grabbed Nyan-San as she climbed on Crystal's back and giggled. "You need to be cheered up so I'm gonna go with you."

* * *

"Crystal-Chan are you ok?" asked Mimi once they were out of the music room. "You looked really sad when Chika-Chan came in and fought Mitsukuni, I've seen them fight before so I wasn't bothered by it but you looked really sad."

"They're siblings, Mimi-chan. Why would Chika be like that towards Honey? I mean...I know he cares for Honey! I saw it when he sat with me outside his door and helped me get in there to get Honey back after what Motoko did!" Crystal said before grumbling and rubbed her temples. "I'm so confused!"

"Chika-Chan's weird like that," Mimi said shaking her head. "He might have felt bad for Mitsukuni when he was upset but maybe just maybe he really does care and put on the fact we saw earlier to hide it."

Crystal sighed, "He doesn't need to though! If he cares, he should out right say it! Honey didn't even look bothered by anything at all."

"We'll never know why unless we investigate," Mimi said. She gave a giggle and smiled brightly. "How about we go find out a way to help Chika-Chan and Mitsukuni?"

Crystal smiled and nodded. "Let's do it! I'm not very fond of how Chika is treating Honey." She said before walking off to try and find them. "Karate club first? Or do you have a better place to check, Mimi?"

"He's in the karate club," Mimi said.

"Then let's go!" Crystal said smiling as she picked up the pace with Mimi on her back and headed to the Karate Club.

Mimi looked up in surprise as she saw the others were looking through the window at the karate club. "Everyone had the same idea as you did."

Crystal laughed walking up to them. "I guess so. What's going on inside, guys?"

"We're watching Chika lead the karate club," Shiro said. "It's really surprising that he's so fierce with classmates."

"Chika-dear might just be fierce out of anger for what happened earlier." Romey said. "Maybe we can help him out."

"This is boring," The twins said. "We're going to find something more enteraining."

"Are you serious?!" demanded Tamaki. "Aren't you concerned about the terrible plight that befalls Honey-Senpai and his brother? Have you two no honor?"

"It's ok Tama-Chan," Honey said quietly. "I rather have Chika-Chan hate me as long as he grows up to be strong."

"He's already grown enough," Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Honey-senpai...I think we both know that Chika cares for you. He's just...I think a little disappointed with how you handle things. Which is what we need to make him understand." Crystal said smiling softly down to him.

"She's right Mitsukuni...you do know what you have to do," Mori said.

"I thought I told you not to visit me while we're at school!" Chika said walking outside. "What do you want you alien!?"

Crystal frowned as he called Honey that, walking calmly over to him and slapped him. "Stop that! Your little charade of hating Honey is just a mere child's game and completely stupid, Chika! What you need to do is take down whatever walls you have put up for whatever reasons and talk to your brother!"

Chika glared. "It's not that I really hate him but..." he looked up. "I can't accept that he indluges in cake and...three nights ago I saw something horrible that seals that he isn't human..."

"Eh?" asked Shiro raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Chika sighed. "It was in the middle of the night and I went downstairs to get some water and I saw a strange sight..." he said quietly.

Crystal blinked, "So...go on, Chika. This has all gotta come to a stop."

"He...was eating cake in the middle of the night..." Chika said quietly. "he calls every night his special cake parties...he's an alien! I bet he gets signals from his home planet from that bunny of his! What kind of person has three cakes at dinner and eats more at night!?"

"So he eats like that at home..." Hikaru said.

"That would traumatize anyone," Shiro said giggling. "I can see why Chika was so angry about it."

Crystal sighed and started to laugh, "So Honey really likes his sweets, so what? I do too! That's normal for me too." She said having not told to that to anyone before.

"Chika-Chan," Honey said, though he hid a smile at hearing Crystal was like him when it came to sweets. "I know you may think I turned my back on our family...but I am glad I met everyone and I know you won't be happy unless we settle this the way our family normally does...in the Haninozuka style. So if you beat me I'll give up sweets forever."

"Fine..." Chika said with a smirk. "And you'll have to give up that dumb looking bunny too."

Honey nodded. "Alright, deal."

* * *

"We'll fight in the way we know how," Honey said. "One match and the one who beats the other will have to agree to the terms we stated before."

"And to add to my win," Chika said. "I want you to confess to that girl you keep mentioning to our parents at dinner!"

Honey gulped and nodded. "Fine..." he said as he looked over at Mori who merely nodded signaling the fight to begin.

Both Chika and Honey began fighting one another as the hosts and maidens looked on.

"Seriously...you're condoning this Mori-senpai?" Jenny questioned watching the fight, she winced when Honey was hit by Chika. "It's really horrible!"

"I've watched these two spar since they were kids," Mori said. "Yasuchika may say that he hates Mitsukuni but he really wants to be like him, in truth what he wants it is to be more like him...and I think a little sibling rivalry is good every now and then."

"This coming from a guy who's little brother is like a comet on speed," Sally said shaking her head before looking up and yelling. "Don't you dare lose you little bunny! I have money riding on this!"

Crystal watched silently, glancing over to Mori as he spoke and shook her head at Sally.

"Prepare yourself Chika!" Shouted Honey beating Yasuchika.

"He didn't let him win..." Mori said in shock realizing that Honey had gone against the plan they had spoken of earlier.

"Hooray! I win!" Honey said smiling brightly. "I know let's have special cake parties every night!"

"Poor Chika...the wee one sure didn't want ter lose," Kage noted with a giggle. "Then again I wonder why Honey-senpai would beat him over some cake."

"I think there was something more..." Hikaru mumbled handing money to Sally. "Seriously...I'm never betting on Chika again...I lose too much money."

"Don't hate the players...hate the game." Sally said counting the money. "Soda and pizza is on me tonight courtesey of Hikaru!"

"It's strange how cake motivates him," Romey noted. "Unless there is something more...and I do wonder who that girl is he talks about a lot."

"I think I have an idea," Shiro looked over in Crystal's direction and smiled. "Anyway, I hope for now there won't be anymore fighting between those two..."

Crystal blinked as she heard Romey and Shiro looking over to them and blushed before looking to Mori. "So Honey was supposed to lose...on purpose?"

Mori merely nodded and stood up. "He said he wanted Chika to win...but he change his mind just now...I wonder why..."

"Takashi maybe he realized giving up cake was too great," Mimi said with a giggle before running over to Honey as she joined him in singing the cake song.

"We'll never know what he was thinking..." Mori said. "Mitsukuni's a mystery."

Crystal sighed and shook her head. "Maybe it was the conditions that Chika said that changed his mind, Mori-senpai."

"Hmm..." was Mori's reply.

* * *

"And then I beat Chika-Chan,"

Honey finished his story as he looked up at his parents during dinner. "I think I made Takashi really annoyed when I decided not to throw the fight but I didn't want to lose."

"That's wonderful Mitsukuni," Suzu Haninozuka said with a smile. "But next time dear do not injure your brother as badly as you did today."

"Yes mama," Honey said eating cake happily. He looked up and saw Chika glaring at him.

"So Mitsukuni...you impressed your little GIRLFRIEND earlier!" Chika said with a smirk. "That blonde one really likes you a lot!"

Honey choked on his cake and began coughing. "Shut up! I don't like Crys-Chan like that!"

"Yes you do," Chika said in a teasing tone. "Why do you always say her name at night when you're sleeping?"

"I...I..." Honey turned red and stood up from the table. "I'm done with dinner now...I'm going to train."

Chika began laughing watching his older brother leave the dining room. There was one thing he could count on and that was making Honey run away at the sheer mention of Crystal. Smirking he made note to use it against him in their next fight.

_**End Chapter**_


End file.
